Agridulce San Valentín
by Kay More
Summary: :UA: Ella es la reina vanidosa del Colegio, él después de una mala experiencia y con la peor reputación, sólo quiere desaparecer de ahí. Un reto entre amigas para antes de San Valentín hace que Minako Aino se encapriche hasta lograr obtener al único chico que no puede tener, Yaten Kou. Aunque en el camino, ambos podrían cambiar de opinión.
1. Operación conquista

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**I.**

**Operación conquista.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dicen que nadie tiene una vida perfecta. Yo sí. No la he tenido desde siempre claro está, pero la tengo. Así como lo sé, no hay nada que no podría desear, aparte de lo que ya tengo. Pertenezco a una familia de clase media─alta, con un departamento que da al puerto al sur de Japón. Curso el segundo año de preparatoria, en un año me iré a estudiar a Estados Unidos, y seré doblemente feliz.

Ese lunes inicia la semana como siempre. Me bajo del coche recibiendo toda la clase de cumplidos por parte de la comunidad masculina del Instituto, y yo los recibo a todos con una sonrisa. Incluso, a algunos que están senatados en las jardineras del fondo, les mando uno que otro beso. Los demás se encelan. Todos quieren mis besos.

Yo me encogí de hombros, haciéndome la inocente, me eché la melena dorada hacia atrás, y escucho algunos suspiros y gruñidos de chicas. No me importa que me envidien. Si yo fuera ellas, también me envidiaría.

Me encontré con mis amigas en la cafetería, y todas, al notar mi presencia dejan de hablar al instante. En total somos cinco: Rei, Serena, Amy y Lita. Ese es su orden. No es por nada el orden que les doy. Es el orden de la lealtad. Lita es la última, y luego sabrán por qué.

──¡Por fin llegas, Mina! ──me saluda Serena con su sonrisa habitual. Es dulce y despistada, y yo la adoro.

──Creíste que se nos había olvidado el acuerdo, pero no es así ──me recordó Rei. Tiene el pelo negro brillante, y unos ojos que te invitan a salir corriendo de miedo. Rodé los ojos con impaciencia, y le di una descarada mordida al emparedado de Serena, que me miró con reproche.

──Claro que no, no lo he olvidado. ──le aseguré con presunción ──Elige al que quieras. Pero ya sabes, si no lo logro…

──Te doy los Jimmy Choo sin problema ──me prometió Rei, extendiéndome la mano de forma solemne. Sonreí con suficiencia.

Hace unos días, habíamos hecho una especie de juramento. Todas debíamos cumplir algún tipo de reto por una idiotez que inventamos en la primaria alguna vez. La verdad ni siquiera me acordaba por qué. El caso es, que Rei había cumplido con su faena de andar con una falda minúscula que no dejaba nada a la imaginación, ganándose un reporte de la dirección, pero un almuerzo en un restaurant muy caro que estaba en el centro de la ciudad. Yo era la segunda en cumplir con mi castigo, y todas estaban expectantes de la apuesta que Rei me daría. Solía ser bastante mezquina, y las otras suspiraron de alivio al ser yo la elegida.

Me iba a quedar con ésos Jimmy Choo. Que eran de plataforma, con un bello acabado en animal print. Hermosos. No había nada en este mundo que no amara más que los zapatos. Y los tendría sin problema.

──De acuerdo ──empezó Rei esbozando una sonrisa maliciosa ──. Dices que toda la preparatoria babea por ti.

──Es cierto ──alardeé.

──Y dices también que no hay nadie que pueda resistirse a tus encantos de Diosa.

──Qué inteligente eres, amiga.

Serena, que se había dedicado a mordisquear con envidia su sándwich, gruñó.

──Y como va a ser San Valentín…

──Eh, eh, eh.

Todas me miraron como si nada. Yo había puesto una mano al frente, como si quisiera parar todo el plan.

──San Valentín es mi fecha favorita en el año ──empecé yo mientras alzaba una ceja ──. No me la pasaré haciendo ridículos ni haciendo concursos de camiseras mojadas ni…

──Calma, pequeña saltamontes ──me advirtió Rei ──. No somos tan malas. Pasaremos San Valentín juntas como siempre. El detalle es que ésa es la fecha final para cumplir tu reto.

Yo me confundí.

──¿Cómo? ¿Es un reto que dura varios días?

──Lo necesitarás ──aclaró Rei, mientras se agarraba el pelo en una coleta ──. No creo que seas tan hábil para lograrlo antes.

──Lo haré ──aseguré, imaginándome con los Jimmy puestos, y esa falda blanca que me fascina usar.

──Tienes que ligarte un chico.

Me carcajeé con sarcasmo.

──Parece que no saben que soy Minako Aino.

──No será tan sencillo ──insistió Lita hablando de pronto, mientras se sonrojaba ante mis palabras tan seguras, como siempre ──. Será una víctima increíblemente difícil.

──A menos que sea homosexual, tenga un trauma de la infancia, o lo haya violado su tortuga… no hay individuo masculino de éste Instituto que pueda resistirse a mi belleza y encantos.

Sólo esperaba que no me pusieran un sujeto gordo, frente grasienta y adicto a los videojuegos. Porque si me lo iba a ligar, seguramente terminaría en un especie de filtreo que incluiría un beso o un toqueteo. Eso no me ayudaría a mi limpia reputación. Porque a pesar de que era toda una leyenda de ambición masculina, nadie había tenido la victoria de verme caer. Y no iba a suceder ahora.

.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Otra vez cruzaba las puertas de aquel lugar lleno de muros, rejas y gente indeseable. Era como una prisión. Sabía yo muy bien que tenía que estudiar y hacer algo de la vida, pero yo estaba acostumbrado a otro ritmo de vida. Cuando regresé de Francia, quedé asqueado con la forma en la que se lleva la gente aquí. No solamente no saben nada de arte ni de modales, las niñas son insolentes y atrevidas sólo porque tienes ése acentito que yo no hacía a propósito. Me salía natural, y nada podía hacer para evitarlo.

Mi hermano Seiya y yo asistíamos a aquel Instituto. No éramos demasiado unidos, porque éramos muy diferentes. Él era el capitán del equipo de fútbol desde que pisó un pie en el campo, y presidente de su clase, y miembro del club de quién sabe qué tanta idiotez. Cosas que no sabía con exactitud, porque no todas las veces lo escuchaba, honestamente. Bueno, nunca lo escuchaba.

No era personal, la gente me aturdía cuando hablaba. Me parecía que mis oídos zumbaban de forma punzante y me sentía noqueado. No era desde siempre… no siempre fui así.

Pero ahora lo era, y me tocaba otra vez asistir al Instituto porque no había de otra. Porque cuando eres adolescente y tienes un padre que quiere lo mejor para ti y cuento y medio, uno no podía más que obedecer.

Después de las primeras horas, me encontré con una chica que me estaba siguiendo en el pasillo. La había visto un par de veces, seguía a Seiya y su equipo de monigotes descerebrados para todas partes. Un mensaje para él, de seguro.

──Esto… ¿Kou?

Yo me giré, pero no estaba mirándola. Miraba mi reloj, porque s eme hacía tarde para desaparecer de la comunidad del Instituto. Sí, también consultaba el reloj para eso.

──¿Qué? ──espeté.

──¿Podrías… darle esta carta a Seiya?

──No soy un buzón de correos.

Y me di la media vuelta, para dejarla plantada sola. La chica se sonrojó, y se fue con ojos lagrimosos a reunirse con si séquito. ¿Por qué todas andan en grupos? ¿No pueden valerse por sí mismas? Se alían y luego confabulan con las demás en tu contra. Son alimañas peligrosas y engañosas.

Y aún así, todos caemos en la misma trampa.

Suspiré, porque ya quería irme a donde nadie me encontrara.

Me recliné en el árbol que tanto me gustaba, un frondoso cerezo que ahora no tenía ni una sola flor, y abrí uno de los libros que tenía en la mochila que nada tenían que ver con clases.

Y justo cuando estaba concentrándome en aquellos párrafos que me hacían viajar a otra parte del universo, unas risas estruendosas me llegaron de pronto. Mis nervios parecían alterarse y levanté la vista. Cinco chicas, todas de pelo de colores diferentes. Y todas parecían comportarse igual. Se secreteaban y se reían como dementes. ¿Tiene sentido contarse una confidencia para después hacer notar que te cuentas confidencias? Qué mierda de comportamiento es ése. No eran más que figuras como la muñeca Barbie. Y más esa… la que iba hacia adelante. Una especie de abeja reina, que zumbaba y revoloteaba alrededor de todos los zánganos.

Hice una mueca de asco. Todas eran iguales.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Rei y las demás me acorralaron en poco rato. Después de la clase de deportes, se acercó con la cara medio mojada por habérsela lavado después de correr un rato, junto las otras. Rei tenía una cara triunfal, como si hubiera descubierto un acertijo súper importante. Yo miré mis perfectas uñas con despreocupación. Cualquier cosa sería fácil. Tenía toda una vida comiendo a los chicos de mi mano, literalmente. Ese mismo día, había conseguido que Takane Uchinna me comprara una malteada, que Hanase Wekura me invitara a salir, había recibido invitaciones varias para el baile de primavera, y tenía un montón de solicitudes esperando en las redes sociales para ser aceptadas. Siempre era lo mismo, y yo andaba radiante.

──Muy bien, Señorita Rompecorazones… ahí tienes.

──¿Quién?

──El chico que está ahí. Kou ──señaló hacia la cancha. Yo arqueé las cejas, no creí que sería tan sencillo. Es decir, lo era. Pero eso era demasiado sencillo.

Seiya Kou era conocido por ser el chico más facilote del Instituto. Era un coqueto empedernido, y nunca le había hecho caso a sus insinuaciones porque como decía, era demasiado sencillo. Una drama queen y un drama King no quedan bien juntos. Estaba segura.

¿Qué diversión había en eso?

──Bah… y yo que creí que te esforzarías un poco más. ¿Así de fácil?

──Así de difícil ──corrigió Serena cruzándose de brazos. Rei hizo una sonrisa petulante.

──Creo que nuestra querida Diosa del Amor no se ha… _percatado_ de las diferencias ──. Yo la miré con incredulidad y sorpresa a la vez, y la sonrisa de Rei se amplió.

Se apartó un poco más, y su dedo se desvió en el camino. Hacia los jardines de la escuela. No veía más que árboles y helechos hasta que…

Divisé una figura. Un chico que estaba recargado en un árbol. Alejado de todo, tenía un libro pequeñito en las manos. Ese era sin duda Kou. Pero no era Seiya Kou. Era… Yaten.

El estómago se me revolvió.

──¿No hay otra opción? ──sugerí, tratando de evadir a cualquier costa la elección de Rei.

──Por supuesto que no ──dijo ella ──. Te deseo suerte, la necesitarás. Prepárale un buen chocolate.

Y todas se echaron a reír.

Me quedé como estatua en medio del patio. Yaten Kou era ubicado en la sociedad estudiantil únicamente por Seiya, porque él se la pasaba en las clases callado y con un comportamiento taciturno. Apenas murmuraba un par de cosas, y todo mundo le tenía miedo. Era el típico chico que podría haber sido víctima de acoso en el Colegio, a no ser porque él era el hermano menor de Seiya, y tenía la famosa inmunidad. Además, nunca le había visto que nadie lo molestara. La verdad, pocas veces me lo había topado. Bueno, no podría ser tan complicado… a no ser que, el único encuentro que tuvimos, él terminó por decirme algo brusco en francés, y supuse que había sido una palabrota.

Había algo peor que una palabrota en francés: nunca me miraba.

¿Cómo diantres, un tipo en toda su sensatez y hombría no podía mirarme?

Yo era guapa. La chica más guapa del Colegio. No lo decía yo, no me llamen egocéntrica. Lo dicen ellos, lo dicen las votaciones de los bailes de primavera, otoño e invierno y de cualquier evento. Incluso gané una vez, aunque no estaba entre las votadas. Con Yaten tendría que ir al grano, porque no podía perder mi tiempo con hacerme la interesante, rechazarle las flores y tratar de esquivar sus besos. No.

Amargado, raro y excéntrico, seguía siendo un chico.

Miré a las chicas, que estaban recargadas en la barda como si vieran un espectáculo de circo. Yo tenía la impresión de que me dirigía más bien al Coliseo, que a una romántica obra de teatro.

La vanidad me embargó, y me acerqué a él con pasos decididos.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentía que alguien me estaba mirando y tuve que dejar la lectura. Cuando levanté los ojos, vi a la Barbie de hace rato. Estaba parada, con una pose con una pierna doblada y otra muy estirada, como las bailarinas de ballet. Me pregunté si en su vida habría visto el buen ballet alguna vez en su vida, pero luego ese pensamiento fue reemplazado por el obvio: ¿qué quería?

No dije nada. No tenía por qué. Supuse que era otra admiradora de Seiya. Aunque no estaba seguro. Tampoco me importaba estarlo o no.

Descubrí que me miraba con sincera curiosidad. ¿Qué, era un mapache del zoológico?

Evité expresamente hacer algún comentario sobre que se largara de una vez, porque en la mañana ya había tenido un encuentro violento con otra chica y no me apetecía pelear de nuevo. Aunque no lo crean, no me gusta alejarlas todo el tiempo. Es agotador.

Pero pareciera que para las chicas, la indiferencia era el insecticida como para los mosquitos.

──¡Hola! ──sonrió ella de oreja a oreja. Tenía los dientes muy blancos y derechos. Y brillo labial en la boca, de color rosa pálido. Fruncí el entrecejo sin poderlo evitar. ──. ¿Qué lees?

Quería contestarle que no hacía falta que se lo dijera, o que me sorprendía que supiera leer, porque la había visto hablando sólo de barnices de uñas con diamantina de la tienda de quién sabe qué lugar, y nunca más volví a ponerle atención. Me bastaron un par de frases para entender, que ella era idéntica a las chicas que tanto me repudiaban.

──¿Qué quieres? ──pregunté con acritud. Ella se enderezó. Sonrió de manera pícara, y yo empecé a incomodarme.

──Sólo conversar. ¿Puedo sentarme?

──No ──respondí simple.

──¿Cómo?

Tenía cara como de broma. Se había quedado inmóvil, sonriendo pero falsamente. Yo apenas tenía diecisiete, pero había vivido lo suficiente como para reconocer una sonrisa sincera cuando la veía. Y esa, no era una sonrisa sincera.

──No ──dije clara y pausadamente. ¿Por qué era tan idiota? No me había equivocado. Una palabra, un monosílabo y no lo podía entender.

──_¿No?_ ──había repetido ella, y sus ojos azules, que tenían rímel del mismo color parpadearon, amenazantes.

¿Era tan complicado de entender un no? Suspiré. Heredé de mi papá la altanería de mi familia, y también el carácter seco, reservado y frío. Porque así como él nunca me abrazó, yo tampoco se lo pedí jamás. Mi padre no quería a nadie, y yo tampoco. Me gusta mi libertad. Me gusta estar solo. Me gusta sólo preocuparme por mí y de mis asuntos sin que nadie interfiera.

¿Cómo evitar ser lo que soy?

No pido atención ni protección. Tampoco compañía. No tengo la alternativa de quejarme porque alguien me ignore o me desprecie. Y yo, por lo menos puedo hacerlo si quiero. Nadie les dice que se acerquen… y en cierto modo me molesta no poder alejarlos en su totalidad. Por cosas como éstas no me entiendo con ésta gente. Por cosas como estás vivo así. En la sombra de un árbol, donde por lo menos, si me siento solo, es porque no hay nadie a mi alrededor.

──No tienes que ser tan rudo, no te voy a morder ──dijo ella poniéndose una mano en la angosta cintura. Yo miré a ambos lados, asegurándome que la chica se refería a mí. ¿No captaba mi directa? ¿O de plano tanto tinte en el pelo le había cocinado el cerebro?

Además era rubia natural. No es que me haya fijado en ella antes. Nada de eso. Cosas obvias.

Claro.

──¿Por qué no te vas a… no sé, lo que sea que sepas hacer? ──le dije yo, tratando de parecer neutral. Ella se sonrojó, pero se recuperó enseguida y me guiñó un ojo.

──Sólo trato de hacer convers…

Me levanté, y lo siguiente que vi fue el reflejo de su pelo dorado, pasar por mi perfil.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me quedé con la boca abierta. Parecía que la mandíbula se me iba a desencajar. Y las risas estruendosas de mis amigas a mis espaldas me provocaron más, cuando sentí los ojos empañados de lágrimas. Siempre que me enfadaba de manera fea, lloraba. La verdad, era un defecto bastante humillante, pero siempre me pasaba. Por eso, siempre corría al último cubículo del baño o lo hacía a escondidas. Nadie debía verme llorar. Y la verdad…

La verdad…

Nunca me había hecho llorar un chico.

No supe en qué momento se marchó, pero cuando me giré ya tenía una sonrisa perfectamente ensayada en los labios, y caminé como modelo hasta que llegué a ellas. Las miré con fastidio.

──¡Qué bateada majestuosa! ──se divirtió Rei a mis expensas, y Amy la calmó, aunque también sonreía ──. ¿Quieres que te ponga a otro? Pareces decepcionada.

──Cuando dije que conseguiría el reto, hablaba muy serio. No pienso tirar la toalla, ni darle gusto a ese sujeto. Me lo voy ligar, y se enamorará de mí. No soy ninguna cobarde y tampoco quiero alternativas.

Lo dije muy fuerte, y las chicas me miraron. Ya no se trataba de los Jimmy Choo. Carajo, era mi orgullo. El que había tenido intacto hasta ahora. Yaten Kou no me haría llorar de nuevo.

Rei se quedó callada unos momentos. Parecía que quería hablar, pero Lita fue quien se le adelantó.

──Esto es más complicado de lo que parece, Mina. Tienes que ganártelo. Haz lo que quieras con él, pero no será sencillo. Crees que eres astuta pero no es así. Deberás jugar con sus reglas…

──¿De qué hablas? ──me intrigué.

──Cuando intentaste el acercamiento directo, se alejó. No es igual que los otros chicos… ¿no crees que deberías ganarte primero su confianza? Hasta podría jurar que lamenta lo que te hizo.

──Pero… eso sería…engañarlo ──farfullé.

──¿Y no es lo que siempre haces? ──preguntó Serena con un poco de temor.

Yo me ofendí. ¿Pues qué imagen tenían de mí estas niñas? Sí, yo les sacaba las bebidas y los boletos de cine a los chicos. Hacía que me dieran regalos y luego los botaba pero esto… es decir, acercarme pareciendo algo que no soy… es decir, pretender ser su amiga no era algo que quisiera hacer. Los hombres no sirven para ser tus amigos. Para eso son las chicas. Chisté la boca.

──Suficiente ──anunció Rei calmando a las otras ──. No la ayuden.

──Eso es patético ──me defendí alistándome el pelo ──. No necesito jugar así con él. Son crueles.

Y se rieron de nuevo.

──Claro. Explotemos al sexo masculino, hagámosles ilusionarse y luego pasar de uno a otro. Pero ganarte su amistad es cruel ──dijo Lita rodando los ojos.

──Si quieres dejar tu orgullo a un lado y buscar otro, hazlo.

Oh, touché.

──No quiero otro. Lo quiero a él ──gruñí.

Sonó el timbre. Genial, sencillamente genial. Esa semana tendría que portarme como una maldita y mentirosa. Cuando nunca he sido ninguna de las dos cosas.

Todo sea por amor propio. Y mis Jimmy. Pero más por lo primero. Dejé de lado los pensamientos turbulentos que dejó Kou en mi cabeza cuando me miró de esa forma tan despectiva. No me quedaba otra opción. Yo nunca había sido una cobarde.

.

.

.

.

.

Helloooooooooo! Gente, otra vez yo. No tengo vida... lo sé. u.u Ya en serio, varios por aquí me conocen por locuras y me gustaria que comentaran esta también. No es un one shot como había pensado, es un fic largo pero no taaaan largo, como pueden ver. Ya tengo pensado el final y toda la cosa, así que no teman porque lo deje inconcluso.

Como pueden ver, es un MxY qué raro... xD, me gusta escribir sobre ellos. Agradezco a mis mejores amigas Natu y Kata por animarme a hacerlo. Cuento con sus reviews, al menos... ya que por su culpa me duelen las manitas.

Besos a todas, espero sus comentarios. Actualizaré muy pronto.

Kay!


	2. Evadiendo a cupido

"**Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**II.**

**Evadiendo a Cupido**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(**__**Yaten**__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando llegué al laboratorio de biología algo me inquietó. Esa sensación me había estado abordando una y otra vez desde mi encuentro con la chica enojona. Bueno, yo también lo era, sin embargo nunca lo demostraba. Pero ella parecía que esa vez, cuando me fui mientras me hablaba, le iba a explotar el rostro, dejando rastros de su diminuto cerebro por los jardines del Colegio. Así, como en las películas de terror de zombies y monstruos.

No todas reaccionaban así. A veces me decían que era un patán, que era un grosero, que no las merecía, y una sarta de bobadas que ya me las sabía de memoria. Le ahorré el sermón. Y estaba seguro, por su reacción, de que no volvería a verla de nuevo.

Pero mi entusiasmo duró poco. Sin darme cuenta, ya olía a un perfume fuerte y dulzón, y cuando alcé los ojos me topé con la misma abeja reina. No puede ser.

—Buenos días —se anunció ella acomodándose en el banco de enfrente.

Nunca había tenido un compañero de equipo porque yo mismo se lo había pedido así al profesor. No me importa trabajar por dos, siempre y cuando estuviera solo y en paz. Pero parecía que, como el día anterior, no tenía buena suerte.

—Antes de que digas algo —empezó ella, y yo no iba a decir nada, en realidad —. Quisiera... disculparme por lo de ayer.

La sonrisa ladina que había mostrado en los jardines fue reemplazada por una tímida, e internamente me sorprendí. Aunque como usualmente, no di indices de alguna emoción.

Me quedé mirando su rostro mientras hablaba otra vez. Tenía voz suave, y me pareció extraño porque ayer parecía que era más chillona y aguda. ¿La había estado fingiendo? Además, no traía tanto maquillaje. Lo que no sabía era porqué me estaba fijando en esos detalles. Maquillada o no, con voz chillona o no, a mi no me interesaba.

—Lo que menos quería era molestarte. Pero soy... soy tonta cuando hablo a veces. Bueno, cuando le hablo a ciertas personas...

Suspiré...

En contra de mi propia voluntad, ya me encontraba con que acababa de arrepentirme por lo del plantón. Nunca me había sucedido antes, pero esa vez sí. Siempre existía la posibilidad de que mintiera, y la verdad es que las chicas como ella siempre mentían. Pero con esa carita y dicho de aquella forma, cualquiera hubiera metido las manos al fuego la abeja reina y por lo que dijera.

¿Pero _yo_?

—Está bien —decidí contestar. Ella se quedó expectante, con los ojos muy abiertos. ¿No esperaba que yo también me disculpara, verdad? Eso no iba a suceder.

—Soy una bruta —se insultó nuevamente, y miró al piso como si reflexionara —. Sólo tenía ganas de charlar...

Golpeé la mesa con mi bolígrafo, impaciente. Seguía sin la disposición para irse o para callarse, y yo ya no sabía que hacer. Ninguna chica que antes hubiera hablado conmigo volvía. ¿Por qué ella sí? Si estuviera mintiendo, no habría razón para insistir. Era lógico. Debía lamentarlo de verdad...

—Prefiero estar solo —solté, y ella me miró entonces, ampliando su sonrisa. ¿Creyó que me volvería a ir?

—¿Quieres que me vaya? —preguntó en tono doliente, y de pronto me sentía una mala persona. Como si se me estuviera restregando un gatito bebé cariñosamente, y yo lo apartara con patadas.

—Haz como quieras.

—¡Genialoso! Soy Minako Aino.

Sus enormes ojos brillaron y se instaló. Se puso la bata blanca, para después sacar sus libros y el material para el experimento. Yo me recargué en la mesa, sin comprender del todo lo que acababa de provocar.

¿Ella dijo... _genialoso_?

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(**__**Minako**__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me sentía de muy buen humor, y muy realizada. No solamente había logrado que Kou me mirara de forma distinta, me había hablado y no había sido un cretino. Llevaba algo de avanzado al menos para ser el primer día de mi cambio de táctica. Sabía que conseguirlo no sería cosa fácil, pero valdría la pena por hacer que la sonrisita de suficiencia de Rei se borrara de su rostro, y las demás terminaran comprándome lo que yo quería y nuevamente tener el respeto que merezco.

Nunca me han negado nada, papá me compró el coche blanco compacto que deseaba, tenía un closet más grande que la estancia de muchos, y como había dicho, una vida perfecta.

Entré a casa tarareando una canción de Fergie, mientras me alistaba para la tarea súper importante que debía hacer. Me recogí el pelo muy alto y me puse un delantal que usaba la señora que me ayudaba con el aseo. Yo vivía sola desde los quince. A alguien podría extrañarle esto, pero para mí es normal. Además es _genialoso._

Saqué el libro de recetas que Lita me prestó. Hacer un chocolate de San Valentín era cosa sencilla. Es decir, hubiera podido comprar una caja en la chocolatería fina de la señorita Unasuki, pero no lo hice. Yo quería que Yaten se comiera mi chocolate. Estaba ansiosa por ver como me quedaba, porque desde que tenía memoria, nunca le había regalado nada a nadie.

A mis amigas les compraba tarjetas. Pero el asunto del chocolate era diferente. Era una tradición de Japón que mostraba abiertamente que te gustaba alguien, sin necesidad de decir una palabra. Sin duda podría llegar y decirle a Kou que me gustaba, pero no podía ser la Minako de antes. Esa que él rechazó sin conocerme, ésa que creía era insoportable.

La que yo era realmente.

La culpa me invadió de repente. Lo que estaba haciendo no era tan fácil para mí. Era divertido pero... ¿a quién le gusta jugar con la gente de esa forma tan descarada? Seguramente a algunos sí, pero yo lo hacía simplemente para no dejarme vencer. Nadie saldría herido. Seguramente Yaten Kou tampoco me fumaba, y terminaríamos yendo a la dichosa fiesta de San Valentín y le robaría un beso. Todas aplaudirían mi habilidad, y el asunto acabaría ahí. No volvería a verlo jamás.

No era mi tipo. Me desesperaba que fuera tan callado, pasivo y pensativo. Me sentía intimidada con esos ojos. Eran verdes, profundos y atrayentes. Como si tuvieran mil historias que contar detrás de ellos...

Me enfadé porque seguía viendo los utensilios en vez de ponerme a trabajar. Y el tiempo se me estaba acabando.

Fue más complicado de lo que imaginé. Al final, quedó algo medianamente decente, que tuve que probarlo a la mala (yo no comía esas cosas nunca) para asegurarme de que no fuera a enfermarse del estómago.

Me alisé el pelo más de normal ése día, y decidí dejarlo sencillamente caer con una diadema brillante. Con la bolsita en color rojo sangre, me encaminé hacia el salón de Geografía, que era la clase de la primera hora de la mañana. Mi treta sería muy convincente: no le pensaba dar el chocolate en San Valentín, porque yo era muy penosa, y... bueno, no quería espectáculos.

Y él era la persona que quería pasar más desapercibida. Y eso me haría quedar como una considerada chica.

¡Soy tan inteligente!

Oí unos chiflidos y rodé los ojos cuando varios chicos me llamaron. Volteé de mala gana para encontrarme con los acostumbrados populares del equipo de americano. Los que yo siempre elegía para los bailes y las fiestas, porque eran los más guapos del Insti.

—Buenos días, princesa —saludó Tanase muy animado —. ¿Ese chocolate es para mí?

Yo me reí como si nada.

—Lo siento, pero no.

El se acercó y los demás lo vitorearon. Su escándalo era habitual, y a mí ya comenzaba a aburrirme.

—¿Vas a ir conmigo a la fiesta del viernes, Mina? —se aventuró.

—_Nop_ —contesté haciéndome la desentendida —. Iré con otro. ¡Lo siento mucho!

Y me di la vuelta, casi haciéndolo oler mi champú, para el aula de Geografía.

Alcancé a escuchar como se burlaban de él, pero no puse demasiada atención. En la cabeza sólo tenía una cosa, y esa era encontrar a Yaten lo antes posible.

No podía enojarme con Tanase por insistir cada que podía, y menos en mi actual estrategia de persecusión. A pesar de que era un ardido porque alguna vez salimos y yo lo despaché rápidamente. Me parecía obsesivo. No había tirado la toalla desde entonces.

¿Era peor ser la acosada, o ser una acosadora?

Estaba en el último asiento como siempre, terminando el mapa de climas que nos dejaron y yo había conseguido que me lo hiciera un chico de primero, apenas al día siguiente del encargo.

—Esto... ¿Yaten? —lo llamé. El hizo mala cara, y en cuanto me vio quitó esa expresión.

—Buenos días —saludó normal. Yo me senté en la silla continua que estaba vacía.

Comencé la actuación cerrando los ojos, como si me estuviera dando valor. Cuando los abrí el me miraba sin entender, y agaché a cabeza, simulando mi vergüenza.

—Eh.. te traje esto.

Y le di la bolsita.

Asintió en un gesto de reconocimiento, la tomó, y luego la echó en una bolsa de asas enorme, que estaba debajo de su asiento. No capté la acción hasta después. La bolsa estaba repleta... atascada de chocolates. Regalos, ositos y cartitas de miles de colores.

No puede ser cierto.

—¿Te dieron todo eso? —gemí de verdad.

Se encogió de hombros.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(**__**Yaten**__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La abejita se quedó haciendo una mueca que no pude descifrar. Me había dado un bombón relleno de sabrá Dios que cosa, y yo hice lo que solía hacer. Lo eché con los demás. Lucía sorprendida, aunque no entendía la razón. El año pasado fueron más, cuando yo era nuevo en el Colegio y todos tenían la equivocada impresión de que yo era idéntico a Seiya. Los hermanitos Kou habían llegado a romper corazones (según ellas), y cuando descubrieron mi verdadera personalidad, huyeron despavoridas.

Aunque no lo suficiente para que siguieran intentándolo este año. ¿No tenían memoria o qué?

Pero ella sonrió amistosamente y dijo:

—Gracias por aceptarlo.

Y se fue a sentar a su lugar.

Yo la miré hasta que sus amigas llegaron, y comenzaron a charlar y a copiarse mutuamente la tarea. Bajé los ojos hasta la bolsita que estaba en la cima de la pila de chocolates, y lo levanté. Estaba hecho a mano y tenía forma de corazón. Me daban miedo esas cosas más que si me hubiera regalado una extremidad humana.

Tengo que dejar de ver ésas películas también.

No me gustaba la fecha, como podrán darse cuenta.

Para mí, San Valentín era otra estupidez inventada por la mercadotecnia al igual que la Navidad, para que los rechazados se sintieran miserables y los que tenían pareja se sintieran dioses inmaculados entre los mortales. Yo no pertenecía a ninguno de los dos grupos. Había sido parte de los dos en algún momento, y no me apetecía regresar a las viejas costumbres. Estaba mejor así, siendo un espectador de mi propia vida, aunque pareciera muy patético, para mí era lo mismo.

Siempre me sentía envuelto con ese tipo de plástico que tiene bolitas infladas con aire, aislado del mundo. Apenas oyendo lo que me decían, y respondiendo lo suficiente. Me quedaba con mis pensamientos y estaba bien así. No le veía el caso a socializar, ni a hacer amigos. Mucho menos entenderme con una chica. Ya había tenido suficiente de eso. No me interesaba conocer a nadie más, no necesitaba lastimar a nadie más, y en conjunto definitivo estaba seguro que no lograría reponerme de nuevo de una traición.

El chocolate a pesar de todo, olía muy bien.

Me fui a casa tarde porque me quedé picado con la lectura otra vez, y cuando ya estaba oscureciendo me percaté de mi descuido.

Siempre iba caminando. Trataba de ignorar los adornos en las cafeterías y restaurantes, así que me puse los audífonos lo más soportable que pude, para tapar los pensamientos que giraban en torno a la próxima fecha que se avecinaba. Ver decenas de parejas en el Colegio, arrumaqueándose en los patios traseros, en los parques, en los cines, en los cafés, en sus casas...

Qué horror. ¿Cómo podía a alguien gustarle ser asfixiado por una boca roba-aire? O apresado por un par de brazos que se enredan en tu cuello, o aburrido con palabras melosas susurradas al oído… lo mismo que en las películas de los sábados por la tarde que nadie en su sano juicio soporta. De verdad que no entendía a mi hermano, ni a ninguno de los tipos enamorados que se paseaban por el mundo con esas sonrisas imbéciles en la cara.

Se me atravesó un vendedor de globos, y casi me mareo de tanto color llamativo y metálico. Tampoco me cuadraba porqué la gente se empeñaba tanto en querer comprar su afecto y el de los otros. Si tan seguros estaban de sus sentimientos, ¿qué necesidad había de regalar esas porquerías?

Me acordé del bombón que me dio Aino, que ruborizada, me había entregado el regalo. ¿Qué esperaba la gente cuando regalaba eso? ¿Qué debería invitarla a salir o algo así? Eché el aire hacia atrás, frustrado. Por alguna extraña razón no me gustaría que esa niña perdiera el entusiasmo por seguir creyendo en la media naranja, el alma gemela o como quieran llamarle. No aseguraba por qué, pero sentía que gente como ella debería seguir existiendo en el mundo. Gente que pide disculpas, que intenta ser tu amigo, que te da regalos pensando en ti...

¿Minako Aino pensaba en _mí_?

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(**__**Minako**__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No me creía lo que acababa de pasar. Ese muchacho, _mi_ objetivo, _mi_ víctima, _mi_ reto tenía más admiradoras que Justin Bieber. ¿Por qué? Es decir, no es que me importara la competencia. No había tal, no existía mujer en el planeta que pudiera ganarme. A lo mejor Paris Hilton o Miley Cyrus. Pero nadie más.

Pataleé hacia el piso con mi tacón, con molestia. Creí que la víctima (debía dejar de adjuntarle el _mi_, porque la verdad él no era mío), si ya era una prueba de alto grado de dificultad por ser un fenómeno social. Y fenómeno no me refiero a que cause revuelo o admiración, no. El tipo era raro. Todo él era raro. Sus ojos eran raros, su pelo, su nariz y su acento... su forma de vestir. De actuar, de leer, de escribir.

Me detuve porque algo, una vocecita similar a la de Pepe Grillo me indicaba que estaba comenzando a obsesionarme. Si ya estaba molesta era porque estaba un poco obsesionada con conseguir a Yaten Kou. Sólo eso, obsesionada con cumplir mi objetivo.

Me llegó un mensaje al celular y era un aviso de mamá, informando que acababa de depositarme en la cuenta bancaria una cantidad suficiente como para que una familia sobreviviera un mes. Sólo que yo era una, y no pagaba renta, porque el departamento del último piso que habitaba me lo habían regalado hace dos años. Me quedé mirando la pantalla como idiota, quizá esperando a que en vez de eso, entrara una llamada de parte de ella que me saludara o me preguntara como estaba. Sabía que eso no iba a ocurrir, y tampoco sabía porque yo me empeñaba en desear algo que si no había sucedido en años, no sucedería ahora.

Borré el mensaje, con la misma velocidad que esperaba se borrara el sentimiento de soledad que se me acababa de formar en la garganta. Tenía otros dos mensajes de Tanase, y esos no los borré.

Era un mensaje informativo, de modo que no contesté.

Cuando digo mensaje informativo, me refiero que te dicen alguna cursilería de las lindas, deseándote un buen día o que sueñes con los angelitos. Esos mensajes nunca se contestan. A menos que quieras que el chico en cuestión se aburra de ti en una semana.

Por eso siempre estaban detrás de mí.

Uno nunca debe borrar las cosas que le hacen subir el ego a una chica.

Mis _BFF's _llegaron en poco tiempo. Sólo a ellas les permitía los retrasos. Yo siempre llegaba tarde a todas las citas. No más de media hora, tampoco era tan desconsiderada. Me gustaba ver sus caras de bobos buscándome por todas partes, mientras consultaban su reloj, asegurándose de que no había nada mal, y tratando de adivinar qué me había pasado, si llegaría o no. Si les gustaba o no.

Además yo había llegado demasiado temprano porque no me hallaba por ninguna parte.

La primera en anunciar mi fraude con el chocolate fue Rei, por supuesto. Que estaba más que jocosa con la idea de verme caer una vez en la vida.

—No me habías dicho que era popular con la comunidad femenina —me quejé dando una palmada sobre la mesa de la cafetería que habitualmente frecuentábamos.

Rei esbozó una sonrisa torcida.

—Como decía, si crees que debes renunciar...

—Nunca dije eso —me adelanté, antes de pelearme con ellas de nuevo. Eran mis amigas, lo único que tenía realmente en el mundo. No debería perderlas. Mi actitud se oye patética y desesperada, lo sé. No digan nada a nadie, por favor —. Sólo digo que pudiste advertirme un poquitín de como ibas las cosas.

—No es parte de las reglas dar advertencias —saltó Serena entonces —. Cómo cuando me obligaron a seducir al profesor de Español, nadie me dijo que era un enfermo mental.

—Ni cuando yo tuve que robarme el examen final de Trigonometría —se acordó Amy, muerta de vergüenza —. Y nadie me dijo que por las noches, hay vigilancia en el Colegio.

Lita también iba a hablar, pero yo la callé.

—No importa, porque sé que he avanzado. No se ha vencido el plazo, ¿o sí? —encaré.

—Te quedan tres días, Mina —me recordó Rei espolvoreándose la cara con un maquillaje compacto—. O pierdes.

Rei tenía razón. No podía permitirme descansos en mi ritual de conquista o acabaría perdiendo puntos y pronto estaría otra vez como al principio, cuando ya estaba consiguiendo, al menos, poder intercambiar unas palabras con él sin que quisiera colocarse a varios metros de distancia de mí o saliera corriendo sin decir excusas, o que me dejara hablando sola...

Era muy complicado. Si yo, queriendo acelerar el proceso sólo había conseguido ahuyentarlo, no ganaría nada con volver a lo mismo. Y a la vez, no podía quedarme sin hacer nada, o el plazo vencería y todos mis esfuerzos (ejem) se irían por el retrete.

Tendría que convencerlo de que lo nuestro era algo especial. No sólo chocolate relleno ni humildad. Tenía que aplicar mi hechizo súperultra infalible, ése que que debería reservar para alguien realmente importante. Y ese sería ser la Mina que en verdad quiero ser, confesándole con honestidad, lo que sentía por él.

Corrección: lo que _supuestamente_ sentía por él.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(**__**Yaten**__**)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Las luces estaban encendidas para cuando me aparecí en casa. Me gustaba llegar tarde porque si no lo hacía, me encontraba con los amigos de Seiya, que bebían a veces cerveza de manera infantil, oía sus comentarios exageradamente gráficos sobre las chicas, y luego hablaban de fútbol. Como a mi me importaban poco cualquiera de las tres cosas, prefería estar lejos. Yo no encajaba en ése lugar, bueno, no encajaba realmente en ninguna parte que no fuera en mi cuarto solo.

Cuando mi madre murió, papá se dedicó a trabajar sin descanso. Iba y venía siempre con una novia diferente, y a mi me parecían todas idénticas a las chicas del Instituto, sólo que con más años encima, y mucha más astucia para conseguir sus objetivos: que eran siempre seducir a mi padre para que les compraran lo que quisieran, y luego deshacerse de él para ir a divertirse con algún tipo de su edad.

Siempre se emborrachaba unos días, y faltaba a la empresa, y después se recuperaba. Alegaba que todas eran iguales, que estaba harto de ellas. Lo que yo no entendía era porqué seguía cayendo en sus redes. A mí me había bastado una vez, y no lo volvería a hacer jamás.

Después de que me quité los zapatos le di a Seiya la bolsa de regalos, como siempre. El dio un brinco de júbilo que me hizo rodar los ojos, y comenzó a sacarlos, separando los chocolates y dulces de las cartas y peluches que evidentemente no querría tener.

—¿Por qué te cotizas tanto, eh? —empezó con su habitual sermón —. No se pierde nada siendo...

—¿Siendo un arrastrado? —completé yo, mientras me dirigía a la cocina por algo de cenar.

Seiya no me respondió. Siempre que salían esos temas amorosos preferíamos cambiarlo por algún otro, y siendo aún así nuestras conversaciones no duraban mucho que digamos. Se giró, sonriendo como si el hecho de que yo me muriera de náuseas por San Valentín le hiciera mucha gracia, y oí que dejaba la caja sobre la mesa y después revolvía algunas cosas y las amontonaba, seguramente porque eran lo que tendría que comerse.

Gente ilusa.

Ilusa...

—Espera —le dije, y él se detuvo. Yo busqué en el montón y saqué la bolsita roja brillante. —. Ya, haz lo que quieras con los demás.

Fue suficiente para que Seiya comenzara a torturarme sin piedad.

—¿De quién es ése? ¿Te gusta la chica? —curioseó.

—No —corté, y me fui hasta la cocina otra vez, para sacar un refresco de la heladera. Pero él me siguió, bombardéandome con sus comentarios.

—No es anónimo, porque no le darías valor. De ser de alguien que te importa. Al menos... como _amiga_.

Seiya sabía que los amigos era un lujo que yo no podía darme, así que por eso obtuvo aquella deducción. Había sido muy poco precavido al salvar el maldito dulce. ¿Por qué no dejé que se lo comiera y ya?

No dejó de atosigarme con que le dijera el nombre de la enamorada, hasta que yo, desesperado por arrancar a mi cuarto y pensar, le revelé la identidad.

El se puso un poco pálido, y luego me acusó de mentiroso. Y yo era todo, menos un mentiroso.

Al final, estaba atónito de que alguien como ella se fijara en mí, porque según Seiya, Minako Aino era la chica más "buena" del Instituto, la más agradable, la más simpática y la _más todo_ lo que cualquiera querría. ¿Pero qué quería? Según mi hermano, chicas como ella sólo salían con los de _su clase_, y nada tendría que estar regalándome chocolates, a no ser que fuera un juego malvado entre ellas.

Pero nadie puede inventar lo que vieron mis ojos. Su cara sonrojada, su sonrisa tímida... y sus ojos deslumbrados por verme a la cara.

Mirándome en el espejo del baño, traté de relajarme o dentro de poco parecería un tipo de treinta y siete en vez de diecisiete, si seguía frunciendo el entrecejo de aquella forma.

Me irritó que Seiya me dijera que, al fin me iba a enganchar de una chica. Así como él, ahora, tenía a la mira a una que no podía sacarse de la cabeza. O del pantalón, a saber.

Mañana sería un mejor día. Me tocaba Historia del Arte, mi materia favorita. Era en la que el salón daba hacia los árboles que tanto me gustaban, en la que ningún profesor me forzaba a hablar frente al público, y ahora que lo recordaba... también me tocaba esa clase con Minako Aino.

El corazón me latió de pronto, inestable. Lo ignoré, y a Seiya también.

Después de todo, era completamente imposible que yo me uniera a sus filas de flechados por Cupido. Si el angelito con pañales venía hacia mí algún día, me dije, le daría una patada en el culo y continuaría con mi camino. Así de simple. Así de cierto. Así de aburrido, pero ¿qué esperaban? Sólo así seguiría siendo yo.

.

.

.

.

.

Heyyyyyyyyyyy! Otra vez yo. C: Quiero agradecer a las personitas que por error cayeron en este fic y me están escribiendo. xD, realmente le tomé interés a esta corta historia. Espero que les guste,

tudulceesperanza: Amiga, tu siempre tan linda. Muchas gracias por haberme leído, y me alegra que te haya gustado. Son algo distintos, aunque siguen teniendo semejanzas, solo que por factores varios, todavia no lo expresan. En el amor es, acabo de actualizar. xD Por ahora no tengo ideas, pero te prometo no atrasarme tanto.

Pupiz: Hola linda! No, no es shot. xD, tienes razón y como pudes ver, Mina está decidia a ser "más sensible" vamos a ver si Yaten le cree, que como ves, no es tan ingenuo y menos ahora que ha tenido una mala experiencia. No estudies, dedícate a leer fics y comentarme :33 Jajaja... no es cierto.

Les mando un beso y me dicen qué piensan.

Kay


	3. Sin máscaras

"**Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**III.**

**Sin máscaras**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Siempre que andaba de triste, me iba de _shopping_. A veces sola, a veces con mis _BFF's_, o… bueno, solo había dos opciones. O sola, o con mis amigas. Ellas no sabían por qué, desde luego. Ellas creían lo superficialmente lógico, que me gustaba mucho arreglarme. Peinarme el pelo, los ojos, y los labios a veces. No usaba nada más, pero no podía esperar para entrar a la Universidad. La idea de ponerme lo que yo quería, de combinar mis zapatos, mis bolsas y mis aretes con el _outfit_ debo decir que sí me emocionaba. Tanto como aparte del hecho de que yo estaba convencida de que mi carrera sería algo relacionado con las modas.

Me había molestado bastante el hecho de que siguieran subestimándome mis amigas. No solamente el hecho también de que contrario a lo que yo creía, Yaten Kou era un chico deseado por varias. Eso solo incrementó mis ganas de obtenerlo, porque de pronto, me había puesto a pensar en cosas varias que no había advertido con anterioridad:

Físicamente, no era desagradable. Era muy parecido a Seiya, con los rasgos finos y de buena estructura. No era ni muy alto, ni muy bajo.

Ojos lindos, aunque aterradores.

¡Qué va, había salido con modelos, mucho mejores!

¿Qué hacía que las chicas lo persiguieran, si el sujeto era tan amargoso? Cualquier mujer quiere al príncipe encantador. Esos que te llevan flores y te sonríen todo el tiempo, que te adulan el peinado y te abren la puerta del coche. No me imaginaba a Kou haciendo nada de eso. El no era amable con nadie, ni atento, ni conversaba…

Y nunca lo había visto sonreír.

¿Sería un robot?

Me quedé en estado de _off_, cuando llegué a la obviedad de mi enigma. A las chicas no nos gusta lo que decimos que nos gusta.

¿Otra vez?

A las chicas no nos gusta lo que decimos que nos gusta.

Por supuesto. Es decir, si yo siempre he tenido mi prototipo ideal: deberá ser un muchacho guapo que te robe el aliento, tan simpático que me tenga que apretar las costillas de tanto hacerme reír, un dulce lleno de caramelito y nugget de lo dulce que fuera. ¡Y con mucha paciencia y dinero! Detallista. Romántico. Encantador. Caballeroso.

¿Irreal? ¡Claro que no!

De esos, me había topado un montón. Había recibido más flores que la florería de la estación central. Más chocolates que el supermercado, y más cartas que el servicio postal japonés.

Y aún así…

A las chicas no nos gusta o que decimos que nos gusta.

Bueno, es un lapsus. Un momento que tiene cualquiera, incluso alguien perfecta como yo. Pero eso no quiere decir que me gustara alguien como Yaten. Era un pesado, caminando para todas partes con ése tonto libro, sin chocar con nada ni con nadie. ¿Cómo lo haría? O paseándose con sus audífonos por los jardines traseros del Insti con las manos en los bolsillos, y la corbata del uniforme desarreglada.

Me lo encontré (no lo estaba siguiendo, aunque no me crean) en el salón de Arte temprano en este tercer día de reto. Había varios estudiantes ya ahí, y aunque yo nunca llegaba temprano, conseguía pasar la materia con buenas notas sin sobornar a nadie, porque no teníamos profesor.

Escribía de forma muy concentrada, a veces levantando el rostro, como si reflexionara sobre lo que quería poner, y luego otra vez apuntaba.

No parecía tan aterrador ahora. ¿Por qué había huido de mí antes? No es como si fuera el diablo quien le pisara los talones.

Ni Minako Aino. Ji, ji, ji.

Sonreí con malicia. Tsk, era difícil esto que me proponía.

Regla matemática del amor número uno: si parece fácil, lo estás haciendo mal.

──Hola ──canturrié animosamente, mientras le quitaba uno de los audífonos, de manera atrevida.

Él se sobresaltó, luego musitó con tono monocorde:

──Buenos días ──yo fingí morderme el labio inferior, como si recapacitara en lo que había hecho, y él pareció relajarse ──. Esto… gracias por el chocolate.

Eso no me lo esperaba.

──¿Te gustó? Lo hice yo misma ──admití, pasándome el pelo por detrás de la oreja, una actitud típica de alguien que habla con el chico que te gusta.

Ayer, antes de ponerme mi mascarilla de yogurt y almendras, había repasado las lecciones de filtreo básicas que tenía en mi manual (un manual mental, no quieran asesinarme tan pronto) antes de acostarme.

Dioses, nunca fallaba.

El asintió, sin decir nada más. Si era un robot, era uno mal programado. Al menos para entablar una conversación normal con una chica guapa como yo.

Tenía que despabilarlo un poco.

──¿Qué es esto? ──me metí, mientras quitaba la hoja de la mesa, y me burlaba con inocencia ── ¿Poemas?

Lo que vi, me dejó sin aliento.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mis ojos llamearon con la primera indicación de emoción fuerte en mucho tiempo. Sentí como me sonrojaba, y me alteré. La niñata había levantado la hoja. _Mi_ hoja, y se había puesto a leerla, como si yo la hubiera invitado abiertamente a hacerlo. No pude evitarlo, y tampoco sé por qué demonios no hice nada para detenerla. Ella esbozaba una sonrisa pícara mientras sus ojos se movían al repasar las líneas, leyendo.

──Despierta, he esperado tanto por ti ──recitó sonriendo ──. Sin lograr encontrarte con ésta falsa imagen que…

Dejó de hablar en voz alta. Su sonrisa abierta se había esfumado, y sus ojos parpadearon varias veces, volviéndose cautelosos. Además, se había ruborizado de un color rosa pálido. Me miró con la boca abierta. Al fin reaccioné, arrebatándole la hoja de la mano, incluso rompiéndola de una orilla en el proceso. Ella se quedó con la mano extendida, como la maniquí de aparador sin vida. No me enfadé, pero no podía permitirle llegar más lejos.

──Deja eso ──advertí, y la escondí en el fondo de mi mochila.

──Es… ¿Realmente un poema tuyo? ──preguntó, para mí, con toda la estupidez que me pareció pudo reunir en esas palabras. ¿No me acababa de ver escribiendo? ¿Si no, como de quién más?

──Es una canción ──aclaré, y me arrepentí al segundo de haber respondido eso. Lo único que iba a lograr era darle cuerda. Y no me equivoqué.

──Es _genialosa_ ──dijo ella, sonriendo de nuevo, como si acabaran de anunciarle que había ganado el premio mayor de la lotería ──. ¿Qué harás con…?

Intenté evadir la cuestión porque ésa parte me era difícil de explicar, y además la conversación estaba tornándose peligrosamente personal. Lamenté, por primera vez que en esa clase no hubiera un verdadero orden. Nadie nos iba a interrumpir, nadie nos iba a llamar la atención, y yo sentía que tenía que frenarla a como diera lugar. Costara lo que costara.

──No quiero hablar de eso ──atajé.

Bueno, nunca quería hablar de nada en realidad. Ella pareció desilusionada, y esbozó una imagen de inocencia, propia de una niña de coro de iglesia. Pero no podía dejar que indagara en mis cosas, que se metiera y preguntara asuntos que yo no quería explicar. ¿Por qué Minako Aino insistía en cambiar mi vida, desde varios ángulos posibles, atacando sin querer, y punzando en recuerdos que ya no eran agradables para mí?

Y como siempre, había actuado a la defensiva. Cuando lo hacía, las personas se molestaban conmigo y se alejaban. Eso estaba bien. Esa era la idea.

Y no se largó, otra vez.

──Bueno, sólo quiero que sepas que es lo más bello que he leído en mi vida ── dijo acaloradamente, mientras cerraba las manos en un puño. ──. Y si no quieres hablar lo entiendo, pero prométeme que nunca lo dejarás de hacer.

Me costaba creer que una charla tan banal como aquella, contuviera tantas verdades ocultas. ¿Y quién era ella, para hacerme prometer algo que no pensaba dejar de todas formas? ¿Qué quería decir con eso? Ah…sí. Me tenía lástima.

La historia de mi vida.

──No exageres ──le dije en tono muerto ──. Si dices eso es porque no sabes de buena literatura, ni de buena música.

Estaba seguro que leía novelas cursis para adolescentes y escuchaba música basura, para ir a desfiles de clubes de fans, para ganarse entradas a conciertos y rogar por autógrafos en las plazas. Bueno, eso creo.

──Es cierto ──me dijo suspirando ──. Pero podrías enseñarme a tener buen gusto.

_¿Moi?_

¿Por qué siempre, esta niña me cambiaba la jugada? ¿No debería irse a chillar con sus amigas, y todas odiarme como siempre? ¿No debería decirme que era malo y despiadado? ¿Era acaso masoquista? No entendía. De veras. Sólo había dos posibilidades: o era demasiado idiota y masoquista… o de verdad quería conocerme.

Cualquiera de las dos opciones me parecía mala. Muy mala.

Con ella no podía arreglármelas para responder. Con los profesores y con Seiya era muy fácil. La chica del chocolate siempre me abordaba con temas y cosas que a veces no sabía bien cómo manejar, y entonces, terminaba respondiendo con mínima sinceridad, y eso la verdad me asustaba un poco.

No me asustaba del tipo de los fantasmas, me asustaba de verdad.

Decidí que debería ponerle fin a aquella bizarra y efímera compañía, de una vez por todas.

──Aino…

──Mi─na─ko ──corrigió ella haciendo una señal con sus dedos, como si escribiera en el aire su nombre.

Yo pestañeé, desconcertado.

──No somos amigos ──aventuré, arriesgándome a lo que se vendría si la rechazaba de nuevo ──. Ni creo que tú quieras ser mi amiga.

La mínima interacción que había tenido con ella me había desestabilizado demasiado. Todos mis días eran borrosos y como cargados una especie de neblina, en la que no siempre recordaba con completa claridad como había llegado al Colegio o a mi casa. Así estaba bien, perdiendo la noción del tiempo y del espacio. No me importaba. Y ella, con sus regalos y sus conversaciones me ofuscaba.

Se quedó muy quieta, como si pensara en lo que acababa de decirle. Esperaba una bofetada o algo peor, pero no sucedió. En vez de eso, me miró directamente. Su rostro porcelanito, enmarcado por dos mejillas sonrosadas. Los ojos, celestes y escrutadores… y una boca mediana con labios rechonchos. Sobre sus hombros, caía una cortina de pelo rubio muy claro, que desde donde yo estaba, olía a manzanas. Sacudí la cabeza.

──¿Me entiendes? ──pregunté, sin llegar a saber si estaba decidiendo como abofetearme o recriminarme mi poca sutileza usual.

──Estoy de acuerdo ──dijo ella, y parecía seria.

Se levantó, pero nunca dejó de verme. Y en todo ella, hubo una inesperada transformación, con un aire extasiado y demasiado entusiasta, como una niña pequeña. Una luz brilló en lo profundo de sus ojos azules, y aquello no me animó para nada:

──Porque yo tampoco quiero ser _sólo_ tu amiga. Quiero ser _más_ que eso.

_Elle a dit__quoi?!_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

.

.

No giré la cabeza para ver si reacción. No necesitaba hacerlo. Además, le quitaba todo el encanto al asunto. Yaten me había obligado, con ésa posición de gato arisco, a que supiera de qué iba el asunto. No dejaría mi bella faceta de chica enamorada y honesta ni por un minuto, pero debía saber que esto era más que cierta casualidad. Que yo, con todas mis hormonas adolescentes y mis ilusiones, quería ser su novia. Supuse que había captado el mensaje. Le había dejado suficientemente interesado como para poder hacer planes de tácticas futuras al respecto y para que cuando lo consiguiera ─porque iba a conseguirlo─ no le sorprendiera demasiado.

Además, tendría que ser él quién acabara con este asunto.

Cuando dije que los chicos quedaban botados, no me refería a que yo los plantara, ni que los humillara públicamente. Nada de eso. Ante todo, soy una dama, y les explicaré el procedimiento a seguir para deshacerte de ese molesto pretendiente que ya está «confundiendo» las cosas.

Uno, como chica, busca cosas. Busca atención, salir, y ¿por qué no? Alardear con tus amigas de que hay alguien que está coladito por ti. Pues bien, yo siempre que recibo insinuaciones de alguien me pongo a evaluar la situación. ¿Para qué necesito a este monigote?

Una vez descifrado el asunto, me pongo a trabajar. Empezar a hacer comentarios como "Esto… quería decirte algo pero… olvídalo" los pone a pensar como loquitos. Luego, cuando te piden tu teléfono ignoro sus llamadas, y cuando me reclaman me río, y les digo que estaba muy cansada, porque me gusta quedarme en casa a descansar. Entonces piensan que eres una niña buena, que no andas saliendo con otros chicos, y les das una compensación. Compensación suficiente para que vuelen sobre sus propios pies, remordiéndose de curiosidad por saber qué sientes por ellos.

Yo sé que también buscan acostones. Yo nunca me he acostado con nadie, ni pretendo hacerlo porque sí. No les digo que creo en el matrimonio ni esas cosas, sencillamente, siempre salimos a lugares públicos. Nada de intimar, nada de lugares a la luz de las velas. ¡Mucho menos el cine! Pero un restaurante fino, ir al teatro o a la playa, siempre me cae de maravilla.

Cuando empiezan a preguntarte que somos, te haces la confundida. Dices que no sabes lo que quieres, que te gusta pero… no sabes si estás lista para una relación. Entonces, él como el tontito que es, se esforzará al máximo, enviará flores holandesas y mensajes tiernos. Y uno, como la bella doncella que es, los recibirá… y nada más.

Al final, tiene que parecer que es su culpa. Los vuelves locos de celos, y sonríes infantilmente diciendo que es sólo un amigo, te escapas de su control y prometes que eres libre y soñadora. Eso por supuesto, debe ir acompañado de una expresión nostálgica y frágil, para que pueda funcionar cuando sólo digas que no hay _la química que tú esperas. _

Y cuando te pierdan por completo, se echarían la culpa, de que no son lo suficientemente guapos, ricos o simpáticos.

Y neeeext.

San Valentín es para que nos reunamos en mi casa, comamos bocadillos finos y nos reímos como verdaderas locas. No doy regalos. No hago cartas. No hago chocolates.

Bueno, excepto este año.

Pero fue por obligación. Es decir, si no hubiera existido el famoso reto, yo nunca, jamás en mi vida le habría dado algo a Kou. Pero así tuvo que ser: un chocolate obligatorio.

Aunque piensen que soy una malvada, yo creo en el amor. Es decir, lo creo como creo que hay millones de estrellas en el universo. Pero nunca lo he visto, ni lo he sentido, ni me consta que tenga el efecto que dicen que tiene. En momentos así, como cuando Yaten me mostró canción, quería terminar con todo esto.

No lo habría admitido ante nadie, pero lo que le dije era cierto. Era muy buena… hermosa, y cuando leí, el estómago se me llenó de mariposas revoloteantes, ansiosas por saber más. Más de frases bellas, más del amor.

Más de Yaten Kou.

Pero luego, recordaba la humillación que me había hecho sentir enfrente de mis amigas, y sentía una punzada de auténtico odio por Yaten. El chico que escribe lindas canciones y que me había agradecido el chocolate, pero aún así había pisoteado mi orgullo y la verdad es que no me sentía capaz de obligarlo, sin que afloraran en mí deseos de auténtica venganza. Aunque fuera una pequeña.

O una bastante más grande, como la que estaba llevando a cabo ahora. Aunque la idea… comenzara a ya no ser tan satisfactoria del todo.

Si escribía cosas como esas… era porque sin duda se inspiraba en algo o en alguien, tenía sentimientos, y no era tan robótico como pensaba. Y eso… no me agradaba del todo. Lo hacía una víctima… _más víctima._

Y a mí, más aprovechada.

Bah, ni yo me he entiendo…

Las demás me recibieron en el almuerzo, mirándome con sospechas. Me habían visto hablar con Yaten por segunda vez sin que me lanzara en un cohete a otra Galaxia, y no cabían en sí de asombro, y de celos.

Saqué mi espejo, que tenía forma de un corazón anaranjado, sin saludar. Lita fue la primera en echarme al matadero, como siempre:

──¿Cómo vas con tu conquista? ──preguntó directamente. Incluso Amy, que era una ñoña, quitó la vista de su ejemplar de física.

──¿Cómo parece? ──le reté, riéndome ──. Sabes que siempre consigo lo que quiero.

Se formó un silencio incómodo. Hacía un año, yo me había ligado al chico que a Lita le gustaba. Fue con toda la intención del mundo. De igual forma lo busqué, le mandé indirectas y el tipo (que ya se había graduado) quedó enloquecido conmigo en poco tiempo. Desde entonces no me había perdonado, aunque habíamos hecho las paces yo sabía que no estábamos bien. Que no éramos tan amigas como antes. Y era quizá deprimente, porque antes de todo este problemón, éramos las más unidas.

Sé que todos querrán quemarme, atada a un árbol como a la bruja del pueblo pero… les aseguro que tengo mis razones.

Y no importa nada más que eso, ¿o sí?

──Estará a mi disposición en muy poco. Quizá antes de lo planeado ──anuncié, mientras abría mi lata de refresco y le daba un sorbo ──. Te aviso, para que vayan apartando mis Jimmy. Voy a estrenarlos en la fiesta.

──Qué segura de tu figura ──dijo Rei su típica frase ──. Yo vi que el chico te miraba como si estuvieras loca.

──Quizá, pero se prendará de la loca. Le guste o no.

──No puedes obligar a nadie a enamorarse de ti ──saltó la sentimental Serena, como siempre. Me caía a veces realmente mal, porque seguía creyendo que los cuentos de hadas existen, con los príncipes montados en su corcel. Como se nota que nadie le ha roto el corazón a la pobre. Y eso, que me tiene como amiga, sino… ya estaría en el hoyo desde hace mucho.

Hablaba como si yo le fuera a sacar el corazón a Yaten, y meterlo en un cofre para apretujarlo cada que quisiera, y hacerlo sangrar a mi antojo.

Eso también pasó en un cuento de hadas, ahora que recuerdo.

──No voy a _obligarlo_, Serena ──le dije con molestia a mi amiga ──. Él solito lo hará. Porque no tiene de otra.

──Porque le estás mintiendo ──discutió ella, sin dejarse ganar.

Yo arqueé las cejas. Genial, lo que necesitaba.

──¿Desde cuándo eres la presidenta del la Organización de Defensa de las Especies Raras? ¿No ustedes eligieron el reto? ¿Ahora soy Maléfica en vez de la Bella Durmiente? ¡De qué se trata todo esto! ──grité, sin poderlo evitar.

──Mina está haciendo un excelente trabajo ──intervino Rei entonces ──. Esto no es una clase de moral, Serena. Y si no estás de acuerdo con esto puedes salirte del _Pop Shot_ cuando quieras.

Serena parecía haber tragado saliva pesadamente. No dijo absolutamente nada, como siempre que Rei le daba una indicación. El Pop Shot era el nombre de nuestro círculo, y él había reglas que seguir. Si no querías, te tenías que salir, sí o sí.

Aunque… yo no siempre seguí las reglas, porque la primera de ellas era jamás, jamás meternos con el chico de otra Pop Shot.

Pero yo podía hacer lo que yo quisiera. Podía atraer a quien yo quiera, alejar a quien yo quiera, y sí, también podía usar al chico de las bellas canciones para salvar mi orgullo y demostrarle a mis amigas, a él y a mí misma que no me dejaría ganar. Que nadie me mandaba.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Cuando salí del colegio, sentí un alivio tremendo. Casi podía sentir la presencia de la niña que huele a manzanas por todas partes, impregnándome la nariz y la mente. Sin mayor estímulo, Minako Aino acababa de declarárseme en el salón de Arte, hacía unas cuantas horas. No me lo creía. Es decir, si realmente yo le gustaba, ¿por qué esperó hasta ahora para decir o hacer algo? ¿Qué tenía de interesante estos días, esta semana? Nunca habíamos hablado antes, y ahora daba la impresión de querer hacerlo todo de pronto, sin razón aparente.

El cielo me castigó enviándome la respuesta, a la velocidad de un rayo que me atravesó de pies a cabeza.

Una pareja caminaba de la mano, y la chica, traía un peluche de oso gigantesco seguramente obsequiado por su novio, amigo o lo que fuera. Ella lo abrazaba y luego al oso, una cara radiante de estúpida felicidad, y atravesaron la avenida con saltitos hasta la parada del autobús. Gemí. Seguían expresándose sus sentimientos con falsedad empalagosa. Como no escuchaba el MP4, sentí la necesidad de taparme los oídos y tararear lo que fuera.

Se acercaba esa fecha endemoniada. Y yo no era ni vagamente consciente de lo que me esperaba con la rubia. ¿Por qué yo? Había casi trescientos estudiantes en la escuela, y muchos más fuera y en el resto del país. Ella no parecía una mala persona, y contrario a mí, debería estar pensando en buscarse un tipo que valiese la pena.

Yo no era para ella.

Si se había hecho alguna tonta ideología de lo que yo representaba, debía haberse convencido por la forma en la que la traté, que no me interesaba salir con chicas. Pero tampoco desistió y siempre, con ése humor que a mi me faltaba desde hacía mucho tiempo, y a ella le sobraba al parecer, no se había dado por vencida. Tenía la sensación de que mañana sería lo mismo. Y pasado…

Ya había cedido demasiado. Me había portado demasiado bien (para lo que yo era) al aceptarle el chocolate y darle las gracias. Al contestarle (quizá medio mal) sus preguntas bobas y no escapar cada que me la encontraba. ¿Me había puesto un localizador?

Esto no llegaría a ninguna parte. Aunque se sentara a mi lado y me hiciera conversación, aunque se esforzara por agradarme, y aunque ella no me resultara más que una mona Barbie de colección, no funcionaría. Yo no funcionaba, y dudaba mucho que ella lograra algo conmigo.

Dijo que le había gustado mi canción.

La calidez de su voz al decirlo, expresando interés, me afectó. El mismo interés que me fue tan familiar, algo que no había vuelto a oír en lo que me parecía mucho, mucho tiempo.

A lo mejor, el no hablar con nadie ya me afectaba la cabeza. A lo mejor sí me estaba volviendo medio loco y ella no había querido decir nada de lo que creí escuchar. Había tenido una alucinación, y ésta pesadilla ─específicamente hablando por los globos de San Valentín y los peluches, sus cómplices─ se acabaría muy pronto.

Llegué al lugar que me sabía de memoria en poco rato. Pasé la reja enmohecida y caminé por entre los caminos empadrados del silencioso espacio, que a muchos les parecería truculento que fuera sólo ahí, pero yo iba solo a todas partes. Nada que no pudiera controlar.

No me exigía no pensar en ella, como con todos los demás. Su recuerdo era lo único que tenía como valor preservar, de todas las cosas que me habían sucedido en el pasado. Podía eludir sus pensamientos por varios días, pero no podía obligarme a olvidarla. De todo mi aturdimiento, era lo único que toleraba, a pesar de que tenía sus consecuencias, como lo que estaba seguro que pasaría en breves instantes.

No tenía que contar el número de tumbas, porque la suya, estaba tapizada de orquídeas rojas.

Me quedé ahí parado un rato. Ahí estaba la razón por la cual yo había vuelto de Francia, y por la cual probablemente no me marcharía de aquí. Aunque me sintiera un desconocido en mi propia casa, aunque no tolerara a nadie, y en consecuencia, aunque no fuera feliz.

Me arrodillé con una pierna frente a la mediana estructura, y enterré la mano sobre la hiedra y las flores para palmear la superficie, y recorrer las letras grabadas en ella.

No pude evitar encorvarme, aunque me resistí a aguantar la tajadura ardiente que siempre hacía su aparición en el pecho, rememorando la sensación de pérdida.

──¿Era…era tú mamá?

Me levanté, sin podérmelo creer. No era cierto me hubiera seguido hasta ahí. No podía estar ahí. No le permitiría violar este espacio. _Mi_ espacio. Lo único que me importaba en el mundo.

Cuando la vi, parada ahí con unas violetas en la mano, no entendí porqué no estaba enojado. Por qué no le había gritado ni por qué no me terminaba por colmar el plato.

Y entonces por eso, también entendí que todo sería un poco más difícil a partir de ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Heeeeeeeeeeeeeeeey cómo están! Pam, espero que te haya gustado. Me dices que te pareció! Kat, espero que a ti también. Gracias por impregnarme esta inspiracion sobre nuestra pareja preferida. Tsukhimeprincess: Linda, te aseguro que se revelará la prueba de Lita. Solo espera un poco más. :3

besos a todas,

Kay

.


	4. Corazón Confundido

"**Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**IV.**

**Corazón Confundido**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Supe que quizá había llegado demasiado lejos al comprar ésas flores y fingir que andaba por ahí para ver a una abuela fallecida que no existía. Cuando Yaten entró en el cementerio no terminé de procesar que podría estar yo interfiriendo en algo demasiado íntimo y delicado. Pero yo, que era una obstinada y una metiche, no me había detenido. Había estado ahí, contemplando como él estaba parado frente a la tumba de las flores rojas, con una expresión en el rostro que jamás le había visto: sus cejas fruncidas se habían relajado, y parecía que comenzaba a respirar con dificultad. Luego, se arrodilló y palmeó las flores, como si buscara encontrar algo, y cerró los ojos como si hubiera oído o sentido algo que le había causado mucho dolor.

Y no fue suficiente para mí. Tenía que haberla cagado nuevamente, para aparecerme ahí detrás de él.

Le pregunté algo que hubiera parecido tremendamente obvio. Pero bueno, siempre existía la posibilidad de que fuera una tía, abuela o una hermana. Pero no. Sí era acusadoramente obvio, por la cara que yo le había visto a Yaten. Anhelando un lazo que sólo se tenía una vez, que era indestructible y que al mismo tiempo arrolladoramente destructor si lo perdías.

Una alerta implícita e indefinida me hizo convencerme de que era una idiota que había violado su privacidad, y la alerta se materializó cuando él sencillamente me echó un vistazo. Abrió los labios como para decir algo, y finalmente se marchó, dejándome parada enfrente de la tumba. Había huido de nuevo de mí, y esta vez sentí que tenía toda la razón.

Me quedé viendo un rato el nombre de la lápida, Giselle Kou.

Y otra vez nos tocaba laboratorio de biología, y yo me había sentado en el lugar que él solía ocupar sin nadie más. No me explicaba por qué, si estaba segura que él pensaba que era una psicótica, que lo había seguido hasta aquél delicado sitio.

No dejaba de mover las rodillas, nerviosa. No despegaba los ojos de la puerta, por si entraba, y las tripas se me encogieron cuando oí a un chico pasar, que tenía el pelo apelmazado y negro. No tenía nada que ver con él. No me interesaba otra cosa, más que saber si estaba o no enfurruñado conmigo.

Ya estaba perdiendo las esperanzas cuando eran las nueve y quince, según mi teléfono móvil. Nunca lo había visto llegar tarde. Y eso lo sabía porque yo siempre era la última en llegar. Cuando el banco de en frente se arrastró, y me topé con ésa mirada tan penetrante que sin duda podría taladrar a una roca.

Al instante la desvió, sacó sus cosas y guardó su reproductor. Yo tenía la cara caliente, y me debatía por saber que decirle.

Yo no había planeado _nada _para decirle. O sea, que lo que le iba a decir se lo diría la verdadera Minako Aino. Y eso… no iba con lo que se supone que tendría que hacer.

──Yaten… ──murmuré.

──¿Qué hacías en el cementerio? ──preguntó, sin verme directamente. El ejemplar tamaño colosal de Biología Avanzada captaba su atención. Yo di un largo suspiro internamente, no me odiaba todavía. Si no me odiaba todavía podría hablar con él. Si todavía podía hablar con él, podría ser su amiga. Si podía ser su amiga podía conquistarlo aún.

¡Y ganarme mis _genialosos_ Jimmy Choo!

Me recobré con agitada alegría, y empecé a hablar:

──Fui a visitar a mi abuelita ──conté con supuesto pesar ──. Ella murió hace unos años, pero cada día…──recordé el día que era ayer── cada día trece voy. Sea el mes que sea ──agregué apasionadamente.

Pusieron un frasquito con alguna sustancia desconocida para mí, y en momentos ya había comenzado la clase. La profesora pasó lista, y luego empezó a poner las instrucciones en el pizarrón. Yaten no contestó nada a mi relato inventado, y tampoco dijo nada sobre haberse ido. Yo no estaba en posición de reclamarle nada, así que, muy contenta por poder trabajar con él es día, saqué mis cosas y me apliqué para el experimento.

La señorita Allen se pasó alrededor de cinco minutos copiando los pasos para el experimento que presuntamente haríamos… y a mí se me heló la sangre al ver qué era. Por enésima vez en lo que iba de año, me pregunté por qué habría elegido Biología entre las asignaturas a cursar. Y, al contrario de lo que pasaba conmigo, a los demás pareció gustarles mucho la brillante idea de la señorita Allen, a juzgar por los comentarios que hacían y los vítores generales.

¡¿Por qué, Señor, por qué?!

Rei fue la elegida, además de otros dos chicos, para repartir las cajas con su horrible contenido. Cuando llegó a la nuestra, me miró con una mezcla de diversión y pésame sincero. Sabía lo que iba a ocurrir. Y sabía que de eso podía depender mi futuro prospecto con Yaten.

──Sé fuerte, Mina──me dijo──. Y si crees que vas a vomitar, ve al baño a mojarte la cara, ¿vale?

Tragué tan pesado que me dolió la tráquea. Y no me atreví a mirar a Yaten, ella sonrió con los ojos, muy jocosa, y se fue hasta su lugar. Tomé la caja horrible que no iba para nada con mi perfecto manicure, y respiré varias veces, dejando temblorosamente _la cosa_ sobre el escritorio.

──¿Estás… bien? ──oí la voz de él. A él si podía mirarlo, el pelo plateado le brillaba mucho con la luz entrante de la ventana continua, y acentuaba todos sus rasgos de piel blanca. Era de verdad atractivo.

Bueno, cualquier cosa era realmente atractiva, menos mirar hacia abajo.

Esto no podía estarme pasando. Sin duda, la vida comenzaba a cobrarme factura de lo malvada que he sido con los chicos, y con la mayoría de las chicas. El karma existía, y yo no había hecho nada en mi otra vida, sino en ésta. Y justamente pensaba que Dios estaba empeñado en hacerme reflexionar, que era la peor cucaracha del mundo, por querer engañar al chico que escribe lindas canciones, y además había perdido a su mamá.

En un intento de enmendar mi alma y pedir perdón al cielo, me sinceré:

—¿Hay alguna posibilidad de que me creas si te digo que voy a desmayarme en cuanto mire esta cosa? —pregunté con voz suave, subiendo un poco lo que sostenía en mis manos para que él no se diera cuenta de lo que estaba hablando. Yaten alzó una ceja y me miró con sorpresa no disimulada.

—¿De verdad te da tanto asco una rana muerta? —murmuró.

Yo asentí, desesperada.

—_Odio_ las ranas desde que un niño del jardín de infantes pinchó una en la lluvia, y me persiguió con ella por todo el aula. Y más odio la idea de tener que escarbar en su interior… la sangre tampoco me hace _ninguna_ gracia.

Sus ojos fueron y vinieron, de la caja a mí y de mí a la caja. Parecía no saber qué decir, al menos hasta que me la quitó de las manos, haciendo que nuestros dedos se rozaran en el proceso.

──Sería peor que estuviera viva… ──dijo él distraídamente──. No va a saltar sobre ti mientras abres la barriga en canal…

Me dio una arcada.

──Por favor, Yaten ──supliqué ──. Por favor… vas a hacerme vomitar. O gritar. O vomitar y gritar al mismo tiempo.

Él resopló.

──Supongo… que te da lástima ──dijo de pronto.

Yo me quité la mano de la boca. A mi no me daba lástima. Me daba asco, asco y miedo. No me gustaban los animales tanto. Nunca me dejaron tener, y ahora que vivía sola no me sentía lo suficientemente responsable y dispuesta como para tenerlo. Ensuciaban todo de pelo, de patitas lodosas, y traían otros bichos. Los gatos llenarían de pelo mis abrigos, los perros morderían mis zapatos. Y lo que yo más amaba en el mundo eran mi ropa y mis zapatos.

_So_… no.

Pero por alguna extraña razón Yaten creía que sentía pena por la vida del baboso ser. A lo mejor creía que era una chica sensible. Una chica sensible que… tiene sentimientos. Las chicas sensibles con sentimientos les gustan a los chicos. Y él también era un chico.

La vocecita de Pepe Grillo me advirtió que no lo hiciera.

Tarde, Pepe.

—Un poco —admití, encogiéndome de hombros—. No es que me resulte agradable la idea de que pudieran hacerme eso a mí.

Él ladeó la cabeza.

──Supongo que no es agradable que te… lastimen, que te hagan tantas cosas para servir de entretenimiento, para un montón de adolescentes sádicos, que sólo lo toman como un juego.

Creí ver cierto malestar en sus ojos, y en su ceño fruncido, como si hubiera dicho algo que le molestara. Yo me quedé estática, quedándome irónicamente el saco a la perfección. Aunque yo no lo abriera literalmente… podría ser una sádica por…

──Suficiente de charla ──interrumpió la señorita Allen. Tenía la cara rechoncha, llena de granitos y una cara que espantaría hasta a una monja. Nos miró de forma acusadora y envidiosa.

La señorita Allen siempre me había odiado. Creo antes aún de conocerme me odiaba, pero me detestó más cuando me encontró coqueteándole al profe de gimnasia, para que me subiera la nota por no haber concluido las pruebas físicas necesarias para pasar con una diez. No le estaba coqueteando abiertamente, pero el profe era mucho más joven que el resto, era simpático y yo necesitaba la calificación. Así que le compré un café helado, y lo convencí para que me ayudara. La señorita Allen nos encontró, y conmocionada de furia infundada, no volvió a dirigirme la palabra. Luego me enteré por Amy (la discreta Amy) que la señorita Allen siempre había estado enamorada de él.

Desde entonces, se había dedicado a hacerme la vida imposible, y le había bastado una sola vez verme hacer el ridículo en su clase, para que sus intenciones por ahora no fueran buenas. Ella era muy lista. Era horrible, con una cara en la que se podría rallar un queso, con el pelo en rizos indefinidos como alambre de púas, y unos lentes con los cuales se podría ver seguro hasta el futuro.

Era horrorosa, pero era lista. Lo suficiente como para saber varias cosas:

Debía suponer que yo siempre me sentaba con Amy en su clase. Y extrañamente ya no.

Debía suponer que yo estaba interesada en Yaten.

Debía recordar que yo odiaba éstas cosas.

Debía estar dispuesta a…

¡No, no!

──Señorita Aino ──dijo ella con una risita socarrona ──. Hágame el favor de empezar a trabajar con el _ejemplar_, y que el señor Kou se dedique a tomar las notas pertinentes. Ahora.

Empecé a sudar frío. Aunque había pasado a la mesa de al lado, sentía sus diminutos ojos detrás del cristal de fondo de botella mirarme. Se me olvidó la recomendación de Rei. Se me olvidó que debía decir. Como me llamaba y qué estaba haciendo. Mis manos, temblorosas, tomaron el bisturí, y traté de meter la navaja en el verde, pegajoso y frío cuerpo…

Del interior, emanaron una serie de líquidos viscosos, y yo… y yo…

──¡KKKKKYYYYYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

Lo siguiente que sentí fue como mi banco se movía, y yo me daba un fuerte golpe hacia el suelo. Tirando frascos, sustancias, y por supuesto, _la cosa. _

Despatarrada en el suelo, levanté los ojos hacia Yaten, que tenía una verdadera expresión de sorpresa.

Y se rió.

Una risa fluida como cascada, y suave como terciopelo.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Enseguida, varias manos se extendieron para ayudarla a levantarse. Yo no podía, estaba demasiado anonadado como que acababa de suceder. Me había reído, me había reído de verdad y me había salido natural, con los músculos de la cara relajados, y la sensación ligera de… _entusiasmo_.

No me creía la emoción anormal de bienestar acababa de inundarme, una oleada de repentina… repentina… ¿qué?

Me puse serio de inmediato.

Sería mejor pensar en alguna cosa diametralmente opuesta antes de empezar a actuar como esos orangutanes que no sabían que darle para atenderla o lamentar lo que pasó, seguro imaginándose con ella situaciones ilusas e irreales.

En el descanso, me puse a pensar en lo que pasó en el laboratorio. Y como Minako, después de ser sometida al abuso de la profesora Allen, había hecho el ridículo frente a toda la clase de Biología. Había visto como sus mejillas rosas se ponían verdes (al igual que la rana muerta), y como la boca se le puso blanca, y como parecía rogar que algún ser celestial la ayudase, y de pronto, abrió tan fuerte el animal, que pareció sacar por un agujero todo su… relleno o lo que sea.

Y voló por los aires, y cuando la vi, estaba tirada en el piso. Con los restos de la rana por todas partes, mirándome tan cómicamente…

Sin tener que hacer ningún esfuerzo, y sin ninguna orden consciente, la piel que rodeaba mis labios se había contraído, y respondió a la imagen de su vergüenza con una sonrisa. Una real.

No había sido la carcajada profunda que hubiera dado hace años, y me atrevería a decir que fue bastante superficial, pero sucedió. No recordaba cuando había sido la última vez que me reí, al menos sin que tuviera ese tono amargo o histérico.

Había sido un día bastante extraño. De pronto, arriba de mi cabeza, oía fuertemente los pájaros cantar y sentía el viento frío chocar contra mi rostro. Tenía los pensamientos claros y definidos, y en resumen ya no me sentía aturdido.

No sabía si esto estaba bien, como había dicho, Minako (y me perturbaba que ya me dirigía a ella como Minako) había venido a revolucionar mi neblinoso mundo. Fuera que hacía algo idiota, que decía algo ilógico, que se aparecía donde no debía, o que hacía explotar una rana y luego volaba por los aires o lo que sea, siempre me sorprendía.

Paseé mi vista en busca de algo interesante con lo que entretenerme que no tuviera que ver con ella, pero sólo encontré gente aburrida. Las mismas caras de siempre, haciendo más o menos lo mismo de siempre. Dos amigos de Seiya estaban conversando acerca de lo mucho que costaba convencer a una madre de que los vómitos un domingo por la mañana son por haber cenado mucho el sábado y no por las resacas, mientras que Seiya miraba embobado a una chica rubia y ésta hacía como que hablaba con sus amigas sobre algo, aunque se girase constantemente a ver a mi hermano casi con la baba saliéndole de la boca entreabierta.

¿Nadie era interesante ya o qué?

La gente piensa que soy tímido porque no participo en sus conversaciones, no sé porqué no entienden que en realidad me importa una mierda lo que estén hablando, o saber de su vida.

Aunque ése día, le había preguntado algo a Minako que hacía en el cementerio. _Yo_ había formulado la pregunta. _Yo_ le había hablado. Si fue realmente coincidencia que yo, ése día, había ido a preguntarle a Giselle algo que no me dejaba tranquilo. Si era verdad que yo, que siempre había dicho que me sentía cómodo con la soledad, porque la gente a mi alrededor me hacía sentir intruso, estaba bien. Si estaba mal no darles las cosas que ellos esperan, y si me podría pasar toda la vida huyendo de las personas que querían aplastarme para sobresalir o ganar algo.

Si solo así, solo, podría no aparentar ser otra persona, y que podía vivir sin esperar que alguien se fijara en lo que era. Juraría que eso era lo mejor del mundo pero…

Últimamente no parecía eso significar absolutamente nada.

Y justo cuando iba a formular esa pregunta, Minako se había aparecido frente a mí.

Parecía una de esas coincidencias que pasan en las películas malas, a las que las chicas llaman señales celestiales. Celestiales como de un ángel o algo así.

Frente a mí, apareció una niña de primero, con una guirnalda de color rojo y blanco con angelitos colgados con flechas en las rechonchas manos. Lo llevaba al salón de eventos, con una caja de adornos varios. Me estremecí.

Como una señal celestial de un ángel que podría ser Cupido.

Con razón me eché a correr. Ni la divinidad ni nada iba a hacer que yo me detuviera y cesara mi intento de huida.

Porque yo quería seguir huyendo de Cupido durante lo que me quedara de existencia.

Pero parecía que por más que me escondida, siempre me encontraba.

Cuando llegué a casa, la cena que hacia la cocinera ya estaba ahí. Me senté a trinchar algunos vegetales y trozos de filete, y detuve mi proceso. Me quedé mirando la casa, todas las cosas en ella.

Mirando la madera. Mirando la pared. Mirando el techo. Mirando el mueble junto a la entrada. Mirando el telefonillo con la pantalla. Mirando el espejo. Mirando sin ver, viendo sin mirar.

Mañana era catorce de febrero.

Me sentía enfadado, encerrado y frustrado. ¿Por qué no podía quitarme esas mierdas de la cabeza? Lo único que quería era que otra cosa me desviara el pensamiento de Minako Aino como últimamente pasaba, pero lo peor era que no conseguía evitar que sucediera. Fuera a donde fuera, ella siempre estaba.

¿Cómo me las había arreglado antes para aturdirme? Quería hacerlo. _Necesitaba_ hacerlo.

Seiya se me unió en pocos minutos. Devorando la carne y el pan como si hubiera estado encerrado en un calabozo durante años. Notó mi mirada, y habló como si fuera algo muy casual, pero yo sabía que en él nada era casual.

Lanzó un suspiro y bajó un poco la cabeza, clavando su mirada en el suelo. Cuando volvió a mirarme, su rostro era una contracción de un montón de sentimientos entremezclados.

──Oye… ──empezó ──. Me preguntaba… ¿qué está pasando con Minako Aino?

Sabía algo que detestaba, además de los malditos osos de felpa y San Valentín, era que la gente pretendiera entenderme. Y Seiya siempre pretendía entenderme. Y ayudarme. Leía mis gestos tan bien como si fueran palabras, que descifraba incluso lo que yo no sabía entender sobre mí mismo.

──Nada.

En casa, la presencia de las cosas que me distraía no estaban del todo. Entonces, tenía que enfrentarme con las propias cosas en la cabeza y eso me formulaba ansiedad y ciertos nervios ahora. No como antes, que sólo caminaba hasta mi habitación, y me leía cualquier cosa.

──Todos dicen que te sigue como la plaga.

No contesté nada, y bajé los ojos al plato.

Siguió.

──Sabes… yo creo que… no sé. Sabes que quiero que salgas con alguien…

Dejé caer el tenedor, que hizo un ruido fuerte contra el plato. Él se apuró, porque sabía que me iría de ahí, en cualquier momento.

──Sólo que no creo que ella sea adecuada para ti ──escupió.

Las únicas dos neuronas que creía que Seiya tenía, parecían haber hecho simbiosis para el esfuerzo que suponía yo, estaba haciendo para tener una conversación íntima conmigo. No había sabido como tantear el terreno y me abordó.

──Agradezco tu…—supuse—, preocupación o lo que sea, pero no pasa nada.

──No entiendes ──se enderezó Seiya, y adoptó una pose muy seria, que sólo le vi una vez ──. ¿Recuerdas a la chica que te dije que me gustaba?

──¿Es ella? ──pregunté sin interés.

──Su amiga, Serena ──explicó y alzó los ojos como si recordara──. Investigué cosas de ella y su grupo de amigos, para saber… bueno, como llegar a ella. Aino tiene un historial, y todos los del equipo quieren tirársela, pero a bateado a más sujetos que yo pelotas de béisbol.

No me quedaba claro de qué iba Seiya, pero comenzara a inquietarme. Me puse una mano sobre los párpados, para relajarme.

──¿Y? ─dije.

──Y… sólo…no quiero que…se repita la historia.

Abrí los ojos. Otra vez estaba esa mirada que yo no soportaba, que no soportaría de nadie. Esbozé una sonrisa burlona, no como la de la mañana, una ficticia y desagradable.

──Ah… y quieres que el pobre Yaten no se «queme» de nuevo.

Era consciente de que esto de la pesadilla comenzaba a actuar de forma real y consistente. El año pasado yo me la había pasado alejado de todo, sin recibir muestras de afecto ni nada. La bolsa de obsequios me habían caído como balazos de furia por cada una de las remitentes. Este año sí debía decir que había algo diferente, y considerando mi actual despertar, quizá Seiya tenía motivos para desconfiar.

──No es eso. Es que… estuviste con gente que estudiaba artes y… aquí, es decir… la preparatoria es diferente. ¡No las conoces! Son… bueno, no tienen buena reputación.

──Yo tampoco la tengo.

Seiya me miró, boquiabierto. No dijimos más, porque yo estaba más hostil que de costumbre. No necesitaba que nadie se preocupara por mí. No tenía cinco años. Y Minako Aino sólo me había regalado un chocolate. Y me había logrado sacar conversación. Y me había hecho reír… y me había sacado de mi impenetrable aturdimiento…

Quizá si necesitaba preocuparse un poco.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En menos de una semana, había pasado dos vergüenzas dignas de anuario, sólo por mi satisfacer los deseo de mi capricho.

Hoy había aprendido un poco más de él, y a pesar de mis esfuerzos por no escuchar a Pepe Grillo, mis temores se habían confirmado. Yaten no era una un monstruo, y cada vez me parecía más y más desagradable la idea de aprovecharme de él. Aunque hubiera sido responsable de mi humillación pública. Incluso llegué a pensar que eso no importaba tanto. Es decir, que él siendo acosado por mí únicamente se había defendido. Que yo era quien me había pasado de la raya y todo eso.

¿Pero cómo echarme para atrás a estas alturas? Miré el elegante aparador, y mis dos amores ahí. Ah...sí, el amor existe, y viene en forma de tacones.

Me senté con todas esas bolsas llenas de pantalones y blusas. Había caído en la tentación del centro comercial. Pero no estaba deprimida, ni de malas. Estaba confundida... tan confundida que sinceramente no sabía qué hacer.

Aunque quería que la tierra se tragara a la señorita Allen (no a mí, por supuesto... ¿qué haría el mundo sin Minako Aino?) no pensé en eso en ese instante. Me había quedado mirando a Yaten reírse, no se estaba burlando de mí. Le parecía seguramente una situación muy graciosa e inesperada, pero la estaba pasando bien.

Y yo me había quedado ahí, mirándolo como ahora miraba los zapatos. Embobada.

Ya había ido demasiado lejos, y ahora tendría que hacer lo que me había propuesto.

Me sentía con suerte. Todo indicaba a que me iría re bien, porque ése día habían anunciado un clima estupendo en la radio. Yo me había bañado con mi juego de baño especial frutas de Dolce, y estaba segura, que nada peor que lo que ya me había pasado con Yaten Kou sucedería ahora. Era San Valentín, mi fecha favoritísima del año, y por la que esperaba días y días. Ver a todos esos chicos con ramos de flores me ponía de buenas, porque además sabía que recibiría bastantes.

Cuando entré al Cole, lo primero que sentí fue una mirada. No era otro más que Tanase Uchinna, pero no tenía la cara de tonto de siempre. Se le veía enfadado. Traía una pinta con la que yo jamás habría salido al mundo exterior.

—Mira quien nos honra con su presencia —declamó acercándose. Me pareció oler a algo de alcohol, y yo sentí repulsión. ¿Se había puesto una borrachera por mí? Qué triste su situación.

—Te van a expulsar si se dan cuenta de...

—Yo siempre te he complacido en todo, Minako...y tú...

Sin poder reaccionar, ya tenía su mano agarrada de mí, sosteniéndola con fuerza. Miré a varias partes, buscando apoyo. No quería espectáculos hoy, y la verdad... tenía un poco de temor. Ese chico era más fuerte que todo el equipo de fútbol, y aunque me las diera de muy valiente, seguía siendo más débil que él.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba de _muy_ mal humor, no sé si me entienden… Aunque me importa una mierda si no lo hacen.

Me asomé un poco por la entrada del Instituto, como para corroborar que no había peligro alguno por ahí. Y lo primero con lo que me topé fue un quiosco con miles de adornos, repleto de golosinas, pude ver al señor aburrido atenderlo, -o más bien leer el periódico-, acomodar hileras de bolsas metálicas, y demás mercancías habituales que te dan en...en éste apocalíptico día.

Era muy temprano, y parecía resignado a lo que se le vendría seguramente en unos instantes que los estudiantes llegaran.

Yo, por otro lado, no estaba tan resignado a aceptar mi destino.

¿Por qué no me enfermé del estómago? Prefería estar en mi cama, retorciéndome de dolor. Que estar aquí, retorciéndome de dolor psicológico. Sé que piensan, que tengo un comportamiento digno de un adolescente que sólo quiere llamar la atención, pero no es así. Es una forma de descargo, porque lo necesito, porque quiero, porque sí, porque tengo ganas.

Maldita vida confusa, que te lleva, que te atrae.

Una niña de aspecto inocente me llamó con la mano. Lo sabía. Ni aunque hubiera llegado a las seis de la mañana tendría tanta suerte. Nunca la tenía. Yo no me volteé porque no tenía ni fuerza de hacerlo. Suena exagerado, pero qué ¿San _Marketing _no es para dramatizar? Después de todo yo actuaba todo el tiempo. De eso vivía, de la mentira y del teatro. Me regaló una pulsera que resultó verdaderamente interesante, hecha de cuero color café. Se fue, muy roja, y yo me la puse porque no quería cargarla. No era porque me hubiera cautivado. Joder, no me cautivaba ni yo mismo, me iban a cautivar los demás.

El amigo de Seiya estaba parado frente a mí, a unos metros de distancia. El tipo que no sabía ni escribir su nombre, (no lo digo yo, lo dice la profesora de Español) y la fantasía de todas las chicas al parecer, y a Minako Aino, zafándose de su agarre, inquieta, nerviosa. No se lo estaba pasando bien.

Pero, créanme, no era _mi_ fantasía. Y me molestaba.

Y al parecer tampoco la _suya. _Y me molestaba.

La escenita me molestaba.

El estúpido carrito ñoño de regalos me molestaba.

_Todo_ me molestaba.

Quería…

_No vayas._

Pero yo…

_No vayas._

La peor batalla es entre lo que sabes y lo que siente.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sabía que este día llegaría. Que un día, uno de esos tantos chicos que yo había despreciado tomara revancha por mis coquetas provocaciones. Pero no sabía que ese día sería hoy, en el que todo parecía hasta el momento, perfecto. Tanase estaba muy cerca de mí, ebrio, y yo, por más que intentaba alejarme como podía, no lo conseguía.

La verdad, tenía miedo.

Me retorcí, y de pronto, una fuerza que no tenía nada que ver conmigo, lo arrastró hacia adelante, y lo vi tirando en el concreto, agarrándose la cabeza con dolor.

Y luego miré hacia el que me lo había sacado de encima, y era Yaten Kou.

Enfurecido, Tanase estuvo dispuesto a levantarse. Cuando vio, (haciendo viscos) quien era el culpable de su caída. Iba a hablar y se trabó.

—Lárgate —le espetó Yaten con una voz, que hizo que a mí me diera mucho frío. Yo sabía que Tanase era el típico que siempre andaba peleándose en las fiestas, y temí. Pero enseguida llegaron varios corriendo. Seiya y los demás miembros del equipo.

Seiya y Yaten intercambiaron miradas, y él último se giró hacia el otro lado del patio. El pelinegro se ayudó con los otros dos, y se lo llevaron de ahí, alegándole que era un idiota por no haberse quedado en casa, cuando estaba tan borracho y no sé cuanta cosa más. Yo ya no los veía, me dirigí a él.

—Gra...

—¿Estás bien? —me interrumpió. Yo asentí con la cabeza.

Nos quedamos en silencio durante unos instantes. La gente comenzó a llegar, y divisé a mis amigas entrar hacia las aulas, con flores y bolsitas en las manos.

Y ese tipo de cosas son las que hacen pensar a una: las apariencias engañan. Engañan mucho. Porque el pesado, cargante e insociable Yaten Kou de comentarios hirientes era un cielo si le daba la gana, y Tanase, con su galantería y palabras suaves, era un cerdo abusador.

Ergo, cuanto más malos en apariencia, más buenos en el fondo.

Ay, sí, Minako. Ahora haz de Hitler un lindo gatito también. En mi duelo de bobadas, mis ojos se desviaron hacia la mano de Yaten. Traía una pulsera realmente _genialosa_, que no le había visto hace días.

—¿Y esa pulsera? —pregunté, para calmar la tensión.

—Me la regaló una niña —respondió alcazando el puño para verla, entretenido. Estaba fijando los ojos en la pulsera de forma casi... interesada. De hecho, parecía que le gustaba de verdad el detestable accesorio.

Sí, de pulsera _genialosa_ a _detestable accesorio._

—¿Ah, sí? ¿Quién? —gruñí.

Se limitó a encogerse de hombros y señalar sin mirarlas, a un grupito de niñas de primero. Había una de trenzas, de aspecto anticuado y tímido que nos miraba. No la recordaba (y eso que yo conocía a todo el mundo) y no me estaba esforzando por hacer memoria. Lo único que mi mente rescataba de todo eso era lo siguiente: una chica había ido a verlo, y le había dado una pulsera. Fruncí el ceño.

¿Qué pretendía?

No podía preguntarle por qué, porque evidentemente era por ser este día. La niña sin duda era irrelevante y simplona. Sus zapatos eran chatos.

¡Odio los zapatos chatos!

¿Por qué de pronto estaba tan enojada?

La respuesta mental de Pepe Grillo no tardó ni una pequeña fracción de segundo en llegar, aunque quería espantarla con evidente rapidez.

Yo _no_ estaba celosa. De hecho, yo ni era celosa. Y mi reacción era justo como _debía _ser. Sí. Por sus zapatos feos y sus trenzas despeinadas. Sí.

¡¿O ES QUE A ALGUIEN PUEDE PARECERLE NORMAL QUE LA MOCOSA LE HUBIERA REGALADO UNA PULSERA?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Minako se veía molesta. Debía estar realmente enfadada por el encuentro con el tipo. Que yo suponía, no le gustaba. Mis pies parecieron moverse realmente solos, en contra de lo que quería hacer mi cabeza, cuando arrojé al sujeto al piso. No quería deformarle el rostro ni mucho menos, pero algo tenía que hacer. Minako se acercó mucho, quedando a un palmo de distancia, y me preguntó.

—¿Vas conmigo a la fiesta de más tarde?

¿Eh?

Ay, no... ¿No pensaba que ahora yo estaba interesado en ella, verdad? Yo sólo había actuado a modo de justicia, lo que hubiera hecho Seiya o cualquier otro tipo con un poco de moral al ver sola a una chica. No quería compararme, pero era lo que tenía que hacer...

Pero no quería salir con ella. NO.

No sé si realmente tengo un problema. No sé si pueda parar con esto yo solo, o si realmente necesito ayuda. No sé si lo hago por capricho, para llamar la atención o porque no me gusto yo mismo. El como soy internamente. No sé lo que me pasa. Soy una persona de vivir lo que le sucede en el momento, y después me atengo a las consecuencias. Soy consciente de eso. Casi siempre está mal, pero soy así. Me es muy difícil adaptarme, amoldarme. Par algunas personas puede resultar increíblemente fácil, pero a mí no.

Yo sólo atinaba a echar la cabeza hacia atrás, bufando.

Menudas ganas de fastidiarme tiene la gente siempre. Y la culpa la tengo yo.

—¿De qué tienes miedo, Yaten? —me preguntó ella, ahora mucho más relajada.

—¿_De vous_? —le inquirí con sarcasmo —. No me jodas.

—¿Miedo de que descubra que hay detrás de esa armadura de hierro? ¿O de que realmente me intereses?

Tenía frío. Probablemente, me había puesto pálido como un muerto y con cierto tinte a enfermo mental en el rostro. Ella suspiró, y me puso una mano en la cara, reacción a la cual yo me tensé, pero no la aparté. Odiaba el contacto físico.

—Te voy a esperar de todos modos —me dijo, y luego se fue para reunirse con sus amigas, que le dieron un abrazo grupal.

Cerré los ojos con pesadumbre

.

Al parecer, mi cara de enfermo mental no era suficiente excusa como para huir de esta fecha arbitraria por un casamentero ilegal compulsivo.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**¡RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS!**

**Kata**: Amiga, me da mucho gusto que te guste este show. No veo mucha necesidad de responderte por aqui, porque hablamos a diario, así que no ocupes espacio. xD

**Nai SD**: Hola! qué bueno que te ha gustado, gracias por leerme. Mira, esto será un MxY al 100%, y no, no habrá nada de Serena y Seiya. (Honestidad ante todo) pero debo decir también que no habra tampoco nada de Serena y Darien. Digo, para que no esperes su aparición xD. Ojalá que sigas leyéndome. :)

**Tatily:** Hola hola! Gracias por tu review, linda. No sé si Mina le diga sinceramente lo del juego... no creo. O a lo mejor, si. Ya le esta remordiendo la conciencia! no te lo pierdas para averiguarlo! Besos!

**Pam:** Amigaaa! sabes que me encanta saber de ti. Me da gusto que te haya gustado esta locura que se me ocurrió un dia que no tenia nada que hacer xD, y espero que no dejes de leerla. Me interesa saber mucho tu opinión de esto.

**minafan:** Hola chica! Gracias por tu comentario. Y si eres fan de esa pareja, mejor no te despegues, porque habrá mcuho de ellos! xD Beso desde México! :)


	5. El esperado y no tan esperado día

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**V.**

**.**

**El esperado y no tan esperado día**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentía que la mano me hormigueaba cuando me desprendí de su contacto. Todavía cuando llegamos a la clase de matemáticas lo sentía, y cuando entramos al salón lo sentía aún. No habíamos hablado más, pero no tenía relevancia. Lo que quería era que notara mi presencia como fuera, y me aseguraría de eso en todo el día.

Si su fachada de hacerse el chico rudo y misterioso ya se había desmoronado, nada podía ir mejor. Cuando le dije que lo iba a estar esperando no era mentira. Cuando le di las gracias no era mentira. Y cuando le toqué el rostro no lo pensé. Entonces, no había actuado por conveniencia, estaba siendo _medio_ honesta.

¿Verdad que no era tan mala malosa?

Suspiré. Desear ser diferente no lo haría realidad.

Me ardía la muñeca -la de la otra mano- y cuando la miré, vi una franja color rosado que cubría mi blanca piel. El muy imbécil de Tanase me había dejado una marca por su apretujón. Detestaba las cicatrices, los moretones y esas cosas. Me la cubrí con todas las pulseras que traía. Resultó ser un arma de doble filo, porque si bien la había ocultado, me ardía más por la fricción consecuente de los colgantes.

Pero era catorce de febrero, y yo estaba más feliz que nunca. A pesar de mi desafortunado encuentro con Tanase, Yaten me había defendido, y lo había comprometido (no invitado) a ir conmigo a la fiesta. No me dijo que sí, pero tampoco que no y ya me estaba comenzando a acostumbrar a leer sus palabras entre líneas. O sea, que sabía cuando quería algo y aunque no lo dijera abiertamente, sabía que era así.

No puede caber tanta astucia en un esbelto cuerpo talla cinco, ¿a qué no?

En el primer almuerzo, les di a mis amigas las tarjetitas que había comprado para ellas. Yo no era tan detallista como hacer algo por mí misma, pero cada una estaba elegida para ellas, sea por ser su color favorito o una frase que le quedaba con alguna vivencia nuestra. La última en entregar fue la de Lita, y nos miramos a los ojos por un instante cuando se la entregué. Yo pasé saliva pesadamente.

Si supiera que fue la que elegí con más dedicación y cuidado...

No importaba lo que hubiera pasado, la extrañaba. Y no soportaba que me viera así, como si fuera una extraña.

Escuché el parloteo de Serena sobre unas flores que acababa de recibir, alertando todos mis sentidos cuando escuché el apellido. Luego, me calmé yo sola, al corroborar que mi amiga se refería a Seiya.

Por un momento pensé...

_¡Epa! ¿Qué rayos te pasa? ¿A te que te importa?_

Seguro Yaten Kou recibiría más regalos. Como el que le dio la niña odiosa de las trenzas.

Como un felino letal, me puse a buscarla por las mesas. Estaba en una del fondo, esas que están sólo para la sociedad exiliada (gracias a _Dior_) y alejados de gente _cute_ como yo. Más le valdría ponerse a salvo, porque la nerd no me tenía nada contenta.

Aclaración para el público que me odia: No tenía nada en contra de las nerds.

Es decir, no me dedicaba a acosarlas ni hacerles la vida imposible; ni a cazarlas como el Ku Klux Klan de la moda del Cole. Pero definitivamente no eran parte de mi mundo. Ni con cuarenta grados de temperatura me habría dejado la cara así, lavada. Ni me habría peinado con esas feas trenzas aunque me hubieran elegido para hacer papel de Dorothy y el Mago de Oz. _Never._ Y por supuesto, ni en algún universo paralelo, donde no existía la genialidad de Chanel ni Gucci, me habría puesto ésos esperpentos de charol chatos, que ella seguro denominaba _zapatos cómodos._

Hice una mueca de desagrado. Se me había ido el apetito de repente.

No sé si estaba nerviosa por la fiesta de la noche. Si era porque por primera vez no sabía lo que me esperaba, o si era porque Yaten no se fuera a aparecer.

Ojeé a las chicas, que hablaban de la nueva canción de quién sabe quién.

¡Nueva humillación a la vistaaaaa!

Me mordí la lengua. ¿Y si no iba? ¿Y si me dejaba plantada? A lo mejor no, a lo mejor todas las desgracias que me habían pasado en la semana eran el precio por toda la fortuna que hoy estaría de mi lado, y todo saldría _genialoso._ Me pondría mi blusa de la suerte, mi perfume favorito y esperaría a que sucedieran las cosas. Podría suceder algo mágico.

El estómago se me encogió, ante la posibilidad de que pasara algo _mágico._

Yo dejé escapar un suspiro de alivio bastante sonoro, sintiendo que la realidad volvía a acomodarse lentamente. Estar al borde del infarto no me parecía muy divertido, aunque concretamente la imagen de la chica nerviosa y asustada podría parecerle a Yaten algo tierno.

Aún cuando no quería, siempre se me ocurrían ideas fabulosas. Sonreí.

Cuando nos levantamos con las charolas, yo tenía mi bandeja casi llena. No permitiría que algo me cayese mal, para enfermarme o sencillamente para que la ajustada blusa que quería usar no me quedara perfecta. Pasamos por la zona "minada" sin poderlo evitar, y me acordé de la nerd.

Me estaba viendo fijamente. ¿Qué me ve? ¿No sabe que me puedo gastar? No sabía si me tenía miedo, o me estaba criticando. O si me estaba criticando con miedo.

Me burlé de ella para mis adentros.

_Amigaaa, Te engañó tu mamá, ¡Te engañaron los horóscopos! ¡Abre los ojos…! _

_Ah, y flash informativo: y no te voy a entregar a Yaten._

E iba sonriendo, ilusa, hasta que escuché como una de sus amigas (ni me molesté en verla, todas son igual de ordinarias) murmuró algo como «hablando de descerebradas»…

Mi instinto asesino de la mañana revivió, y apreté la charola con fuerza hasta que los nudillos se me pusieron blancos. Se rieron como si tuvieran tapada la nariz.

_Dijiste que no tenías nada en contra de las nerds._

Pero ella...

_Y no te han hecho nada._

Se rieron más fuerte.

¡¿Cómo que no?!

_¿No querías ser mejor persona?_

¡Ni que fuera fea!

Estaban planeando echar a reírse otra vez, porque yo ya dejaba atrás su mesa llena de comida grasosa y refrescos, cuando mis manos se alzaron casi sobre mi cabeza, lanzando el contenido sobre sus asientos y sus cabezas. Papas con catsup y queso, los aros de cebolla que Lita no quiso, restos de mi emparedado y jugo. Todo esparcido sobre sus apuntes tan completos, lentes redonditos y sus faldas extremadamente largas.

Cuando Rei y las demás advirtieron lo que había pasado, se giraron, sin saber qué decir o hacer.

Yo me tapé la boca, y las miré con falsa impresión.

—_¡Ups!_ Debe haber sido mi torpe cerebro, que no reaccionó a tiempo para sostener el lunch. ¡Feliz día de San Valentín! —canté, me sacudí las manos para disque simular quitarme los restos de comida, y me fui hacia el pasillo, oyendo detrás de mí murmullos llorosos y gente de la cafetería reírse a carcajadas.

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Mientras trataba de resolver si la velocidad era o no directamente proporcional a lo que llevaba un tren que corría a X distancia por X tiempo, escuchaba la conversación de dos chicas que estaban a mi lado. Ciertamente, no entendía porqué si querían charlar no se iban a la cafetería o a las bancas de afuera, si aquí debían cuchichearse y guardar compostura. Y a las mujeres nunca les gusta callarse. Ni guardar la compostura.

Maldita la hora en que ésos algodones irreales desaparecieron.

¿Qué por qué entonces estaba yo ahí?

Creí que a estas alturas ya habrían captado de qué iba. No quería estar afuera, con el mundo exterior. Un mundo que estaba poseído por San Valentín. Donde fuera iban y venían los acosos, las declaraciones, los regalos, y todo lo que me parecía espeluznante, toda esa festividad que se empeñaba en abofetearme minuto a minuto, sin dejarme en paz.

Esas chicas se me figuraba que compartían clase con Minako, y las dos emitían risitas a mis espaldas. Todos sus comentarios eran referidos a aquel episodio en que la popular chica había tenido en la mañana con el tipo idiota. Que, borracho como una cuba, se le insinuara constantemente sin éxito. Al parecer el asunto les daba mucha gracia, aunque yo no se la viera en menor o en mayor magnitud.

De acuerdo, quizá probablemente -para alguien normal, no como yo- habría sido chistoso oírlo mezclar piropos hasta hacerlos un arrejuntado absurdo, o tambalearse y tener que sostenerse sobre sus propios pies, mientras hablaba e insistía a la chica en cuestión.

Pero yo -como siempre- no estaba de humor para reírme de nada, al menos por lo que me quedaba de día. Era un uno insoportable y suponía que lo seguiría siendo.

Seguro que ya venía la parte en la que yo hacía mi heroica aparición; Y ahora todo el mundo certeramente cree que ésta es una novedosa historia de amor en el Colegio, y no es así. _No._ Lo sé yo, que la estoy viviendo y ahora contando.

Ahora que era consciente de todo lo que me rodeaba, era también consciente de que las cosas no habían mejorado, sino todo lo contrario. Cada cosa que ocurría parecía estar cargada de una nostalgia pesada, como se siente el ambiente después de una tormenta fuerte en el verano. Hasta el detalle más insignificante me traía imágenes malas a la cabeza, y lo que fuera, bueno o malo, estaba siempre a punto de estallar y de mostrarse, acarreando malestar.

Sí, podría decirse que hoy también era mi día tonto de San Valentín, de reflexiones y metáforas sin sentido.

Pero, bah, qué más da.

Pero a la vez me ponía demasiado triste, creo. Cuando uno entierra recuerdos, no es para que vuelvan a aflorar, sino para que desaparezcan y ninguno de ellos pueda joderte la nueva vida que empezaste.

Qué cosa tan patética llevaba siendo toda mi _nueva_ vida.

La sorprendente velocidad a la que salían este tipo de sensaciones, era directamente proporcional al golpe que me daría en muy, muy poco tiempo.

Así que supe que necesitaba despejarme. Me levanté con pesadez sin querer hacer los deberes —pues, casi como una demostración de mis poco alentadores pensamientos, se habían quedado pendientes por primera vez en lo que llevaba estudiando aquí— y me fui a caminar.

¿Era una casualidad que yo empezara a cavilar en el pasado justo hoy?

No, no lo era. O sí. Me daba lo mismo.

Me daban lástima toda esa bola de gente, que ilusionada, esperaba que su vida fuera linda y perfecta. No digo que yo sea perfecto, sé que cada uno es como es. Otras personas podrían ignorar estos superfluos comentarios, que casi siempre son de desinterés. Yo no me tomo ya nada en serio...nada. Y quizá ese sea mi problema.

Como muchos otros que tengo, como cualquiera podría darse cuenta también. Incluso sin conocerme. Incluso solo viéndome deambular por ahí, con un libro, o con unos audífonos. Lo hago como método de darle algo de sentido a mi vida, para lidiar con toda la mierda que tengo adentro, que no sé exactamente qué es lo que me hace falta.

Cuando metí las cosas a mi casillero, me encontré un sobre color rosa fuerte, no lo abrí. Tampoco lo tiré, lo dejé donde estaba y ya.

Mi egoísmo era evidente, y al parecer estaba orgulloso de serlo.

¿Por qué seguían insistiendo? Yo ya tenía suficiente para cargar conmigo mismo, como para cargar con el ánimo y la vida de otro.

El patio y las canchas eran un festival. Todos parecían estar como decía, poseídos por Cupido. Sonriéndose y portándose educados, amigables y sociables. Algo que no harían cualquier otro día o para ayudar a una anciana al cruzar la calle, para alimentar a un perro callejero o para regalar el dinero que sus papis les daban a la caridad. Pero claro, hoy era un día de _amor y amistad,_ y se lo estaban expresando.

No quería escribir otra canción porque saldría una especie de carta suicida. Así que me limité a mirar a los que tomaban clase de deportes desde las jardineras. Las chicas habían hecho dos equipos y jugaban al voleibol. Ahí estaba la chica que le gustaba a Seiya. Tenía cara de boba, pero parecía simpática. No lo digo para adularla, sino porque le pegó sin querer a otra al tratar de tomar el balón, y se disculpó varias veces, asegurándose que no le había lastimado con gravedad.

Enseguida mis ojos se posaron en ella.

Después de haber corrido, y de haber festejado con una pirueta casi gimnástica un punto de anotación que hizo entre otras tonteras, tenía un aspecto algo desprolijo. Con el pelo dorado atado con un listón rojo en una coleta dejando salir mechones medio revueltos de los costados. Los ojos azules y brillantes, las mejillas sonrosadas y los labios entre abiertos para recuperar el aliento. No traía puesto nada espectacular sino el uniforme deportivo: un pantalón muy corto de color azul marino, y una camiseta blanca con el escudo del Colegio. El traje era soso para quien se lo pusiera, pero a ella le quedaba simplemente perfecto. Ajustándose sólo lo necesario a sus contornos y dejando sueltas algunas partes.

Muy bonita...

Suspiré y gruñí al mismo tiempo.

No nos habíamos topado desde la mañana, porque yo huía de ella y no teníamos clases juntos.

Carraspeé, nervioso, confundido y enfadado. No enfadado con Minako, sino conmigo, por no poder comportarme. Desde el momento en que me había preguntado si la acompañaba a la condenada fiesta y como no sabía la respuesta, tampoco sabía cómo actuar. De modo que me había pasado todo el tiempo escapando de ella.

Ella se sintió observada, y no pude bajar los ojos a tiempo a mi libro.

—¡Yateeeeen!

Y lo peor es que yo era el único Yaten del Colegio.

Me ruboricé pero de auténtica pena. Varias chicas del equipo quisieron saber quién le hablaba Minako, que no dejaba de hacerme señas.

Está loca.

Y me lanzó un beso con la mano como si nada.

Rodé los ojos y ella suspiró, probablemente rendida ante mi mal humor, que ya afloraba de nuevo. Y es que no podíamos pasar demasiados minutos seguidos sin chocar tan fuerte. Ni antes, ni ahora. Por el motivo que fuera.

Si yo tuviera un poder sobrenatural, otorgado por alguna fuerza divina, o me ofrecieran un deseo como el genio de la lámpara a Aladino, sabría con total certeza lo que pediría: eliminaría para siempre el catorce de febrero. Hoy sería trece y mañana quince. Y así, mi vida no sería tan complicada como hoy. Sería genial poder lograrlo.

O _genialoso._

Y debía decidir...

Lo digo y lo repito: _maoudit jour._

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Tenía las manos cruzadas hacia atrás, y mantenía la cabeza medio gacha, actuando mi arrepentimiento. Frente a mí estaba el profesor Kukiane, que era el director de la prestigiada institución. A mi lado estaba Rei, que se mantenía derecha y parecía francamente aburrida, mirando el despacho con sus oscuros ojos. Yo también lo estaba, pero era necesario que me acompañara. Luego del_ accidente _en la cafetería, las muy soplonas me habían acusado con el director, yendo a lloriquear a su oficina, cubiertas de catsup y oliendo a cebolla, que yo las había atacado intencionalmente.

Serena era una inútil para mentir, así que le dije que se mantuviera alejada del asunto. Amy era demasiado moral y buena para hacer algo así, desde siempre. Ella estaba becada e insistía en que todos éramos iguales, y que el respeto era algo que blablabla. De Lita ni hablar, yo sabía que no me apoyaría de todos modos. Así que ahí estaba mi Pop Shot cómplice, muy dispuesta a cooperar.

Eso espero.

—Así que... —empezó el director recargándose en el fino escritorio oscuro —. La señorita Akira insiste en que usted les echó... el almuerzo encima. O sus almuerzos encima —se corrigió.

Yo sentía que el director se quería reír. No estaba segura, así que suspiré con falsedad.

—Lo siento mucho, señor Kukiane —dije con voz apagada.

El arqueó las cejas y se dirigió a Rei.

—¿Señorita Hino?

Rei no dudó ni un instante de sus palabras.

—Fue un accidente, profesor. Yo fui torpe porque el piso estaba resbaloso, y empujé sin querer a Minako hacia delante. Si no hubiera soltado la bandeja para agarrarse de la silla, se habría caído...supongo que fue un acto-reflejo.

Acto-reflejo. _Genialoso._ Sonreí por dentro.

El pareció reflexionar.

—Supongo que... sí. Tiene sentido.

Yo lo miré, y usé esa expresión que había usado toda mi vida para que mis padres me compraran un bolso, o me dejaran quedarme en casa de una amiga, o para que algún chico me perdonara por plantarlo por tercera vez. Nunca fallaba, pero el director no era idiota. Bueno, supongo que no, porque todos esos diplomas y reconocimientos pegados en la pared asumo no eran por su calva condición.

—Señorita Aino... —empezó él una especie de monólogo —. Tengo veintidós años de experiencia en esto. Trato con estudiantes provenientes de buenas familias, como ustedes. Tengo hijos jóvenes. Cuando ustedes vienen, yo ya vengo de vuelta...

¿Qué se supone que significa eso? ¿Que su kilometraje es más de seis cifras y el mío de tres? Ya lo sabía. Y créame, que si visitara algún spa más seguido, no tendría tantas arrug...

—Y créanme, que sé cuando me están mintiendo.

Oh, oh.

Las manos me sudaron en frío, pero las mantuve firmes a mi espalda. Pestañeé con inocencia.

—Y he visto lo inimaginable, créame también.

Se me acercó, y quedó a un metro de distancia, calculé yo. Mi respiración no estaba entrecortada, pero por un momento temí que les creyera a las nerds. Él también era un nerd, y los nerds se apoyan entre ellos. Como una manada de monos que se defiende de las hienas.

¿Yo era una hiena? ¡Duh!

Bueno, de eso a ser un mono...

Cuando me miró, sonreía como si fuera a darme un abrazo de Navidad.

—Y sé que esos bellos ojos no me mienten. Procuren tener cuidado al caminar, esos lugares resbalosos no son para señoritas como ustedes.

Saqué el aire con fuerza. Sonreí sinceramente.

—Gracias, profesor. No volverá a ocurrir.

Apenas giramos en la esquina del corredor, nos desdoblamos de risas. Rei me sacudió los hombros por detrás sin brusquedad, más bien en juego.

—¡Quiero ahorcarte! ¿Cómo lo haces? —quiso saber y luego agregó —. Creo que el director está enamorado de ti.

Yo me reí lacónicamente.

—No lo culparía, pero tú también fuiste buenísima —admití y luego arqueé una ceja—. ¿Acto-reflejo?

Y se rió de su propia definición, mientras se echaba un gran bolso de _Hello Kitty_ al hombro.

—Por un momento creí que nos mandaría un reporte a casa, y no me dejarían ir a la fiesta. ¡Que no me voy a perder por nada!

Me acordé de eso y se me olvidó mi odio hacia las faldas largas. No habría nadie indeseable ahí, y era mi oportunidad.

—¿Viste como me estaba mirando en deportes? —alardeé, recordando lo de la cancha —. ¡Nadie se resiste! ¡Nadie, nadie, nadie!

Comencé a dar brinquitos tontos sobre el pasillo, y Rei me detuvo.

—Eso no quiere decir que pueda enamorarse de ti —aclaró.

Yo me detuve ante aquella palabra. Había algo ahí, entre cada una de las palabras de Rei que no me gustaba.

—Nadie dijo nada de enamorarlo —discutí sin darme cuenta —. Dijiste que me lo ligara. Además es imposible con el tiempo que me diste.

Rei frunció sus delgadas y oscuras cejas.

—Siempre se puede doblar la apuesta, si todavía quieres...

_No. No lo_ _hagas_. _No seas estúpida._

_Él no se merece esto._

Esto es demasiado...

—No —dije, por primera vez haciéndole caso a mi conciencia —. No quiero que... bueno, ya sabes… que lastimemos a nadie.

—¿Que _lastimemos_? —me repitió ella con una sonrisa torcida —. Minako, la única que lo puede lastimar eres _tú._ Tú eres quien toma las decisiones, y la que haces y dices todo. Nadie te obligó a hacer esto.

Fui a dejar a Serena a su casa, que me quedaba de paso a la mía. Ella se despidió con un beso en la mejilla y me dijo que nos veríamos más tarde. Tenía una casa muy bonita, de color crema con u jardín que estaba repleto de flores y enredaderas, que cuidaba su mamá. Ella apenas entró escuché como su madre le hablaba, y su hermano le hacía bromas sin malicia.

Un escalofrío de incomodidad me trepó por la espalda al comprobar que, efectivamente, aquello era justo tal y como yo quería que fuese mi vida: una casita tradicional, de familia, donde de seguro ya nadie quedaría despierto después de las once de la noche, cuando la deliciosa cena, preparada por una madre amorosa, ya había terminado, el padre estaba agotado por el trabajo y los hijos ya habían acabado sus deberes… Serena tenía que pertenecer a ese ambiente, y yo lo sabía desde el primer momento en que la conocí.

¿Por qué, sino, iba a ser siempre tan cálida e incauta? Y buena persona.

Me enjugué la cara con la mano, y me repuse enseguida.

Faltaban escasas tres horas para la fiesta, y yo tenía mucho miedo. Miedo de verdad, porque quería y no quería hacer esto. No era por los zapatos... o ya no sé. Sólo esperaba que él apareciera, y Cupido me ayudara... y terminar con esto de una vez por todas. Sí, antes de que hubiera gente lastimada y enamorada. O ambas.

¡Y no sabía ni qué me iba a poner!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¿Saben de qué me daban realmente ganas? Hablando de alguien que tiene meses sin desear absolutamente nada, o al menos nada que pudiera obtener. Tenía ganas de destruir algo en San Valentín. Pero algo real, no una tienda de regalos monos ni eso. De llamar a chicas que tenían novio y dejarles mensajes sugerentes, y ver cuántos días tardaban en romper las parejas al darse cuenta de que lo que compartían era realmente una idiotez efímera y frágil. O cortar la luz eléctrica de los restaurantes adornados con serpentinas rojas y rosadas. Es decir, para que este día funcionara como la supuesta utopía que era, ambos lados deberían darse gusto. No importaba si tenías o no la razón, éste era un día para ceder y complacer al que consideras el mismísimo amor de tu vida.

Sí, cómo no.

La batería del reproductor se me había terminado, y para mi desgracia, tuve que recitarme en Lengua casi veinte minutos de conversación entre varias chicas sobre lo mal que la estaban pasando por una pelea que una de ellas tuvo con su novio. Incluso la amiga (no la afectada, _la amiga_) se había puesto a llorar. Joder, las mujeres lloran por deporte.

Sí, por deporte.

Lloran porque están tristes, porque están felices, porque recibieron una sorpresa, porque están nerviosas, porque están enojadas, indecisas, confusas, agobiadas, preocupadas. Porque el día es nublado y se les esponja el cabello. Porque sí. Porque no.

Y yo tuve que oírlo _todo._

Y es que la tragedia había pasado en San Valentín. Y eso sí era una tragedia. Podían cortarla el trece o el quince pero no. Podían cortarla el día de las madres pero no. NO. El tipo era un insensible cabrón por cortar su relación en San Valentín. Como si Cupido fuera el maldito FBI y fuese imposible desafiarlo.

¿Ven por qué sufro?

Faltaba poco tiempo para que yo me decidiera, y la verdad, tenía más ganas de lanzarme del balcón de mi cuarto que de ir a la fiesta. De ir a cualquier parte. Y a pesar de eso, me encontraba intranquilo. Como si tuviera un gusano carcomiéndome los intestinos, de poco a poco. Me tallé los ojos mientras miraba por la ventana.

Recosté mi espalda sobre el colchón y miré el techo. ¿Habría hecho bien en no decirle que no a Minako? La curiosidad mató al gato, me recordé al instante, y una sensación de inseguridad y molestia que no sabía exactamente cuál, empezó a carcomerme conforme el día fue avanzando. Minako era una descarada. ¿Por qué me mandaba besos? Es más, ¿qué le hacía creer que yo quería que me los mandara?

Me tuve que ir de ahí cuanto antes, porque sus cómplices ─para mi no eran sus amigas─ empezaron a vitorearla y ella se abochornaba, diciendo que "no lo había podido evitar".

Loca.

Si estaba tan loca como yo creía, que por favor alguien ─no Cupido, que ese marica estaba de su lado─ me ayudara, porque de seguro en un día como hoy, con la influencia de esas tonterías, se le ocurrirían muchas… muchas locuras.

¿Estaba mal dejarla plantada?

¿Sería igual que el maldito que había cortado a su novia en San Valentín?

No puede ser. Ya le decía maldito. A un hombre, a uno de mi tipo. Si estaba ya defendiendo a una chica temía que Aino me hubiera hecho una clase de vudú con sus perfumes dulzones y me había embrujado. Ya estaba considerando…

Yo debería haber hecho un diplomado en algún curso para ser idiota, y además, estoy seguro que lo habría aprobado con la nota más grande. ¿Cómo podía fiarme de ella, sin conocerla y después de lo que pasé? Podría haberme preguntado yo mismo si realmente estaba dispuesto a hacer esto antes de actuar, o yo qué sé… pero cualquier cosa antes que acercarme tanto a ella…

—¿Vas o te quedas? —me dijo Seiya desde el piso de abajo.

Qué sencillo. Te vas o te quedas. Avanzas o te estancas. Lo olvidas o lo encaras. Renuncias o…

Miré el retrato que estaba a mi lado y…

Supe lo que tenía que hacer.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Me encantaba ésa canción. Hacía que todos mis sentidos estuvieran alertas y yo, a pesar de estar echa un manojo de histeria fingía muy bien mi seguridad. Me había puesto unos jeans ajustados y una blusa de tirantes gruesos en color melocotón. Mis zapatos, no tan altos de plataforma eran del mismo color. Mi color favorito. Porque mis favoritos son el rosa y el anaranjado. Y esa es una combinación de ambos.

¿Qué? ¿Por qué me ven así?

El lugar estaba hermoso. Había cientos de guirnaldas del techo que colgaban y estrellas y lunas que no hacían más que adornar, y las luces eran un místico ambiente que me hizo sonreír de veras. Esperaba que sucediera algo bueno. No algo satisfactorio ni complaciente, algo realmente increíble. Aunque siempre podría existir la posibilidad de que no pasara, y entonces mis ánimos se iban al suelo. En realidad no era una chica tan segura.

¿Cómo serlo? ¿Cómo, cuando todas en sus casas tienen hermanas a quién preguntarles consejos, madres a las cuales preguntaban si podían llegar tarde?

Yo sólo me tenía a mí misma.

Mis ojos no dejaban de moverse en todas direcciones.

Suspiré sin poderlo evitar.

—Pensé que te pondrías algo más… no sé, especial —me dijo Serena distraídamente, haciendo alusión a mi atuendo. —Un vestido o algo así.

—Yaten no se fija en esas cosas —le expliqué recelosamente —. Así que me siento bien así, siendo una chica «sencilla»…

Serena frunció el entrecejo.

—¿Entonces la corona no es demasiado?

Me impacienté.

—No es una corona, Serena —le dije como si estuviera mal de la cabeza —. Es una tiara. ¡Cuándo vas a aprender!

En realidad era una diadema para el pelo, pero también era una tiara. ¡Y me encantaba!

¿Había exagerado?

—¿Y si no viene, qué harás Minako? —me preguntó Amy. Que yo sabía que sólo estaba preocupada, aunque no sabía a ciencia cierta por qué debería de preocuparse.

Y este era el momento, para poner una banda sonora de música suspense intenso, tan intenso que sentía la garganta atorada con una ciruela gigantesca. Tenía toda la intención de desvivirme con mis amigas con explicaciones, justificaciones de mis actos y emociones y luego asegurar cosas varias que ya se me ocurrirían sobre la marcha de mi argumento. Tomando aire iba a empezar.

—Pues… yo…yo…

Yo no quería que él me plantara. ¡Sólo era un chico! Tenía otros cientos para estrenar. ¿Por qué me costaba tanto admitirlo?

_Porque eres una farsante, Minako._

Cierto, cierto, cierto. Gracias, Voz de la Conciencia, nunca lo olvidaré otra vez.

—¿Minako─san? —escuché una vocecita a mi lado, de una chica, no sé quien —. Hay un chico mirándote desde la entrada.

—¡Hay qué novedad! —salté yo, erizada de nervios. No quería contestarle mal, en realidad.

—No, Mina…—oí la voz de Serena, que estaba muy seria —. Fíjate _bien._

Eso era una indirecta Pop Shot.

Giré la cabeza tan rápido que pude haberme lastimado el cuello (o tirado la tiara, que es peor), pero el riesgo valió la pena. Me tembló ligeramente todo el cuerpo, y parpadeé, enfocando entre las luces, como si quisiera comprobar que de verdad él estaba ahí. Me pareció ver, por una milésima de segundo, que sonreía, aunque no estaba segura. Y tampoco me importaba.

Yo me quedé prendada de aquél gesto, atontada, con una auténtica sonrisa.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Helloooooo! Heme aquí de nuevo. Espero que les haya gustado la nueva locura. Como ven, aún no es la fiesta oficialmente. Eso vendrá en el siguiente capitulo. :) Creo que era muy pronto para que se enfrentaran así como así. Por ahí Pam dijo ¿de veras Yaten se atreverá a no ser un caballero y dejarla plantada? Considerando su estado de ánimo actual, yo creo que si lo hubiera hecho, pero como todas sabemos, si no hubiera querido hubiera dicho NO, al momento. Dicen que el que no calla, otorga. Y chispas... a ver si nuestro platinado favorito no se está metiendo en la boca del lobo. ¡y DÍGANME SI LES GUSTÓ! O RENUNCIO. U.U XD

Kay

**Reviews del cap 4:**

**Pam:** Amiga, ya viste que tenías mucha razón. Yaten no se atrevió a plantarla pero... ¿se quedará lo suficiente como para que Minako consiga su objetivo? ¿O lo arruinará y saldrá corriendo? concuerdo mucho contigo, creo que Minako sencillamente no sólo se está vendiendo, se está engañando a si misma... ¿como puede siempre querer ganar? Cuando se da cuenta de que Yaten es lo unico que se le complica, lucha por conseguirlo. Pero como todo tiene un precio, a lo mejor... las cosas no resultan tan bien. Como dice Natu, a quién le gusta que jueguen con uno? Ya sabes que Mina siempre ha sido celosona xD, y bueno... ya viste que no solo le molesto lo de la pulsera sino que tomó venganza! X_X Como dice Yaten, está loca. ¡No dejes de decirme si te gustó! Beso para ti.

**Pupiz:** Amiga, por mi no regreses a la escuela, pero es necesaria. Ni modo!Ya viste que no subi taaaan pronto xD pero es que necesitaba pensar, porque hasta aqui justamente llegaban mis ideas. Más adelante ya no, así que a partir de aqui he estado como tratando de improvisar, aunque tengo claro el final y todo, es dificil darle una estructura. Además de que en el camino se me ocurren más cosas, y luego quiero meterlas y no me salen. :P Tienes razón, hay algo en la amistad de las Pop Shots (:P) que no es del todo bueno. Quizá Mina las ha hecho así, desconfiadas, o es ella la que no confia en ellas... a saber. Necesitas seguir leyendo para averiguarlo. Beso para ti!

** Natu:** Amiga, la escena de la rana se me ocurrió en dos minutos. Y aún así, ¡Le salió bien! Minako tiene mucha suerte...o mala, ya veremos. ¿De veras no te imaginas quien le pudo haber roto el corazón a Yaten? Bueno, a parte de lo de su mamá y eso lo tiene mal... porque es algo reciente, aunque eso no lo cuento aún. No dejes de decirme si te sigue gustando! BESO!

**Tatily**: Holis! Qué bueno que te gustó. Espero que éste también. Muchos odiarán a Minako en este episodio... o igual no. A mi me da pena, la pobre. :(

**Kata:** Amiga, qué decirte. Gracias por apoyarme con la locura, me alegra que les haya gustado su regalo. Es con mucho cariño. No ahondo mucho aquí órque nuestras conversaciones son re largas xD, aunque aún no entiendo por qué dices que te identificas con Yaten, si es por ser anti-San Valentín o por andar descorazonado. D: Minako seguro te cayó re mal en éste episodio. Y es la idea. XD ódienla, y luego ámenla. La conciencia parece que comienza a hacerle efecto, pero cuando le conviene a la muy cabrona. A Yaten lo amo, no me importa qe quiera incendiar una tienda de peluches ni tirarse del balcón. Es hermoso. xD Y más le vale a Mina no tratarlo mal, o a mato. O sea... que borro el fic. X_X Beso amiga!

Lyaan: encontrarte que sorpresa Ly! casi ya no te veo por el foro, pero pásame tu skype y charlamos cuando gustes. Yo igual amo el MxY! Beso!

**Nai SD**: Holiiiiis! Gusto en saber de ti de nuevo. Es cierto, la barrera de Yaten se fracturó, aunque no será tan fácil de caer. Son cosas que él trae muy profundas, no es tan sencillo con unos coqueteos volverlo a la vida, por así decirlo. Ella debe reaccionar, o si no, pues puede perderlo. A ver si está dispuesta a hacerlo. Es verdad, tuvo celos aunque se lo niegue. Y habrá más, no te lo pierdes! Dicen que todo en esta vida se paga, (qué mala soy) y... supongo que todos debemos en algun momento rogar, y que nos rueguen. beso, amiga! :)

**tudulceesperanza**: Amiga, como siempre tan linda. Pues dicen (no yo) que las verdades siempre salen a la luz. El punto es: ¿se atreverá a decírselo? ¿o como se sabrá? ¿Y como lo tomará él? ¿Bien, mal, regular? D: es cierto, Minako es la malosa de aqui. Aunque no lo hace con la intención de dañar dañar. Como puedes ver, ya lo está pensando. No quiere dañar a Yaten de manera fea, y se lo dice a Rei. Eso la ha hecho reflexionar muy dentro de ella... esperemos que las cosas salgan bien para los dos.

xoxoxox

Kat


	6. Hechizo de frambuesa

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**VI.**

**Hechizo de amor**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_S__'il vous plaît__me tuer._

O sea, que me maten.

Era como estar atrapado en la dimensión desconocida.

No tenía idea de cómo había logrado caer tan bajo. Rodeado de una bruma que me resultaba asfixiante, con colores chillones y calor. Mucho calor para ser febrero. El lugar estaba atiborrado y mis ojos debieron lanzar chispas al mirar con desdén todos esos adornos, tan intensamente, que seguro los gorditos con flechas que estaban colgados del techo se prenderían en llamas en cualquier momento.

Mis ojos pasaron de igual forma, de un lado a otro. Mi cerebro hacía más o menos lo mismo, tratando de asimilar un montón de cosas que todavía no llegaba a comprender. Creí que me las arreglaría bastante bien, una vez que Seiya se me despegó para irse con sus amigos, no sin antes echarme una mirada vigilante y cautelosa. No sabía cómo ni a dónde moverme, no sabía que decir… no tenía a quién decírselo.

Me quería acordar de la razón (además de la obvia) por la que había decidido aparecerme en ése lugar, y no lograba recordarla. Pero tampoco quería que mi aturdimiento regresara. No ahora. Los últimos días había estado muy inestable emocionalmente, aún lo estaba, pero al menos me sentía humano. No quería andar deambulando como esos tipos que miran sus tenis gastados mientras el pelo les cubre medio rostro. Qué tampoco recuerdo como les dicen.

Si estaba empezando a desvariar sobre la sociedad de los deprimidos no debía ir por muy buen camino. Así que respiré profundamente y me puse a buscar a Minako.

Noté varias miradas por el rabillo del ojo de algunos, incluyendo la de Seiya. Joder, era un exagerado, ni que me fueran a lanzar sangre del techo proveniente de algún animal frente a todos, como en ésa película de terror que vi ayer.

Bueno, ¿qué esperaban? Era ver eso o la película de los amantes sumergiéndose en la laguna azul…

La encontré mirando hacia otro lado, mientras un séquito de niñas (todas muy arregladas) la veían como si fuera una diva de pasarela. Vi a una de primero (porque se veía más pequeña) incluso imitando sus movimientos. Le eché un vistazo de manera rápida, no traía el usual uniforme, y a mí me parecía que se veía normal. ¿Qué era esa cosa que traía en la cabeza? Fruncí el entrecejo. Es decir, yo no soy mujer ni estoy loca como ella, pero aunque lo fuera… supongo que me daría miedo ser una especie de atracción para los relámpagos, y quedar noqueado o moribundo por alguno en medio de una tormenta…

Estoy comparando a Minako Aino con una antena pararrayos. Dios… el demente seguro que soy yo.

Pero cuando me iba a decidir a avanzar un poco más, ella ya se había percatado de mi escrutinio. Y nos vimos a los ojos.

Sonreía como una niña en medio de una feria. No pude evitar medio esbozar una, aunque no estaba seguro si me la había visto, entre tanta luz y humo raro.

Caminó, esquivando gente y guirnaldas colgantes y se puso frente a mí. Ninguno de los dos decía nada, ella se mordía el labio inferior y yo me limité a verla. Estaba realmente bonita, y la antena pararrayos no me parecía tan extraña después de todo.

—Viniste —dijo, un poco más alto de lo habitual, porque la música estaba bastante fuerte.

Yo parpadeé. ¿Pues no estaba aquí? ¿O creía que estaba viendo un holograma?

—Eso parece —decidí contestar.

Seguía sin comprender por qué estaba ahí. Si en ése lugar, un espacio reducido a una cantidad delimitada de metros, estaban todas las cosas a las cuales yo generaba repulsión y rechazaba al instante. Todos parecían estar como en «temporada de caza», tanto chicos como chicas, y eso me enfermaba. Es decir, yo sabía que la juventud y las hormonas eran cosa complicada, pero yo me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para luchar contra ello, y todavía tenía un mínimo de dignidad como para no andar mendigando nada a nade. Mucho menos afecto.

_¿Y qué haces ahí, stupide?_

Hubiera dicho que se dio un incómodo silencio, pero en ése lugar había todo menos silencio. Por lo que me limitaré a decir que sólo nos miramos a los ojos, y noté como los suyos me recorrieron por un segundo. Me incomodé. No es como si trajera puesto algo interesante. Sólo era una camiseta de manga larga en color negro y pantalones azules. Y ya. ¿Qué estaba pensando?

—¡Ven a bailar conmigo! —sugirió, y me tomó de la mano.

Yo la detuve en seco. Aquello podría estar llegando demasiado lejos. Ella pestañeó, sin comprender porque la había retenido. Pero ya no nos soltamos, y comencé a sentir un calorcillo, que me subió más o menos hasta más arriba del codo. Minako me sonrió de nuevo. ¿Qué nunca se cansaba de sonreír? Parecía nacida para ser una actriz que anuncia pastas dentales. Bueno, era una sonrisa agradable pero…

Malditos gordos con flechas. Me desconcentraban. Y ahora yo, que siempre me había quejado de estas cosas, era parte de las muestras de afecto público en San Valentín.

Todavía no la soltaba.

—¿Qué sucede? —me preguntó suave —. Creí que habías venido porque te había… bueno, invitado.

Torcí los labios.

—Sí, pero no quiero bailar.

Pareciera que se le olvidó que le había rechazado el baile, porque volvió a estar entusiasmada y feliz. Concluí que Minako debería no desagradarme del todo, si yo, que acababa de recibir una muestra de cariño físico frente a todos no me había enfadado, ni había querido huir como el resto de la semana. Claro, sólo había actuado así con ella, porque con los demás me seguía —y seguiría— mostrando reticente.

Pues sí, tenía que caerme bien para que no me molestara su presencia ni su toque tampoco. Y más para querer —es decir, quererlo yo— estar en esa infernal fiesta con ella todo el tiempo.

Así que decidí solo ponerle atención a ella, e ignorar al mundo entero.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Quería girarme y sonreírle con altivez a mis amigas, arqueando solo una ceja como siempre lo hacía, pero no me salió. Me quedé viendo a Yaten reaccionar ante mi propuesta del baile, y aunque me rechazó hacerlo, no me preocupé. Ahí estaba, y había conseguido no sólo que no me plantara, sino que parecía traer una excelente disposición.

Estaba muy guapo. Nunca lo había visto sin la habitual camisa azul oscuro del colegio y la corbata. El color que traía hacía resaltar sus ojos, que parecían atraerse con los míos. Carraspeé, sin darle mayor importancia al asunto. Estaban pasando una de mis canciones favoritas, y yo la verdad… no tenía tiempo que perder. Yaten se había demorado algo en aparecer, y además la fiesta no duraría toda la vida. A las once se terminaba, por lo que yo, ansiosa como siempre, insistí.

Porque al igual que la Cenicienta, el encanto se me acabaría pronto.

—Oye, Yaten… —le dije acercándome un poco más, y noté como se ponía rígido de los hombros —. Tú no me diste nada en San Valentín...

Hizo una expresión como si yo me hubiera transformado en una araña mutante gigantesca. O eso creo.

Sí, tengo la imaginación más desarrollada que el busto, ¿y?

Pasados unos segundos, parecía estar formulando la respuesta.

—Yo…

—¿Me darás algo alguna vez? —pregunté, olvidándome de la araña.

—¿Para qué? —me retó, arisco como siempre. Sus ojos generaron desconfianza, y yo pensé que debería ser paciente. Intentaba sencillamente hacerle conversación y la fecha festiva fue lo único que se me ocurrió para hacerlo. La verdad, con ningún chico había tenido ésta clase de consideraciones, es decir: pensar en lo que ellos _querían_. Sólo me interesaba cumplir mi deseo, nunca el de ellos. No entendía porque ahora me sentía así, y me costaba tanto contenerme para pedirle algún capricho a Yaten. Ya se me pasaría, y quizá en algún tiempo me habría acostumbrado. Esto ya no era simplemente el juego de la apuesta, y sería paciente si era necesario.

Sí, todo lo paciente que pudiera. Si Yaten no estaba preparado y no sabía en qué me estaba realmente implicado, tal cual era el caso.

Oh sí, seré tan paciente, como el cazador espera a que caiga la liebre.

La sensación que había dejado su mano me sacó de lo más profundo de mi mente… para darme cuenta de que a lo mejor lo que compartíamos podría ya no ser sólo un juego.

—Oye… —quise saber. El no pareció incomodarse más. Levantó la mano que me tenía sujeta, alertándome de pronto. Tanteó las pulseras que traía puestas y las sacó una a una. Con mucha calma, concentración y cuidado. Su semblante sereno me estaba gustando demasiado, haciéndome difícil mi plan de desviar la mirada como había querido. Acercó la muñeca a su rostro y pareció enfocar los ojos lo más que pudo, con la media luz del salón. Luego volvió a ponerlas una a una, donde estaban antes.

Yo tenía un signo de interrogación enorme flotando arriba de la cabeza, lo juro por _Dior._

—Estarás bien —dijo, entonces y me soltó.

Acababa de recordar que ésa era la mano lastimada. Aunque en vez de que tuviera sentido su acción, me dejó doblemente confundida. No creería que Yaten tuviera presente lo que pasó en la mañana. A menos que… estuviera preocupado, supongo.

El rostro me ardió.

_Ten cuidado de no empezar a babear, Minako._

Estúpida conciencia. ¿Qué se creía para estarme regañando todo el tiempo? Yo no había pedido una. Venía con el paquete de Minako Aino desde que nací, y no podía hacer nada para silenciarla. Ni que Yaten fuera tan súper guapo y agradable para que me hiciera babear a mí. En todo caso el que debería haber venido con una bolsita desechable para que babeara era él. Yo me veía divina, me sentía divina y en resumen: era divina.

¡Jo, jo, jo!

_Minako, la chica yo__—__yo. _

Excuse me?

_Yo esto, yo lo otro. Yo conquistaré la Antártida y los pingüinos serán mis súbditos. Reina de la Antártida, pero por el hielo que traes adentro._

¡Largo de aquí, bicho verde!

—¿Estás bien? —me preguntó Yaten —. No es... normal que estés callada.

Yo solté una risita histérica. Ojalá que no creyera que tenía un trastorno de doble personalidad.

—Estoy un poco nerviosa —dije, y seguro con mis mejillas coloradas, sería imposible que no me creyera.

—¿Pensabas que no vendría? —me preguntó. Luego se puso mortalmente serio, lo que hizo que me desconcertara un poco. —. Oye, Minako...

Creo que era la primera vez que me llamaba directamente por mi nombre. Sin decirme niña, o simplemente hablarme de manera golpeada. Lo dijo en un tono muy liviano, como si esperara alertarme de algo que todavía desconocía. Yo me limité a mirarlo, poniendo atención a cada una de sus palabras, aunque en los oídos me retumbara la música electrónica.

—¿Por qué vives sola?

Sentí como los músculos de mi rostro se desvanecían en lo que yo pensaba, acababa de desaparecer mi ensayada y perfecta sonrisa.

De pronto sentía frío.

¿Cómo es que sabía eso? Bueno, a decir verdad no tendría por qué no saberlo. Yo me la pasaba alardeando que mis padres iban y venían de viaje todo el tiempo, porque mamá era una ex modelo famosa y tenían una agencia de modelaje. Y yo, era una chica muy afortunada por tener todo lo que una adolescente cualquiera quería, gastos ilimitados, libertad y...

No creo que la soledad fuera parte de la lista de Navidad de cualquier hijo, así que siempre omitía esta parte. Podría habérselo dicho Seiya, o lo pudo oír en cualquier parte.

Yo arqueé una ceja.

—Porque quiero.

Él asintió desde su lugar, con la cabeza, como si de verdad no hubiera notado el tono sarcástico en mi comentario. Su silencio se volvió relajante como un bálsamo, y su reflexión me mantuvo un poco más cálida mientras me distraía mirando sus ojos, que parecían decidir si creerme o no.

Decidí ganarle en contrapartida.

—¿Por qué odias San Valentín?

Me miró, y luego me sonrió como un niño travieso. Aunque cada palabra arrastrada estaba llena de desprecio.

—Porque es estúpido.

Parecía que nos habíamos envuelto en una pequeña y tensa burbuja, lejos de todo. Cuando empezó a sonar la canción que yo tanto amaba. Miré el reloj, miré a las chicas... miré a Yaten, y la adrenalina se me disparó. Estaba perdiendo demasiado tiempo en ésta conversación y no podía esperar a que él decidiera huir o sencillamente llegara Tanase, el club de las faldas feas u otro ser indeseable a querer estropearme el plan. Yo estaba ahí por una razón, mi plazo se acababa y algo debía hacer.

Tenía la respiración tan agitada y el corazón tan acelerado, que el techo lleno de foquitos y adornos comenzó a girar sobre mí. La canción seguía sonando, y algo me decía que podía ser el momento. La conciencia no decía nada, y estaba agradecida, porque aunque me dijera que no debía, que yo era más falsa que las imitaciones de Luis Vuitton del mercado popular y que no era lo correcto, no me iba a detener.

Acorté la distancia entre los dos y coloqué una de mis manos sobre sus hombros. Debajo de ella, sentí sus músculos tensarse, y me miró sin comprender. Sabía que estaba jugando con fuego, que él, con lo arisco que era y todo eso, me podía rechazar en cualquier momento. Carajo, que ya lo había hecho antes. Había escapado de mí como si tuviera una enfermedad contagiosa e incurable y me había contestado varias veces como si fuera un sujeto indeseable de la calle.

Y luego las cosas cambiaron...

Imité el gesto con la otra mano y me acerqué más. Él no hablaba, ni me detenía ni me impulsaba tampoco a hacer algo distinto. Supongo que estaba realmente confundido, quizá no esperaba que yo fuera tan... _valiente_. Pero supongo también que este tipo de cosas se dan, cuando tienes el momento lo sabes y cuando lo sabes te aferras a él...

Como yo iba a hacerlo ahora.

Enrollé mis dedos en su cuello y sentí como él se estremeció, acción cual solo sirvió para que me entrara un nuevo pánico por el rechazo. Pero ya había avanzado demasiado...

Se mordió la boca, y antes de dejarme continuar, empezó a alejarse de mí. Parecía dispuesto, incluso, a salir de ahí para que yo volviera a estar como al principio. O para que yo me marchara por el mismo camino donde había venido.

_¡No!_

El miedo me invadió, pero no podía dejarlo que se echara para atrás. No sin acabar lo que habíamos empezado. No dejaría que hubiera despertado ésa esperanza de pronto dentro de mí, para apagarla como la llama de una vela con un violento soplido.

Yo me acerqué tanto, que nuestros rostros quedaron casi rozándose, y hablé. Muy seria, muy tranquila, y lo más dulce que pude.

—Todo está bien... —le dije, y le sonreí.

Pareció relajarse un poco, ya no podía notar sus hombros tan tensos bajo la tela de la camiseta. No sabía si estaba considerándolo o qué pepinos estaba pensando, por que su rostro se había desviado un poco. Daba la impresión de estar librando una batalla consigo mismo. Pasé saliva pesadamente, y hablé con una voz que para ser honestos, no sentí que se asimilara a la mía.

—Yaten... quiero que me mires, sólo a _mí_.

Sus ojos chisparon, como los de un lince despierto. Y yo, con toda la expectativa de que las cosas no podrían salir sino bien esa noche para los dos, lo besé.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

Sus labios fueron un colchón de tibieza bastante agradable, aunque no se me pasara mucho más que eso por la cabeza. Es decir, no era demasiado impresionante aquella sensación, pero me consolaba saber que no me estaba dando asco ni nada como eso tampoco. Minako se quedó petrificada quizá unos segundos, la verdad no sé... hasta empezó a intentar que yo abriera un poco la boca, y me sentí invadido por la curiosidad y me pregunté que, si lo hacía, quizá así las cosas mejorarían...

¿Para qué quería que mejoraran?

Aún así, lo hice. Un escalofrío me recorrió todo, y lo cierto es que aunque me hubiera mostrado hostil y a la defensiva era porque en el fondo, yo sabía que si Minako se me acercaba demasiado todo el cuerpo iba a empezar a temblarme. No sabía si era mejor que se hubiera atrevido a besarme, por el motivo que fuera, porque tal como lo temí, el resultado fue tan imprevisto y abrupto, como el día que me desperté.

O que me despertó, más bien.

La fuerza que ella me había dado desde el lunes y en la cual intentaba pensar lo menos posible, era más que evidente por mucho que le rehuyera. No sólo había menguado mi instinto destructor contra los gorditos bebés armados, de los cuales yo estaba seguro que aunque me agarraran como mismo tiro al blanco para usar sus artimañas, no me afectarían en lo más mínimo.

Ahora... desde aquí, con Minako besándome, debo confesar que las cosas se veían bastante _distintas_.

Empecé a sentir mucho calor. Un calor agobiante, extraño y estaba acompañado de ciertos hormigueos en el estómago, y unas palpitaciones irregulares en el pecho.

No tenía ni una jodida idea de como definir o darle un nombre apropiado a lo que estaba sintiendo exactamente, pero era bastante bochornoso. Incómodo. Extraño y conocido a la vez. Me resultaba tan ajena esa cercanía con otra persona, tanto física como emocional, supongo que se me había olvidado. O a lo mejor yo me había obligado a olvidarla por completo.

Sensación rara, pero humana al fin y al cabo. Y yo soy tan humano como cualquiera, aunque tuviera ideas retorcidas en la cabeza y un pasado tortuoso y lo que fuera, seguía siéndolo. Y estoy seguro de que Minako no sabía la magnitud de lo que acababa de hacerme sentir, precisamente eso, _normal._ Ella no parecía dispuesta a tirar la toalla ni con toda mi reticencia arrejuntada, porque continuó besándome de la misma forma insistente de antes. Moviendo sus labios en un compás de arriba a abajo que me sabían a frambuesa o algo así, mientras con sus dedos me acariciaba el cuello y la nuca, esperando, paciente y a la vez ansiosa a que yo cediera.

Quizá yo sí lo deseaba... o no...

¡No podía! No de nuevo. No cuando había aprendido a comportarme como lo que necesitaba, alejado e insensible de todo lo que me rodeaba. Estaba bien, yo estaba bien así, sin dejar entrar nada ni a nadie. Nada que pudiera tocarme ni dañarme. Pero cuando conocí a Minako parecía haberse tambaleado todo, a pesar de que yo lo había intentado con todas mis fuerzas. Con todas mis malas maneras, con mi frialdad y mis huidas. Me había portado así porque estaba seguro que si las cosas no resultaban, sería algo muy duro de afrontar.

No lo había logrado. No había podido alejarla como yo quería...

No entendía por qué con ella no me había salido. Extraviado en toda mi nebulosa mental cerré los ojos fuertemente. Seguía sintiendo sus manos recorriéndome y veía un montón de luces de colores a través de mis párpados, cuando empecé a delirar en su abrazo.

Y descubrí entonces algo que era demasiado obvio:

Si yo hubiera querido alejar a Minako, no habría fallado.

¿Y qué creen?

Sí, yo también la besé.

No sabía si estaba enfadado o aliviado por al fin haberlo comprendido, porque al menos así no me causaba tanto conflicto enfrentarlo. Quiero decir que yo llevaba cinco días siendo todo un tornado de emociones que no acababa de entender y que me descolocaban por completo, caminando sobre arenas movedizas, casi incapacitándome para pensar racionalmente al respecto de lo que me preocupaba.

La sentí suspirar.

Dudaba bastante que Minako, con esa actitud de princesita de aparador que se cargaba, no fuera consciente de lo que podía despertar en cualquier tipo si se lo proponía. Si a mí, que era un muerto viviente que había estado envuelto en papel engomado de todo y de todos, acababa de incitarme a besarla, con todo lo que implicaba, que aunque no le daré el gusto a ningún imbécil enamorado de decírselo.

Nunca.

Vale, al menos no por ahora.

De acuerdo... había química. Eso era innegable. No tenía caso evadir algo tan evidente, para los mismos poros de mi cuerpo, que parecían destilar la esencia de Minako por todas partes. Química, sí. Pero también hay química en el peróxido de amonio y la nitroglicerina, y no es recomendable ponerlos juntos, no señor.

El sabor a las frambuesas desapareció, porque ella había empezado a acariciarme con su lengua y una de sus manos se había empezado a deslizar hacia la clavícula de manera intencional o distraída. A saber.

Siempre y cuando mantuviera sus manos por encima de ahí, todo iría bien. Todavía estaba a tiempo de no empezar a «entusiasmarme» de verdad, así que mejor ponerle freno a mis instintos desde ya.

Me separé, sintiendo un final cosquilleo en toda la boca. Yo giré la cara lo más que pude, porque aquella tramposa no me iba a volver a engañar. Los ojos celestes le brillaban como dos espejos suplicantes, sin embargo, yo sabía que eso no era suficiente como para matar todas mis dudas, o al menos dejarlas para más tarde. Cuando pudiera pensar como siempre, y cuando ella no estuviera.

—¿Por qué te alejas de mí, Yaten? —me preguntó, y dejó caer las manos que habían estado en mis hombros antes —. ¿No te agrado?

Já, já. Qué graciosa pregunta. ¿De verdad creía que me iba a tragar su repentino cambio a nena insegura? Es decir, podría ser que yo le gustara. Físicamente hablando y todo eso. Hormonas. Eso. Pero de ahí, a que yo me dejara chantajear por su hechizo de frambuesas, era otro asunto.

Era la misma historia. Era una repetición y yo no podía arriesgarme a tanto. Este tipo de idioteces, como besarte con una chica bonita en una fiesta escolar, todavía eran algo peligroso para mí. Me traía malos recuerdos, y sabía que si me sumía en ellos, pronto estaría otra vez como al principio, estropeado y adolorido.

No me sentía capaz de marcar un límite claro con Minako, a lo mejor sí. ¿Pero y si no?

Un sabor amargo me llegó a la boca, borrando toda la sensación anterior. Miré a nuestro alrededor, y me llené de la realidad. San Valentín, los adornos, la gente que yo no soportaba y ésa atmósfera asfixiante.

Era un tonto por haber creído que no iba a resultarme tan difícil venir, por haberme permitido bajar la guardia… ¡Pero no podía permitir que ocurriera otra vez!

Retrocedí. Minako me miró, parecía preocupada por mi comportamiento bipolar.

Miré el adorno que estaba sobre nuestras cabezas. Un conejo que sostenía un enorme corazón rojo con brillantina y decía «I love you». Muy internacionales, además. ¿Por qué esas estupideces siempre están escritas en inglés? Como si en un sólo idioma no fuera suficiente torturarme con todas esas falacias.

El lugar me ponía los pelos de punta con tanta mariconada. Aunque, claro, aquel orejón traidor también estimulaba el instinto aniquilador de cualquiera que fuera medianamente sensato.

Noté que Minako estaba sonrojada, y me veía con vergüenza. La piedad -que llegó desde algún punto lejano de otra Galaxia- me embargó. Tampoco quería que pensara que estaba abiertamente rechazándola, porque no era así. Una cosa era que yo tuviera problemas existenciales con el mundo, con Cupido y conmigo, y otra que ella no fuera una chica bonita y simpática.

Y justo cuando iba a tratar de explicarle que lo que me pasaba poco tenía que ver con ella, sonrió por décimo quinta vez. Se acercó, y parecía encontrar ciertas palabras... para decir algo, efectivamente. Yo parpadeé, temiéndome algo que no sabía que era, pero ya estaba lamentándolo. Habló, y yo no la escuché porque la música estaba más fuerte y porque ya no estábamos tan cerca.

_La curiosidad mató al gato. ¿Ya se te olvidó?_

—¿Qué dijiste? —quise saber. Ella movió los labios, pero no sabía si estaba noqueado por el beso de frambuesa, o por la escarcha roja, o por otro motivo... le miré sin entender.

La música se apagó, justo cuando ella volvía a mover los labios para hablar.

—¡Me gustas! —me gritó, fuerte y claramente.

Muchos, muchos pares de ojos se posaron en nosotros. Risitas, comentarios y vitoreos de quién sabe quién. Como si vieran un maldito partido de fútbol y el equipo favorito acabara de meter un gol. Yo cerré los ojos, con frustración...

_Cuenta hasta diez._

Nueve...ocho...

Minako era un jodido imán de las escenas públicas.

Siete... seis...

Estaba muy, muy cabreado. Sentía la mandíbula tensa y juro que tenía unas ganas tremendas de matar a alguien.

No estaba funcionando...

¡¿Por qué a mí?!

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentía la cara roja. Muy, muy roja y caliente. La música llegó tan rápido como se fue, aunque yo seguía viendo como los demás sonreían y hablaban entre ellos. Me reí para mí sola, tapándome la boca con la mano, muy fresca.

Fresca de ánimo, obviamente. Porque ninguna parte de mi cuerpo estaba fresca ya.

Pienso que ya me estaba acostumbrando a mis metidas de pata frente a todo el Cole. Uno se vuelve a inmune a este tipo de cosas, créanme. Digo, que más daba si mis amigas ya me habían visto humillada, bañada en víseras de rana, y ahora, declarándole mi _amor_ a Yaten Kou... frente a toda la sociedad estudiantil.

Y en todas había estado presente él.

Era como mi karma. Mi karma humano. Y al mismo tiempo, sentía que era una de las pocas cosas buenas que me habían pasado.

Sin darme cuenta de verdad lo que pasaba, Yaten me tomó de la mano, y me arrastró hacia afuera, chocando con un par de personas y casi volcándole el vaso a un chico en el trayecto.

La noche estaba mucho más fría, y me abracé a mí misma ante el clima tan distinto del de adentro. El rubor parecía desaparecer. El beso había sido algo curioso. No había estado mal, pero la verdad había tenido mejores. No era de los malos, pero nada como para que temblara en mis Prada y comenzara a interesarme el chico de ojos verdes.

Él sin embargo, no parecía muy contento con lo que había hecho.

Se le veía avergonzado y furioso. Me dirigía otra vez miradas de desconfianza y eso no me gustó. Mi ego se pulverizó y me puse seria. No lo estaba fingiendo. De veras quería saber qué pensaba.

—Yaten...¿Estás enojado conmigo? —aventuré como quien no quiere la cosa.

El se recargó en el barandal de afuera y se cruzó de brazos.

—¿Por qué estaría yo enojado _contigo_? —especificó.

Ladeé la cabeza, confusa. Aquello no era normal. Algo tenía que estar pasándole… Y yo tenía que saber qué era. No soy su amiga, desde luego, pero me había ayudado con Tanase, después de todo. Si tiene algún problema, me corresponde ayudarlo.

Eso me hace mejor persona, ¿verdad que sí?

¡Y por supuesto que tengo que meterme si el problema es conmigo!

Ser una metida no me hace ser una buena persona... Aún así, no tenía pensado dejarlo escaparse de mí ni una sola vez más, de eso estaba segura, e iba a tener que aclarármelo todo, le gustara o no.

—No me dices nada... es la única forma de saber que tengo si estás enojado. Supongo que te molestó lo que dije. Y por...—me paré en seco. No sabía si podía mencionar lo del beso o no.

Yaten suspiró e hizo un movimiento vago con la mano.

—Es sólo que esto es territorio desconocido para mí.

—¿Qué es territorio desconocido? —insistí, muerta de curiosidad.

—_Tú _—se encogió de hombros, incómodo —. No sé qué hacer.

—¿Sobre qué?

—_Vous._

—¿Sobre lo que pasó adentro... ?

Yaten me interrumpió a toda prisa.

—No. Solo sobre _tú_, tú misma. Todo el tiempo estoy esperando que me digas que te deje en paz para poder irme tranquilo. Que me digas que soy malvado y horrible.

No dudé ni un segundo de la respuesta. No la inventé.

—Quizá por eso no lo he hecho. Siempre tratas de aparentar que eres raro. Yaten, la gente que realmente es cruel no te dicen lo desagradables que son.

Mienten cómo yo, pensé. Me afligí y tratando de enmendarme un poco, agregué:

—Yo estoy loca, te robé un beso y te hice pasar una vergüenza en la pista...

Se enderezó, todavía recargado en el barandal y exhaló aire con fuerza.

—No me lo robaste. Y no estábamos en la pista.

Me pareció encantador que tratara de no hacerme sentir responsable. Encantador y culpable para mí. Dioses, no tenía idea de qué había pasado allá adentro, pero no me sentía cuerda para pensar en eso por ahora. Sólo quería que él no se sintiera como sea que se sentía. Quería verlo bien, aunque me dijera que me largara como hace unos días.

—No te lo pedí —discutí. Sabía las reglas para las chicas. Usualmente era el chico que te besaba, y nunca me detuve a pensar en ello. Sólo quería que mis amigas me vieran con control sobre él, como debía ser. ¡No esperaba nada de esto!

—Yo también te besé —murmuró, malhumorado.

Me quedé mirando el concreto y luego mis altos zapatos. Me sentía como una mocosa malcriada, a la que querían robarle un chocolate. Un chocolate que creí que era amargo y me caería mal comérmelo... y contrario a eso, había sabido como la cosa más dulce y deliciosa del mundo. Tenía que aceptarlo. Aún así, las guapas nunca somos rogonas. Para eso están las feas. Tenía que encontrar un punto intermedio...

¡Bingo!

—Lo siento —dije.

—No es gran cosa —me refutó, y parecía comenzar a desesperarse.

—¡Pero es que yo...! —chillé acercándome hasta él —. ¿Me perdonarás?

No sé como, pero logré que con el viento frío que me entró a los ojos de repente se me empañaran. Eso, conjunto a mi seguramente celestial voz, deberían convencerlo de mi arrepentimiento.

—No pasa nada —dijo con voz ronca, y su rabia volvió a encenderse en cuanto me vio —. _Tais-toi!_

¿Eh?

—¿Qué?

—Que te calles, ya.

Sin darme tiempo para reaccionar de ninguna manera, acortó las distancias entre nosotros en un choque de labios que me dejó sin ninguna neurona activa dentro de mi cerebro. Creo que adentro tocaban una canción que detestaba, o que amaba, o quién sabe, no lograba definirlo. Quizá porque era cosa de mi cerebro que no procesaba nada coherente debido a tal ataque.

Nunca me habían besado así, y mucho menos él. No estaba siendo suave ni cálido conmigo como allá adentro, como si quisiera reconfortarme, no: estaba siendo extremadamente brusco, y su ardor quemaba como el mismísimo infierno dentro de mi boca.

Tampoco había pedido permiso. Y me estaba besando con cierta molestia, y algo más que eso también. Con hambre, con fuerza.

¿Con qué más?

El empuje de sus labios y su lengua simplemente me habían abierto la boca y la exploraban con todo el apetito que el universo le pudo dar.

Era la cosa más estimulante y _genialosa_ que había sentido en la vida, y mi cuerpo comenzaba a responderle de una manera desconocida para mí, tensándome, pidiendo ser sujeta con fuerza contra el cuerpo de Yaten.

Mis manos, que habían estado suspendidas en el aire por la sorpresa, le envolvieron la espalda para presionarla, y enterrar los dedos sobre la camiseta, arrugándola.

Gemí, y no sé si lo tomó como una advertencia o un estímulo, porque siguió besándome larga y profundamente, mientras yo lo hacía también, sin poderlo evitar.

Sin _quererlo_ evitar.

Me estaba derritiendo, de veras que sí. A ustedes no tengo por qué mentirles. Podía sentir llamas abrasándome y carbones al fuego vivo en el estómago, mientras él se dedicaba a devorarme los labios como si su vida dependiese de ello. Empujando, lamiendo y mordiendo. La piel me quemaba dolorosamente, y me palpitaba en conjunto... estaba sorda de escuchar el bombeo de mi corazón contra mis oídos en aquél tamborileo incesante.

_Te lo advertí._

No me importa...no me importaba nada.

¿Quién había abierto el Cielo de repente para mí? Y era curioso, porque sólo había fuego en él. El fuego más místico y placentero que me había quemado jamás.

Fue cuando lo supe: ya no era yo la que barajeaba más las cartas. Ni la que decidía qué técnica usar, cuando hacer trampa, que apostar y cuando retirarme. En ese instante, en ése efímero y tortuoso instante, supe que ya sólo era una carta más, -a lo mejor la más _nice,_ como la Reina de Corazones pero carta al fin y al cabo- del surrealista y complicado juego al que llaman romance.

.

.

.

.

.

.

JOJOJOJO!

Soy mala malosa. He aquí. No sé si sea demasiado intenso. El caso es que todo tiene su razón, créanme. Linduras, espero que les haya gustado. Ya sabe, la condición es un bello review con unas palabritas, no pido mucho, caray. Más tarde, editaré con las respuestas a sus reviews. Pero por ahora subo el capítulo porque aaaalguien cuyo nombre no mencionaré pero que empieza con Kat y termina con brecteri me está dando una lata...dioses...

Besos, y hermoso fin de semana!

Kay


	7. Tú y yo (Parte I)

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VII.**

**.**

**Tú y yo**

**.**

**(Parte I)**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todavía la sentía temblando, apretada contra mí. Sintiendo sus dedos clavándose en mis hombros como si temiera ser arrancada entre mi cuerpo y un vacío detrás de ella. Me separé, porque necesitaba aire y creo que ya me había excedido un poco.

¿O un demasiado?

Y es que en cuanto había empezado a hablar como un loro desquiciado, no había podido ni querido controlarme. Obviamente, no entendía nada de lo que pensaba ni lo que me pasaba y la única conclusión a la que llegó era la de que estaba muy enfadado por lo que había hecho dentro de la fiesta. Yo estaba plenamente consciente de que no había hecho nada más que ser como siempre. Arrebatada, apasionada y entregada.

Mala suerte para ella, porque aquella forma de ser suya era precisamente la misma que me estaba volviendo un poco loco.

Así que simple y sencillamente me di el gusto de besarla tal y como quería. La manera en cómo debía ser, sin tener todos esos metiches mirándonos como si fuéramos animales de circo. Con todo el ardor, la confusión y la ira que traía por dentro no había podido controlarlo. Quizá por ser la primera vez que me pasaba en toda la vida, o no lo sé.

Me importaba un carajo que se enfadara conmigo después de haber hecho esto, o que no volviera a hablarme por creerme un atrevido o un insolente. No me interesaban mucho las consecuencias ahora, porque de cualquier forma ya lo había hecho, y lo había disfrutado también.

Minako no se soltaba de mi abrazo, y yo no iba a ser quien la sacara de allí. Al menos no por el momento.

—Ay, Dios —murmuró, de manera estrangulada —¿Qué... qué fue eso?

Mi garganta ya estaba bastante aflojada como para permitirme hablar, así que le contesté lo obvio:

—Eso —le dije roncamente — sí fue un beso de verdad.

Sus ojos estaba empañados y creo que algo asustados al mirarme.

—Creo que... ya lo noté —jadeó —, pero...¿Por qué?

Buena pregunta.

¿Qué iba a contestarle, si ni yo mismo tenía la respuesta?

Su respiración agitada sobre mi rostro me erizaba la piel, y me mantenía en calor casi igual que si siguiera besándola.

Decidí entonces que podía ser el que yo era antes. Aquél que no se conformaba con tonalidades de gris en una explicación. El que detestaba las expresiones matizadas de frases ocultas entre línea y línea. Dando respuestas que no dejaran las cosas a medias. Conmigo casi siempre todo era blanco o negro. Me defendí, cuando no necesitaba ni hacerlo.

—¿Por qué lo hiciste tú allá adentro? —arremetí con otra pregunta.

Ella agachó la cabeza.

—Ya sabes por qué…

La inesperada y extraña confesión que me hizo ya no era ningún secreto para los dos. Y aunque la idea me había resultado terriblemente bochornosa y molesta, con sus regalos y sus persecuciones, yo la había besado por razones varias: la primera era que ya no soportaba su lloriqueo ni parloteo incesante. Quería sencillamente que se callara, de la forma que fuera, y no se me ocurrió otra forma de hacerlo mejor. Segundo: porque necesitaba saber si lo que había sentido allá adentro era por una reacción desconocida a no haberla tenido en tiempo, o era de verdad causada ella, porque fuera _ella_ en sí quien generara ésa sensación que ni siquiera tenía un nombre. Y tercera: en cierto modo me había fastidiado de limitarme a conformarme con esos pequeños trocitos azucarados que se iban desprendiendo a su paso, con sus coqueteos y sus sonrisas. No. Lo admitía, en ése momento lo único que yo había querido era tenerla por completo para mí.

—Yo no lo sé —respondí.

Minako levantó una de sus manos, y la deslizó por mi mejilla izquierda y por el mentón. Dejó su dedo pulgar sobre mis labios, acariciándolos.

—¿Y no quieres averiguarlo, Yaten? —su voz era casi tan suave como su caricia, y los latidos en el pecho comenzaron a disparárseme de nuevo; todavía con los músculos entumecidos y los nervios inestables — ¿No quieres?

¿Qué si no quiero?

Lo que quiero…

Ella sabía que yo entendía perfectamente lo que estaba proponiendo. Que yo no era un monje dedicado al Señor ni tenía diez años y sabía las condiciones de ese tipo de acuerdos, pese a que ninguno de los dos las hubiera mencionado; yo estaba seguro de que estábamos arriesgándonos bastante. Me quedaba claro que ella no reemplazaría a un recuerdo, al menos no en el sentido que pretendía. Posiblemente yo nunca llegaría a querer de esa forma otra vez, y que por mi parte, todavía sentía un tajo en el pecho que apenas estaba logrando cicatrizar, todavía fresco para abrirse al menor indicio de violencia. Podía perder mucho y salir todavía peor que como me encontraba, sin conseguir nada.

Hice una mueca de disgusto, no me apetecía para nada volver a pasar por esto. No particularmente en _este_ momento, _nunca_. Minako no debería desperdiciar su confianza en mí, en algo ─o en alguien─ que probablemente seguiría medio atrofiado para darle lo que ella espera o se merece.

Pero por otro lado, también pensé que ella era una chica fuerte. Si esto a ella le parecía lo conveniente y su cariñosa insistencia ya no me molestaba del todo. Y, si su exagerado optimismo y su voz chillona era la distracción que también podía ayudarme en algo, no iba a cerrarle las puertas.

Pero hacer el algo cambia algo. No hacer nada no cambia nada.

¿Yo quería que mi vida cambiara?

De verdad deseaba que lograra lo que pretendía, por el bien de los dos. Minako bien podía ser aquella nueva oportunidad que yo no había esperado y no había pedido, pero que de una extraña e inesperada forma, yo no había logrado ignorar en cuanto llegó.

Me encontraba un poco acorralado, sin poder pensar coherentemente porque Minako no dejaba de tocarme. Tendría que tenía que responder con algo que definiera el momento, esta amistad o lo que fuera que teníamos.

Cuidado: Las chicas despechadas eran más peligrosas que un asesino serial recién salido de prisión.

Así que traté de emplear bien las palabras, que fueran claras y entendibles, pero lo suficientemente difuminadas para que mi orgullo y protección quedaran intactos.

—Podríamos… vernos mañana —propuse.

Minako soltó una risita y asintió. Acababa de darse cuenta que yo le había dicho sí, sin decir sí, en ése mismo instante.

Hasta entonces me soltó. Me miró y luego al piso, después habló, dubitativa:

—Si salgo contigo mañana…—empezó con una sonrisa pícara— ¿Me darás otro beso como ése?

Yo arrugué la nariz, e imitando un tono autoritario, como si la estuviera regañando dije:

—Ya veremos cómo te portas.

Tenía un gesto extraño, una expresión de cierto enfado, mezclado con buen humor. Supuse que era hora de que me dispusiera a marcharme, caminando en dirección a la salida con las manos en los bolsillos, hasta que me llamó de nuevo, y tuve que darme vuelta.

—Ni siquiera tienes mi teléfono —me recordó, y parecía extrañada.

Yo me encogí de hombros.

—Igual voy a conseguirlo.

—¡P─pero…!

—_Al revoir,_ Minako.

Y me fui, sintiéndome de pronto ligero y renovado.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡¿Cómo dices que dijiste?!

¡Ushhhhhhhh!

Creo que tenía que recoger mi mandíbula, que estaba tirada en el piso. Eso, junto con mi presunción y otras atributos que no me atrevería a mencionar siquiera. Di una pataleta, haciendo un sonido fuerte con el tacón en el concreto. No me creía que Yaten Kou acababa de colocarme en el mismo nivel que él, bajándome de sopetón de mi escalinata de oro, estampándome contra la realidad, contra sus labios y su pasión. La idea no me resultaba ni minúsculamente admisible, ni siquiera de lejos. ¡Muy chistoso, con el truquito del número telefónico! Ese era un truco muy, muy viejo. Más viejo que el edificio a en dónde estaba ahora parada y me lo sabía de _pe a pa_ como me sabía mi nombre.

¡Y yo había caído, como una condenada novata!

Já, já, já. Qué gracioso que se creía Yaten pensando que iba a mantenerme en ascuas, creyendo que estaba haciéndome un favor. Imaginando que iba a estar pegada al teléfono a ver en qué momento se le ocurría sonar, suspirando por todas partes como una estudiante de secundaria. Se había ido así, dejándome a medias tan campante con ésa forma de caminar insonora y astuta, como la de una pantera.

Si las palabras de verdad engordaran, yo ya estaría hecha una ballena con la cantidad de ellas que me había tragado desde el inicio de la semana.

Adelante, ríanse. Que sé que están disfrutando esto, público conocedor…

Pataleé de nuevo, estaba en medio de una crisis de berrinche. Me crucé de brazos, molesta. Percibía el aire frío colándoseme por la espalda y sin querer extrañé sentirme en sus brazos de nuevo, haciendo que me enfadara otra vez, aferrada a no dejarme perder.

No tenía otra cosa que hacer, más que volver a la fiesta. Intrigada por la manera de actuar de Yaten, caminé hacia adentro. Siempre se había mostrado reservado y hasta agresivo con toda la gente, pero parecía que había mucho más detrás de eso. Conmigo, no sólo había abandonado ciertos comportamientos demasiado hoscos y extraños, ya no me veía como si fuera de otra especie, y ya no atacaba, siempre que no fuera para defenderse. Y se defendía bastante bien, porque parecía que estaba protegiéndose de algo que le impedía abrirse de verdad conmigo.

Entrar al lugar fue muy diferente, y me parecía una eternidad desde que salí de ahí. Una Minako había salido, y otra había entrado.

Me mojé los labios ahora resecos, distintos los había traído con el brillo habitual. Claro, porque _alguien_ se lo había acabado todo. Me sonrojé.

¡USH!

A la primera que advertí fue a Serena, que bailaba muy contenta. Se acercó a mí con todo un aire de felicidad.

Al segundo se les unieron las otras Pop, y Rei extendió un vasito color rojo hacia mí, como si brindara a mi salud.

—Felicidades, Mina —me dijo sonriendo —. Oficialmente tienes a todo el Cole a tus pies.

WTF? ¿De qué hablaban?

—¿Dónde está él? —preguntó Amy de pronto. Yo parpadeé, poniendo mi mente a trabajar, ahora atrofiada porque estaba considerando que el beso me había robado parte de mis súper poderes de diosa, porque no lograba decir nada convincente ni normal en mí.

—Seguro se fue —dijo Rei sin darle importancia al asunto, y hablándole a Amy como si fuera una ingenua —. Mina lo ha de haber despachado ya, ¿no es así?

Y me fulminó con sus orbes oscuros.

¿Despacharlo? ¿Por qué mandarinas habría yo de querer despacharlo? ¡Lo que yo quería era que regresara!

¡A─ho─ra!

La lucidez me llegó, mirando a mis amigas. El juego, la apuesta. Los Jimmy Choo.

Dios…

Carraspeé, y sólo conseguí que se me atorara la saliva en la garganta, tosiendo como bebé.

Cuando me recuperé me esforcé porque me creyeran.

—Si bueno —dije con un tonito burlón, mientras sacudía las pulseras de mi muñeca —. Ya no me sirve, ¿o sí?

Amy y Serena asintieron, dándole mucho sentido a mi frase. Viré los ojos hacia otra parte, al menos era un consuelo saber que yo no era la única ingenua del planeta. Pero todo cambió cuando Lita y yo nos miramos. Sus pupilas me resultaron intimidantes, otra vez desaprobando mi manera de hablar y mis acciones. Chasqueé los labios, preocupada porque la castaña chica se asemejaba a mi conciencia. En casos como este, debería mejor haber guardado silencio. Pero no… tenía que regodearme con algo que ni siquiera había conseguido en realidad.

Siguieron felicitándome, diciendo tonterías como que "querían ser como yo cuando fueran grandes" y me dieron una bebida muy rica de color violeta. Yo me evadí, cantando lo que tocaban en ese instante. No iba a permitirle a Yaten tener más control. Ni aunque besara riquísimo ni me sintiera cómoda con su presencia, porque las cosas parecían querer dar un giro de trescientos sesenta grados y quizá otra vuelta y media. No estaba preparada para ser una _fangirl _del Club Oficial de los Besadores Raros.

No me iba a dejar enredar. No me iba a hacer débil. El era en todo caso quien tuviera el riesgo de ahorcarse con su propia soga, no yo.

_Genialoso_, buena filosofía. Yo siempre me he dicho que soy una buena chica. En el fondo… a lo mejor muy en el fondo. Tan… tan en el fondo que normalmente no se me notaba nada de esa bondad oculta.

No me sentía satisfecha con la filosofía, pero claro que yo todo lo estaba haciendo con buena intención.

Claro, claro, claro.

.

.

Era sábado, ya había pasado otro día.

Se mueren por saber los detalles, ¿a qué sí?

No les daré el gusto. No porque ahora me encontraba nuevamente en crisis de berrinche, pero multiplicado trescientas veces más, sumados a unos cuantos desfortunios que no dejaban de pasarme una y otra vez, aplastándome la vanidad hasta quedar reducida a gusanos debajo de la tierra. Sufriendo una trágica metamorfosis, siendo la viva imagen de Blair Waldorf, para terminar apenas viéndome como una mortal cualquiera llena de inseguridades en una cita.

Como _ustedes _comprenderán.

¿Qué? ¿Acaso miento?

Tenía frío, estaba de malas, ─eso jamás me haría ver menos guapa, obviamente─ pero muy de malas. En estos momentos, lo único que se me pasaba por la cabeza, además de salir corriendo, era el repetirme una y otra vez que había sido mala idea ser tan considerada con Yaten. Había sido un error dejarlo elegir el lugar para encontrarnos, la hora y resumiendo, dejarlo que hiciese lo que le diera la gana. Y como siempre, me había hecho un rico sándwich de mis propias palabras, y acababa de almorzármelo de nuevo, junto con un jugo de delicioso sabor a castigo divino.

La gente pasaba de manera rápida y casual, varios ayudándose y otros simplemente divirtiéndose de lo lindo. Sentí como alguien pasaba como un rayo a mi lado, y girando sobre sus propios talones comenzó a atormentarme de nuevo:

—Tus habilidades gimnásticas no pueden ayudarte ahora, Minako Aino.

Repliqué enseguida.

—¿Qué sabes tú de deportes extremos, Kou? ¡Trata de correr en tacones!

Suspiró, mientras se acercaba hasta donde estaba yo, inmóvil.

—¿Piensas quedarte ahí toda la eternidad?

—No tengo problema —me sulfuré, necia.

Yaten me sonrió de lado, mofándose cuanto podía de mi patética situación. Para quienes no lo hayan advertido, estábamos en una pista de patinaje, llena de gente que sabía patinar por supuesto.

Excepto por mí.

Me había quedado estancada como una planta, sin moverme y sin querer intentarlo siquiera. El me había insistido un par de veces, y después creí que había desistido. Yo estaba estorbándole a todo el mundo sin que me importase, pero a cada minuto que pasaba me daban más y más ganas de decir palabrotas. Me requetecontrarepateaba que existiera algo que yo no pudiera hacer frente a él.

—¿No te da pena ser la única así, incluyendo a los niños? —siguió él, acercándose más hasta mí.

Me crucé de brazos.

—¿Quién dice que _debería_ saber patinar? —recalqué.

—_Ne sais pas_, la vida… es lo que siempre te enseñan a hacer alguna vez.

Yo no tenía la culpa de no saber patinar. Eso era algo que aprendías en la niñez, porque tenías un padre o madre que te enseñaba, hermanos o amigos con quienes salías a jugar al vecindario o a los parques. Yo me había criado con una institutriz hasta los trece, una mujer robusta que me obligaba a estudiar y a ser una señorita educada. Pasaban días sin que a veces viera siquiera la luz del sol y me conformaba con jugar sola en mi cuarto, con las decenas de muñecas finas de colección que mi padre me mandaba de Europa.

Y hasta que entré al Instituto y me fui a después a vivir sola, me importó un pepino lo de los modales y empecé a hacer lo que quería. Y las muñecas finas fueron sustituidas por decenas de zapatos finos, y fuera de eso, nada más cambió.

Dos niñas pelirrojas, gemelas y pecosas pasaron junto a nosotros, patinando en espiral y incluso comiéndose al mismo tiempo los helados que traían en las manos. Me vieron, y comenzaron a reírse ruidosamente, para después ir a decirles algo a otras más grandes e igualmente gordas y pelirrojas que ellas. Las miré con odio, anhelando que se les cayeran los helados y resbalaran por el contenido derramado… dejando un lindo rastro de sangre en la pista.

Resoplé cerrando los ojos. Tenía que aprender a controlar mi instinto vengativo contra las feas, contra las mocosas pecosas y…

Miré a Yaten.

Por más que quería, a él no me salía odiarlo.

—¿No quieres que te enseñe? —me dijo, extendiéndome las manos, en las cuales traía un par de guantes negros.

Y eso es lo que vengo diciendo: ¿Cómo iba a odiar a alguien tan… tan…?

Me resistía, porque las niñatas seguían cuchicheándose entre ellas. Yo era una atracción para las envidias y las burlas, y lo que menos quería era que mi cara quedase estrellada como huevo contra el hielo, para alimentarles la diversión.

—Qué fácil te das por vencida —me picó.

Gruñí, pero consiguió que terminara cediendo. Me arrastró consigo sin que yo me atreviera a mover un músculo, en una zona que estaba despejada de transeúntes.

—Dobla las rodillas… y sólo deslízate —me indicó.

Apenas lo hice sentí mucha más estabilidad en las piernas, y luego de un par de tips y moverme con las instrucciones de él, parecía que avanzaba sin problemas. Sonreí muy contenta.

—Sí que aprendes rápido —aduló él, y luego me soltó.

—Soy Minako Aino. ¿no? —presumí.

El me ignoró y yo fruncí el entrecejo. Dejé la mano izquierda aferrada a la suya, y nos miramos incómodos.

—Esto… no quiero caerme —le mentí. El asintió una vez, y seguimos moviéndonos. Ya no me sentía más la tonta del lugar, y me estaba gustando hacerlo.

Yaten patinaba distraídamente, con fluidez y yo intentaba imitarlo como podía, mientras me perdía en mis pensamientos mirando a los demás, escuchando la canción que tocaban y tarareándola para mí.

Demi Lovato tenía razón. Parecíamos entendernos bien, él siempre de alguna forma me ponía los pies en la Tierra de una buena manera. Y todavía no sabía que era exactamente lo que lo hacía ser como es. Uno no es como es por nada. Siempre existía una historia detrás de cada uno de nosotros, y quería averiguarlo. No tenía que romperle el corazón para eso, ─como decía la canción─ podría simplemente darle un descanso a su corazón. Lo que había pasado ayer no podía haber sido mera coincidencia. Yo había besado muchos chicos, de todas clases, y jamás había sentido lo que sentí cuando sucedió con Yaten.

Apreté su mano un poco más.

Iba a tener complicaciones, como hoy que les había dicho a las Pop Shots que tenía un compromiso con una prima inexistente que vino a visitarme de alguna región de Japón también inexistente. Nos íbamos a ir a comer y por eso no podría asistir a la reunión de San Valentín que habíamos programado en casa de Rei. Inventé ese cuento porque Yaten me llamó. ¿Y luego? ¿Qué se supone que haría ahora? ¿No acababa yo de decirles que lo había desechado como envoltura después de haberme comido el chocolate?

Yo también tenía miedo. Estaba aterrada de lo que pudiera pasar y que todo se me saliera de las manos. Pero la vida se va, se acaba. Y yo estaba cansada de fingir todo el tiempo que no me importaba estar sola. Que no me importaba que la gente me viera como una frívola y superficial chica. Tenía todavía mucho que ofrecer, o eso creía. Ser sincera en querer conocer a Yaten no me haría una _fangirl_. Me haría sólo eso, una chica curiosa.

¿Nadie puede decir _sí Minako,_ para que me sienta un poco más convencida?

—_Don't wanna break your heart, Baby I can ease the ache…So let me give your heart a break…_

O bueno… al menos una porción. Si mi amiga Demi creía que dos corazones pueden hacerse uno, para aliviarse uno al otro, quizá podría funcionar. Levanté la vista, asombrada porque yo acababa de decidir no seguir con el gran plan de iniciación trazado. Pepe Grillo y mi propia convicción hacia el amor acababan de ganar la batalla que se libraba dentro de mi mente y simplemente había marcado el punto y final a lo que yo haría.

Pero de momento era mi secreto, después ya vería…

Ay, ay, ay…

Trastabillé porque a pesar de ser mujer, no podía hacer tres cosas al mismo tiempo porque no dominaba la principal, que era ir patinando al mismo ritmo que Yaten. Así pues, siendo víctima una vez más de mi torpeza y distracción, me fui hacia adelante, jalándolo a él en el proceso, y lo siguiente que sentí fue como nos dimos contra el hielo fortísimo.

Creo que hizo una especie de maniobra para girarme, porque de otra forma no entendía como había quedado yo prácticamente encima de él. Ahogué una carcajada, al mismo tiempo que la cara me quemaba como si tuviera una fiebre altísima. Levanté el rostro y lo miré.

—Qué torpe que eres —se quejó.

—Pero si la culpa es tuya, por no sostenerme como se debe.

Notaba su respiración haciéndome cosquillas, y me quedé sintiendo con la mano el golpeteo de su pecho, adormeciéndome, tranquilizándome…

El pelo se me había venido a la cara con la caída, y pasó un mechón rebelde por detrás de mi oreja creo que para poder ver mi rostro. Me impacienté al imaginar lo que podría avecinarse estando tan cerca…

Pero él dibujó una imperceptible sonrisa y dijo:

—No sé qué tan resistente seas, pero yo me estoy congelando.

Decepcionada, afirmé con un movimiento con la cabeza. Me incorporé con un poco de torpeza, pero sin volverme a resbalar. Él se puso de pie como un resorte, sacudiéndose un poco el pantalón. Qué pedazo de boba había sido al imaginar que volvería a besarme ahí, tirada en medio de una pista de patinaje, cuando yo sabía que él aborrecía llamar la atención.

¡Bueno, soñar no cuesta nada!

Para su información, una vez me imaginé que alguien me salvaría la vida haciéndome todo el proyecto de Geometría del cual no entendía ni el título y no tenía ni tiempo para reunirme con nadie. Al otro día, apareció Ginzou Sasuye esperándome en la salida del Cole, muy colorado, confesando estar enamorado de mí desde que los dinosaurios poblaron el continente. Y yo le dije que me daba mucha pena, pero que no podría salir con él estando agobiadísima por un trabajo que no entendía. Él, obsesivamente ilusionado, me entregó el trabajo hecho. Y nos fuimos a tomar un café ese viernes. El primer y último que me tomaría con él, _of course._

Pero yo me había imaginado con todas mis fuerzas volver a sentir el Cielo, y no se había cumplido.

Bah, ni quería.

—¡Anda, Aino… a ver si puedes alcanzarme!

Di un respingo al oír la voz de Yaten, y después lo vi arrancar hacia el centro de la pista. Sonreí, y me dispuse a seguirlo, esperando que todo cayera a su tiempo en el lugar correspondiente, que mi mundo ─y su mundo─ giraran en perfecto orden, con las cosas como tenían que ser y tuviera la esperanza acostumbrada que me caracterizaba para mantenerme entusiasta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Parecía medio desorientada cuando salimos de la pista y luego al corredor de la enorme plaza comercial. Yo no acababa de entender como mierda le hacía para caminar en ésas cosas puntiagudas y brillosas, aunque lo hacía con bastante habilidad, yo pensaba que se caería en cualquier momento.

La tomé de la mano para bajar la rampa que conducía a otro nivel de la estructura y bueno, la verdad no tenía un motivo para llevarla agarrada así, pero el caso es que lo hice y Minako no se quejó ni se mostró inconforme en ningún momento. Ni cuando bajamos del ascensor, cuando avanzamos hacia las tiendas, de las cuales, yo quería alejarme lo más posible.

Y no pude hacer nada cuando, su ánimo pareció volverse inhumanamente eufórico por delante de los escaparates, entretenida mirando cualquier cosa que viera. Mi sentido masculino sonó en modo de alerta varias veces, y yo no me atrevía a decirle que nos fuéramos de ahí, porque a mi me gustaban tanto las tiendas casi igual que San Valentín.

A mi favor lo único que puedo decir es que me esforcé por no maldecir en voz alta, y a tratar aunque sea un poco de acostumbrarme a la idea de que aquello era básicamente una cita. De las citas normales entre la gente normal, como se suponía que éramos nosotros, yo incluido.

Cerré los ojos implorando paciencia y misericordia al todas las fuerzas divinas que pudieran escucharme, para que yo no me desquiciara a la menor provocación de la mercadotecnia ni a la gente acumulada, parloteando, comprando, feliz.

Minako seguía arrastrándome a las tiendas, contemplando con un aire extasiado e infantil las cosas que se exhibían y los productos que le ofrecían las vendedoras. Me recordaba un poco a una niña pequeña, que quizá probablemente era aún, en varios aspectos. Desconocía el motivo, pero me conformé con ver como sus azules ojos brillaban y sonreía de oreja a oreja, sin rastro del enfado que había tenido allá en la pista de patinaje. Las mujeres eran extrañas. No entendía que significado de felicidad le veían a una botella de perfume ni que viniera con un colgante de regalo, ni tampoco que le dieran a probarse una crema ex… ex… ¿Extraterrestre? ¿Estratosférica? ¿Extrovertida?

Entrecerré los ojos para mirar la cosa asquerosa que Minako se estaba untando en las manos.

_Exfoliante.  
_

_ça alors!_, gran descubrimiento para la humanidad.

¿Qué estaba diciendo? Ah, sí. Que no me interesaba que anduviera paseándose y entreteniéndose con cosas varias, eso me daba un poco igual. El caso es que aunque esas cosas no tenían importancia para mí, pero si la consecuencia de ellas era que se encontraba sonriendo alegre y vivaz, era suficiente para mí.

—Yaten —me habló, volviéndome a la ruidosa realidad. Me di cuenta hasta entonces que estábamos en una tienda nueva. Me tomó un minuto orientarme, y cuando supe a conciencia donde me encontraba, casi me da un infarto.

Los colores pastel estaban revueltos por todas partes, en un bombardeo de cosas grandes, medianas, chicas y de todo tipo a mi alrededor. Las telas eran afelpadas y suaves… y había niñas. Muchas niñas. Todas gritando, hablando, riéndose. En grupos. En grandes y chicos grupos. De todas las edades.

No…

Mis ojos recorrieron con avidez ese sitio de los infiernos: los anaqueles, los estantes. Gatitos, perritos, y mil figuras distintas en mil modelos distintos. Carteras, plumas, llaveros. El piso era rosado. El techo era rosado. _Todo_ era rosado. Y arriba, la cara redonda de esa gata blanca tan famosa en Japón. Leí: _Hello Kitty._

Gemí.

Era exactamente la imagen viva de la pesadilla que siempre me perseguía, desde que inició la semana. No había sido una pesadilla, había sido una premonición, una profecía.

¿Por qué no escuché las advertencias del sentido masculino? Me alteraba mucho más estar en una _Hello Kitty Store_ que la posibilidad de que me lanzaran a una piscina llena de pirañas asesinas.

Yo me quería morir. Y no había ni una sola ventana la cual pudiera atravesar.

—Yaten —me dijo Minako otra vez, y sonrió como si nada —. Mira que monada de peluche.

Por mera inercia, no tardé demasiado en seguir su mirada celeste y encontrarme con la porquería en cuestión a pocos metros de mí tras un cristal. Era un gato con la cabeza desproporcionadamente enorme, ojos redondos inexpresivos en color blanco y negro. Traía un lazo rosa atado al cuello y una tarjetita con ribetes dorados, seguramente hecha para plasmar en ella palabras amorosas o una mierda así. Aunque quería casi gritar de desesperación, tuve que hacerle un gesto a Minako, que espero haya interpretado como un reconocimiento de algo semejante a una sonrisa. Podría pensar que ella era cándida y tierna, pero es que esas cosas nada más no me pasaban. No era su problema, era yo el dañado.

En vez de mirar al gato cabezón, la miré a ella. Sonreía abiertamente, esperando mi aprobación. Con cualquier otra chica quizá yo ni habría contestado, pero era Minako, y para mí ahora era diferente a las demás chicas. Tanto, que incluso podía hacerme fingir que veía con buenos ojos un peluche a mí, que los detestaba tanto como a cualquier cosa de ese tipo. Incluyendo a las chicas. Entendiendo que ahora el término equivale a un noventa y nueve punto nueve, nueve, nueve por ciento.

—¿Te gusta? —le pregunté, aunque obviamente no necesitaba saber su respuesta, siendo que los destellos en sus ojos lo decían prácticamente todo.

—¡Claro! ¿A quién no? ¡Está divino! —exclamó.

Consideré mis opciones lo más rápido que la atmósfera femenina me permitía razonar. Yo no había puesto atención hacia donde nos dirigíamos desde hacía un rato por mi propia salud mental, pero por el lugar en el que estábamos parados ─muy cerca de la entrada─ me daba cuenta que recién habíamos llegado. Eso quería decir que nos quedaban cerca de veinte metros de perímetro cuadrangular ─y como yo jamás tenía suerte, quizá había un piso más arriba─ para repasar la tienda. La simple idea me hizo aterrorizarme, y en cualquier momento iba a empezar a asociar esas cosas con otras ideas el doble de escalofriantes y cuando ya estuviera solo, sin Minako, no iba a poder manejarlo.

—Vamos a comprarlo —le dije, aunque no parecía un ofrecimiento, sino más bien una orden.

—¿Eh? —Minako me miró pestañeando, yo moví los pies con impaciencia. Ladeó la cabeza —. No dije que quisiera comprarlo…

—Quiero regalártelo —apunté, y busqué la caja con prisa —. Anda, ¿no dijiste que querías algo de San Valentín?

Yo sabía que mencionar la existencia de ése gordo con pañal me iba a servir algún día de mi vida.

Pero ella parecía desconcertada. Se rió suave y claramente, haciendo que en el estómago me revolotearan mariposas en el estómago. Y a menos que me hubiera comido un puñado de larvas la semana pasada, asumía que estaba nervioso por mi inesperada reacción. Sentir mariposas en el estómago es algo similar a lo que creo que se refieren los lelos que dicen eso. A lo que yo sentía ahora. Y siendo sinceros, acababa de darme cuenta también que yo nunca había pensado en algo como eso, y que estaba agregando esas palabras a mi vocabulario usual era alarmante.

—Sí me gusta… —dijo Minako, no muy segura —. Pero no necesito que me compres nada. Estoy perfectamente así.

Ni en un millón de años luz me sentiría decepcionado porque ella estuviera en cierta forma rechazando un regalo mío por consideración. Lo que quería era largarme de ahí lo antes posible, y no había otro modo de hacerlo. Bueno, verla cargar ése espécimen felino raro mientras caminaba tan graciosa como siempre hubiera podido ser interesante de ver.

—Pues es que quiero dártelo —discutí, más brusco de lo que quise parecer.

—¿De veras?

_Oui_, carajo. Tómalo y salgamos de aquí, rogué mentalmente.

—Te lo juro —le dije, tratando de no dar una idea equivocada de lo que en realidad era.

Tenía las mejillas ruborizadas y una sonrisita tímida. Y yo la apuré, alegando que la caja de pagos estaba ahora vacía, y más tarde no tendríamos tanta suerte. Minako me siguió, deteniéndose en un par de estantes más y yo tuve que arrastrarla de la mano, antes de que empezara a comportarme como si en vez de estar una tienda de "cosas monas", fuera un hospital psiquiátrico.

Salir de ahí, fue literal como ver la luz al final del túnel.

Soltando su mano comencé a caminar, aunque tampoco sin saber muy bien a donde iba. Me parecían siglos desde que yo le había regalado algo a alguien, aunque no fuera en realidad tanto, hasta ese momento me percaté de ello. Pude desentenderme de la situación, al menos por esa vez. Despierto como estaba, era palpable y real cada una de las cosas que veía, así como entremezclaba las ideas sin querer. Ya no andaba tapándome los audífonos con música a todo volumen ni estaba encerrado en mi cuarto con un libro. Estaba con Minako, en el mundo real…

Y las cosas reales no me tenían tan bien del todo todavía, como acababa de comprobar.

No era tan sencillo explicarle el por qué hubiera salido despavorido de ahí sin ninguna razón. Al menos no ahora que estaba en una cita, y ella lógicamente le apetecería estar más que un segundo en aquél lugar. Pero yo no había tenido tanta fuerza como para aguantarlo sin que recordara viejos tiempos. Viejos y _malos_ tiempos. Lo único que había podido hacer era huir de nuevo, yéndome a rastras si era preciso.

Negué la cabeza, harto de no poder dejar el pasado atrás.

Me sorprendí al notar que ella me retenía sujetando un cachito de mi camiseta larga, para jalarla un poco y luego asirse de mi brazo.

—Oye —dijo y la miré. Estaba prácticamente colgada de mí y ya no sonreía ni estaba ruborizada. De hecho, estaba preocupantemente seria —. ¿Qué te pasa, Yaten?

—Nada.

Como actor yo me moría de hambre, seguro que sí. Porque Minako no se lo creyó.

—¿Cómo nada? —me dijo con voz queda —. Si te estoy viendo y no estás bien. Lo sé.

Yo arqueé una ceja.

—¿Y cómo podrías tú saber algo así?

Se encogió de hombros, y se acomodó la bolsa de asas que acababa de sacar de la tienda, con tu propio bolso de mano.

—Hay cosas que uno sabe, aunque no te lo digan.

Inhalé y exhalé largamente, e hice un esfuerzo para ella. Porque ver a Minako tan contenta con su gato gigante debería ser hecho suficiente para que nada me impidiera salir adelante, aunque sea por hoy.

—Tengo hambre —le dije entonces.

A ella se le iluminó el rostro.

—¡Ya sé qué necesitas! —exclamó dando saltitos, y luego me tomó el brazo de nuevo para guiarme hacia otro corredor. — ¿Sabes qué? ¡Me encanto mi regalo!

—Qué bueno —le dije sinceramente —. Supongo que las chicas creen que esas cosas son… geniales, ¿no?

—Es _genialoso_ —me corrigió.

—¿Qué significa eso? —quise saber. Y era algo que quería saber desde hace mucho, la verdad.

—¿No es obvio? Es el resultado de algo genial y fabuloso. _Genialoso_ —definió.

Sonreí mientras rodaba los ojos. Minako y sus palabras raras.

—_Évidemment_, cómo pregunto algo así.

Pasamos por una tienda de animales, en la que mi atención se desvió momentáneamente hacia unas exóticas aves de colores que estaban en la entrada. Ella pareció notarlo y se acercó, otra vez curiosa como una chiquilla. El vendedor le puso el gran ave en el hombro, desconcertándola, y luego se alejó hasta las vidrierías que estaban a sus espaldas, pegándose a ellas. Era al parecer algo asustadiza con los animales. Yo al instante vi lo que había detrás de ella, y quise ser precavido y advertirle, pero ni me dejó.

Apenas giró los ojos pegó un grito tal cual como si hubiese visto al mismo diablo, corriendo detrás de mí como para protegerse innecesariamente de algo que de todos modos no podría ni tocarla.

—¿¡Por qué tienen que existir las ranas!? —lloriqueó y se sacudió, como si se quitara algo que ni traía sobre la ropa.

—Al menos no explotaste a ninguna —recordé —, hubiera tenido que pagarla.

Se puso del color de una manzana, de las que no son de las verdes. Y yo me reí.

Ella en vez de reclamarme o protestar se sorprendió y me regaló otra sonrisa a cambio, una más ancha que la que le vi cuando le compré el peluche. No entendí muy bien porque lo había hecho y sencillamente la seguí hasta afuera, donde me tomó otra vez del brazo, esta vez sin jalonearme ni nada parecido. Tan sólo rodeó su mano y se dirigió a mí.

—Así —me dijo secretamente —. Me gusta verte reír.

Me iba a detener, pero continué con la caminata. No sé si haga falta que lo diga, aclarar que ésas palabras me cubrieron el pecho como una especie de bálsamo. No creo que nadie más necesite entenderlo. De hecho, seguro que lo entienden mejor de lo que lo hago ahora yo, que tengo la cabeza hecha un auténtico lío.

Los latidos me confunden. La sangre corriéndome por las venas con fuerza me confunde. La chica a mi lado me confunde. Lo que dice, me confunde. Que me vea así, me confunde. Que me toque, me confunde. Que piense esas cosas de mí, me confunde. Porque de alguna forma… me hace creer que le importo.

Y joder, ¿Cómo no va a confundirme una cosa como ésa?

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Lo distraje como pude, retándolo a una reñida competencia en la sala de video juegos matando unos zombies con pistolas, ganándole mil veces yo. Luego, él me destrozó en una partida de mini hockey, le dije que lo había dejado ganar por consideración a mi regalo. Él se desquitó volviéndome a ganar en el billar, esta vez desviándome intencionalmente el bastón varias veces para que yo fallara deliberadamente en los tiros.

Me quedé mucho más tranquila luego de que salimos del centro comercial, porque Yaten había cambiado ésa mirada que le vi hacía rato, y que me había dejado preocupada. No sé exactamente cuál fue el detonante de que haya cambiado su actitud tan de pronto, cuando estábamos en la _Hello Kitty Store_. Lo que haya sido, parecía que se le había pasado, y después de comer compré uno de esos helados gigantes, en los que uno pasa por una barra de topings y les echas las combinaciones más extrañas. Yo soy de esas, de las que mezcla gomitas de sabores frutales, con chispas y con chocolate líquido. Me fascinan esas cosas aunque casi nunca las coma, y Yaten parecía querer vomitar en cuanto miró el resultado de mi preparación. Aún así lo probó y terminó ayudándome con buena parte de él, y después de eso fuimos hasta mi casa.

A cada hora que pasaba, me convencía más y más de que no me había equivocado al cancelar la cita con las chicas hoy. Me había divertido, me había enojado, y me había puesto triste todo en una tarde. Todo a causa de él. Sea que nos habíamos estampado en la pista de patinaje, me haya comprado ésa lindura de Choco Cat, o cuando lo vi con la mirada perdida, respirando dificultosamente. Lo único que esperaba era poder devolverle algo, hacer algo por él alguna vez. Entre más pronto mejor. A lo mejor si me sentía culpable por haberle mentido los últimos cinco días y apostar por conocerlo.

Eso ya había pasado. De hoy en adelante, esperaba de verdad reconfortarlo, y suponer tanto para él como él suponía ahora para mí. Supe que lo haría, tarde o temprano. Que era sólo cuestión de tiempo.

Era cierto cuando le dije que quería verlo reírse siempre. No acababa de comprender por qué, pero no quería verlo triste. Y estaba segura de que no me había entendido, pero me daba lo mismo.

Que al fin y al cabo, acabaría entendiéndolo en cuanto se lo demostrara.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

Gente genialosa!: XD Primero que nada, gracias a todo mundo por leer, y a quienes se toman la molestia de escribirme también. Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Por ahi preguntó una chica cuál es la canción que anda cantando Mina y en la que se inspira para decidir sincerarse con Yaten y es Give your heart a break, (o que es lo msimo Dándole un descanso a tu corazón) de Demi Lovato. La escuché, y creo que que le calza al dedo con su historia. :3

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DEL CAPI 6:**

**Patty**: Chula! No mueras de los nervios. Estoy de acuerdo contigo en eso de que las cosas se salieron de control, en cuanto a Yaten por su confusiíon, y a Mina con su apuesta absurda. Creo que ya te lo habia comentado por MP, pero sí, Yaten tuvo una muy mala experiencia anteriormente (antes de que llegara de Francia) y se sabrá en su momento. Como todo, ya ves que soy malosa en dejar siempre las cosas en suspense. Espero que te haya gustado el capi, y me digas que te pareció. Abacho!

**Nai:** Hola bella! Que bueno que te haya gustado el capi, creo que tienes MIL razón en decir que fue muy diferente el beso del principio con el del final, y pues... Minako no quiere dejar de besarlo! Creo que aunque ella piense que maneja la situación al 100x100, Yaten ni cuenta se da de lo que le ha causado a ella. Me dices si te gustó su rara cita. Beso!

**Tatily**: Hellooo! Creo que Mina no se ha quemado del todo, pero vaya que sintió las llamas muy cerca de ella. ¿Que opinas, ahora si está involucrada? Tanto que ni quiere decirselo a sus amigas. Es cierto que Yaten es sincero, pero aun mantiene su prudente distancia por precaución. Aunque le agrade Mina, no es tan sencillo para él abrirse de ese modo tan sentimental. Espero que te haya gustado este, y me digas tu opinión. Xoxoxo!

**Gisela**: Holiiis! Ya viste que no solo no termina ahi, sino que apenas esta tomando un rumbo la historia definidamente. Si te gusta la pareja, pues no dejes de leerlo porque habrá más! XD ¿dime, que puede pasar? A lo mejor me das alguna buena idea... beso, guapa, cuidate mucho!

**M Yass**: Linda, gracias por leerme y comentarme. Que bueno que te guste el fic. Yo me divierto horrores al escribirlo, no imagino ustedes al leer las estupideces que se me ocurren en cada capítulo. Gracias por favoritearme :P y espero te haya gustado éste. Beso muack!

**Kata:** Kata, para que no te enojes ni hagas drama tipo Aino de que pongo mal tu nombre, que la vida, que en Chile tiembla mucho (?) que shalalá. XDDD Quiero que sepas que después de mi propio berrinche por haber perdido el capítulo casi en su totalidad, ya ni quería publicar. Estaba re-enojada, y quería lanzar esta porquería llamada PC por la ventana. Pero vale, me calmé e hice lo posible por relajarme como me dijiste, y sí salió. Espero que te haya gustado, escribo para mí y para todo mundo, pero tanto tú como Natu me han hecho como motivarme más, y me gusta que me presiones. De veras que sí, porque si es algo que me gusta tanto hacer, ¿por qué no esforzarme por hacerlo? No es algo que hacer solo cuando estoy aburrida, es un hobby pero me gusta ponerle empeño.

He descubierto mágicamente que se me da mejor narrar así. Como que me meto en el personaje y es más sencillo que plasmar un sentimiento que otro no puede ver ni sentir, pero que debe ser percibido igual. Creo que te das cuenta, porque en EAE de repente como que se me va el avión, al tratar de abarcar tantas cosas y a veces ni abarco mucho en realidad. Si adoras la frustración de Yaten por el romance, seguro te mataste de risa en la escena de la Tienda. Creo que ahora estarás más satisfecha de que Minako no es la víbora que todos creen, y me costó algo de trabajo que evolucionara en un solo capi. Al principio ella esta rejega a dejarlo tomar siquiera un poco de lugar, y después no puede mas que prometerse estar ahi, y ver qué sucede. AWWW la amo. Besos hartos te mando, y espero tu valiosa opinión.

**Natu**: Ya no soy tan mala, eh? O todavia? Primero, te complací en cosas varias. El capítulo no es tan corto, es normalón. Segundo, ya viste como quedó la escena de la que te hablaba, espero no haya sido algo raro o diferente a lo que esperabas. Quería que los dos tuvieran una cita rara, intensa, pero lo suficientemente normal como para que los dos se sintieran comodos con el otro. Yo creo que ahora sí, la apuesta ya quedó en segundo plano, y quería que ella se sincerara consigo misma. ¡Suficiente de ego! Hay más cosas, y Mina descubrió ese dia que le gusta realmente pasarse el tiempo con Yaten. Espero no haber cometido el crimen de las comas de nuevo, me cuestan harto trabajo todavía. Gracias por tus correcciones =). Ahora si lo mega revisé, espero no haber tenido tantas fallas. ¿Que pasará? Pues no lo sé xD, muchas cosas las invento sobre la marcha, ni idea. Después de casi llorar por perder el archivo, estaba un poco decepcionada por que no sentía que me había quedado igual, pero al final me gustó. Espero que a ti también, y me digas que te ha parecido. Beso amiga!

**Pame**: Querida, ni qué decirte, quizá este capítulo no hubo la piel que esperabas xDD (que intensa ereeees) pero es que Yaten anda confundido. Ya se le pasó la fiebre de San Valentín, y aunque si le gusta Minako, pues todavia no tiene confianza como para tratarla como a una novia real. Bueno, ni son novios en realidad, pero como verás, Mina ya no quiere soltarlo! Yo tampoco lo soltaría, la verdad :P Creo que a Mina ya le cayó el veinte de que dejó de jugar, ya no quiere hacerlo. Aún no es del todo honesta, no quiere llegar con sus amigas y decirles "Vale, alguien me ganó la partida, me gusta Yaten, ¿y?" No se atreve porque en el fondo es una chica muy insegura. Yaten le hace sentirse más humana y menos Barbie, y le gusta que él la vea como es. Con sus defectos y toda la cosa. Esto no quiere decir que el juego en si se haya acabado. Beso mil guapa, gracias por el apoyo en el otro Foro, haré mi mejor esfuerzo. Y espero subir pronto el capi de EAE. Paciencia. :P Te mando un abrazo de Choco Cat (?) y espero tu comentario.

Me voy volando, pero volveré. :B

_**Kay**_


	8. Tú y yo (Parte II)

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**VIII.**

**.**

**Tú y yo **

**(parte II)**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Era domingo. Yo, en un día usual de domingo, me levantaba hasta el medio día luego de una noche desvelada en alguna de las casas de mis amigas. O sencillamente porque sí. Dormía a pata suelta sin que nada ni nadie me molestase y luego, hasta que yo quería, Nori me llevaba el desayuno a la cama y me ponía a planear mi día. Me tomaba alguna clasesilla online de pilates o danza y después me iba al centro comercial. Los domingos sacaban los artículos de promoción, y yo me alucinaba con todo lo que había en los escaparates. Pasaba al salón y me hacía el pelo, el manicuire, el pedicuire, y si se me antojaba, también un facial. Eso llevaba una eternidad, por lo que llegaba ya tarde a casa, con varias de bolsas llenas de cosas. Pedía una pizza de tres quesos y peperoni y me ponía a ver televisión. Era un domingo perfecto para cualquiera. Me gustaban mis domingos. Porque no había nada de lo que cualquier otro tendría, como limpiar la alcoba, lavar el coche, pasear algún pulgoso ni soportar a un padre ver fútbol mientras bebe varias cervezas.

Este es el momento en el que tú debes sentir envidia. De la mala. De la que te pone verde como el brócoli.

Hoy contrariamente a cualquier domingo, tenía varias cosas "compromiso" que hacer.

No sólo me había levantado extrañamente temprano, había andado muy apurada. Tenía una visita en pocas horas, y muchas, muchas cosas que hacer. Estaba buscando ése lindo mantel que me regalaron cuando empecé a vivir aquí, y el muy maldito parecía esconderse de mí. Tampoco encontré los vasos que yo quería, ni los cubiertos ni nada que pudiera servirme para lucirme como pretendía.

Había seguido tal cual las instrucciones de Nori, al pie de la letra para preparar ésa lasagna. No me había equivocado en nada -lógico que yo casi nunca me equivoco en nada- y el resultado debía ser _genialoso_ para cuando saliese del horno. Estaba tan orgullosa de mí misma, que me daban ganas de mandarla fosilizar y dejarla como adorno en la cocina, pero claro, eso no podía ocurrir.

A pesar de que en el horno el plato lucía flamante como fotografiado de una revista, mi cocina no hablaba muy bien de mí. No sé de dónde pepinos habían salido todos esos platos, cucharas, cuenquitos y tazas. ¡Apenas había desayunado alguna fruta! No me creía ser tan desastrosa para haber cocinado un simple plato para dos personas. Además, toda la barra y algunas paredes estaban llenas de harina, de pasta, cáscara de verdura y restos de salsa de tomate. Odiaba limpiar. Lo odiaba tanto igual que las zapatos chatos y los poros abiertos. Bufé, arremangándome la camisa y resignada porque de una u otra manera, si le había dado el día libre a Nori, Yaten no podría ver este desastre asemejado a los restos de _Lo que el viento se llevó._

Canturreando, comencé a lavarlos. Era imposible que yo estuviera de malas en ése momento. No lo estaría aunque los condenados platos parecían reproducirse como cucarachas en una coladera. No, no y no.

Luego de que nos viéramos un día antes, una fuerza divina, celestial y desconocida para cualquiera que me conozca medianamente bien, se apoderó de mí. Tratando de no tartamudear como niña de primaria, le ofrecí a Yaten venir a comer hoy a mi casa. El pareció poco convencido de yo fuese a cocinar; incluso mencionando cruelmente que si yo cocinaba igual que patinaba, mejor nos viéramos en algún restaurante. Al recibir la mirada asesina que le eché tras retarme sobre mis habilidades culinarias, él carraspeó y sólo dijo que «nos veríamos mañana».

Después de eso llegué a acosar a Nori, que no cabía en sí de la sorpresa que yo quisiese cocinar algo, y más para otra persona. Luego de un sin fin de anotaciones y tips, me propuse empezar al día siguiente con todo el ánimo de que me iba a salir para chuparse los dedos.

¡Los platos parecían millones! Y yo estaba súper segura de sólo haber ocupado dos o tres.

Sería una cena perfecta, aunque no me había preocupado en realidad por el postre. Creo que un diablillo miniatura, que estaba parado sobre mi hombro me susurró una idea un tanto tentadora:

Posiblemente, a Yaten no le importaría postularse como postre. Y a mí tampoco me importaría demasiado que lo hiciera.

Sacudí el rostro, porque sentía como me había puesto colorada. Aunque el fuego no desapareció de mi rostro aún cuando me salpiqué un poquito con las manos, gotitas provenientes del chorro de agua que caía del grifo.

No habíamos tenido ningún tipo de contacto cercano desde la fiesta, y eso me resultaba raro. No había tenido ni una sola intención de besarme, aunque fuese un poquito. Aún cuando me vino a dejar a casa, me sonrió y se fue. Yo me fui a la cama muy satisfecha, pero sentía que me había faltado algo. Algo como lo que la gente llama _la cereza del pastel._

Me estaba volviendo sumamente torpe al lavar los platos. Uno de ellos se me resbaló, y apenas lo alcancé para que no chocase con los demás, y terminara por romperse.

Me rompí una uña y por primera vez, no armé una tragedia por ello.

Lo peor de todo, es que la imagen y sensación del beso de la fiesta no me la podía sacar del cerebro. Había sido un arrebato tremendo y la verdad es que anhelaba que lo volviéramos a hacer. ¡A veces era poco conveniente ser la chica! Cuando eres hombre, lo único que tienes que hacer es coquetear y esperar que la conquista se ruborice para esperar el encantador beso. Pero cuando eres mujer no, porque puedes verte demasiado desesperada.

Yo _no_ estaba desesperada, aclaro, para cualquiera que empiece a pensar cosas que no son.

_Sí, cómo no..._

Hice como que no escuché a la cosa verde y seguí en mi labor.

Lo único que sabía -y eso _no_ es desesperación- es que lo haría de nuevo sin problema si se me presentara la oportunidad. Lo haría sin pensármelo, estaba tan segura que la verdad me daba cada vez más miedo.

Empecé a limpiar las paredes con una cosa que olía a fuerte limón, supuse que un limpiador o algo como eso que usa la gente común. Al final, la cocina estaba reluciente. No me había percatado, pero hasta terapéutico era hacer eso que llaman limpiar. Claro que no era tan terapéutico como mis faciales de chocolate marroquí, pero me alegraba aunque sea el estármela pasando nada mal haciendo algo que de todas formas debía hacer, y pensé que resultaría algo más catastrófico que un atentado nuclear.

El timbre sonó y fruncí el entrecejo. Por la hora yo sabía que no era a quien esperaba, y se me hacía extraño que eso pasara porque nunca nadie llamaba a mi puerta. Yo no le dirigía la palabra a ninguna persona del edificio. No me gustaban esas personas. Eran familias con dinero que siempre andaban con mocosos manchados de alguna porquería, o ancianos excéntricos que coleccionaban cosas y que poco me interesaban lo que hicieran o no con sus ya limitadas vidas. En el ascensor siempre me hacía la que estaba hablando por el móvil, y cuando me los topaba en la entrada me hacía la loca mirando en otra dirección.

Para lo único que llamaban a mi puerta era para mensajerías. Mi pecho se infló ante la posibilidad de un nuevo regalo atrasado de San Valentín. Corrí a abrir a pasos saltarines, pero mi expresión se volvió sombría cuando vi quien estaba detrás de la puerta.

Una viejecilla bastante pasada de edad, de piel arrugada y amarillenta me veía fijamente. Tenía el pelo todo canoso y corto, unos ojos grises y tan agresivos como seguramente Mussolini los hubiera tenido de llegar a su punto. En sus labios resecos, no había una mueca que se asemejara ni tantito una sonrisa. Aunque esperaba por mi propia salud que no sonriera. No quería ver sus dientes.

¡O a lo mejor ni tenía!

¡Iugh!

Me horroricé ante la posible agresión visual que sufriría. Suficiente tenía ya con ver cada miércoles a la señorita Allen, con toparme a la mocosa de las trenzas y con las pelirrojas de ayer de la pista de patinaje.

Toparme con feas solo significaba una cosa: una predicción de peligro inminente. Mis retinas acostumbradas al esplendor de Channel y Valentino casi sangran al admirar ese esperpento de bata color azul que le cubría abajo de las rodillas. Sus pantunflas infladas y gastadas, y en torno a sus piernas, cuatro gatos maulladores arremolinándose en sus pantorillas.

La sociedad cada vez está más decadente, Señor. ¿A dónde vamos a ir a parar a éste ritmo?

La única vez que tuve contacto con ésa señora fuera de los pasillos y el elevador, fue cuando llegué aquí. Vino a husmear quién se había mudado al piso que le daba arriba, y me estudió haciendo preguntas incómodas sobre el paradero de mis padres. Al final, habló de los niños abandonados y lo mal que terminan, hombres que son arrestados en prisión y chicas embarazadas antes del matrimonio, incumpliendo ambos la sagrada ley de Dios. Yo me cabreé tanto que le cerré la puerta en las narices.

Mis padres no me habían dejado. Era _yo _la que había decidido vivir sola y amaba haberlo hecho. Luego, una vez que me pidió ayudarla a cambiar el foco de su cocina, le correspondí con su anterior amabilidad y a decir verdad no me daba nada de pena.

_Ay, Minako..._

La lástima es para gente que no tiene piernas, no para ancianos molestos que eligieron estar así, solos -porque la decena de gatos que tuviera para mí no contaba- amargados y sin nada mejor que hacer que molestar muchachas lindas como yo.

Aún así, en momentos como éste, cuando me encontraba en el País de la Felicidad, no la había mandado mandado a tomar el tren más próximo al Limbo y le toleré su mal genio no estampándole la puerta en su apergaminada cara.

—¿Se le ofrece algo? —pregunté, tratando de no ser fría.

Ella negó con la cabeza y tomó uno de sus gatos, que tenía la cara aplastada. El animalejo hizo las orejas para atrás y me bufó, enseñándome todos sus dientes como una serpiente. Yo di un salto hacia atrás.

—_Oh, my Gosh!_

Estúpido gato. ¿Estaba poseído o qué?

—Janiki no te hará nada, chiquilla —dijo recelosa. Yo me quedé mirando temerosa como los otros le mordisqueaban las pantunflas —. Tienes la música muy alta, niñata. ¿Qué no sabes que hay gente que necesita dormir?

—Pero si ya es de tarde...

—Yo tomo mi siesta a las dos —me interrumpió con un gesto—. Y son las doce y diez y no puedo porque tu música infernal no me deja. Dos y diez. Diez minutos perdidos de mi valioso sueño. ¿Entiendes?

Yo rechiné los dientes. Había puesto un CD de LMFAO para alegrarme el rato, pero al parecer eso también parecía un delito para _la bruja del 74._ Aunque viviese sola, no lograba deshacerme de los fastidios. Esta no era la primera vez que me reclamaba algo así. Yo casi nunca estaba en casa, pero me daba la impresión que me esperaba, atenta y sin nada mejor que hacer para echarme la bronca por lo que se le diera la regalada gana. Sea mi música, el televisor, mis amigas, porque no saqué el contenido del buzón, porque mis tacones hacían ruido en las escaleras, por esto, por lo otro.

Pobre viejita fea y loca.

—Bajaré el volumen —aseguré, obligándome a pensar en Yaten y se me salió una sonrisa que seguro me hizo verme más franca —. Lamento haberla molestado.

—¡Qué bajar, apaga esa porquería o haré que te echen de aquí a patadas, señorita! ¡Te lo advierto! —me gritó, y el gato maulló fuerte de dolor, probablemente porque lo había apretujado en su reclamo. Ninguna de las dos le hicimos caso.

_Piensa en Yaten, piensa en Yaten._

Abrí mucho los ojos, condescendiente.

—Enseguida lo apago.

Ella asintió fuerte con la cabeza, como si fuera un general de la armada y me lanzó una mirada final de advertencia. El resto de los gatos continuaron chillando, y estaban dispuesta a seguirla, cuando se giró de manera violenta.

Por _Dior,_ ¿ahora qué?

—¿Vas a recibir a alguien? —preguntó ceñuda. Yo abrí mucho los ojos. ¿Qué le importaba? Esto era el colmo.

—Sí, ¿ahora qué? —inquirí, repitiendo mi pensamiento y volviendo a ser la misma de antes.

—¡Está mal que hagas eso! ¡Apágate ese fuego de adentro, niñata! ¡No está bien! ¡Estos jóvenes, qué horror!

Yo me sobresalté, y estoy segura que ni un semáforo se hubiera asemejado al color que me había puesto la cara. ¿El _qué_? ¿Pues no tenía más de sesenta? ¿Y cómo sabía que yo...? No, no...

—¿Q-qué quiere...?

—Mocosa, ¿Estás mal de la cabeza o no te das cuenta que tienes fuego ahí dentro?

Y señaló con su huesudo dedo dentro hacia la estancia. No tardé ni dos segundos en notar que el humo que se había acumulado a mi alrededor era más del sanamente recomendable, además de que apestaba a chamusquina incluso desde la entrada.

Instantáneamente, entendí lo que había hecho.

—¡AHHHHHHHHHHHH!

No me acuerdo si cerré o no la puerta, llegué a zancadas a la cocina mirando lo que acababa de causarme la maldita _bruja del 74. _

La esperanza muere al último, Minako.

Quizá no era tan grande el daño y...

Toda esperanza se vio chamuscada, al igual que mi plato. Me encontré con una gran cantidad de humo gris saliendo del horno. La pasta que debería estar gratinada y olorosa, era una cosa deforme y negruzca. Ni siquiera lograba reconocer alguna verdura, pensé que las bolitas carbonizadas desperdigadas serían patatas.

La cena, _mi _cena que había preparado durante todo el día... ¡La que me había costado tanto empeño, todo estaba destruido!

Pataleé la bandeja al horno de nuevo y sin querer, me eché a llorar de frustración. Yo tenía sin duda la Maldición de la Gente Fea como la de la Bella Durmiente tuvo de Maléfica desde su nacimiento. ¡Lo sabía, lo sabía!

¡Ojalá las exterminaran a todas!

Abrí los ojos y aunque tenía la mirada nublada, sonreí mirando el enorme bolso que estaba sobre la mesa.

El horno me habría cerrado las puertas...

Pero _American Express es la llave del mundo._

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Más insistente que un policía de investigación, Seiya andaba averiguando a dónde iba otra vez. Era la primera vez en meses que violaba mi propio toque de queda desde el aturdimiento, y eso seguramente lo sorprendió. Probablemente no pensaba que estaba en algún lugar desconocido y exótico de Japón únicamente para seguir componiendo canciones. Los labios parecían quemarle si estuvieran en mínimo contacto, porque mantenía la boca abierta todo el tiempo, muriéndose de ganas de saber qué había entre Minako y yo.

Todo esto fue desde nuestra escenita en la fiesta de San Valentín. Sin resistirlo más, me lo preguntó en el desayuno, luego cuando me iba a bañar y al final casi cuando iba saliendo. Yo lo ignoraba cuanto podía, pero sabía que no podría ser para siempre. Seiya podía ser realmente fastidioso como una mosca. Especialmente si el interés son cosas dulzonas como Minako, tal como las moscas se paran sobre los pasteles de fresa.

Sonó mi celular y recibí un mensaje de una tal Azura, con un efusivo saludo -entiéndase con miles de signos de exclamación- y otros simbolitos que no entendí que significaban, pero que supuse quería proyectar una serie de caras sonrientes o algo como eso. Fruncí el entrecejo. Era muy raro, había recibido tres mensajes de tres chicas diferentes en apenas dos días. ¿Cómo era eso posible? Yo no le había dado mi nuevo número a nadie que no fuera mi padre, Minako y... Seiya.

Me detuve en medio de la acera y rodé los ojos.

Obvio. Apostaría mi patética vida a que alguna de ellas le pestañeó más de la cuenta y él terminó siendo seducido más rápido de lo que cae un niño con un algodón de azúcar. Aún así, ¿no era demasiado repentino y consecuente? Yo siempre había sido un pesado con todas, y aunque se hubieran echo las de la vista gorda creo que quedaba más que claro que yo había ido ahí con ella. ¿Qué querían entonces? Las mujeres eran seres tan más raros...

Sin darme muy bien cuenta, miré en todas direcciones, como si algo o alguien de la nada, fuera a saltarme a la yugular. Qué paranoico, si ni que alguien me estuviera siguiendo.

¿Verdad?

Afuera hacia bastante frío. Me ajusté la cazadora metiendo las manos en los bolsillos. Ojeé hacia el cielo el alto edificio que tendría por lo menos diez pisos; entré por las puertas automáticas y me dio la sensación de que acababa de entrar al Ritz Carlton. Podía reflejarme en el piso sin problema, estaba lleno de macetas y plantas artificiales rodeando una pequeña fuente. En la recepción había un sujeto rubio peinado con goma, parecía que un perro gigante le había dado un lambetazo en toda la cabeza. Estaba tan pulcro y prolijo que de pronto mi abrigo parecía dado para la caridad, ante semejante maricón adornado.

Chasqueé los labios y luego me acerqué a él.

—¿En qué piso vive Minako Aino?

El me miró como dispuesto a decir algo amable y luego pareció corregirse él sólo, porque hizo una expresión como si estuviera oliendo mierda y repitió:

—¿La señorita Aino?

Eso dije, Einstein.

—Sí.

—¿Quién la busca?

—Yaten.

—¿Eres francés?

Con un carajo. ¿Pues que estábamos en la maldita aduana fronteriza o qué? Ni me molesté en contestarle, no contesto éstas idioteces sea quien sea. El frunció los labios, y se puso muy derecho, rígido como la cuerda de una guitarra.

—¿De verdad vienes a ver a Aino-san?

Lo miré fijamente. Si hay algo que se suma a mi lista larga e interminable de cosas que detesto del mundo, es la estúpida gente redundante. ¿No acabo de decir eso? ¿Necesito decírselo en qué idioma? ¿Cuántas veces? ¿Hacerle un dibujo?

¿Ser idiota dolerá mucho? No entiendo el motivo para esforzarse en parecer lerdo y no poder evitarlo.

—_Oui _—contesté a propósito.

—¿Eres su primo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—¿Un familiar?

Negué otra vez y decidí ponerle fin a su memez antes de que dentro de mi cabeza comenzara a considerar la posibilidad que le sobraban demasiados dientes a su limpia y perfecta sonrisa.

—¿Está ella en casa? Me está esperando ya —apuré moviendo los dedos sobre el mostrador.

Cuando entré al ascensor y gruñendo mentalmente, comprendí que en su cara de cachorro desamparado, estaba escrita con letra grande y de color fuerte que estaba coladito por ella. Me reí de él sin piedad. Qué imbécil. Si pretendía en algún sueño guajiro e inalcanzable el conquistar a Minako, con esos ademanes de mayordomo afeminado reprimido no iba a conseguirlo.

Bueno, no es que yo supiera como hacerlo, pero me daba la impresión que a ella no le agradaría del todo alguien como ése fanfarrón. No deben gustarle los fanfarrones, después de todo, ella era muy sincera.

Eso creo...

_¿Y tú, no estarás engañándote de nuevo?_

Arrugué la nariz, contrariado.

Me resulta difícil resistirme ante lo que encuentro sincero o genuino. Será que llevaba demasiado tiempo escondiéndome en mi propia piel, o que la falta de confianza en unos, y el exceso de otros, me confunde. No sabía precisamente por qué, pero al parecer estaba llegando al punto de que me resultaba demasiado complejo negarme al estado de confort que acababa de experimentar desde hacía unos días. Se me figuraba que necesitaba aferrarme con ardor a quien me provea ésa sensación que yo mismo me prohibía.

Todo en algún punto desesperado de lo que yo era, pero real al fin y al cabo.

Me recibió con una sonrisa anhelante, feliz de tenerme ahí. Y eso es de lo que hablo: Minako no me conocía, no sabía quién era yo. Cuáles eran mis virtudes, mis defectos, lo que pensaba ni lo que sentía. O sencillamente qué buscaba metiéndome en su departamento, sin conocerla a ella también.

Bien podría yo ser un psicópata que tenía el fetiche niñas rubias chillonas.

Y aún así se veía radiante. Traía puesta una falda ceñida y oscura, resaltando sus blancas piernas.

Ordenarme a subir la vista valió la pena, porque su rostro, el pelo suelto y acomodado sobre uno de sus hombros, me gustó todavía más.

—Hola —la saludé —. Siento haber tardado, _Cerberos_ no me dejaba entrar.

—¿Atsushi? ¡Es un sol! —dijo ella cogiendo mi chaqueta y la colgó en la pared contigua a ella —. Siempre me ayuda a subir las bolsas y tal.

Yo me enfadé, porque ni entendió el motivo del apodo, ni creía remotamente que la nenaza ésa pareciese un sol por cargar bolsas como perchero.

—_Divino_ —me burlé sin misericordia, y luego aspiré el olor que me llegó en seguida, cambiándome de humor de sur a norte en dos segundos —. Huele delicioso.

Ella elevó mucho la cara y me guiño un ojo, haciéndome fruncir el entrecejo. Nunca me habían gustado esos gestos amaestrados suyos, yo me contentaba con una sonrisa suya y ya. Mis ojos recorrieron el lugar de manera poco discreta, porque no lo pude evitar.

El lugar era un apartamento de tamaño amplio, cuya alfombra en color nata cubría cada uno de los rincones del suelo. Había un futón esponjado frente a una pantalla plana casi del tamaño de la pared, muebles varios como un bar, lámparas largas y de buró y cuadros de pintores que reconocí en poco tiempo. Sin comedor, sin sala y todos los adornos eran tal cuales alborotaban mi histeria propia y sanguínea, pero casualmente ahora no me afectó.

Visualicé que Minako había adaptado una mesita desplegable de madera de tamaño considerable frente al enorme sofá. Debía ser de esas personas que desayunaba, comía y cenaba viendo televisión.

—Bienvenido, _monsieur._

El sonido de su inocencia hecha en palabras adultas hizo que me despabilara y la mirara, sorprendido. Tenía muy buena pronunciación. Le sonreí.

—_Merci, mademoiselle._

Me tomó de la mano para guiarme hasta dentro y me miró, estremeciéndose. Yo siempre tenía las manos frías, no importaba la estación del año ni que hubiera una ola de calor infernal de cuarenta grados, ni que estuviese parado en medio de una playa caribeña. Siempre estaban así, y por eso tenía la manía de de mover los dedos y frotármelos y también de siempre traerlos dentro de los bolsillos del pantalón o del abrigo. Su mano me calentó de momento y Minako me llevó hasta la mesita, muy bien preparada; bombardéandome como siempre con su infinita conversación.

Probé la comida, casi sintiendo un orgasmo en el paladar. Mis ojos la miraron más atónito de lo yo hubiera querido, pero no lo hice a propósito. Minako no tenía cara de cocinera. Tenía cara de tener todo un directorio de repertorio culinario en su celular para ordenar, pero nada más.

Me sentí medio mal por criticarla.

—Está buenísimo —confesé, viendo como se sonrojaba, satisfecha —. ¿Cómo aprendiste a hacerla? —quise saber.

Ella se quedó con la boca abierta a medio camino de llevarse un bocado con el tenedor. Se apuró a comérselo, y me hizo una seña de que la esperara un momentito. Yo aproveché para comer más, porque estaba deliciosa y me moría de hambre.

—Mi abuela me enseñó, es... receta secreta suya —dijo en tono solemne —. Claro que la probó para asegurarse de que estuviera bien, ¡No soy tan buena!

Y rió despreocupada.

Yo parpadeé, confundido ante esta última acotación.

—¿Tu abuela...no falleció ya?

Me miró, ceñuda y divertida. Agarró con su tenedor otro trozo de lasagna.

—¡Claro que no! ¿Por qué dices eso? Yaten, es feo que digas algo así —me regañó.

—Es que tú me lo dijiste. Cuando te vi en el cementerio...—le recordé.

El tenedor se le cayó a medio camino, haciendo un sonido tintineante al chocar con la vajilla. Con con la mano temblorosa lo puso en su lugar mecánicamente.

—¿D-de verdad? —habló, sus mejillas sonrosadas habían desaparecido, ahora parecidas a haberlas cubierto con una capa gruesa de leche pura.

Asentí, extrañado por su comportamiento repentino. Ella se recuperó de inmediato y chasqueó los dedos, mirándome con complicidad.

—Claro, claro. Es que... me refiero a mi tía abuela, ¿sabes? Es buenísima... es... tiene ascendencia italiana, sí.

Lo dijo tan rápido y atropellado que apenas entendí que la abuela era italiana, pero no le di importancia. Estaba muy buena la comida, no había probado lasagna tan rica desde que papá nos llevó a Seiya y a mí al _Dolce Amore_, un lugar que está en el centro de la ciudad. Minako permaneció mortalmente callada unos minutos y entendí que mi impertinencia le había quizá recordado a su abuela, y se había puesto triste por ello.

Traté de animarla para despejarle los pensamientos.

—Es un gran apartamento. Y buena vista seguro de noche —señalé la enorme ventana —. ¿Por qué vives sola?

Igual que la primera vez que se lo pregunté, me mostró todos sus dientes.

—Ya te he dicho, porque quiero.

—¿Alguna vez me dirás la verdadera respuesta?

No supe por qué le dije eso. Sólo se me hacía extraño que una niña de diecisiete estuviera así, viviendo como una estrella de Hollywood. Eso no pasa en la vida real, por mucho que uno quiera. Pero Minako encaró una ceja, desafiante.

—¿Tú alguna vez me dirás la tuya? ¿El por qué odias San Valentín?

Algo en mí me decía que en otro momento, habría salido corriendo; lejos y rápido, en busca del consuelo más cercano en forma de… lo que fuera. Pero al igual que los últimos días, algo diferente actuaba en mí, como si la esencia de otra persona estuviera albergando en mi cuerpo, divirtiéndose aunque sea por un rato. Sólo que, ésa otra persona era yo mismo... el que yo era antes.

—Lo haré —prometí.

Coincidimos con la idea mutua y ella me propuso ver el resto del lugar. Deseosa de seguir parloteando sobre ella y sobre las cosas _genialosas_ que tenía su _genialoso_ departamento. Era bonito, es cierto, sin embargo desconocía por qué algo no terminaba de gustarme. Sentía que le hacía falta no sé qué-que-qué-sé yo, y definitivamente no era un comedor. Minako me ensañaba cada cosa que me parecía salida de un relato de Stephen King, pero que por supuesto ella encontraba hermosa, glamorosa -y otros adjetivos que terminaban en osa- y salida por supuesto de un cuento de hadas. Decía cada ocurrencia, que a pesar de yo tener el ánimo taciturno y enfurruñado casi en estado natural, me reí algunas veces, igual que durante estos días había conseguido arrancarme otras varias, haciendo que me preguntara de modo insólito como había sido posible para mí vivir antes sin todos esos pequeños detalles que me hacían tan bien.

Tsk, pensando todo esto, me temía que avanzaba hacia una dirección de la cual ya había caído, por obra de la Providencia y del diablo de caireles rubios disfrazado de angelito. Lo sabía, mientras mi emoción por Minako se multiplicaba de forma odiosa y delatora, más cerca estaba del borde.

Me enojé conmigo mismo, dejaría de pensar tanto si quería volver a ser normal y humano.

Sí, la misma estúpida humanidad que era capaz de volcarse en mi contra de un momento a otro. Dispuesta a dejarme ser -tanto como me había cuidado- en una nube de idiotez magnífica donde todo era posible. La honestidad, la confianza y... el amor.

Hablando en general, había tres cosas de las que estaba más seguro que de cualquier otra teoría sobre la existencia del universo: donde existen este tipo de sensaciones, como el deseo, hay fuego. Donde hay fuego algo o alguien se quema. Inevitablemente.

_¿Y la tercera? ¿Por qué a esa no le haces caso?_

Y yo, que siempre me dejaba llevar por mi acostumbrado sarcasmo y rebeldía, no conseguía dejar de seguir a Minako en todo sentido, fue así desde el primer día que la vi. Aún cuando me pareció una arpía hipócrita y no creí en sus palabras de primera instancia, no me aparté.

Estábamos ya en una flamante cocina.

—La próxima vez que vengas —la oí decir como si estuviese muy lejana a mí —. Voy a hacer hot cakes. ¡Muchas cosas y...!

Planes, qué romántico.

No era la primera vez que alguien me decía eso. No era la primera vez que alguien prometía estar conmigo, creando un lazo que supuestamente nadie podría romper.

Y sin embargo...

Ya me estaba cansando de repetirme lo mismo una y otra vez, recordando los riesgos de todo lo que estaba haciendo y al mismo tiempo no largarme si tan inconforme estaba. No creo hacerlo ya, porque sentía un tipo de imán atrayéndome hacia Minako, cada vez más y más fuerte. Abriéndole otra parte de mí, siendo incluso yo mismo y además sentirme bien con eso. Como el calor que siempre irradiaba, traspasándolo a mi mano fría, dejándome cálido y en paz mientras estuviera ahí.

Como la calidez que se supone que experimentan las personas felices.

Los peluches, por ejemplo, son felices. ¿Nunca han visto uno con cara deprimida o suicida, a qué no? ¿Por qué a las chicas les gustaban? A mí me parecían repugnantes -como he dicho ya unas cuatrocientas treinta y siete veces- primeramente, sin ninguna utilidad que no sea estorbar en una alcoba y acumular polvo.

¿Qué por qué digo esto ahora? Ah, es que acabábamos de entrar a la recámara de Minako, y yo otra vez me sentía en la Hello Kitty Store. Sólo que en vez de una caja registradora en el centro, había una cama de proporciones enormes llena de cojines de colores diversos.

Los peluches deberían ser parte del listado de regalos _prohibidos _para darle a una novia. Igual que obsequios que incluyan contratos de planes crediticios, hipotecas y asuntos ilegales. Todo hombre sabe que regalar un oso de felpa es obtener a cambio un certificado válido para una monumental cagada amorosa, que será directamente proporcional al tamaño del oso. No sólo muestras poca imposición como macho alfa, -que ellas ven como _sensibilidad_- , las muy mustias se la pasan abrazando ésas cosas, haciendo gala de su tierno instinto maternal -¿sólo yo noto ésto?- cuando es _uno_ quien debería ser merecedor de tales mimos.

En en centro de la cama, entre tanto almohadón, estaba el gato cabezón que le había dado ayer. Qué pedazo de cursilería me había obligado a hacer.

Aunque había muchos en repisas y cajoneras, ése era el único que tenía en su cama. Y bueno, no se veía tan mal ahí ahora que me fijaba detenidamente. O al menos desde el ángulo donde estaba.

Me encanta engañarme, sí.

Suspiré.

—¿Sucede algo? —me preguntó Minako entonces. Había detenido su perorata y ahora me veía fijamente. Sus finas cejas rubias se juntaban bastante, mostrando su expresión de molestia mal disimulada. E hizo la misma pregunta que hacen todas las féminas existentes del planeta cuando un hombre no les pone atención:

—¿No me estás escuchando?

Y yo contesté lo que todos los hombres del planeta contestarían y deben contestar:

—Claro que sí.

—¿Y qué fue lo último que dije? —me retó, con las manos sobre las caderas.

Le sonreí, aunque con una cosquilla en el estómago.

—Me preguntaste si no te estaba escuchando —dije, muy seguro.

Ella me lanzó una mirada dulce y luego se rió. Murmuró algo sobre que «todos son iguales» y otras cosas que no entendí, y le eché miraditas de curiosidad a su cuarto. En la mesita del velador, al lado de una lámpara en forma de estrella, había un porta retratos de madera fina oscura, con un especie de papel arrugado, atrapado detrás del vidrio.

Ya sabía que le faltaba a la casa.

—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté, sin atreverme a husmear si ella no me daba permiso. Minako se mordió el labio inferior, al tiempo que se abochornaba, sonrojándose con fuerza.

—Es... un boleto de teatro.

El sexo masculino normalmente posee en la mente un mono que baila y hace chocar sus discos al compás de alguna cancioncita de juguete apto para niños menores de cinco años, cuando las mujeres lanzan información en doble sentido. Cuando su lenguaje exótico no permite que nos pongamos en el mismo nivel. Para mí, podría ser alguna otra ñoñada de aquellas, pero el mono no se activó porque me había dado cuenta del faltante de aquel hogar.

Minako Aino no podría ser tan snob como para tener boletos de teatro en lugar de fotografías suyas, ¿verdad?

A lo mejor la psicópata era ella.

Pero contrario a lo que me esperaba, Minako resopló sonoramente, tomó el porta retratos y me lo entregó para que lo viera. Era de una función de _El lago de los cisnes_, los datos estaban en inglés y era de hace once años. La tinta estaba algo borrada así como el papel ya amarillento.

Mientras trataba de descubrir el misterio, ella se dejó caer sobre la cama, mirando sus pies, mientras jugueteaba con ellos. Sin preguntar nada, relató:

—Fui con mis padres a ver el ballet cuando tenía seis. Estábamos de viaje en Londres, y era mi cumpleaños. No me iban a llevar porque era ya muy tarde, pero les rogué que lo hicieran, que no me dejasen sola en el hotel. Todo el tiempo los tomé de la mano y... —su mirada se volvió de ensoñación, conforme avanzaba en la historia —, yo me senté en medio de los dos. No aguanté ni el primer acto, me quedé dormida entre sus dos brazos.

Parecía querer continuar, pero algo la detuvo. Yo me quedé absorto desde mi puesto, sin atreverme a decirle alguna cosa. Casi me había imaginado una niña rubia y preciosa, al lado de dos adultos sofisticados en un teatro londinense y ella rebosante de alegría. Miré el boleto-foto y luego a ella. Cuando lo hice su expresión ya estaba distorsionada.

—Fue el mejor cumpleaños de mi vida —musitó.

Yo me aclaré la voz y dejé el objeto en su sitio. Me senté a su lado, sintiendo como me hundía en un colchón extremadamente blando.

—¿Por qué lo tienes ahí? Algo me dice que no es sólo para conservarlo.

Medio sonrió, ocultando tardíamente una mueca temerosa.

—Las fotos son para plasmar recuerdos, ¿no?

Asentí, mientras los ojos celestes de ella se clavaban inmóviles en algún punto del espacio, sin ver nada realmente, aunque hubiera miles de chucherías ahí que pudiera admirar. Presagié sus palabras de pronto, arrepintiéndome casi de habérselo preguntado, aún cuando no sabía certeramente la respuesta.

—Es el único que tengo, y me da... miedo olvidarlo.

Habría pagado un millón de yenes por saber qué pasaba exactamente por su mente, pero un apretón en mi mano despejó la mía. Captando la indirecta la estreché también, haciendo la solidaria presión, acordándome de las decenas de fotografías de estudio, caseras y pinturas que había de mamá por toda la casa, empezando por la que yo tenía justamente a un costado de mi propia cama.

—Oye, Minako...

Se liberó de mí, casi brincando de la cama como un conejo. Cuando pude ver sus ojos de nuevo, ya estaban deslumbrantes de alegría. Yo me quedé serio, dándole a entender que no aprobaba evadir el tema. Me decepcioné de mí mismo por tener tan poco talento para la persuasión y el chantaje, pero al mismo tiempo quise respetar el límite que Minako acababa de imponerme de forma clara, sin decir una sola palabra.

¿Quién era yo para reprochárselo, cuando yo mismo ocultaba tantas cosas?

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

No podía permitir dar un paso más hacia la plática. Yo era ya de oficio una experta en engañar a los demás y a mí misma, muy al pesar de quien fuera y lo hacía con gran orgullo. Tanto la Minako de afuera como yo, sonreíamos al resto de las personas, padeciendo una cantidad incalculable de sufrimiento y rencor por dentro. Queriendo sacar un grito ahogado del pecho, mandando a todos al demonio y más allá si querían también.

Yaten también era de los míos, proyectando una imagen que estaba distante de únicamente aquél guapo hostil. Quería descubrir qué había detrás, cómo sería si no tuviera que esconder su dolor detrás de aquella seria y resentida mirada esmeraldina.

Aunque lo justo sería que si yo quería saber, él también tendría derecho sobre mí.

Abrí el armario y me dirigí a él, con mi ego gritándome a todo pulmón que quería lucirse, aunque Pepe Grillo ya comenzaba a susurrar a mi oído que me detuviera, lo silencié de un manotazo mental. El famoso grillo no sabía lo complicado que era quitarte una máscara adherida a la piel como hierro caliente, para luego volvérsela a poner, sin que nadie notara el cambio.

—¿Cómo es que todo está tan limpio? —preguntó Yaten mirando a su alrededor —. No te ofendas, pero no te imagino siendo la Cenicienta polvosa de día, y la del baile por la noche.

—Tengo quien lo hace por mí. Cocinar, lavar, planchar, etecé, etecé —canturrié, igual que los ratoncitos de Cenicienta.

—¿Hay algo que hagas por ti misma? —me atacó, fulminándome. —. Dado que tienes cientos de esclavos para todo.

—No son cientos —discutí, aunque me había ruborizado —. Sólo unos... cuantos. ¡Y para que te lo sepas, lo hacen con mucho gusto y orgullo!

Yaten se rió, haciendo que me brincaran catarinas, orugas y otras clases de insectos en el estómago.

—Sólo una cosa —pidió él mostrando uno de sus dedos hacia mí —. Algo que hagas tú misma. _¿Nada?_

No me sentía defraudada de mí misma. No todos tenemos la misma vida ni las mismas capacidades. Mi súper dotada simpatía y belleza me había hecho ganarme lo que tenía. Balbuceé, mientras movía uno de mis pies con impaciencia.

—Se... comprar.

—¿Comprar? —preguntó él y me miró como si estuviera tocada de remate —. ¿Has dicho..._comprar_? _Né jouent pas!_

—Eso mismo —alegué —. ¡Y soy buenísima haciéndolo!

¿Qué se creía éste? ¿Qué estaba jugando? ¡Yo me tomo muy en serio ésto! Todos me piden mi opinión, todas mis amigas buscan la aprobación de sus atuendos y su maquillaje. Si no lo apruebo, no vale nada, lo siento. Además, no es sencillo ir de tienda en tienda, buscando novedades. Combinando telas, colores, comparando precios, promociones, ofertas, ventas especiales, saber qué tarjeta usar en qué momento, descifrar una importación aunque no venga en la etiqueta y...

—Es como si presumiera que soy buenísimo lavándome los dientes —farfulló Yaten bruscamente.

Yo me ofendí, desatando la diva insoportable que siempre llevaba adentro, y que generalmente se dormía cuando estaba con él, pero que ahora había provocado sin compasión.

—Para tu información —empecé, señalándolo con acusación—, ya conozco a los chicos como _tú_. Ésos que siempre andan despotricándose en quejas acerca de la moda pero aún así terminan cediendo ante la majestuosidad de los diseñadores, como tú.

—¿Yo? —preguntó distraídamente, mientras se recargaba cómodamente en uno de los cojines de mi cama —. No me digas.

Pestañeé con afectación.

—Claro _darling_, porque aunque te enteraras que ése suéter color caramelo no va ni de broma con los zapatos deportivos que traes, es un _Dolce. _

Él se enderezó, miró su pecho como si hubiese algo malo en él, haciendo un mohín de disgusto, como un niño que es regañado por la profesora frente a toda la clase.

—Pero eso no es justo, a mi me lo regaló mi padre —su voz sonó áspera y con cierto hastío, luego pareció reflexionar y preguntó —. ¿Y supongo que ahora no me querrás mostrar tu armario?

Yo sentí que me acababa de subir a la montaña rusa. Mi corazón saltó de felicidad.

—¡Claro que sí!

Yaten lució sinceramente sorprendido cuando le mostré mi colección de zapatos. Aunque ladeaba un poco la cabeza a veces y parpadeaba desconcertado cuando le mostraba los más _genialosos_, diciendo entre dientes cosas que no entendía bien, alcanzaba a oír palabras como «pirada» y «mujeres».

—Son como mis hijos —dije poniéndome una mano al pecho, nostálgica.

—Joder, ¿Cuántos son?

—Ciento noventa y nueve —contesté automáticamente.

—¡Es una zapatería! —se quejó.

—Es lo necesario —rebatí y luego agregué con ilusión mirándolos—. Y pronto serán doscientos...

Me quedé fría como un témpano de hielo, recordando de dónde iban a venir mis futuras adquisiciones. Miré a Yaten con terror, como si pudiese leer mis pensamientos. Él me gustaba, y lo había descubierto lo suficientemente tarde como para no echar atrás la apuesta, lo suficientemente después para haberle mentido bastante. De hecho, le había mentido más que a cualquier otro chico en toda mi vida y para mi desgracia, era el único que de verdad me había interesado fuera de la conveniencia que pudiera traerme.

Todavía me arrepentía, no estando nada contenta con lo que había hecho. Pero no me atrevía a contarle la verdad. Quería asegurarle antes, con hechos, que la estupidez de haberlo citado en la fiesta de San Valentín había terminado en una grandiosa coincidencia y que lo que sentía -lo poco o mucho hasta ahora- era en verdad genuino.

Pero el miedo me impedía hacer algo que difícilmente lograba en cualquier otra circunstancia: hablar.

¿Y si no quería volver a dirigirme la palabra?

¿Y si no era capaz de pasarlo por alto, de disculparme?

¿Y si sencillamente ni me creía?

No podía. No, no y no.

_¿Y esa es una suficiente excusa como para hacerte la desentendida? ¿Crees que estarás tranquilita, sabiendo como comenzó todo, sabiendo que lo tuviste engañado desde el principio?_

Si los zapatos hablaran, me apoyarían.

¡#"!(/=)""!*%$!

Sus ojos altivos pero encantadores me seguían mirando, desarmándome por completo. Se me arrejuntaron las palabras en la boca y yo, incapaz de escupirlas como era debido, las solté con cuidado.

Si Yaten era todo lo contrario a lo que yo pensaba que era, a lo mejor en éste aspecto también me equivocaba. A lo mejor era tan comprensivo que ni le daría importancia...

—Oye, Yaten...

El tronó los dedos frente a mí, volviéndome a la realidad.

—Hay un lugar que quiero mostrarte —anunció y se puso de pie —. Y no te lleves esas cosas picudas, no son apropiadas.

Miré mis tesoros y luego a él.

—¿Qué, vamos a escalar el Everest?

—Mejor.

«Mejor» yo entendía, para el idioma de cualquier chica como yo, ir a divertirnos a algún lugar _nice_ de la ciudad. Claro que luego de mi interrumpida confesión de culpabilidad por los delitos recientemente cometidos la semana pasada, no estaba en posición de ponerme la coronita de la vanidad ni un sólo instante. Lástima que las propuestas de Yaten no ayudaban en nada, exigiéndome a ponerme estos modestos zapatos que sólo deberían ver la luz del día para ir al gimnasio. No, ahora yo los traía puestos y no me quedaban para nada.

¿Pues a dónde se podía dirigir la gente cuerda sin llevar tacones bonitos?

Rodé los ojos, pero mordiéndome la lengua para no decir absolutamente nada. Por si fuera poco, Yaten me había castigado con la censura de llevar pantalones, cuando yo quería permanecer con mi falda, no me importaba que estuviese haciendo frío. Parecer modelo no es cosa fácil y Kate Moss no se quejaría del frío de Islandia en una sesión de fotos, prefiriendo un jean a una hermosa falda plegada.

El recorrido fue corto pero extraño. Se negó a que lleváramos mi coche y tomamos el tren bala unas cuantas estaciones hasta el centro. Luego, caminamos cerca de veinte minutos y yo no le solté la mano ni un segundo, porque si me estaba orillando a pasar todas estas calamidades sin saber lo que me esperaba, aunque sea obtendría algo a cambio.

Ya estaba oscureciendo, y comencé a intrigarme a cada minuto que pasaba. Me gustaban las sorpresas pero difícilmente la gente las sostenía, porque yo era tan insistente como un perro que roe un hueso y terminaba enterándome de la verdad sin sorprenderme. Aún así siempre me entusiasmaba saber que alguien tramaba algo oculto para mí, por supuesto siempre por parte de mis amigas.

Pero Yaten era demasiado callado, apenas me contestaba alguna cosa que le preguntaba, y al igual que todo el resto de mis trucos que funcionaban con los demás, con él no tenían el efecto que quería.

Luego de varias calles donde los comercios desaparecieron, atravesamos una reja oxidada y altísima, adentrándonos en un parque enorme que en mi vida había visto. Estaba iluminado por algunas farolas, pero la mayoría estaban descompuestas y los nervios se me dispararon.

—¿Por qué no hay nadie aquí?

—Porque está en juicio la propiedad. El estatal quiere venderlo y convertirlo en un centro comercial.

El gobierno estatal era sumamente inteligente. Por lógica cualquiera preferiría un paraíso lleno de marcas hermosas a un montón de árboles que nada tienen para darle felicidad a la gente.

Rogué no haberlo dicho en voz alta, me tranquilicé al comprobar que había sido así. Cerré los ojos, Yaten no admitiría una actitud así, cuando él, por alguna desconocida razón había elegido traerme aquí.

Nos metimos a un conjunto de abedules altos y llenos de follaje, caminando por serpentosos caminos infestados de piedritas. Ahora entendía el motivo de los zapatos, en cierto modo me alegré de haberle hecho caso. En poco tiempo, los pulmones se me llenaron de oxígeno revitalizante, el olor a musgo fresco y el sonido de muchos insectos nocturnos como cigarras y grillos. Los árboles eran cada vez más pegados y amontonados, dándome la impresión por momentos que estábamos en un bosque de verdad.

Pero el camino se abrió y a mi nariz llegó el clásico olor a agua y la sensación de humedad en la piel. Tenía un lago mediano de forma irregular, lleno de hiedra y flores acuáticas, visiblemente descuidado por la falta de mantenimiento.

Aún así, había en las orillas botes acomodados en filas, donde alguna vez pasearon parejas y familias. Mis pies tocaron la madera del muelle, con la oscuridad tragándonos ya prácticamente, sin lograr ver mucho aparte lo poco que iluminaba la luna creciente, filtrándose su sobre el follaje de los ejemplares del parque.

—Aquí —me indicó y se sentó en la orilla como si estuviera en su casa.

Yo lo miré desde mi lugar, reacia.

—Pero me voy a ensuciar, los mosquitos y...

El rodó los ojos y me picó.

—En poco tiempo oscurecerá y no podrás verlo.

Mi curiosidad despertó otra vez y lo obedecí sentándome a su lado, sintiendo frío al acomodarme sobre la madera. Saqué del bolsillo de la chaqueta mi celular, y él me volvió sermonear:

—Apaga tu teléfono —ordenó.

—¿Pero y si recibo una llamada importante? —supliqué.

—¿De quién, del presidente?

A regañadientes lo hice. El silencio era algo que no tragaba en ninguna parte. Ni en mi casa, teniendo siempre el televisor y música, ni con mis pláticas entre Pop Shots -donde siempre parecíamos competir para ver quién hablaba en mayor cantidad y volumen- ni en ninguna otra parte. Por eso nunca pisaba la biblioteca ni las iglesias, ni esos lugares donde te restringen para conversar. Con mis ojos fijos en el cielo de la noche sobre nuestras cabezas, como un manto de terciopelo negro, esperé, ahuyentando mosquitos con la mano.

Un punto, asemejado a una chispa amarilla parpadeó. Luego otra a su lado, y una más. Otra más. Para la quinta o cuarta mis ojos ya se habían entrecerrado, sin entender qué estaba sucediendo. El terciopelo negro azulado se estaba moviendo, o eso me daba la impresión. Del otro lado, donde estaba Yaten, parpadearon más, luego abajo, frente a mis pies y en dirección de mi cara... donde se encontraban los botes olvidados.

Toda yo estaba tan confundida como emocionada. En pocos segundos, las lucecillas amarillas se formaban en pares y conjuntos de varias, haciendo círculos entre ellas y subiendo y bajando. Expectante, no me atrevía ni a parpadear. Los puntillos comenzaron a multiplicarse con una velocidad increíble, haciéndome abrir la boca, maravillada. Pronto, todo el lugar estuvo poblado de ellas, de faros luminosos que incluso se reflejaban en el agua, haciéndolos parecer más todavía.

—¡Es hermoso! —declaré en un jadeo, sin despegar mis ojos del irreal paisaje que acababa de aparecer frente a mí —. ¡Son como hadas!

—Tal vez lo sean, les llamas la atención.

Escéptica, giré mi rostro hacia él, hasta el momento percatándome de lo iluminados que ya estábamos por las criaturitas volátiles, que se esparcían en cada rincón de lago y el muelle. El rostro de él estaba también iluminado, y tenía los ojos verdes tan deslumbrantes, que las luciérnagas se quedaban en segundo plano. Le seguí el juego.

—Yo creí que eran seres diminutos que adoran las flores.

—Las flores, sí... —dijo pensativo, y luego se centró en mi rostro —. Todas las cosas bellas.

Con el corazón en un puño, quise creer tan fuertemente en eso, cuando acababa de categorizarme dentro de todas las cosas bellas, que busqué en su expresión algún rastro de insinceridad. Sólo encontré mi propia confusión sobre lo que sentía por él en cada uno de sus rasgos. Coqueta, giré la cara para hacerme la desentendida.

—¿Por qué se interesarían en mí?

Por el rabillo del ojo, lo vi encogerse de hombros, para decir con naturalidad:

—¿Quién no lo estaría?

Se me escapó un escalofrío entre tantas emociones incoherentes, sin saber qué hacer, en medio de esa especie de sueño o alucinación en la que ahora estaba metida. Me había llevado ahí como para mostrarme un pedacito de algo más que yo necesitaba saber o sentir. O esa impresión fue la que me dio, olvidándome de las cosas a las que yo usualmente les daba tanta importancia. Esas nimiedades, como guardar un boleto en un portaretratos para rememorar que alguna vez fui feliz, que me adherían a la esperanza de que todavía existe la magia y los encuentros especiales.

Los faroles amarillos se convirtieron en manchas, duplicándose y aumentando de tamaño, volviéndose mi imagen nublada.

Les ha pasado, ¿verdad?

—Yaten... —. Sólo emitió un ruido poco inteligible de que me había oído y proseguí —. Mis papás...ellos no me quieren.

A pesar de mi acuoso mirar, vi como giraba su rostro hacia mí. Lo vi despegar los labios, y le contesté antes de lo necesario:

—Es la verdadera respuesta a tu pregunta.

Me enterré las uñas en las palmas de las manos y lo miré. El dirigió los ojos hacia el agua, siendo demasiado tarde cuando me di cuenta de la magnitud de lo que había dicho, incluso considerando a inventarle cualquier chorrada, cuando dijo:

—Una chica me engañó —dijo, de forma lenta y casi imperceptible —. Es la verdadera respuesta a tu pregunta.

Asentí como autómata, su voz, a pesar de haber sido suave, me retumbaba en los oídos. Metiéndose hasta mi pecho; tocando las fibras más íntimas de mi tristeza, encontrándose con la suya. Me sentí pequeña, indefensa y mucho, muy vulnerable. Todo el misticismo había sido suplantado por una atmósfera pesada, y sin embargo yo ya no tenía miedo.

Con un ademán acompasado, me limpió la cara con sus dedos fríos.

No tardamos mucho en besarnos, cuando me tocó cerré los ojos, porque no necesitaba ver más las luciérnagas Fue un beso tranquilo, donde sólo nuestros labios se encontraban uno con el otro, y pronto sentí a Yaten devolverme la caricia, respondiendo a los mismos movimientos que yo hacía dentro de su boca, mi beso -y ahora su propio beso- sabía a sal, pero no por eso me sentí menos feliz.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Kay**: Ya sé, AWWWWWWW! Bueno queriditas, he aqui un nuevo episodio. No se porqué me quedó tan largo... estoy loca. No tardé tampoco tanto en actualizar, espero que asi sea de ahora en adelante. No me gusta dejar tanto tiempo colgadas las cosas pero... bueno, saben que este fic no es el único. Creo que medio afloró mi lado dramático que siempre traigo en las historias. Aunque esta no sea propiamente una historia de drama, recordemos que es "Agridulce San Valentin" Y eso lleva que también habrá un poquitín de tristeza. Sobre todo porque los personajes no están precisamente en un lecho de rosas. Llevan vidas difíciles.

Bueno, ya vieron a Minako y sus miles de mentiras! Creo que todas queremos ahorcarla. Desde el cuento que le inventa a Yaten de la cena, los zapatos, muchas cosas que no se atreve a sincerarse o bajar la guardia. Yaten pues... sigue medio odiando las cursilerías, pero me encanta como se va doblando incluso considerando que, aunque deteste los muñecos de felpa, el que le dio a Minako e gusta como se ve en su cuarto. ¿Soy la única que encuentra adorables sus celos indirectos hacia los peluches? XD Bueno, espero que les haya gustado y me lanzen flores o tomates, lechugas, brócoli. Pepinos NO; que duelen un montón.

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**Demencia:** Hola linda muchas gracias por leer, espero que te siga gustando la historia y me digas que te pareció. Muchos saluditos!

**Pame:** Amixx xD, qué bueno que te gustó su cita rara. Esta fue su cita-rara 2, como puedes ver. Los muy ñoños no pueden dejar de verse, aunque sea un día. Seguramente tanto tú como muchas otras aman y odian a Mina al mismo tiempo, porque si bien ha decidido ponerle fin a la famosa apuesta, aun no lo ha hecho oficial, y todavía sigue pensando en los condenados zapatos! Como puedes ver, ambos han confesado la "verdadera" razón de porque se comportan como se comportan. Aunque no de manera súper directa todavía. Aunque hayan hecho un lazo de confianza, siguen sin conocerse tan bien... apenas unos días! Estoy segura que lo harán de verdad, solo esperemos. Muero por saber si te gustó este! Xoxox

**Nai SD:** Amiga, espero que el capi te haya gustado. Ya viste que tuvieron otro encuentro, este mucho más personal e íntimo. Ojalá que Mina deje pronto las apariencias como tu dices, porque en este fic ella no es precisamente la princesa de la historia, es malosa! XD Espero que tu amiga Lovatica te haya pasado la canción. A mi me mega encanta. Beso para ti.

**TsukihimePrincess:** Hola amiga, espero que hayas disfrutado un buen rato de lectura. Yo no sé como le vaya a hacer Mina para confesar la verdad, pero supongo que tendrá que hacerlo tarde o temprano, porque van en el mismo Colegio y las amigas son como muéganos! Jajaja obviamente se van a dar cuenta! Ya veremos si tiene las agallas! La identidad de la maldita que todos odiamos por romperle el corazón a Yaten será revelada muy pronto. Solo espera un poquitín. XOXOXOX.

**Natu:** OHHHH Darling! Lo siento... no puedo evitar cantarla cada vez que veo tu nick. ¿Como ves a Minako? Ya no es taaaan Regina como tú dices -esa niña me da escalofríos- sin embargo como verás, no deja de lado su faceta orgullosa y un poquito altanera. Me resulta muy bizarro plantearla a ella como la malosa y no a Yaten, que es siempre el cabrón en todos los fics. Bueno, pienso que cada vez se abren más y más... aunque ya llegará el Colegio. ¿Cómo van a comportarse? Espero tu comenttt... besos tronados! XD

**Patty:** Patty querida, en Japón no hay burros pero seguro el tren bala sería más efectivo. :) Jajajaja, creo que TODAS queremos que Mina obtenga su dosis de lección, que aunque Pepe Grillo se esfuerza a cada capítulo para hacerla entender la cabrona nomás no entiende! Me choca! Jajaja, me choca pero la amo. No puedo decir sui lastimará o no a Yaten porque eso es sorpresa, pero yo pienso que los dos ya cayeron! 3... gracias por tus MP, espero platicar contigo en otro momento, por skype por ejemplo. XOXOXO

**ShelydeKou:** Hola linda, gracias por leer. No puedo revelar la identidad de la maldita, pero puedo decirte que no sólo fue que haya sido como tal una decepción amorosa, sino que además, él estaba muy vulnerable por la muerte de su mamá, y le cayeron las cosas muy de peso. Ya se sabrá, no comas ansias! Me encantan los finales felices, de eso no te preocupes. Beso! :3

**Tatily:** Linda, espero que este capitulo también te haya gustado. Sabes no sabia que significaba eso de "quedaba la grande" asi que tuve que preguntarle a Kata que es de Chile y me explicó. XD Detalle tonto pero me quedé intrigada. Yo también pienso eso, que a lo mejor entre más Mina lo atrase, mayor será el efecto en Yaten, porque cada vez se acercan máaaas, y hay máaas sentimientos y más todo de todo! D: A mi también me encanta que Yaten la calle sin decir nada! Jajaja, bueno chica, espero tu comentario... quiero saber si te gustó.

**Yatenlove4 **: Holaaa! Que bueno que te gustó, aunque no puedo asegurar si sufrirán o no. XD Ya veremos. Espero sigas leyendo, un abrazo!

**gisela macede:** Gis, que bueno que te gustó. Espero que no te hayas decepcionado de que no hubo taaaanto amor como en caps pasados, pero es que pienso que estan pasando por una etapa de conocerse de verdad, y bueno Minako es la depravada no tu! Jajaja ella es la que quiere merendarse a Yaten todo el tiempo! Y no digas eso de la imaginacion seguro que tienes! Y mucha! Solo que a unos se nos dan unas cosas, a otros otras...no se que tan larga sea pero aun le cuelga! un besote para ti!

**Katabrecteri **: Katita... cierro con broche de oro. XDD, Espero que te haya gustado como Yaten sigue torturando a Mina indirectamente con los zapatos. Y que hayas disfrutado su cita rara 2, personalmente me gustó más que la primera. Siento que -no se como veas tu- que necesitaban un momento asi, de calma y como de cierta intimidad para confesar cosas que traen por dentro, creo que el que Mina le haya dicho lo de sus padres habla mucho de ella. Yaten sigue odiando en cierto modo lo cursi y sentimental, y sin embargo la lleva a un lugar a hablarle de magia! está loco! Jajaja bueno, no... si no que realmente el es muy expresivo, al escribir canciones y todo eso... y pienso que lo que quería era agradarle el rato a Mina, nada más. Espero que te haya gustado, y me digas que te pareció... de entre tanta cosa que tienes que hacer, te alegres el rato relajándote para seguir con la marcha. Un beso :)


	9. Celos, promesas y advertencias varias

"**Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**VIV.**

**.**

**.**

**Celos, promesas y advertencias varias**

**.**

**.**

**_._**

**_(Yaten)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

No tenía ni una sola condenada camisa limpia que ponerme.

Busqué en el armario, revolví en los cajones y nada. Eran más de las ocho y se me estaba haciendo ya demasiado tarde, considerando que Seiya acababa de pasar por el pasillo ya arreglado y yo ni bien estaba a medio vestir. Era preocupante, porque él diario se despertaba maldiciendo a gritos la hora, el desayuno insuficiente, sobre lo injusto y martirizante que era el Colegio y tonterías a las que nunca ponía atención.

No podía ir con otra que no fuese la reglamentaria camisa blanca, por lo que me esforcé en buscar de nueva cuenta. Encontré una que no estaba revuelta, y me esperancé en pensar que posiblemente no estaba sucia, que sólo la había dejado ahí descuidada.

Olía a manzanas.

_Pourquoi?!_

La estampé contra la pila de ropa que estaba sobre la alfombra como si fuera un objeto tremendamente pesado. No me creía que ésa era la tercera camisa que quedaba descartada por el inusual olorcito que acababa de detectar. No era un aroma frutal como si me hubiera restregado contra un plato de puré, o la encargada de lavar en mi casa hubiese echado una botella de suavizante extraño. No, era perfume y obviamente _no_ era el mío.

Me fastidié.

Me la había pasado bastante tiempo de la semana con ella, paseando en la calle y cenando casi todos los días en su departamento. Y eso no tendría nada que ver si Minako no fuera tan «efusiva», por llamarle de alguna forma.

Ya me entienden ¿verdad?

Fuera de que su cercanía bastara, se la pasaba tomándome de la mano o recargándose en mi hombro o en el brazo, sintiendo que a veces me lo iba a arrancar y tenía que apaciguarla con molestia real y normalmente fingida. O fuera que me abrazaba por periodos cortos, largos o incalculables para mí, o esparciendo un montón de besos cortos por mi rostro o el cuello... o simplemente llenándome de mimos. Sin contar cuando me besaba realmente, haciendo que todo el poco o mucho sentido común que poseía se me disparara hasta la Estratosfera, para no regresar en un buen rato.

Desde el momento en que Minako había conseguido que dejara de darle vueltas para intentar detenerme a su compañía, todo había sido más más o menos así.

Nunca habría imaginado que ella pudiera ser tan expresiva conmigo, ni me imaginaba que me impulsaría a mostrarle algo de lo que yo era capaz de expresar por mí mismo; considerando el estado deplorable y arruinado en el que me había encontrado y conocido.

Yo aún me resistía en tantos, siendo aún inseguro y desconfiado por mero instinto de supervivencia ante el pasado daño, aunque muy pocas veces lo lograba. Después de todo yo era un hombre -y definiéndolo propiamente con sinónimos como _débil _y _estúpido_- y ella era tan bella y cariñosa, que tampoco yo me consideraba un imbécil retrógrado como para rechazarla.

No obstante y aunque me sentía un poco culpable por no poder corresponderle como debía, Minako me tenía tanta paciencia y me trataba con tanto afecto que apagaba la mayoría de mis confusiones cuando estaba con ella. Dichas dudas se esfumaban cuando me sonreía, me pedía que no me preocupara demasiado, o cuando me abrazaba tan fuerte que me costaba respirar o moverme.

Y aclaro: _no_ me estoy quejando.

Tan sólo estoy obviando el hecho de la razón por la cual no tengo una camisa limpia que ponerme. Porque al igual que su aroma, toda Minako estaba esparcida de cierta forma en mí. Cada vez dejándome más convencido de que no tenía por qué estar otra vez solo, ni con cualquier otra persona, si no era con ella.

Pero eso era una cosa, y otra que yo me negaría renuentemente, aunque me torturaran hasta la misma muerte, incluso siendo agujereado por todos lados por las flechas del mocoso empañalado, a oler como una chica.

Aunque esa chica fuera la más guapa y divertida que hubiera conocido hasta ahora.

Mi cerebro quedó suspendido en la nada, sintiéndome invadido por un millar de burbujas en el pecho, otra vez al acordarme de Minako, de sus piernas y de su boca.

De su voz...

¡AGHR!

¿Carajo, ven lo que les digo?

Antes de que mi comportamiento de _idiota temporal _avanzara a la velocidad de la luz, avancé hasta el cuarto de Seiya a pasos presurosos, encontrándolo lavándose los dientes en el baño.

—Oye, ¿no tienes una camisa? —le pregunté detrás suyo, reflejándome en el espejo.

Con la boca llena de pasta dental, contestó con sonidos poco entendibles, pero señaló el lado derecho de su armario. Rápidamente localicé una en buen estado. Seiya era un poco más corpulento que yo, pero me quedó aceptablemente bien, lo suficiente como para salir del paso.

Me apuré lo más que pude, tomé mis cosas y apenas una tostada de la mesa y lo alcancé en la puerta de la entrada. El me miró, con la boca abierta de la impresión.

Miré la camisa que me había prestado. Era blanca. Pensé que me había puesto una color verde limón, o algo como eso.

—¿Qué? —le dije, sin entender a qué iba a su reacción, y esperando a que se le metiera una mosca en cualquier momento.

—No, es que... —empezó mientras caminábamos por la acera principal —. Nunca te vienes conmigo al Colegio.

Me comí el pan de dos bocados y después hablé:

—¿Te molesta que lo haga?

—No... en realidad te molesta a ti, ¿no? —murmuró.

Yo fruncí el entrecejo. No recordaba que me molestara la compañía de Seiya en ningún caso. Es decir, a él siempre se le hacía muy tarde y yo actuaba por mi cuenta. Salía de la complicación de tener que estarlo esperando, de reclamarle los retrasos y demás. Yo sólo medio ubicaba que hubo un tiempo en que no aguantaba nada ni a nadie, incluyéndome yo mismo. No era personal... pero parece que Seiya así lo entendió, o yo le daba a entender algo diferente.

En tal caso, mi orgullo no había menguado ni un ápice en todos estos años, y no sé si podría disculparme ahora por mi comportamiento antisocial, por andarme apenas arrastrando para todos lados. Llenándolo silencios y groserías, tratándolo como un desconocido siendo sangre de mi sangre.

Me mordí el labio inferior.

—No es eso... —tanteé —. Es...bueno, ya sabes cómo soy.

Sus ojos chispearon de curiosidad, por milésima vez desde hace días.

—Pues es que es raro, ya me hablas —declaró, pasándose las manos a la cabeza, con aire desenfadado y mirando al cielo —. Antes ni me mirabas siquiera.

Saqué mucho aire de mis pulmones, generando una nube de vapor en torno a mi cara, por el frío de la mañana. Metí las manos en la bolsa de la chaqueta del Colegio, mirando mis pies mientras avanzábamos las cuadras correspondientes hasta llegar a la alta reja.

Cuando pasamos por una zona comercial, Seiya se detuvo a admirar una guitarra de color azul eléctrico. Yo no sentí prisa por avanzar ni dejarlo atrás, de todos modos ya íbamos bastante tarde. Al verlo tan interesado en el instrumento, recordé que debía entregarle la canción nueva que acababa de componer el fin de semana. Todas tenían la misma intención: dárselas a él para que algún día pudiese cantarlas y hacerlas reconocidas.

Mi padre era socio en una disquera bastante reconocida, y a eso se había dedicado siempre. A buscar gente talentosa y hacerla famosa, y gente poco talentosa y de todos modos hacerla famosa. Aún cuando se casó con mamá, nunca dejó de dedicarse a lo suyo. Yo no era tan apegado a él, porque no me gustaba aquel ambiente. Me iba por largas temporadas a la casa rodeada de propiedades de viñedos que mamá tenía en Toulose, y Seiya acompañaba a papá en sus viajes de negocios. Giselle era por naturaleza una persona hogareña y siempre de estado de salud delicado, papá la dejaba en la Villa o en casa conmigo. Con papá, siempre notaba como las personas lo buscaban por algún interés específico, y una vez que obtenían lo suyo desaparecían misteriosamente del mapa. De eso me di cuenta cuando él casi estuvo una vez casi declarado en quiebra. Apenas poseía las propiedades y algo de ahorros, y sus _grandes_ amigos parecieron de pronto haberse mudado a otro planeta y él tuvo que arreglárselas solo. Seiya heredó el gusto de él por la música y la sociedad, y aunque alegaba desde que tenía el poder para hablar que todo lo conseguiría por sí mismo, yo estaba seguro que mi padre terminaría ayudándolo para conseguir un buen contrato y se dedicaría a lo suyo para toda la vida.

Me pasé todo el tiempo que mi hermano estuvo entretenido con la batería y el teclado, intentando reconocerme en el reflejo del cristal del aparador, sin conseguirlo. Yo seguía teniendo el mismo físico, pero ciertamente mis ojos no eran los mismos. Porque así como podía reconocerme en ellos, seguía sintiendo la diferencia de cuando veía el mundo a través de un cristal empañado y opaco, sin vida en realidad.

¿Le habría yo dado miedo? ¿Vergüenza?

¿Era cierto lo que decía Seiya? Si yo hablaba a diario con él durante la cena, ¿o no?

Yo creía que sí...

Como en tantas cosas, también había fracasado en no preocupar a los restantes de la familia que me quedaban. Qué decepción que no me haya esforzado lo suficiente, como para que Seiya tuviera una imagen tan negativa de mí.

Seguimos caminando, siendo próxima la barda del Colegio desde la esquina que acabábamos de atravesar.

—Bueno —rompí el silencio cuando pasamos por un puesto de periódicos —. Pues ya volví.

Él y yo nos miramos, y Seiya me sonrió abiertamente. Yo se la devolví con algo de retraso y torpeza, pero estoy seguro de que la vio.

Ni bien pasamos por el estacionamiento para entrar al patio principal, a Seiya ya lo estaban esperando dos de sus amigos. Yo nunca les dirigía la palabra, pero ésta vez los saludé con un gesto con la cabeza cuando me miraron suspicaces. Uno era Kioshi, un tipo que medía como dos metros y era muy fuerte, cuyos chistes siempre le salían mal y todos terminaban burlándose de él. Y el otro era Tanase Uchinna, el otro disque mejor amigo, que también era parte del club de americano y hasta hace semanas, perseguía a Minako como perrito sin dueño.

Me miró con resentimiento mal disimulado, ampliando los hoyuelos de su nariz, como si fuese un toro en medio de una corrida. Traté de reprimirme la risa, acordándome de que en San Valentín lo empujé haciéndolo tragar tierra, por pasarse de cabrón con Minako.

Ja, no estoy celoso, gente.

Y no es porque me crea la gran cosa, ni porque ella no pueda atraer a quien quiera, no. Claro que podía buscarse alguien mejor, o mil veces mejor que yo. No sentía celos de él, porque era un _idiota congénito _y de ésos nunca hay por qué preocuparse.

Me explico:

La idiotez es una "patología" no tipificada aún por el Manual diagnóstico y estadístico de las enfermedades mentales (DSM) y por lo tanto no se le da a la misma la importancia que realmente tiene. Que no se la tome en cuenta como patología hace que no se le estudie debidamente y que por ende nadie piense en las soluciones o posibles tratamientos para hacer del idiota una persona normal.

Y yo sé de bien -como me sé mi nombre-, que existen tres tipos de hombres idiotas en el Mundo: El _idiota ocasional, el idiota temporal_ y_ el idiota congénito._

Por ejemplo, el _idiota ocasional_ es el que de momento comete una idiotez. Como Seiya, que acababa en la mañana de darse un fuerte quemón en la cocina, por intentar sacar las tostadas del aparato tostador sin dejar que la palanquita se botara sola; porque "su estómago no podía esperar más". "Qué idiota eres" le había dicho. O como yo ayer, que iba a ir a la tienda de manualidades a comprar el carboncillo que necesitaba para hacer el proyecto de Historia del Arte, y terminé comprando tres blogs, plumas y dos libros nuevos, junto con otro montón de cosas, todo menos el carboncillo. Y pensé "Qué idiota". Tiene que ver con distracciones y cosas así.

El _idiota temporal_, en cambio, tiene un lapso indefinido de idiotez. Pueden ser unos días, meses, etcétera. Este podría ser el caso típico de enamoramiento. Un sujeto que era serio y centrado, de repente se enamora y se convierte en idiota. Mirando su móvil como para invocar una llamada telepáticamente con los ojos suplicantes, hablando con la susodicha novia en el autobús con cara de imbécil diciendo "¿Me extrañaste? ¿Mucho? ¿Mucho, muchote? ¿Cómo cuánto? ¿Pero cuánto es mucho, mucho, mucho?"

A ésas alturas, a cualquiera -no creo que sólo a mí- le daban unas ganas de darle un izquierdazo en la mandíbula al pobre diablo, para después meterle el móvil por el culo y lo piense dos veces antes de decirlo otra vez.

Y el _idiota congénito_...

Esta es casi tan grave como incurable. El_ idiota congénito_ fue, es y seguirá siendo un idiota por el resto de su vida. Por ejemplo, una chica puede estarle dando picones durante años, y él se lo va a permitir porque no entiende la jodida vida sin ella. El idiota congénito además, se hace amigo de sus ex, diciendo que "no quiere perderla del todo" (menudos argumentos), siendo que la muy mal agradecida lo dejó por otro, y _s'il vous plaît!... _como si una novia se pudiera tener en partes.

Estos idiotas tampoco diferencian de la humillación y la dignidad, sonríen y se ilusionan sin darse cuenta que están sufriendo algo que está fuera de la normalidad. Se aferran con desesperación patética a una chica que ni lo fuma, rogando un poco de afecto aunque sea mínimo o interesado.

Justo como los primates de la misma especie del mariqueta que trabajaba en el edificio de Minako, y de Tanase Uchinna, que según Seiya llevaba enamorado de ella desde que la vio el primer día de clases en el Colegio, hace años.

Me despedí de Seiya porque me aburrí de analizar al primate, y me acordé de que tenía clase también. Atravesé las puertas del edificio para irme al aula de Literatura.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Minako)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Me encantaría recordarles con todo lo que lleva, que tengo una vida casi perfecta.

No me había sentido tan, tan entusiasmada y contenta desde que me regalaron el cuarenta por ciento de acumulación en puntos en un monedero electrónico por mera casualidad en una venta en _Prada._ De eso, me llevé un bolso color marrón y metálico que parecía hecho por los mismísimos dioses de la moda.

Para empezar el día, me puse el _gloss_ de frambuesa de _Victoria's Secret_ que siempre traía a la mano, y cuando cerré el casillero terminando de echar mi carpeta y mi libro de Geografía, oí la voz de Rei que me llamaba a mi costado.

—Hola, _extraña_ —saludó dándome un beso. Yo le devolví la sonrisa, aunque la mía casi me dolió de haberla agrandado tanto —. No apareciste en casa de Lita el jueves, como siempre.

Todos los jueves, Lita organizaba las MRP (mini reuniones Pop) para ver películas de comedia romántica y contarnos chismes. Sus padres iban a terapia de pareja o una cosa así, y tardaban prácticamente toda la tarde en aparecer.

—Lo sé —me colgué el bolso y la acompañé por el pasillo, oyendo como un tipo de tercero me hablaba varias veces y no le hice caso —. Es que… tengo una visita en casa.

Rei arqueó una ceja.

—¿La prima?

Asentí muy rápido, cuidando de verla a los ojos, inspirándole credibilidad. Ella jugueteó en su boca con una paleta mitad color rojo y mitad rosado, supuse que se la habían dado en San Valentín.

—Qué curioso —dijo ella mirando como si la paleta fuera algo por demás interesante —. Nunca antes la habías mencionado. ¿De dónde dijiste que es?

De la ciudad _Ya No me Acuerdo_. Ya no me acuerdo.

¡Ya no me acuerdo!

Rei era muy astuta. Era casi tan astuta como yo, claro sin llegar a sobrepasarme en otros atributos que a mí me sobraban, y que ella mejoraría si se esforzara mucho más. Como dejar de pintarse los ojos como si fuera una especie de bailarina árabe, que por muy bonitos que éstos fueran, se veía algo vulgar, si me lo permiten confesar.

¿De dónde era la prima, Pepe?

¿Pepe, Pepito?

No me contestó el canturreo.

Mugroso, inútil y detestable bichejo. Ojalá pudiera rociarme la cabeza con insecticida, y así nunca de los nunca volvería a aparecer. ¿De qué te sirve tener una Voz de Conciencia si no está cuando la necesitas? ¿Y sólo lo hace para molestar, cada que se le pega la gana?

—Es de… Osaka. De Osaka, sí —respondí.

—¿Osaka?

—Sí, Rei. De donde son las bolas mantecosas con carne. Ya sabes —la regañé, haciéndola parecer muy lenta y poco inteligente.

—Quiero pedirte un favor —me dijo.

Yo, que desde hacía días me sentía flotando sobre una especie de nube rosada y esponjada; no me sentía para negarle nada a nadie. Es más, si la _nerd _de las trenzas ─o cualquiera de su Club de la Infelicidad─ venía a ofrecerme la disculpa que me debían por atreverse a ser tan feas en mi presencia y haber hablado mal de mí, las perdonaría sin dudarlo demasiado tiempo. E incluso les regalaría un exfoliante buenísimo de _Clinique_ de cacao para ese… intento de cutis que tenían.

¡Soy tan generosa! Deberían hacer una estatua por mi maravilloso altruismo. Por eso es que la vida me ha premiado como me merezco, sí señor.

Si quería un trabajo escolar, me tardaría un _pis pas_ en conseguirlo con el genio─ñoño más cercano o disponible. Si era prestarle algo de mi Cuarto de las Mil Maravillas, no tendría problema ─todo sea por el bien mundial de que la gente se vea mejor cada día─ y ¿Qué otra cosa no podría hacer?

Yo era capaz de conseguir lo que sea.

—Lo que sea —afirmé, repitiendo mi propio pensamiento.

Y justo cuando pensé que estaba por oír que quería que le prestara mis pendientes _Herme's_ de oro blanco que tanto le habían gustado desde que los vio en la cajita, en sus labios se fue formando una sonrisa, cada vez más grande y aterradora. No me dio buena espina, y en poco tiempo sabría el por qué.

—Quiero que me presentes a Yaten.

¿Cómo dices que dijiste?

Bien, si estaba empezando a soñar despierta sobre la maravilla de sentirme afortunada y poder con todo, incluso despegarme un tiempo de mis flamantes _Hermé's _con cristales, aquello me despertó.

Me detuve en seco, dejándola un paso delante de mí. En mi interior, algo indescifrable comenzó a retorcerse sin control.

—¿Qué? ¿Para qué? —escupí sin reparo.

Si de por si esa cuestión ya me había provocado caerme de la nube violentamente y con gran susto, hasta ése preciso instante no había tenido la confirmación de sus malas intenciones.

Aunque la sonrisa la delataba de cualquier palabra, quería asegurarme. Siempre podría ser una confusión.

¿Verdad que sí?

—¿Cómo que para qué? —se mofó Rei acercándose a mí—. Pues para conocerlo, tontita.

Quizá no.

Bien, pienso que hay varias clases de respuestas que la gente podría dar. Las verbales, las respuestas físicas y las respuestas por omisión nula. No siempre es sencillo escoger la más adecuada. Yo era una estupenda actriz, pero estaba segura que Rei no era ninguna ingenua ─como ya dije─ y acababa de leer en mis rasgos la posible preocupación que estaba escrita en cada uno de ellos.

A veces ni siquiera se puede escoger una respuesta, porque tu boca, tu cuerpo y el mismo silencio te traiciona, diciéndolo absolutamente todo por ti.

—Ah… —dije, mientras jugueteaba con mi pelo, como si hubiera mucho interés en él y no en las palabras de Rei —. ¿Y a qué viene eso, si se puede saber?

—Desde que te lo ligaste en la fiesta las chicas no dejan de hablar de él. Le diste tantos _puntos _al besarlo que el tímido chico ahora es incluso más deseado que Seiya —informó mirando a los estudiantes pasar a nuestro lado —. Y bueno, tú le dijiste a Serena el miércoles que estabas aburrida de él. Me da curiosidad y quiero que salgamos.

Maldita sea. Maldita la hora en que mi felicidad se había transformado en éste monstruo de egocentrismo crónico y degenerativo.

¡Oigan, por poco y no esquivo ésa pedrada, público mal agradecido!

¿Qué cómo me había atrevido a hablar mal de él a sus espaldas?

Verán...

No había querido en verdad hacerlo. Pero es que, no me pude zafar de otro almuerzo con las chicas, me habían preguntado si Yaten, después de la fiesta, me había seguido buscando.

Y cuando me vieron esa semana inevitablemente una vez en el las jardineras hablando con él, encima les había dicho que era porque «todavía no me superaba».

Y me reí de modo vacío, haciéndolas reírse a todas también.

¡Dios! ¿Por qué no cierras mi boca para siempre con pegamento permanente? ¡¿Por qué?!

En lo que a mí respectaba, no supe qué tipo de respuesta le había dado a Rei. O qué leyó en mi rostro en esos momentos, porque lo único que percibía era la frustración infame al oír aquel comentario coqueto suyo, envenenándome por dentro como un incendio incontrolable. En mi mismo interior, acompañado de la rabia, se consumieron con los restos de lo que quedaba de mi paciencia.

—No puedes —atajé, intentando no sonar brusca sino sabia —. No puedes meterte con un chico que ya estuvo con otra Pop Shot ¿Recuerdas?

Espero no haberme acalorado demasiado. En cualquier caso, Rei tronó la boca; y me sonrió más que antes.

—Te equivocas, pequeña saltamontes —me dijo, con un dedo sobre sus labios —. Esa regla es referida a los chicos que _gustan_ a una Pop Shot. Y tú has dejado en claro varias veces que Yaten te tiene _tan fastidiada_ —, se volvió más irónica al imitarme y la verdad, tremendamente exasperante—. A menos… a menos que realmente te guste y nos hayas mentido.

¡Claro que sí!

Claro que les mentí, porque no confío en ustedes. ¿Y te enteras? Claro que él me gusta, me gusta _todo_ él. Sus pasos despistados y sus ojos, sus manos frías y su acento francés.

Sus besos…

Cerré los ojos con fuerza y los abrí, sintiendo como me sonrojaba con ganas. Respiré una vez, dos, tres…

Me mordí la lengua tan fuerte que creí que me sangraría. No era justo que después de toda mi prudencia para que en la semana para que nadie me viera tan cerca de él ─parte por fortuna mía que él amaba la discreción─ y mis mentiras, Rei hiciera trampa y se jactase de tener la razón.

Siendo que yo había respetado la apuesta y tenía derecho a hacer lo que me viniera en gana.

Y por si no fuera poco, se metió más:

—Claro que, aunque fuera ése el imposible caso… tú no has respetado mucho las reglas que digamos con Lita, Rizitos de Oro. Así que, ¿Qué dices?

Como las demás chicas y ustedes también, ella no tenía ni una idea de lo que estaba hablando. Sí, yo había cometido errores en el pasado, pero nunca fue ni será para lastimar a Lita. Yo había tenido otras razones para separarla de Andrew, y nada me haría cambiar de parecer. Y tampoco lo hablaría, porque no serviría de nada y sólo la afectaría a ella.

—No —respondí entre dientes.

—Me debes una por lo del Director, ¿Recuerdas?

Rei parecía empeñada en hacer temblar la tierra bajo mis pies, no solamente satisfecha con haberme reventado mi burbuja de amor. Me estaba chantajeando, y no iba a ceder. Nunca. Que se llevara todos mis pendientes, mis bolsos y si quería los Jimmy Choo que me acababan de dar el lunes pasado. Todo. Todo, menos a él.

Nunca.

—No lo haré, Rei —le avisé poniéndome muy derecha —. No habla bien de mí que me hayan visto con un chico, y luego a ti con el mismo. _So_… eso dañaría la reputación de nuestro grupo. ¿Cómo puedes ser tan obvia y ordinaria?

La sorpresa de Rei duró pocos segundos, volvió a su usual mirada enigmática y calmada. Calma cual, me sacaba de mis casillas de manera brutal y desesperante.

—Yaten Kou no es la gran cosa, no te pierdes de nada —espeté, clara y despectivamente, como si así mis palabras pudieran surtir más efecto —. Sólo quieren con él porque lo vieron conmigo, y eso obviamente lo hace de lo más deseable, pero en días se olvidarán de su existencia.

Sentí enseguida en el corazón una apuñalada de pura y soberbia culpabilidad, por traicionarlo de esta manera. ¿Pero qué podía hacer? Hablarle de lo increíble que era Yaten sólo serviría para alentar sus ganas de tenerlo. Yo era mujer y lo sabía. Y Rei era mujer y lo sabía.

No tuve opción…

Me miraba todavía con cierta severidad, y luego sonrió con una complicidad que no me dejó nada tranquila.

—Tienes razón, Mina. ¿Cómo se me pudo ocurrir?

Yo asentí, casi a expensas de lo que fuera, con tal de no arruinarlo todo. Si Rei se hubiera empeñado en semejante desfachatez, hubiera tenido que obligarla, de la forma que sea, a sacarle esa idea y alejarla por lo menos cincuenta kilómetros del perímetro de Yaten.

—Así es. ¡Mira la hora! _Let's go_, que nos dejan fuera.

Nos fuimos de ahí y no hubo otro comentario ni otra respuesta. Sabía que Rei había entendido perfectamente lo que le había querido decir, esperaba al menos que lo respetara. Yo era la líder de las Pop, y debía atenerse a las consecuencias si pasaba sobre mi autoridad. Porque a veces a las amigas no las podemos dejar hacer lo que quieran, al menos no sin devolver a modo de dulce venganza la malosa idea que para su mala suerte, se les ocurrió. Por muy amigas que seamos. Y porque no le permitiría que tocara a Yaten en su _popular_ vida, ni a ella ni a nadie, ni sobre mi cadáver.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Yaten)_**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

Yo compartía sólo tres clases con Minako. Una era Historia del Arte los martes, Geografía y Biología los miércoles y los jueves. Luego nada, antes de eso nada. En la primera Minako nunca se aparecía, porque no teníamos profesor y decía que prefería dormir una hora más que solo quedarse sentada por ahí. Sin embargo, teníamos que entregar un proyecto muy pronto; y de eso se evaluaría nuestra calificación. No estábamos obligados a hacer nada en realidad sorprendente, pero a mí me gustaba ésa materia más que cualquier otra, y si disfrutaba haciéndola pues que mejor. Luego en Biología, yo terminaba haciendo absolutamente todo lo práctico, siendo ella incapaz de sumergir sus manos en ninguna sustancia, de tocar esos aparatos «horrorosos», y mucho menos y ni de broma que tuviese que ver con alguna cosa viva, medio muerta o muerta.

La profesora Allen se empeñaba cada que podía en dejar a ridículo a Minako en mi presencia y ante el resto del grupo. Sabiendo a ciencia cierta las intenciones de ella para conmigo; y la verdad no me hubiera metido… pero algo me hizo reaccionar con cierta molestia un día, cuando le habló de forma fuerte y agresiva como para que todos lo notaran. Vi como ella agachaba la cabeza muy roja de la pena, y yo, con las palabras que se me ocurrieron en ése momento, le dije que se dedicara a hacer su trabajo como profesora en vez de desquitarse con sus alumnos; si es que lo podía hacer.

Yo nunca había retado a ningún profesor, no lo veía necesario porque para mí era muy claro lo que pedían; y si lo cumplías, no tenías problema alguno. Había profesores incompetentes y otros buenos, pero a mí todos me daban exactamente lo mismo. Así pues, toda mi lógica se quedó echa papilla en el piso cuando le habló de aquella forma, siendo que ella se había esforzado bastante en la práctica y eso me hizo replicar.

Yo y mis insufribles complejos de héroe no me iban a llevar a ningún buen lado, ni ganar nada.

Lo único que me gané -aparte de casi perder una costilla por el abrazo de agradecimiento que me dio Minako en el descanso- fue que me mandara a la dirección por un reporte. El director, que en su vida me había visto pararme por ahí se sintió medio confundido, que ya tenía lista una larga suspensión para Seiya, cuando le dijeron que le mandaban por cuadragésima octava vez en el año al «señor Kou». Me dijo que lo único que pedía era que no se repitiera otra vez. No sabía si eso era bueno o malo, el que estuviera actuando como un estudiante promedio y no como un androide programado para cumplir tareas y acciones.

A pesar de que yo había sido libre de cargos, la profesora Allen se apareció ahí para confirmar que cumpliera mi sentencia, escupiéndole en la cara al director Kukiane a través de sus braquets lo groseros que yo y Minako éramos _todo_ el tiempo en sus clases, y lo peor es que no pude rebatirle nada, porque antes de eso él ya la había echado con tal de no seguir exponiendo su cara como tiro al blanco de los restos del almuerzo de la... _simpática_ mujer.

Obedecí a hacer los deberes en la oficina de castigo donde supuse Seiya pasaba la mayor parte de su existencia cuando llegaba tarde a casa y no se iba a borracheras con sus amigos. Era un cuarto pequeño, con las paredes pintadas de azul bajo y un montón de cuadros y cosas en las tablas que llamaron más mi atención que el cuestionario sobre la Mitosis que tenía que completar para regresar a la civilización. Estaba bastante cansado luego de habérmela pasado haciendo los deberes por la madrugada por hablar con cierta personita durante la noche, y el color de las paredes sólo servía para que me dieran ganas de tirarme una siesta donde fuera. Claro, pero yo había venido a pagar el precio por ser un caballero -nóteseme la apabullante emoción- y no para volverme un vegetal o entrenerme en pensar en...

¡No, nada de eso!

Para no dormirme tal cual ni tampoco _idiotizarme temporalmente_, me puse a estudiar lo del alrededor. En la oficina contigua, había dos tipos de primero hablando de como una chica había dejado al otro. Uno medio lo consolaba a su modo masculino -o sea que le decía lo imbécil que era por no haberse forrado mil chicas buenísimas en vez de quedarse con una _medio buena_- y el otro no dejaba de hablar de que la vida sin ella _ya no tenía sentido. _

—No puede ser —decía el más abatido (el dejado obviamente) —. Yo sé que ella me quiere.

—¡Pero si te ha mandado al demonio mil veces, hermano! —le dijo el otro. El repuesto. El que obviamente no tiene novia y ve todo de forma clara y lógica —. ¿Por qué te cortó?

—Dijo que necesitaba tiempo...

—¿Tiempo para qué?

Qué comes, qué adivinas.

—Para pensar, dice que está confundida.

—¿O sea que tú le bloqueas la masa gris por telepatía o qué? —se ofuscó el amigo, dando un puñetazo sobre el escritorio. Yo me reí entre dientes aunque claro, sin mala intención — ¿Confundida con qué? La ingrata o te quiere o note quiere, no hay forma de confundirse con eso.

Como dije al inicio, el enamoramiento es un padecimiento transitorio que te nubla la razón, atrofiando ciertas partes del cerebro, pudiendo ver en otra persona cualidades que no existen y omitiendo múltiples defectos que resultarían tan evidentes hasta para un ciego. Y bueno... todos estamos siempre del lado idiotizado, creo. Y del lado avispado, como el del amigo del abandonado.

Y claro, antes de la pelea todo mundo te dice que hacer. Pero cuando te subes al ring, te quitan hasta el banquito.

—Pero es que nunca encontraré otra como ella —gimió el idiota.

—No me jodas, que tampoco es para tanto. Hay otras mucho mejores en el Colegio —se puso la mano en la barbilla e hizo un gesto meditativo —. Como... Akane Zazaki. ¡O Minako Aino, por ejemplo! ¡Qué chica, que se cae de buena!

_Crack._

El lápiz que traía en la mano se partió en dos.

Automáticamente, dirigí una mirada en punzante de advertencia, para él y cuanto espécimen del sexo masculino me topara ambicionando lo que no debía. No sé si fue el tronido del utensilio, pero los dos me miraron.

Debí haberlo visto jodidamente mal al bocón cuando alcé los ojos hacia él, porque sonrió nerviosamente -seguramente reconociéndome de la dichosa fiesta- y yo me dije que eso estaba muy bien.

Si quería seguir respirando por la nariz de manera eficiente y normal, mejor que no se atreviera a fantasear demasiado el buen amigo _listo._

De los confiados y tranquilos no hay que fiarse demasiado.

El otro siguió dándole rodillo al carrete de su triste historia de amor:

—Pero ayer me llamó... creo que algo va a pasar ahí. No la entiendo...—se lamentó, empeñándose en seguir siendo el _idiota congénito inayudable._

Claro que no. Y nunca lo va a entender. La única forma de entender lo que piensa una chica es trasplantándose un cerebro femenino, pero por ahora eso es imposible. Y el día que sea posible, dudo que haya una cola de hombres entusiasmados para entrar al quirófano que de vuelta hasta la esquina.

—¿Por qué me habrá dicho eso? Primero me dijo que necesitaba su espacio y luego que "yo no cambiaba".

Ahora sí, qué pedazo de estupidez era esto: O sea que el tipo ha de sentarse en la misma silla que la dichosa. De otra forma, no entiendo a qué mierda se refieren con eso del espacio. Debería mejor ponerla en órbita, pero para otro planeta. ¿Y eso de que no cambias? Si está tratando de convertirte en otra persona, no te quiere a ti sino a otro. ¿Entonces qué hacia con él?

Sí, amigo... tú debes cambiar sin duda, pero de novia.

Hubo un tiempo en que rogué a toda existencia divina que inventaran una vacuna para evitar lo que tenía el sujeto inayudable. Solo que en mi caso, sería a modo de medicina y no de prevención, multiplicado potencialmente su efecto hasta donde se pudiera. Todo con tal de que el mundo ya no se cerrase más a mi alrededor. Y ya no sentirme más atrapado dentro de esa caja pequeña y oscura en la que me habían metido, o en la que yo me había metido solo, a saber. No importaba mucho ahora.

Me asombré.

¿No me importaba?

Podría decirse que ahora entendía un poco más a todos esos pobres de los cuales yo me había burlado semanas atrás, y me pregunté si habría por ahí otro Yaten que se burlara de mí cuando me viera mirando a Minako como imbécil, diciendo una y otra vez que jamás se fijaría en nadie... si quedaba así de idiota.

Cuando terminé de hacer lo que se me pidió -sólo con la mitad de mi lápiz- salí a toda prisa porque se me hacía más tarde y Minako me estaba esperando.

Aunque existiera, no sé si me atrevería a ponerme la vacuna ahora...

Mis pensamientos quedaron en blanco cuando, distraído como iba, colisioné contra alguien. Se me cayó el Ipod, unas hojas y el libro de Biología por el cual yo había cumplido mi castigo, el cuestionario de veinte preguntas que a mí se me habían hecho como veinte mil.

Por puro instinto, sujeté a la persona porque me había dado cuenta por su menuda complexión, que se trataba de una chica. La sostuve antes de que quedara tirada por ahí, debido a mi descuido. Abrí los ojos encontrándome con Rei Hino, una de las mejores amigas de Minako. La chica era de piel trigueña, tenía el pelo negro y brillante como carbón. Así como unos ojos oscuros y enmarcados por tinta igualmente negra. Me parecieron como los de una gitana de verdad. Sus labios estaban demasiado rasgados, formando una sonrisa que desconozco porqué, pero me incomodó.

Parpadeé y apenas pude disculparme por tirarla.

—Perdón —le dije masticando las palabras —. No te vi…

—¡No pasa nada! —habló muy fuerte y claro, sin mover su mano de mi brazo, del cual ella también se había sostenido —. Casualidades, ¿no?

_Quoi?_

Intenté apartarme, pero lo único que conseguí fue hacerla sonreír más que antes y no se movió.

—¿Sucede algo malo? —me preguntó, pasándose el pelo por detrás de la oreja —. Nunca te había visto por aquí.

—Sí, esto… cumplí una tarea, pero ya me tengo que ir —retruqué —. Nos vemos.

—De hecho —lo de soltarme fue un amague, porque nuevamente tenía sus dedos cerrados otra vez sobre mi brazo, para poder retenerme todavía más cerca. Casi podía notar su respiración chocar contra mi rostro, mientras sus ojos avioletados no dejaban de estudiarme con lo que me pareció un raro e inesperado interés —. Quería ver si me ayudabas con el proyecto de Arte. Dicen que tus… conocimientos en Francia te hicieron un artista. ¿Es eso verdad? ¿Por qué no me explicas un día, en mi casa?

Ciertamente, Rei Hino nunca hablaba conmigo. Ni tampoco se me había acercado tanto ni con tan obvias intenciones como ésas. Supuse que el cambio podría deberse a haberme visto con Minako en la fiesta de San Valentín, habiéndose aburrido de un sujeto de tercero con el que salía ─creo y no dudaría que el tipo inayudable era el poco afortunado─ y estaría buscando material fresco para divertirse. Aunque ése alguien fuera yo, que ahora estaba con su mejor amiga.

Joder, ¿Qué clase de chica era?

Fruncí las cejas, y me aparté de un tirón.

—No creo que sea buena idea…—le dije, intentando hacerle saber mi posición, y esperando que quizá sus únicas dos neuronas la hicieran medio reaccionar —. Ya sabes, a Minako no creo que…

Ella se rió con verdadera gracia, interrumpiéndome.

—Pero si Mina no tendría nada que reprocharme —aseguró, aparentemente muy divertida —. No se toma todo _demasiado en serio. _Ay, Yaten… ella no es una Princesa Rosa. Y te aseguro que no busca un Príncipe Azul.

Sus palabras me desconcertaron por completo. ¿De qué iba?

—¿De qué hablas? —comencé a molestarme de verdad, y me alejé un paso hacia atrás sin querer, como si quisiera huir de ella. Hino sólo se cruzó de brazos, muy campante —. ¿Por qué me hablas mal de ella?

—No es como eso —negó rotundamente —. Una Pop Shot no habla mal nunca de otra. Sólo que… pareces una buena persona… y quiero advertirte que _las cosas nunca son lo que parecen. _

E hizo un movimiento con su dedo, negándolo como si yo tuviera dos años y me hubiera cachado haciendo alguna mala travesura.

El pulso se me aceleró.

—Sí, bueno… no necesito tus consejos —hablé, aunque la voz me había temblando un poco en el proceso.

Eso no había ni qué decirlo. Ella parecía la Princesa Rosa de la que tanto hablaba, y me resultaba insoportable. Con su talante de nena educadita y caprichosa, me asqueaba. No entendía que clase de amigas eran las Pop Shots o la mierda que fuera a la que se refería, qué tipo de moral tenían intentaba convencerme de que Minako era vaya uno a saber qué cosas…

Le pegué un poco en el hombro antes de largarme, topándome con las otras tres chicas, que seguramente habían estado siguiéndola antes. No me hubiera importado arrollarlas, ni que me miraran de mala forma, porque Rei Hino acabaría por joderme el resto del día.

Serena Tsukino me miró confundida, y luego a Hino, como si mirara un partido de tenis. Yo las ignoré a todas.

¿Qué había querido decir ésa hueca con que las cosas no eran lo que parecían?

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Minako)_**

**_._**

**_._**

Si ya de por sí aborrecía a la profesora Allen con todo mi fabuloso ser, ahora esa sensación se había triplicado a partir de ese día. Por su culpa Yaten y yo no nos habíamos podido ver y luego, al día siguiente, no teníamos más que una clase donde el maestro era un tipo bastante exigente, nos dejó un montón de tareas y tuve que regresar sola a casa.

Miré la pantalla de mi celular sin ningún mensaje nuevo y suspiré.

Tenía contenidas ganas de charlar con alguien sobre lo contenta que estaba. La increíble y placentera sensación que tenía últimamente, ansiosa por ir al Colegio o por esperar una llamada o un mensaje de alguien. Deseaba tener una hermana o quien fuera para hablarlo, siendo esto una cosa normal para cualquier chica. Quizá podría compartirlo algún día con alguien, porque por ahora las personas que podrían hacerlo no debían enterarse y a otras no les importaba nada que tuviera que ver conmigo.

_Inténtalo._

Pero cuando uno tiene este tipo de cambios alucinantes, como en mi caso que había sido conocer a Yaten y convencerlo de que se quedara a mi lado, siempre hay un positivismo constante en la mente y en el corazón. La esperanza se mantiene, como ya había dicho, siempre expectante alguna buena cosa que pudiese ocurrir si lo deseas con mucha, mucha fe.

No lo pensé demasiado. Actué por instinto. Quise tentar a la suerte esperando tener el mismo resultado que hasta ahora.

¿Por qué no? Podría suceder.

Aunque fuera _una_ vez...

Mientras en el ascensor los números subían de la planta baja al último piso, presioné la la tecla correspondiente del contacto; y esperé en la línea.

Pum, Pum, Pum.

Sentía fuertes martillazos por debajo de mi blusa, retumbando en los oídos y en la mano. Tenía tanto miedo que estuve a punto de echarme para atrás, prefiriendo ser parte del equipo del orgullo y el exilio, antes de ceder a mi deseo sin la seguridad de poder obtener lo ínfimo que podría esperar cualquier hija.

Pero ya era tarde, porque comenzó a dar línea.

Sonó una, dos veces. Tres y...

Se oyó un ruido vacío, haciéndome sentir un vuelco en el corazón, sonreí.

¡Lo logré!

Ya casi escuchaba un "¿Hola?" por el otro lado del auricular, cuando escuché un _clic_ y finalmente el tono de colgado.

—_Su llamada ha sido desviada al buzón de voz. Si desea dejar un mensaje..._

El elevador se quedó con las puertas abiertas, esperando a que saliera de ahí. Lo hice mecánicamente, sin fijarme si alguien entraba o salía para cambiar de piso. Escuché el sonidito clásico del elevador bajar y me quedé ahí estática.

No sabía qué era mejor o peor, mejor si la satisfacción de terminar por convencerme que no era yo la del problema, que no era yo quien me apartaba de ellos. Que no era mi culpa nada de esta deprimente situación. O peor, si sólo era une estúpida que todavía podía creer que me quedaba una mínima esperanza de no clasificarme tan insignificante como para que mis padres me devolvieran una simple llamada de cuando mucho un minuto.

Caminé los pertinentes pasos para dar vuelta en la esquina donde quedaba, al fondo, la puerta de mi _hogar._ Ya estaba rebuscando en el bolso para sacar las llaves cuando escuché dos voces. Las dos conocidas, las dos charlando. Una era aterciopelada y suave, la otra chillona y rasposa. Una me hacía estremecerme de gusto y la otra estremecerme de terror.

Mi alerta de peligro Pop se activó: Un foquito de color rosa fluorescente que suena «pi, pi, pi» y que tengo adherido detrás del oído y que nadie más puede ver y escuchar.

¡No-puede-ser!

Me encontré con la extraña imagen en pocos segundos. Yaten estaba parado muy cerca de mi puerta, hablando con la _Bruja del 74_. Dicha bruja no estaba echándole una maldición ni conjurando malos presagios, sino que le sonreía como la misma Bruja que le sonríe a Hansel y Gretel para atraer niños y después tragárselos vivos. Sólo que en vez de dulces, ambos estaban rodeandos por un montón de gatos de todas clases y colores, todos maullando y haciendo escándalo minino.

Fruncí la nariz, acuchillando a la vieja con la mirada.

—Esta se llama Lou y es una dulzura con los conocidos, pero con quien desconoce se pone un poquito caprichosa. Yo le compro alimento especial que...—la vieja no dejaba de parlotear y Yaten, en vez de mandarla al demonio, la estaba escuchando.

¡Y devolviéndole la plática! ¡Pf!

Miré a Yaten instintivamente, que la veía muy concentrado y respondía a cada una de las preguntas de la odiosa vieja. Todas de forma educada y condescendiente. Además, traía uno de esas bolas de pelos en la mano, de esos animalejos que acaban de nacer. ¿Cómo les dicen? ¿Cachorros? Que se le estaba subiendo por uno de los brazos, restregándole la cabeza en el hombro -el mismo donde _yo _siempre recargaba la mía- y hasta donde yo estaba parada, escuchaba su «prrrr, prrrr» mientras él le rascaba detrás de las puntiagudas orejas.

—¡Oh, déjame mostrarte a Miki, que también es muy sociable! —le anunció, adentrándose al departamento.

Me acerqué, echa una fiera.

—_Excuse me_ ¿Qué se supone que haces? —repliqué en susurros, para que la bruja no me oyera.

Yaten me miró confundido y luego me sonrió como si nada.

—¡Ah, Minako! Pues estaba esperándote y tu vecina me enseña a sus mascotas. _Vous aimez les chats? _A mí sí...

No necesité pedirle que me tradujera eso. Era más que obvio que estaba encantado con aquella manada de cosas pulgosas, especialmente con ese que traía cargado, que reclamaba la atención de Yaten cuarenta millones de veces más de las que podría lograrlo yo.

¡La Bruja no había tentado al príncipe con dulces, sino con gatos!

—No me digas... —ironicé yo haciendo el mismo ruidito con el tacón insistente que hacía cuando me estaba cabreando y no lo podía demostrar —. Qué _genialoso _¿Podemos irnos ya?

—Sí, cuando decida qué nombre ponerle al gato —separó a la pelusa maulladora para mirarlo a los ojos largamente, y yo me tuve que aguantar las ganas de retorcerme de celos en mi sitio —. Se va a llamar Julieta.

—¿Julieta? —arqueé una ceja, olvidándome de momento de mi enojo —. ¿Por qué?

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos...

—Ponerle el nombre de una heroína de amor a una... simple gata —ahogué una carcajada, sin lograr ocultar mi envidia. Yaten frunció el entrecejo, ofendido —. Además ni es boni...

Y entonces fue cuando el cochino gato del demonio me mordió uno de los dedos con los que lo señalaba, con sus dientecillos afilados como agujas. Grité, deseando mandarlo a volar de un taconazo por los aires. Pero me lo impidieron dos cosas: una era la protección que Yaten le proporcionaba, y la segunda que empecé a sentir picor en la nariz y un ardor en los ojos.

Estornudé.

—¡Soy alérgica a esos insectos! ¡Aléjalo!

—Qué pesada eres, Minako —me dijo Yaten girando la cabeza hacia el animal. A riesgo de parecer una lunática, juro que el bichejo y yo intercambiamos miradas y la de _ella_ -ahora sabía que era una fémina para acabarla de rematar- era de auténtico triunfo felino —. Además te lo mereces por tratarla tan mal... ¿Verdad, _Julieta_?

El tono bizarramente meloso en Yaten hizo que la cosa volviera a ronronear, restregándole el pelo sobre la frente. _¡Genialoso!_ ¿Ahora qué seguía? ¿Tener no sólo que lidiar con Rei y las feas, también con ése mugroso gato?

Y créanme, yo estaba en contra del maltrato animal, hasta que conocí a Julietita.

—Anda, fúgate con _Julieta _y sé su _Romeo._ Ahí te quedas.

Yaten se quedó pasmado un instante, mirándome como si creyera que era una excelente candidata al Hospital Psiquiátrico de Tokio —aunque no sabía que tan cuerdo era sentir ésto por un ser de veinte centímetros y que no puede ni hablar- pero acabó dejando al gato en un lado sobre el piso, para seguirme cuando me adelanté, haciendo mucho ruido con los zapatos, de lo fuerte que pisaba.

—¡Mina!

No me atreví a cerrarle la puerta en el rostro, pero estuve ignorándolo a lo mucho unos diez minutos cuando el me preguntó unas cinco veces si estaba enojada, y las cinco veces le dije que no. Obvio, un «no» no en lenguaje femenino siempre es «sígueme rogando» .

Pero como los hombres tienen la misma capacidad deductiva de una esponja de mar, Yaten se quedó callado y se me acercó. Mientras yo continuaba sacando cosas de mi bolso y las ponía sobre la mesa, sin saber muy bien por qué. Sólo estaba haciéndome la interesante, pues.

—¿No me perdonas? —tanteó suave, mientras sentía su presencia a mi espalda.

Gruñí.

¿Cómo te explico? Si siento celos es porque me importas, porque me gustas y porque... bueno, tú entiendes. Así que te aguantas.

Ya estaba medio acorralada entre él y la mesita, entonces tiró de mí para besarme. Entreabriendo la boca y dirigiendo sus manos en torno a mi cintura. Fue una delicia sentir sus labios después de agónicos dos días, le correspondí tanto como quise, porque por fin estábamos solos.

Solos, o séase sin brujas, ni gatos molestos, ni amigas mal intencionadas.

Solos, después de haberme sentido tan mal en el elevador.

Solos, Yaten, mi nube rosa y yo.

Sobre mis labios, murmuró algunas cosas un rato después, cuando empezó a apartarse. Cedí a la poca fuerza de voluntad mía contra la mucha de sus manos rodeándome, cuestionándome qué sucedía. Me encontré con su rostro ruborizado a pocos centímetros de mí.

—¿Se te ha pasado? —quiso saber.

Cuando una mujer dice que no, es que no. Salvo que sea que sí pero diga que no por no decir sí para que sea sí aunque no lo diga y diga no.

¿Entendido, hombres?

Asentí con timidez, y luego volví a besarlo pausadamente varias veces. Lo escuché suspirar cuando tiré de su labio inferior, y sintiendo como su respiración se entrecortaba a ratos.

Luego lo miré, así estando tan cerca. Bueno, por ésos ojos una vez me podría tragar mi orgullo...

¡Total, qué ni engorda!

—No me gusta que huelas a gato —le reproché pegándome más a él. Aunque no olía a nada de eso, realmente. Sólo quería pelear en plan juego.

—Pues a mí no me gusta que huelas a manzanas.

—No son manzanas comunes y corrientes, es un _DKNY —_corregí dándole un leve manotazo.

El bostezó con aburrimiento, dijo a saber _Dior_ qué cosa en francés y luego me jaló de la mano hacia la cocina, supuse que para hacernos algo de comer.

**_._**

**_._**

**_._**

**_(Yaten)_**

**_._**

.

**_._**

**_._**

Mis pensamientos eran igual de rebuscados que la letra de la canción que trataba de componer, a al menos sin lograr darle algo de sentido. Estaba recargado en aquél encino, respirando el aire fresco y oyendo gorriones y aves que no identificaba sobre mi cabeza. Veía las piñas y semillas que caían de los árboles continuos… no había ruido, nada que me perturbara en el mismo parque desolado que solíamos visitar.

Sobre mis piernas, Minako estaba recostada conmigo sobre la hierba, dándole segumiento a las canciones que tenía en el reproductor y cerrando los ojos a ratos, relajándose o tarareando. No estábamos haciendo nada productivo ni interesante en realidad, yo escribía mi canción y ella entretenía sus oídos.

Todo el ambiente era idóneo como para que saliera algo digno, pero no era tanto como eso…

—No quiero ir mañana al Colegio _—_dijo perezosa, mientras trataba de alcanzar una de mis manos y yo sujetaba dos de sus dedos _—_. ¿Y si nos escapamos?

—No lo creo _—_contesté simple.

Minako frunció sus cejas, mirándome con un puchero.

—¿Estás enojado conmigo? _—_me preguntó.

—¿Por qué siempre piensas que estoy enojado contigo? _—_quise saber. Era cierto, varias veces me miraba con cierta cautela y precaución, o hablaba y se quedaba callada como esperando mis aprobaciones. No entendía por qué, pero sólo suponía que yo le parecía que era raro y ya.

—Estás más callado que de costumbre, si eso se puede en este mundo _—_me picó. Luego regresó a su estado anterior, mirando la pantalla del aparato.

—¿Debería estarlo?

Minako se enderezó.

—Claro que no, soy _genialosa_ y no tienes nada de qué quejarte _—_repuso soberbia. Yo alcancé a formar una media sonrisa, tomé su mano y le di un beso en el dorso de ésta. Miré hacia el suelo, cubierto de hojas y musgo y dije:

—Mira, una rana…ahí sobre tu bolso _—_señalé.

Tal cual pareciera que le había puesto polvo pica─pica en la espalda. Porque Minako se levantó como un resote y comenzó a sacudirse el pantalón y la chaqueta, desesperada.

—¿Qué? ¿Dónde? ¿Cuándo? ¡AHHHHHHH! _—_gimoteó.

Apenas medio me reí, Minako me miró echa una loca, advirtiendo mi broma mal gastada.

—¡Qué grosero! _—_y se giró dándome la espalda, muy ofendida _—_. Eres casi tan cruel como ése esperpento de profesora. ¿Te dije que también castigó a Serena y Rei? Andaban usando el móvil en clase. Ése mismo día que te mandó el reporte a ti.

Pensé con cierta diversión, que Minako no era absolutamente nada rencorosa, o no sé si sólo sea así conmigo; porque se olvidó de mi broma. Se recostó de nuevo, acomodándose otra vez. Yo le pasé la mano por el pelo, recordando ahora con molestia el incidente de hace unos días.

Me había prometido no darle vueltas al asunto de Hino y sus consejos poco alicientes, pero no conseguía hacerlo del todo con éxito. Había algo turbio en toda esa conversación que no me daba buena espina y no terminaba de comprender el qué.

Minako entornó sus azules ojos y me miró fijamente otra vez.

—¿No las viste ese día? Me dijeron que se la pasaron casi toda la tarde ahí.

Bufé.

—¿Qué? _—_cuestionó.

Había intentado mantenerme serio a modo normal, pero no lo había logrado del todo. El recuerdo del coqueteo de Rei y sus falsas recomendaciones hizo que se me calentara la sangre de pronto de coraje. Me caía mal por hacerme pensar cosas innecesarias, por obligarme a fingir y por ahora tener que estármela pasando mal, cuando podía estar la mar de bien con Minako.

—Nada _—_resumí _—. _Nada… nada.

Mis tres «nada», debieron ser absolutamente insuficientes y por supuesto «nada» convincentes.

Yo era tan patético para mentir, que hasta un niño de kínder me descubriría cuando me inventaba alguna cosa o historia. Es por eso que me alejé de los demás todo ese tiempo, porque yo sabía que sería mucho más difícil para mí colocar emociones y palabras; para después armar un comportamiento que se mostrara aunque sea algo medianamente natural y usual.

Levanté la vista. Minako ya estaba sentada frente a mí, con una posición tensa y agazapada como un gato que ve a un perro desconocido. Sus ojos estaban apagados, y yo me perdí en aquél azul profundo, pensando en que por algo había tenido que ser ése mi color favorito desde que tengo memoria.

Cerré la carpeta y suspiré.

—Es que… Rei puede ser un poco pesada a veces _—_dijo tímida. Sonrió, probablemente con la intención de reconfortarme, aunque su mueca salió un poco extraña, no le quedó tan real como para que me hubiera gustado.

O peor, convencido.

—No, sólo dijo…

Me callé, pero no a tiempo.

Mierda.

—¿Te dijo…_qué_?

¡Soy tan idiota!

Su expresión se volvió tan sombría, que quise preguntarle si se sentía bien. Si no se le había bajado la presión, o si no le habían caído mal los sándwiches de pavo que acabábamos de comernos. La había cagado tanto, que ahora me acababa de convencer que no iba a poder darle una respuesta inverosímil.

—Sólo me… dio a entender que podrías ser distinta a como yo te veía —murmuré.

Vale, yo había ocultado un poco de todo eso. Había maquillado una cosa por aquí y otra por allá. Dejando a un lado la insinuación de Rei para conmigo, y cuan desagradable fue su expresión al referirse a ella.

Tiró de mi rostro para acercarme a ella y noté cuan espesas eran sus pestañas negras. Y la cantidad sorprendente de detalles sobre sus matices en sus ojos color cielo, hondos como el océano. Suficientes detalles como para que pudiera escribir un millar de canciones sobre ellos.

No tenía idea de los problemas, fricciones o conflictos que tuviera el grupo de amigas de Minako, pero definitivamente no quería dramas. Detesto el drama. Hablado, actuado o pensado. Ya había tenido suficiente drama en poco más de un año, como para contarlo toda la vida. No necesitaba más.

Pero seguramente, lo que había hecho reaccionar así a Minako era alguna cosa bastante fea, porque puso la cara de alguien a quien acaban de darle por lo menos alguna noticia funeraria.

—¿Nada más? —preguntó con cierta amargura.

Asentí con todas mis fuerzas.

—Es que no soporto la hipocresía —hablé entonces —. Creo que sólo usa a las personas.

Las manos de Minako se deslizaron sobre mis hombros con lentitud, antes de musitar de forma estrangulada:

—¿Odiarías a una chica así, verdad?

Me puse a pensar en la respuesta, sintiendo los ojos de Minako todo el tiempo, impacientes.

—Me daría… lástima, alguien que no tenga el valor para ser sincero consigo mismo —admití—. Y con los demás. Y lástima por quienes estén a su alrededor… por los que caigan en ésa farsa.

Sentí un aguijonazo lacerante en el pecho, comprendiendo cuan me afectaba todavía aterrizar esas palabras, a los hechos pasados. Comprobando otra vez, por medio de la cuchilla, que aquello seguía estando presente en mí tan como el primer día. Aunque certeramente yo ya no actuaba igual. No era como si buscara inútilmente algún refugio en el cual entibiarme no sólo las manos, sino el intento de humanidad que se resguardaba en algún lugar gélido de mi cuerpo.

Me estremecí.

La oí quejarse débilmente, e iba a preguntarle qué sucedía, cuando sentí como me envolvió en su abrazo. Fue tan protector que todo frío, confuso y doliente que traía en la mente se me borró. Cerré los ojos. Minako era tan infantil pero tan cálida, que me cargaba de con un montón de sensaciones que mi piel recibía en forma de una deliciosa corriente eléctrica.

La estreché con fuerza.

—No te preocupes por tonterías —le susurré al oído. Vi como su rubia melena se movía, asintiendo.

Me quedé disfrutando de su contacto durante un rato, hasta que se revolvió para tomarme el rostro con sus dos manos.

—Yaten —me llamó—. Prométeme que no harás caso a nada de lo malo que Rei o cualquiera pueda decirte de mí.

—¿Por qué?

—Sólo prométemelo, ¿sí? —insistió con fervor.

No entendí muy bien a lo que se refería, pero intuí que Rei Hino y ella tendrían algún tipo de problema entre ellas. No quería armar controversia, sobre todo porque por muy inquieto que hubiera estado desde el encuentro con Rei, a mí me constaba que Minako era una buena persona.

Le creía. Lo sabía.

Lo _sentía._

—Lo prometo —aseguré.

Ella respondió echándome los brazos al cuello, besándome en la mejilla y luego quedándose así, callada. Ambos pensando, reconociéndonos y yo, sintiendo los latidos de su corazón en el pecho, traspasando al mío como un tambor acompasado y placentero, arrullándome.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Kay:**

Genteeee chula! Heme acá. UFFF, bueno, debo decir que no tardé tanto como esperaba (punto para mí), y quiero nuevamente agradecerles el apoyo tan lindo que me han dado al escribir este fic, que empezó como una idea rara─loca─efímera y terminó en toda una historia estructurada. Que bueno que existen estos personajes que me encantan para jugar con ellos y darme ─y darles─ mucho entretenimiento. Lo curioso es que ya vieron, y creo que yo misma me di cuenta, que las personas que Minako odia casualmente le caen bien a Yaten, y viceversa también. xD ¡No lo había detectado! Pero, ya vieron que hubo todo lo que el capi dice: muchos celitos, advertencias y promesas. Incluso la pequeña Julieta tuvo su estelar, que es una gatita que por supuesto que existe. Sólo que su dueña no es una vieja cascarrabias sino una chica muy simpática. :P Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo; que se hayan entretenido y tal, y que me dejen un review… porque sin review, no hay fic. XDDD No es cierto, anden, díganme si les gustó.

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS DEL CAPI 8:**

**Tatily**: Yo también creo que hubiera sido divertidísimo ver a Yaten consolando a Mina por su distracción con la lasagna. Creo que todos la perdonamos en este pequeño engaño, aunque de ahí a lo que hizo en este… podría ser diferente. Como ves, Mina sigue engañando con peso! Yo tampoco tenía neurona redactora… de hecho, se me va por temporadas. Ahorita hay que aprovechar la lucecita de la inspiración, pero te sugiero que escuches mucha música para que te inspires. ¡Es muy bueno! Chau amiga, espero que te haya gustado este.

**Demencia **Hola linda! Yo también creo que lo perfecto sería que Yaten pasara por alto este "pequeño" detalle. Pero ya viste que la muy cobarde no se atreve a decírselo…No sé si habrá lemmon, me lo estoy pensando… siento que ellos tienen poco tiempo de conocerse (semanas) y creo que aún no sienten algo tan fuerte como para tener una relación íntima. Pero lo pensaré y considerare. xoxoxox!

**Pame:** Amigaaa! No sé si te había dicho antes, pero AMO tus reviews. Me gusta mucho como describes lo que te gusta del capítulo, como percibes muchas cosas que pocos hacen. Veo que te gusta mucho el romance y esa cierta tensión de ganitas como de querer y no querer darle rienda suelta a la hormona. Aca hubo más cariñitos. No tantos pero hay que entender que Yaten está aún dañado, y aunque confíe en Mina, le cuesta trabajo abrirse con ella. Sigue haciendo Minako de las suyas, como puedes ver, alardeando de lo mucho que puede con el mundo; y dicen que cae primero un hablador que un cojo… esperemos que Mina no caiga, y se ponga las pilas, porque por mucho que le guste a Yaten, puede perderlo para siempre. Te mando un abrazote y un beso, quiero que sepas que leer tus reviews siempre me pone de buen humor. Espero me des tu opinión. MUAAAACK!

**yatenlove4**: Que bueno que te gusto chica. Gracias por leerme. Un abrazo

**Nai SD**: Nai; no te preocupes por tus ocupaciones con que me escribas tarde me conformo. xD Espero que al igual que el antes. Tienes razón, Yaten de poco a poco anda abriéndose más y más, dándole pedacitos a Mina de lo que siente por ella. Ya viste que ya andan muy acaramelados. Gracias por leerme guapa, me dices que te pareció éste. XOXO.

**ShelydeKou**: Tienes razón chica! Una mujer que cocina con tanta dedicación para un chico no creo que sea por mero capricho. Ya está súper interesada en Yaten! O eso parece xD. Creo que todas tenemos ese miedo de cuando Yaten descubra la verdad… esta como latente todo el tiempo D:, aunque creeme que la que más miedo tiene es la misma Mina! Jajaja. Ya veremos que pasa. Un abrazo y cuídate mucho.

**Patty:** Patty linda, espero que te encuentres muy bien. Que te esté yendo chido con tus fics y tus escritos en general. También que te haya gustado el capitulo pasado, Claro que Minako terminó siendo cazada, pero es que… ¡quien no querría! Jajaja… perdón… es que Yaten me gusta bastante. ¿qué decía? Claro que ya veremos si Yaten la perdona o no. Yo no lo haría! Jajajaja… bueno, quizá si, pero con tiempo. Como dices, nada fácil. Espero charlar contigo pronto, te mando un súper abrazo.

**TsukihimePrincess** Hola querida! Pues… pienso que hay una separación muy fuerte de hace muchos años. Por ahora no te puedo deir con exactitud por qué Mina está separada de sus papás, eso se verá más adelante. Junto con la identidad de la viborita que destruyó a Yaten. Espero tus comentarios. XOXO.

**gisela macede**: Gis, lamento la ausencia de fuego pero es que hay que entender que ellos casi no se conocen, pero ya viste que sí se dan sus arrumacos! Jajaja. Yo también espero que Yatencito pueda ver lo bueno de Mina, y olvidar lo malo… ya veremos. ¡Beso para ti!

**Katabrecteri:** Amiga, te escribiría una ENORME página de lo que pienso de tu review… pero los ojitos y las manos no me dan ya para tanto. Ya vieron que les cumplí, y yo feliz de hacerlo porque cada vez que publico pienso "Qué pensarán Kata y Natu de esto?" Es decir, quiero decirles que su opinión, tanto tuya como la de Natu son muy importantes para mí. Tanto tú como ella me abren los ojos de cosas que no había tomado en cuenta, que no había considerado y que pasaba desapercibido. Ahora bien, respecto al review a mi si me gustan las descripciones (no sé si ya te hayas dado cuentaaa) aunque si, trato de no hacerlas tan extensas y darles cierta importancia para que no parezca lista de supermercado. Me alegra que te guste y que te entretenga.

Ya viste que tomé "prestada" a la linda Julieta. No lo pude evitar, porque Yaten ama a los gatos y Juli es una adoración. Así es que, ahora me imagino a esa bolita de pelo jugando para todas partes con el, mientras Mina rechina los dientes por clamar un poco de atención. Sé que pudo ser algo exagerado que Mina sintiera celos de un gatito, pero creo que ella está tan acostumbrada a recibir atención, que lo creí posible.

¡Por supuesto que Yaten siente celos del sujeto de la puerta! Y no sólo de él, como podrás ver. Solo que el no es tan expresivo─impulsivo al mostrarlo. Igual su antipatía hacia el sujeto está más que clara. Después de la confesión, viene la confianza. Ahora ellos se sienten cómodos al tratarse y tocarse, como si se conocieran de hace tiempo. Claro que se supone que ya pasaron varios días. No tardes tanto con el review, hazme feliz que sabes que me encanta leer tus comentarios. Me ilusionan mucho. Beso para ti, y que tengas lindo fin de semana.

**daliivenuskou**: Hola linda, ya viste que no tardé tanto. Espero que te guste este, aun no hay reacción a la verdad. Pero llegará. Siempre llega. Un abrazo fuerte!

** .Darling:** OHHHHHH… ah, qué dijiste? Ya va a cantar la de los Beatles? NOOO. Obvio no. xD

Amiga, me da mucho gusto que te rías con mis sandeces. La verdad, a pesar del romance y drama y todo eso, lo que más disfruto de este fic es lo cómico. Siento que los dos personajes son realmente muy divertidos en su modo de humor. Los dos sacan carcajadas, y espero que te pases un buen rato leyendo de esto. Mina ha sabido salir de problemas gracias a sus facilidades financieras. Pero ya viste que no todo se arregla así. Tuvo que rogarle ─casi literalmente─ a Yaten que confiara en ella, que no dudara. Mina está aprendiendo a que para retener algo hay que pagar un precio no siempre monetario; y esperemos que lo sepa hacer.

Lo del ticket de teatro sí se me ocurrió de manera sorpresiva. Me encanta el ballet y particularmente esa obra. Me pareció algo muy tierno tratar de plasmar un pensamiento íntimo de Mina, que es solo para ella y que se lo compartiera a Yaten. La escena del lago fue cuando se quebró, no soportando mas el guardarse tanto dolor sola. No precisamente quise metaforizar con la imagen de Yaten y el parque, pero sí quise que él le mostrara lo que él es en el sentido poco superficial. Quizá inconscientemente lo hice, no sé. Pero me gustó tu comparación, se me hizo súper tierna.

Y cada vez nos acercamos más y más a climax… qué hasta yo tengo miedo de qué escribir al respecto. ¡ASRDDVGREWQQA!

Amiga, basta decirte que sabes que te quiero un montón, y que espero te pases un buen rato con esta cosa loca. Un abrazo enorme. Charlamos pronto.

**Kay**


	10. Lo que no sé de ti (Parte I)

**Agridulce San Valentín**

**.**

**.**

**X.**

**.**

**Lo que no sé de ti**

**.**

**(Parte I)**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En la semana siguiente los días fueron claros y asombrosamente templados. El frío de las semanas anteriores había sido suplido por el sol y por tanto el calor que a ratos se volvía un poco más intenso como al mediodía. Y en menos de lo que yo me había dado cuenta, febrero se había terminado.

Minako y yo estábamos entrando a una zona altamente comercial de la ciudad, que ahora estaba llena de luz. Los rayos del sol se reflejaban en todas partes: en las aceras, en los edificios con cristales reflejantes, en los coches estacionados y en los camellones de cemento entre las cales asfaltadas. Había árboles, pero parecían una idea de último momento. En mis breves visitas a la Torre de Tokio, la ciudad nunca me había gustado, pero ahora parecía sentir la forma en la que Minako se emocionaba con ella conforme nos introducíamos más y más en la ciudad.

Y con esto, lo único que podía deducir que la razón de que ahora medio masticaba las cosas que antes no vería ni por equivocación, estaba de más decir que era su compañía la que me hacía ver ésas mismas cosas de un modo completamente insólito para mí. Era como respirar un tipo de aire diferente con los mismos pulmones, como estar en un lugar desconocido pero con la recóndita sensación de seguridad de pertenencia. Como encontrar un color nuevo de los que ya me sabía. O como volver los pasos y recorrer el mismo camino pero con un par de pies diferentes.

Y cuando me ponía así de metafórico sabía también que las cosas ya estaban demasiado jodidas como para mentirme a mí mismo.

—Dime si quieres ir a alguna parte —dijo Minako de pronto. Probablemente sintiéndose medio desconsiderada de que como siempre, me arrastraba para todas partes sin preguntarme mi opinión.

Como si _yo_ alguna vez, en medio de un Apocalipsis o el último día de la humanidad, quisiera ir de compras, sí.

No me importaba donde estuviéramos en realidad. Soportaba ésta tortura por ella, sólo porque últimamente me sentía bien. Vi como le llamó la atención un lugar lleno de mesitas de hierro forjado, donde vendían pastelitos, cafés y ésas cosas. Estaba muy concentrada, desviviéndose por tomar la decisión entre pedir uno de zarzamora y uno de avellanas, inquieta como una niña traviesa.

Tuve que contener una sonrisa que venía atada a aquél sentimiento de bienestar que me invadía al verla decidir con tanta seriedad algo tan banal como eso, un pastelito.

¿Felicidad, de verdad era posible?

Mi deducción era medio incomprensible, convencerme de que todas estas semanas a su lado no eran un sueño o algo así. Que su fragancia, esa mezcla de dulzor armonioso con la esencia propia de ella de lo que sería Minako; como su cuerpo, su voz y su carácter estaban ahí, sólo para mí. Tan distinto a todo, con ése "no sé qué" que había pulverizado cada una de las cuchillas que habían estado atravesadas en mi cuerpo mallugado alguna vez.

Le tomé la mano para que por fin nos formáramos en la fila, y me siguió hablando de cosas sin importancia hasta que fijó sus ojos en mi mano, haciendo una mueca de disgusto.

—Estoy frío, _je__sais_ —admití con mal humor y también con cierta vergüenza.

No me hizo mucho caso y siguió concentrada en mi muñeca.

—¿Por qué no te quitas ésta cosa? —me reclamó, y al fin entendí el motivo de su berrinche. Rodé los ojos, después de haberlos fijado en la pulsera de cuero café que llevaba en ella.

Las tres veces que me había intentado convencer de que me la quitara, o la tirara, o la lanzara por la coladera más cercana para que terminara en el caño de Canadá, le había contestado con tres ciertas y distintas explicaciones. La primera era que se me olvidaba, la segunda que el nudo estaba demasiado complicado de deshacer y la tercera, que me daba igual traerla o no, por lo que no le daba importancia. Todo con tal de que me dejara de dar la lata por algo tan burdo como eso, que yo seguía sin entender porqué se empeñaba tanto en que me deshiciera de ella.

—Porque sería desagradable tirar algo que… me regalaron —y yo le regalé a ella una nueva excusa.

Me ignoró con toda intención.

—Te puedo regalar una _mejor_ —insistió antipática.

Decidí darle donde le dolía o nunca me dejaría en paz.

—No tienes que preocuparte de una niña de primero —dije casualmente, mientras miraba los pastelitos — _¿O sí?_

Desde mi lugar, sentí como sus ojos echaron chispas y arrancó mi mano de la suya, como si yo fuera un leproso.

—Los celos son para la gente insegura —se cruzó de brazos, frunciendo el ceño —. Y yo _no lo soy._

Qué va.

Claro que no lo eres, bonita. ¡Yo tampoco! Lo que sí sé es que soy un pelirrojo duende irlandés cubierto de pecas, que por las noches se dedica a andar bailando alrededor de una fogata, esperando algún día, encontrar la olla de oro al final del arcoíris.

—Yo sí —le afirmé lanzándole una insolente sonrisa —. Pero no te obligaría a que tiraras algo tuyo sólo porque _a mí_ me molesta.

El divino y complejo arte de la manipulación no se me daba tan bien, pero me consolé al pensar que era por el bien de nuestra… relación o como fuera que se llamara esto que teníamos.

Se sonrojó. Y se veía adorable, la verdad.

—No quiero que la tires… sólo vamos a _actualizarla_ —me propuso con un nuevo cambio de humor, aparentemente muy fresco, mientras tomaba mi mano de nueva cuenta.

Nada, qué.

Específicamente, existían tres englobadas cuestiones en las que nunca había cedido y nunca cedería con Minako. Parte de eso era que me diera sus _súper consejos _de moda, decirme qué hacer o decir y el que más le mataba, era dejarle ver la carpeta de mis canciones que nunca le mostraría, ni ahora ni nunca. Aún cuando se echara a dar patadas en medio de calle. No. _Jamèis._

—Si dejo que me _actualices_ ahora, más tarde querrás cambiar mi ropa, mi música y ya no voy a ser _yo_ —ironicé, aunque me salió con algo de crueldad.

Hizo una expresión como si le hubiera dado una bofetada. Ella incluso se tocó los labios con los dedos, como si en realidad se la hubiera dado. Yo sabía que estaba fingiendo estar ofendida conmigo, pero yo no iba a ceder al deseo de su capricho. A éste paso, Minako terminaría por convertirme en la encarnación a la idiotez, si no es que lo era ya. Como cuando me daba cuenta que pensaba demasiado en ella y me castigaba tratando de concentrarme en otra cosa y luego decidía ─por causas ajenas a mí─ que no había pensado en ella lo suficiente y lo volvía a hacer sin límites.

—Claro que lo serás, pero en una… _versión mejorada_ —siguió como si estuviera dándome una cátedra —. Ya sabes… como cuando Ian Sommerhalder decidió quitarse ésa horrible barba que le hacía parecer un vagabundo, qué cosa…

Si hay algo que me sacaba de mis casillas desde que tengo uso de razón, es que me comparen. Que me comparen con Seiya, con mi papá, con Tom o con Jerry y ahora con Ian Soysumamentegay y tal.

Me reí de ella.

—Ni que fueras mi…

_Detente._

Si una vez por equivocación, porque estás bajo el efecto de alguna sustancia enervante o alucinógena, borracho o sólo eres demasiado imbécil como yo, le dices a una chica como Minako Aino _ni__ que fueras mi novia, _yo sugeriría que lo pensaras dos veces. O unas quinientas, mejor. Me daba el oscuro presentimiento de que iba a pasar mínimo algo como esto: en todo el lugar iba a empezar a sonar una alarma de toque de queda y la gente comenzaría a correr lo más rápido que les diesen los pies y a esconderse en el refugio más cercano o más lejano, según sus convicciones. Entonces, ella me iba a querer matar de la manera más sádica y lenta posible y yo me vería obligado a huir del país, cambiar de identidad y hacer una nueva vida. Sí, mínimo eso.

_Merci sù bien_, Conciencia.

—¿Tu _qué_?

Su tono de voz era tan helado que me pareció estar hablando con un oso en el Polo Norte, en vez de con un especie de criatura celestial, como se ve ella. Me miró además con sus ojos claros muy seria y yo me mordí el labio inferior. Rogando que se me ocurriera alguna cosa inteligente, coherente o al menos comprensible para evitar la gran confrontación. Tomé aire y me hice el enfadado:

—Mi… mi madre. Sí, mi madre. Ya sabes… no eres mi madre y no tienes derecho a decirme que ponerme ni qué hacer. Ni compararme con ése...ése que sale en la tele.

Sí salía en la tele, ¿verdad?

Tartamudeé como un lelo, pero parece lo logré.

No me creía que hasta el nombre del tipo se me había olvidado. No es que fuera importante. Lo importante es que ella me creyera, y de paso que yo pudiera seguir con la posibilidad de preservar la herencia Kou, si quería algún día tenerla en el futuro.

Minako sonrió, angelical y aterradora al mismo tiempo y yo creí que la cara se me iba a derretir en cualquier momento. Se puso de puntillas, me dio un beso en los labios y ordenó dos pastelitos de avellana y dos de zarzamora. También dos cafés, no me dejó pagar ─yo estaba tan aliviado que no quise contradecirla absolutamente en nada─ y luego nos fuimos a sentar afuera. El empleado que nos atendió me miró con solidaria compasión y yo le hice un gesto de reconocimiento con la cabeza, al menos alguien en el mundo me entendía. Aunque fuera más humillante lástima que gratitud real, creo.

Seguimos charlando -o más bien yo escuchándola y ella hablando sin parar- en la terraza. Yo me quedé mirando el pastelito y las capas de vainilla y trufa que estaban ordenadas una detrás de la otra, casi perfectamente divididos con la medición de una regla.

¿Cómo los harían?

Si hay algo en lo que soy increíblemente bueno, es en distraerme en pensamientos dispersos con una facilidad asombrosa. A éso súmale que ella me noqueaba con tanta información, que a veces mi cerebro solo retenía las partes verdaderamente importantes.

Minako se había quedado callada de pronto, alertándome de que quizá por haberme vuelto a perder en el limbo la había hecho enfadar de nuevo, pero no. Miraba con detenimiento a una familia que estaba a nuestro lado, una mujer muy arreglada que estaba regañando a una niña como de ocho años, que había tirado su pastelito sin querer.

—Eres muy descuidada, Kira —le dijo la señora, limpiando con fuerza la falda con una servilleta —. No llores, no lo hagas. Las niñas grandes no lloran ¿Me has oído?

—¿Las conoces?

Me devolvió la mirada enseguida.

—Sí... y no.

Su respuesta estaba llena de misterio.

—A ver, ¿cómo es eso? —me intrigué.

—_Las niñas grandes no lloran_ —repitió, mientras tomaba una servilleta y la doblaba con un cuidado y una tranquilidad que me desconcertó.

Cuando iba a preguntarle que aquella respuesta fue lo mismo que decírmelo en polaco, se puso de pie. Dijo que quería pasear, que el día estaba muy bonito, que el cielo muy azul y que en resumen lo que entendí: quería largarse de ahí.

No dejé mi mal presentimiento, mientras le echaba una última ojeada a la niña llorosa y la madre malhumorada. Ella caminó más rápido que de costumbre, dándome la extraña impresión de que quería desaparecerse cuanto antes de ahí. ¿Por qué sería?

Odiaba que Minako metiera ideas extrañas en mi cabeza.

En ésa dirección, mi casa quedaba antes que la suya y ése día Minako se llevó su coche, así que me paso a dejar. Yo la invité a pasar un rato, pero ella habló medio nerviosa, diciendo que estaba cansada y prefería dejarlo para otra ocasión. Sin embargo, le llamó mucho la atención la fuente que estaba en el portón y bajó a verla unos segundos antes de volver.

Estaba anonadada con la figura de Venus que estaba en el centro, mientras el agua salía y chorreaba, el único sonido que estaba en el patio a ésa hora y en ése momento.

¿Sólo a mí me gustaba que ella se sorprendiera con una fuente?

—¿Segura que no quieres pasar? —le dije de nuevo. Ella asintió y miró por encima de mis hombros.

Me giré y vi a Seiya que parecía dispuesto a salir, porque apestaba a kilómetros a colonia y llevaba una camisa rayada que a mí me parecía ridícula, pero que él le llama _la camisa de la suerte._

—Hola —saludó él con los ojos muy abiertos y Minako lo hizo de forma mecánica y tímida. Luego se dirigió a mí.

—Bueno, pues nos vemos luego —se despidió, atontándome con un beso suave en la mejilla, para luego acercarse hasta donde su coche blanco y brillante quedó estacionado.

Yo la miré, mientras ella contestaba su teléfono y se ponía a hablar con una de sus amigas, balanceándose sobre sus propios pies y caminando alrededor del coche sin prisa por entrar. Sabía que era una amiga. ¿Cómo se hacían llamar, las _Pop Tarts_? No, eso era otra cosa... Bueno, el caso es que lo sabía porque siempre que una de ellas le llamaba, su voz se potencializaba chillonamente varios decibeles y hablaba en códigos extraños, confusos y terroríficos.

—¿Yaten?

Descubriendo trágicamente que otra vez me había quedado completamente idiotizado, reaccioné con un parpadeo y me giré rápidamente. Lo más _yo_ que pude. ¿Cuántos segundos de devorar a Minako con los ojos habían sido ésos?

Bueno, no era exactamente lo mismo que devorarla con los ojos. Era más bien, aquello de quedarme así porque Minako tenía una bonita sonrisa, o porque ésa maldita falda entallada y corta que se había puesto por el calor le quedaba de maravilla y no la había visto desde ése… ángulo.

Suspiré sin querer.

Sí, aquella misma sensación de las larvas evolucionadas y crecidas en el estómago. Esas cosas cursis y azucaradas de las que tanto les gusta hablar a las mujeres. Ustedes saben. A mí no me gustaban, pero ya me había rendido en mis inútiles intentos por aplacarlas, al menos teniendo a Minako medianamente lejos o cerca.

¿Era Roma al revés?

_No_, dijo una voz iracunda en mi cabeza. _Es estupidez, y no te sientas mal, es un mal de familia._

No es justo, no preguntaré esto de nuevo. Aunque admito que es la clase de respuesta despiadada que merezco, por ser tan cobarde y no atreverme a decir la _palabra prohibida,_ ya sabrán, en el orden correcto.

—Yaten —insistió Seiya, y de nuevo me obligué a volver al mundo real. Cuando volteé a su encuentro, me topé con su mirada oscura y desconcertada. Me miraba como si yo fuera un espectro de la muerte y no su hermano, o algo como eso.

—¿Pasa algo? —le pregunté.

Él negó con la cabeza, pero no sonrió hasta un poco después.

—No, nada.

Extraño.

—Bueno.

Me encogí de hombros, y reparé finalmente en lo que tenía en mis manos y quizá por eso mi cerebro asoció algo el concepto de _Pop Tarts_ a lo que quería hacer. Un pastelito de avellana que había sobrado de la cafetería envuelto en papel corrugado. Se lo entregué.

Mientras lo engullía como si tuviera días de no probar nada, todavía me estaba preguntando qué había sido esa repentina actitud jocosa de Seiya, cuando noté que se me había acercado para decirme alguna cosa. Esta vez con su comportamiento de siempre.

—Oye —cuchicheó, sonriendo de aquella forma suya tan típica y astuta—, no me había fijado antes, pero Minako tiene un trasero que _no─me─jo─das._

¿Eh?

Con la misma velocidad que un rayo cruza el cielo, automáticamente una de mis manos se dirigió a su nuca para darle un zape que casi le arranca la cabeza.

—Sí —consentí, muy serio—. Pero tú no puedes mirarlo.

Como para aguantar comentarios sobre lo buena que estaba Minako, después de las miraditas del marica del edificio y el resto del Colegio, estaba yo.

—De acuerdo, de acuerdo —Seiya se estaba sobando la cabeza, adolorido por el golpe y me miraba casi lloriqueando. A veces era terriblemente infantil—. Tampoco era para que te encabronaras tanto…

—Mmhg, ajá —mascullé.

Que era como decirle en mi idioma a su idioma: no─me─jodas.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Creo que ya les había contado que a la persona que más apreciaba de mi grupo de amigas y a la que hoy en día consideraba mi _BFF_, era a Serena Tsukino.

Pero no siempre lo fue. Hubo un tiempo en que Lita ocupó ése lugar. Porque mi papá y su mamá habían sido compañeros en la universidad y apenas yo crecí convivimos bastante, dejándonos de ver por periodos indefinidos en los que ella vacacionaba con su familia, y yo me quedaba encerrada en mi prisión de cristal, sin ninguna otra compañía que las muñecas y los vestidos impecables de fiesta, todos sin estrenar.

Pero al igual que Rapunzel en su alta torre tenía su pequeño camaleón que le hacía más llevadera su solitaria vida, así yo tenía un telefonito en forma de oso panda que me ayudaba, cuando Lita y yo teníamos largas conversaciones telefónicas. Me contaba de los lugares que visitaba, la gente que conocía, escuchaba las risas de sus familiares al otro lado de la bocina y yo suspiraba anhelante por estar ahí, pero aún así me sentía feliz de tenerla como amiga. No le tenía envidia, no a ella.

Y convencer a mis padres de que me inscribieran a ése Colegio dónde ella también iría en vez del internado para señoritas donde pretendían mandarme -para comodidad de ellos, claro- fue el mayor logro de mi existencia, me sentía la chica más afortunada del Mundo. Y lo era, porque yo tenía a la mejor amiga del Mundo.

Dicen que los amigos son la familia que elegimos y si tú tienes una, sabes de qué estoy hablando.

Pero cuando el hilo rojo del destino que unía nuestros dedos meñiques se rompió con la tijera de mi traición, todo se volvió un caos. Ya no había conversaciones en la madrugada ni confidencias de dos. Yo ya había cambiado demasiado, leyendo Cosmopolitan y viendo America's Next Top Model, y me reflejaba en el espejo como una belleza inmaculada, que no necesitaba nada ni a nadie más que a mí misma y mi imagen.

Me acostumbré a los halagos. A que me dijeran que era hermosa como una azucena, que mis ojos azules eran irresistibles y mi cuello blanco como la nieve, perfecto. Y cada vez que alguien me lo decía, me esforzaba más en dejar a los demás tan mediocres, como si vistieran en harapos.

Sí, yo era tan hermosa que resultaba molesta.

Y tiré muñecas y estrené vestidos... y así, dejé en el fondo del armario mi humildad, pero también muchos sueños.

Pero ahí en un rincón, seguían estando los restos de nuestra amistad que no me había atrevido a tirar. Sólo los escondí en el fondo, junto con mi sentimiento de arrepentimiento y culpa, asumo que ahí se quedarán para siempre.

Hubo momentos en los que deseé en mi mente infantil con desesperación que Lita volviera a mostrarme algo de su anterior cariño y simpatía, pero aquel deseo nunca se cumplió. Ni siquiera me miraba si podía, pero tampoco me quedaba del todo claro aún hoy en día porqué seguía perteneciendo a las Pop Shots, si se suponía que me odiaba.

Así pues, conocí a Serena un martes nublado en mi primera clase de deportes. Llorando en los vestidores porque nadie la había escogido para el equipo de vóleibol, porque era _demasiado torpe_. Porque dejaba inconscientes a todas las del equipo con sus "saques" y además, su peinado era la cosa más infantil y ridícula que las chicas habían visto, según ellas.

En vez de muñecas italianas, había un montón de balones alrededor de ella. El mismo pelo rubio y ojos azules llorosos. El mismo cuadro de abandono y rechazo.

Las almas solitarias se entienden.

Yo le ofrecí mi paquete de pañuelos y le dije que los ojos hinchados se veían mal en su rostro tan bonito, pero que podía yo mejorarlo con una mascarilla de _Sephora_ de pera y ajenjo súper efectiva, si aceptaba venir a mi casa a ponérsela. Ah, y que su peinado no era para nada ridículo. Que muy por el contrario era súper original y me parecía _genialoso_, que iba con su personalidad y todo eso.

Esa fue la primera vez que dije _genialoso_ y la segunda que gané una amiga.

La puerta se abrió y al mismo tiempo recibí un abrazo lleno de alegría de parte de la señora Tsukino. Apenas pude corresponderle como se debería, porque me tomó por sorpresa al perderme en mis pensamientos antes de atreverme a tocar el timbre de su pequeña casa.

—¡Minako, preciosa! —escuché en mi oído la cariñosa voz de Ikuko —. Dios mío, pero qué linda estás. Cada vez que te veo creo ver un ángel caído del Cielo. ¿Verdad, papá?

Me reí, abochornada.

—Gracias, señora Tsukino —le agradecí como cada vez. Siempre eran los mismos comentarios de su parte. Sabía que eran sinceros, pero vamos, las bonitas estamos acostumbradas a que nos digan lo bonitas que estamos. No era nada de lo cuál sorprenderse.

Y honestamente, nada de qué alegrarme tampoco a éstas alturas.

—Tenía tiempo que no venías —me dijo arrastrándome hacia adentro del brazo —. Ya me preocupaba saber cómo estabas.

—Estoy como me veo —le presumí en broma, mientras le guiñaba un ojo.

Se rió ruidosamente.

—Ya lo creo, ya lo creo. ¡Serena, mi amor! ¡Mina está aquí! ¿Dónde puse el mantel amarillo? ¿Ese que me regaló tu papá en Navidad? ¡Sereeeena!

Me sentí desorientada en aquella típica casa de cortinas cortas y muebles que no combinan. Era un ambiente extraño para mí, aún cuando había pasado muchas tardes en aquellos sofás, viendo ésa televisión y comiendo en aquella mesa de tamaño mediano. Era lo demás. Eran las risas, la gente luchando por hablar entre ellas, era el noticiario que al papá le interesa escuchar, a la mamá buscando un mantel amarillo y a su hermano peleando por el trozo de tarta más grande.

Tan típico y tan irreal.

Perfecto.

Ocupé el lugar que me asignaron en la mesa, mientras comía ésas cenas que sólo tenía oportunidad de comer en casa de alguien más. Un estofado casero, con pasta casera, con postre casero y té casero. Quien note la cantidad de veces que repito una palabra y cómo me pesa expresarlo me perdone, pero es que es lo único que me importa al estar aquí.

Nadie de ahí me preguntaba sobre nadie más que no fuera yo y mis propios logros. Como mis calificaciones o mi elección a la universidad, así que deduje que hace tiempo Serena les había hablado de mi departamento en extremo carente de inquilinos y la verdad es que todos eran muy discretos y respetuosos al respecto. Eso era un alivio, porque suficiente era ya para mí sentirme tan cómoda y feliz ahí para luego quedar como al principio.

Ya me entenderán a qué me refiero después.

Como todo lo que Ikuko cocinaba, el estofado estaba tan delicioso que tuve que repetir. Serena lo hizo también y aunque siempre nos tocaba poner la mesa, ésa vez a nosotras nos tocó lavar los platos. Serena los enjuagó y yo los sequé y así.

Cuando terminamos nos fuimos a su habitación. Era completamente distinto al mío: Una pieza pequeña como un huevo y repleta de baratijas. Una cama individual arrinconada por ahí con una colcha con lunas y estrellas bordadas. Un espejito muy pequeño en una pared donde apenas se le podría ver el rostro, y una cómoda con tres cajones donde le cabrían cuando mucho algunas mudas. Estaba tapizado de fotos, dibujitos y artículos de revistas.

Me eché en la cama y miré el techo, cubierto igual con lunas y estrellas que en la oscuridad, seguro iluminarían la diminuta habitación. Estaba tan llena de la comida que no podía ni respirar.

—¿Por qué me invitaste? —le pregunté a Serena, una vez que ella cerró la puerta y colocaba fuera un letrero de _"¡No molestar!"_ con el dibujo de un diablito enfurecido que ella misma hizo, para ahuyentar al metiche de su hermanito, que para variar, estaba enamorado de mí.

—No tiene nada raro, tiene tiempo que te perdí la pista —confesó moviéndome las piernas para que ella se pudiera sentar. Casi no había espacio para las dos.

Existían dos razones por las cuales yo le había perdido la pista:

La primera era que estaba tan enfurecida con Rei por irle a llenar de ideas maquiavlélicas la cabeza a Yaten, que casi no me había acercado al grupo Pop demasiado tiempo. Tenía que fingir no estar enfadada con ella porque rebelaría mi preciado secreto, y eso era agotador. Esbozar sonrisas tirantes como chicles, darle la razón cuando debía y todo lo demás me costaría tanto trabajo como empujar un autobús en tacones de trece centímetros, por lo que me alejé al no saber cómo actuar y evitar meter la pata.

La segunda era que igual que en el lugar de ellas, había otra persona que ahora ocupaba por completo mi atención, mi tiempo, mis ojos y bueno... toda yo.

Él.

Y yo sentía haberlo esperado durante siglos, aunque objetivamente sólo hubiera poco más de un mes desde que lo conocí. Y aquí es donde entra lo subjetivo del paso del tiempo, supongo. Al igual que ocurre con cualquiera que tenga un anhelo demasiado fuerte. Tan fuerte que me dolía, igual que cada segundo de espera que se me había hecho interminable en la búsqueda de eso maravilloso qué sentía y que no me atrevía a decir en voz alta por miedo a que desapareciera, que se me escurriera como agua entre los dedos.

Y después de encontrarme adherida, curiosa e irrevocablemente fascinada a todo lo que Yaten era, no podía cambiarlo por una amistad superficial con alguna Pop Shot, que en teoría, debería ser una amiga.

De esas reales, no de las que van a sabotear tu esfuerzo con el chico que te gusta, como Rei. De ésas que son sólo amables y corteses como Amy, o de esas que una vez lo fueron como Lita, pero poco queda después de romper el espejo de la lealtad, siendo yo incapaz de pegar los pedazos restantes.

Serena no era tal caso. Me parecía auténtica desde el pelo despeinado de la cabeza hasta la punta de sus torpes pies. Yo la había hecho a un lado sólo por pertenecer al mismo círculo. No pude separarla del resto. No lo pensé y lo hice a propósito.

Me miraba recelosa. Yo me enderecé de la cama y le arrojé un almohadón.

—No me pierdas la pista, guapa. Además he venido a verte, ¿no?

No lo esquivó y le dio en la cara de lleno. No le importó, apartándolo a un lado y se acomodó el fleco.

—Es que necesito un consejo —aventuró ella dejando sacar aire. Jugueteaba con sus dedos, inquieta y dudosa.

—Mi sentido súper receptivo Popshotero me dice que... ¡Se trata de un chiiiiico! —grité histérica —. Hiciste todo lo que te dije, ¿verdad? Recuerda que...

Ella se rió y agachó la cabeza.

—Sé lo que dijiste pero... —empezó Serena muy colorada —. No me siento muy convencida...

Como sé que no me han odiado en un buen rato, a riesgo contrario, les diré de qué hablamos Serena y yo.

Hace un par de días, la pequeña conejita me llamó pidiéndome un consejo urgente. Necesitaba saber a ciencia cierta si podría salir con un chico de tercero. Dicho chico era guapo, simpático y con toda la posibilidad de hacerla pasar un buen rato, excepto por...

Excepto porque que se trataba de Seiya Kou.

Ni bien me lo dijo por teléfono, le advertí que aunque ya no estaba a tiempo de cancelarle o alargarle la cita al propio estilo Minako Aino: entiéndase el decirle «no sé», «a lo mejor», «quién sabe», «es posible», «No tengo tiempo porque me voy a pintar las uñas de un color diferente cada dedo y debo esperar una hora para que se seque cada uno, o no queda bien» etcétera, etcétera. Le dije que ni por asomo se le ocurriera tomárselo en serio. Seiya Kou tenía la misma fama de _playboy_ en el Colegio y no confiaba en él. Verlo tan campante al lado de Yaten mirándome con curiosidad me dieron ñañaras, no dejaría que se acercara a Serena.

No le convenía.

Ni _a mí_ tampoco.

No lo hacía por mí, no... me importaba Serena. Su felicidad, sí...

_Mentirosa._

¡Y al lado de Seiya Kou no le esperaba nada bueno!

—Pero es que… desde San Valentín le he estado dando la vuelta y… —siguió Serena mirándome como si fuera la Maestra de la Vida —. Pienso que puede ser sincero.

—¡Serena, pensar siempre te ha hecho daño! —le regañé poniéndole un dedo sobre la frente—. ¿No lo has visto tontear con miles de chicas antes?

—Pero… puede cambiar. La gente cambia.

—No lo sé.

Sí lo sé.

Soy mi propio peor ejemplo. Yo misma me había portado con Yaten como quería que Serena lo hiciese con Seiya, me estaba contradiciendo en cada una de mis palabras. Porque yo había querido dejar atrás mi apariencia frívola y malcriada, escapándoseme por cada poro del cuerpo cada vez que estaba en su presencia. Aunque no había sido suficiente como para que yo me diera la misma oportunidad con alguien más.

Pero eso no me hace una malvada.

Eso no me hace malvada. _No soy_ malvada.

Si lo digo tres veces a lo mejor se hacía realidad. Aunque tampoco nunca probé la efectividad de ese hechizo.

—¿Entonces…? Ese día le dije que no estaba segura, y que no le creía como me dijiste —me rememoró Serena mis instrucciones —. ¿Qué haré ahora?

Jugueteé con los bordados de lunas de la colcha, no me creía lo egoísta que era al alejar a Seiya de Serena, al persuadirla ése día cuando me llamó antes de su cita y ahora. Quizá él era un buen chico. El había sido criado por la misma mujer que Yaten y él era extraordinario. ¿No podía Seiya también serlo? ¿Por qué no podía dejar de controlar todo lo que estaba a mi alrededor, a todos como simples piezas de ajedrez? Yaten sí lo había conseguido, me había tumbado el tablero y las fichas, dejando solo la demencia de sus ojos y sus besos. Y yo me había dejado enloquecer, sin medida y sin arrepentirme ni un segundo de la decisión que había tomado, que era haber dejado atrás la estúpida apuesta.

Aunque... no lo suficientemente atrás como para rechazar los zapatos, que ahora estaban en su caja muy bien guardados, como prueba de mi deshonestidad.

De cierta forma, mi propio silencio sólo hacía que aumentara mi ira conmigo misma, por no ser la amiga que Serena espera.

¿Y si ella también me abandonaba como Lita?

—¿A ti te gusta él? —le pregunté con voz monótona.

—La verdad, yo…

La puerta se abrió de golpe, mostrando a Sammy al otro lado de ella. Mirándome colorado, pero muy valiente y emocionado.

—Mamá dice que empezaremos con… con el Monopoly —anunció con la mano en el picaporte todavía.

Era tradición de la familia Tsukino todos los viernes reunirse y jugar entre ellos algún juego de mesa después de cenar. Yo había caído ahí por la invitación, aunque no era la primera vez que sucedía. Serena no le gritó su impertinente aparición, me miró con una sonrisa y se incorporó.

—¡Esta vez ganaré! —amenazó.

Serena no ganó. Otra vez el ganador fue Sammy, quedando con posesión de las tierras más caras y hundiendo a todos con los impuestos más elevados. Yo había sido el Banco ─ni en el Monopoly podía dejar de controlar las cosas─ y Serena perdía las cuentas, la estimación de los billetes y cuando le iba mejor, todo se lo gastaba en negocios que poco le ayudaban para su recuperación financiera. Serena incluso lloró, chillando porque era un juego meramente de suerte y alegó que no era su culpa haber caído en la casilla de ir a la cárcel cuatro veces seguidas conjuntado a las trampas que su hermano había premeditado para que ella terminase hipotecando hasta los calcetines.

Cuando Ikuko dijo que ya era un poco tarde, me levanté con más pesadez de la normal de la mesa. Usualmente me sucedía, cuando yo tenía que despedirme, salir de su casa y entrar a la mía.

A mí realidad.

Me quedé estacionada en la siguiente esquina, después de que Serena me despidiera con un gesto exagerado con la mano. Me sentía culpable por no haberle dicho lo que quería sobre Seiya, sencillamente lo que cualquier amiga le hubiera podido decir.

_Sigue tu corazón._

Me miré en el espejo retrovisor del auto. A lo mejor, mi hermoso rostro era justo como debía ser. Incoherente con el monstruo que se retorcía en mi interior.

Pegué la cabeza en el volante, sentía frío. Saboreaba por anticipado la promesa de lo que me empaparía de arriba abajo cuando cruzara la puerta de mi apartamento al llegar. Una sensación difícilmente comprensible para quien no sepa que, cuanto más placentera sea la estancia en un lugar, más insoportable sería el contraste.

Más grandes resultarían las paredes de mi casa.

Más doloroso sería irme a la cama.

Más pesado sería el secreto de que, en el fondo, sigo sola.

_Las niñas grandes no lloran._

La vibración en el bolsillo de mi chaqueta me hizo tragar el sollozo, así que aproveché el escape lo mejor que pude. Lo saqué, y cuando pude ver el nombre en la pantalla la ilusión hizo que todo se volviera un poco menos turbio. Era el mismo número que llevaba llamándome las últimas semanas. Mañana y tarde. Uno que me resultaba lo suficientemente aliviador para contestarle siempre.

Quiero verlo. _Necesito _verlo.

Y se lo dije.

No presté atención a la película que vimos. Me sentía anclada en un puerto seguro cada vez que Yaten me abrazaba, y me mantuve así. Situada en el tiempo y el espacio con los pies puestos en la tierra, aliviándome sin saberlo siquiera. Era un confort parecido al que experimenté en casa de Serena, pero mucho más irresistible, haciéndome la labor de que por ahora, todo estaba en bien. Por ahora.

Me obligué a sonreír y disfrutarlo, olvidando lo demás. Busqué refugio en su pecho una vez más y cerré los ojos. Estaba convencida de que no podía existir un escondite tan resguardado ni seguro como aquél, en el que pudiese reordenar mis ideas.

Sentí como él se separó y automáticamente me percaté de que los créditos ya estaban incluso medio avanzados. Miré la hora, miré a Yaten y vi también que mi refugio había llegado a su fin.

—¿Crees que Nina se haya salvado? —me preguntó Yaten muy de cerca. El brillo de sus ojos como siempre, me dejó ciega y estúpida.

Traté de recordar la película, la caja vacía del DVD frente a la mesa. Ballet. Perfección. Cisne. Dolor. Suicidio. Sí.

—Sí —le repetí lo último en respuesta, sonriéndole —. Yo creo que se esforzó tanto, que lo de menos es lo que merecía, la admiración de todos. ¿No crees?

—Y si no… —meditó Yaten mirando al techo —. Al menos fue feliz al lograr lo que quería.

—¿Lo que quería?

—Libertad. Dejó de fingir, se sinceró con ella y con todos… y encontró la salida que buscaba. Todos la vieron como lo que es, un Cisne Blanco detrás del Cisne Negro.

Nina no era Odette, en realidad.

—Odile no es tan mala… —musité, mientras enroscaba entre mis dedos un largo mechón de mi pelo. Era suave y agradable, como una mentira bien contada —. Fue amaestrada para engañar, para mentir.

Para lastimar, también.

—Quizá Odile también lleve una Odette adentro. Quizá… simplemente Odile y Odette son la misma persona, Minako —dijo él estirándose sobre el sofá. Yo me entretuve quitando algunas pelusas que estaban en el brazo de su jersey negro —. Tendría que volver a verla y decírtelo. Tengo dudas sobre la decisión de Nina.

Se levantó murmurando algo sobre que ya era tarde. Y era cierto, era ya muy entrada la noche. No reparé en su partida hasta que vi que yo tenía incluso dos de mis dedos aferrados a los suyos, el brazo estirado y tenso, como el anclaje a un barco en medio del mar abierto. No era capaz de dejarlo ir. No hoy.

Se puso de cunclillas frente a mí, extrañado. Descifrando mi rostro, contemplándome con sus pupilas de jade.

—Estás triste.

Fue suave pero no era una pregunta. Como si percibiera todos mis pensamientos de angustia, lo notó. Yo hice un movimiento brusco con la mano, como si espantara una mosca inexistente, y oculté una oleada de dolor tras una máscara de despreocupación.

—La película es conmovedora. ¡Qué cosas me haces ver!

El bajó la mirada hasta mis rodillas y luego me la devolvió con frustración.

—Ni siquiera sé que decir para que sonrías. Estás triste… —repitió. Supe entonces que no se tragó lo de mi cambio de humor por la tragedia de Nina, por lo que le respondí con mediana sinceridad:

—_Estaba_ triste —corregí —. Y _tú_ me haces sonreír.

Era verdad e incuestionable. El verde me hacía sonreír. Mi siempre buen adorado verde. Él era mi dulce. Mi dulce verde. El color de la real esperanza.

Esperanza… Esperar… sí.

Qué mal.

Lo besé con toda la calma que logré y apoyé mi frente contra la suya. Esperando que me creyera, que no pensara que no confiaba en él. Pero hoy no sería ése día. El sí tenía gente que se preguntaba dónde estaría a ésta hora, y no me perdonaría jamás si algo le sucedía por andar en las calles, distraído y pensando en mí.

No lo valía.

Se mordió el labio inferior, confundido.

—Quizá deba quedarme otro rato…

—No —atajé, y de eso sí estaba segura —. No quiero que te suceda algo en la calle y sé que no te puedes quedar. Nos vemos mañana.

—Pero…

Me levanté y casi a rastras le puse la chaqueta y lo despedí. Sentí como si él se llevara un órgano vital mío al desprender su mano, una vez que cruzó el ascensor.

Me echó un vistazo preocupado y en un último esfuerzo le sonreí como pude. Algo inútil a estas alturas, pero con todo lo que me quedaba después de tan bruto error. Las puertas del elevador se cerraron, como tenía que ser, dejando el pasillo silencioso y vacío.

Me sentí extrañamente perdida.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

En el último día de la humanidad a lo mejor era hoy, porque lo más seguro es que tuviera que ir de compras por mi propia voluntad y además, Seiya no tenía hambre.

Y no, la verdad es que no tenía. Miraba la comida como si fuera una especie de planta exótica y peligrosa, que le soltaría una exhalación de veneno mortal en cualquier instante.

La cosa estaba así: Seiya enfrente de mí con cara de desconsuelo, a papá lo tenía a la izquierda con la cara oculta tras el periódico y su cena intacta y yo, mirándolos a los dos intercaladamente cuando no se me desviaba la cabeza a lo que pasó en casa de Minako hace pocos días.

Aunque quise hablar de ello, Mina se negó a decirme abiertamente lo que pasaba más de una vez. Su silencio me estaba quemando las entrañas, pero era un silencio que yo sólo podía respetar y esperar que desapareciese de alguna inesperada forma.

O a menos que yo le diera el empujoncito, claro está.

Era más terca que una mula, pero algo tenía que hacer. Me sentía inútil por no poder ayudarla y aunque comencé a atar ciertos cabos no llegué a una conclusión acertada, que no fuera más que la noción de que algo tenía que ver con sus padres, a los cuales nunca mencionaba.

Seiya sacó el aire con desgano, sacándome de la cavilación y torcí la boca.

Seiya nunca lograba ocultar sus emociones, siempre con un cartel colgado al cuello que decía «pregúntame como me siento». En mi caso, que nunca me habían interesado los problemas de los demás como ahora, supongo que quedaba en mí hacerle esa pregunta.

Souta Kou, mejor conocido como _papá,_ no se despegó del periódico aún cuando Seiya emitió otro ruido quejumbroso. Alcé las cejas con perplejidad.

Ahora resulta que yo era el optimista de la familia, ¿o qué?

—Aquí tiene, joven... —dijo Masari a Seiya, la cocinera que llevaba toda su vida en nuestra casa alimentándonos —. Le hice su comida favorita porque lo he notado algo... decaído.

Oí como papá gruñó detrás de la lectura.

Me tomé una hamburguesa de la charola que Masari le puso enfrente y carraspeé. Pensaba como elegir las palabras adecuadas, pero la verdad es que sólo se me ocurría la obvia, normal y lógica:

—Oye, papá...

Emitió otro ruido detrás de las noticias impresas. Supuse que debía continuar.

—Esto... voy a traer a alguien a casa —le avisé. Quizá demasiado exigente, así que luego agregué —. Si te parece bien.

Sacó una carcajada ronca y escéptica.

—La última vez que dijiste eso me encontré cien desconocidos invadiendo mi estancia, y cuatro patrullas llevándose a un montón de intoxicados de aquí... —espetó resentido.

Seiya dio un respingo asustado y me miró.

—Pero...

—No —le advirtió con una voz atronadora e imponente, doblando el ejemplar y mirando a Seiya con ojos de pistola —. Tienes toque de queda de... de por vida.

Respiré hondo.

—Papá, acá...

Se giró sin creérselo hasta mi dirección.

No sé si esto era bueno o malo, pero por la cara de póker que tenía habría valido la pena tomarle una fotografía y colgarla para cada que me sintiera con ganas de reírme. Estaba realmente atónito, aunque no sé exactamente por cual de las varias razones. Si era porque le había hablado con normalidad, si era porque yo quería traer a alguien o tener algún tipo de contacto social. O si era porque acababa de darse cuenta, al mirar las hamburguesas hasta ahora, que ésa no era mi comida favorita. Y por lo tanto no le calzaba que quien le estaba hablando era el hijo raro-mudo-depresivo. O sea, yo.

—Entonces... ¿puedo? —volví a aterrizar la situación. No logró ocultar el examen visual al que ahora estaba siendo sometido. Me sentía intimidado, aunque tampoco podía culparlo. Me había pasado meses de cenas intentando convencer a este pobre hombre de que _yo era muy normal y estaba perfectamente bien aunque no tuviera apetito, pero la comida estaba deliciosa._ Ni idea. Sólo sé que en algún momento volví estar plantado sobre la mesa, siendo consciente de todo, con las puertas de la vida abiertas y coloridas.

Tosió, pero poco después se recuperó y quiso adoptar una pose muy seria y autoritaria.

—Mientras sea así y no pase lo que con Seiya, supongo que está bien —no pudo disimular su entusiasmo, y me sentí otra vez medio decepcionado por causar ese efecto en la familia, pero vale, ahora ya no se podía hacer nada.

—Qué bien —le sonreí encogiéndome de hombros, para luego darle una gran mordida a la hamburguesa.

Con los ojos abiertos de par en par, asintió.

—¿Yo también puedo tra...?

—Nunca —le interrumpió papá.

Seiya refunfuñó acerca de la preferencia de los hijos y sandeces adicionales que quedaron en el olvido en cuanto los tres comenzamos a comer. Cuando mi padre se levantó como siempre apurado o cansado, Seiya se dirigió a mí; confesando al fin el motivo de su bajo ánimo. No me equivoqué al deducir que unos días atrás había tenido una cita con una chica, y me sorprendió enterarme que esa chica era Serena Tsukino, la amiga de Minako. Bueno, era una sorpresa a medias, porque él era vulgarmente obvio babeando por ella en los pasillos, en las canchas y en cualquier lugar donde se la encontraba. Aunque de la otra mitad, lo que me sorprendía era que no le hubiera resultado la técnica de la camiseta de la suerte, sus sonrisas galantes y en general, su pegajosa y exitosa forma de ser.

Dentro de su explicación rebuscada, entendí que Serena lo había olímpicamente mandado por un tubo al mero estilo de una chica. Aunque no sé para qué me lo contaba...

¿Él quería un consejo? ¿De _mí_? ¿Del ser más introvertido y patético que se haya cruzado en su afortunado camino? No estaba seguro de qué decirle, o si lo que le dijera le iba a ayudar. No podía ni sacarle la verdad sobre su vida personal a mi novia para apoyarla, sería lo mismo o peor con mi hermano.

Pero victimizarme ya no estaba en mis planes, para ser honestos. Así que me aclaré la garganta y pensé en qué tipo de chica me parecía que era Serena Tsukino. Se quedaba dormida en clases, se tropezaba cada que daba diez pasos, era tan patosa como una monita de circo mal entrenada. Le mostraba sonrisas a todo el mundo. A mí. Una vez en clase de Matemáticas, cuando le revelé la respuesta a una ecuación de segundo grado desde mi lugar, cuando pasó al pizarrón y parecía que se iba a desmayar del pánico frente al profesor. Pidió auxilio a la audiencia. Sólo mostré tres de mis dedos, el resultado era +3.

El profesor nunca entendió como Serena llegó a la deducción sin escribir un sólo número el procedimiento, pero no pudo reprobarla, ni mandarla a extraordinario, ni por tanto arruinar algún verano memorable en la playa, pues.

Y desde entonces me sonreía siempre, aunque yo nunca le devolvía la sonrisa.

No le importaba cantar en voz alta aunque los demás la vieran como niña de primaria.

¡Eso!

—Creo que se me ocurre algo. Pero no sé si funcione —le dije a Seiya cuando al fin el foco se me prendió.

—Lo que sea —sus ojos oscuros y azules adquirieron destellos ocres y amarillos, la misma mirada que siempre ponía cuando hace años, tramábamos alguna travesura.

Y se robó la hamburguesa que quedaba en mi plato.

El cambio de actitud de Minako me sorprendió. De no querer entrar como si se tratara de la casa de los sustos del parque de diversiones a mi casa, de repente aceptó venir. La notaba nerviosa y miraba con sus ojos grandes y perspicaces cada uno de los rincones de las paredes, las mesas y los cuadros. Siempre sorprendiéndose de la estructura y las pinturas que mamá había escogido en Francia para decorar años atrás.

Cuando entró en la habitación, se pasó como si fuera la suya propia. Rodé los ojos ante su exceso de confianza como siempre, aunque no me molestó ni pizca. Ella se puso a mirar los discos y los montones de libros que tenía en los estantes. Su atención fue captada completamente por la foto que tenía en la mesa del velador, pese a que ya había visto muchas más en la planta de abajo.

—Realmente era muy hermosa —declaró como para sí misma —. Y se parece a ti.

Yo troné los labios.

—No, no se parece. Ella era distinta.

_Ella era muy fuerte._

Me vio fijamente, con sus facciones algo endurecidas y una mueca mordaz. Otra vez estaba disfrazando eso que tanto la perseguía, sin decírmelo de frente. Se dejó caer sobre la cama y me indicó que me sentara a su lado. Así lo hice. Minako guardó silencio todo el tiempo que pudo, que no fue poco.

Puse una mano sobre su rodilla y me arriesgué.

—¿Por qué? —inquirí, tratando de ver hacia la alfombra para no incomodarla demasiado —. No es... —busqué la palabra correcta — normal, Mina. No puede serlo.

Ella se había quedado rígida y con las palabras a medio salir de su boca. Yo me giré y la enfrenté.

—Tienes que hacer algo. No eres feliz, nunca lo serás si no lo resuelves.

—No puedo —musitó, mirando hacia abajo otra vez con expresión adolorida.

—Sí que puedes —hablé severo —. Echarlo bajo la alfombra no servirá de nada.

—¡No es tan fácil! —soltó ella poniéndose de pie, y me miró desafiante —. Para ti es sencillo, tu madre está muerta y no tienes que...

Se detuvo, como si alguien le hubiera agotado las baterías. Se tapó la boca con la mano, cerró los ojos fuertemente. Yo me limité a callarme. No me dolió el comentario de Minako. Lo que me dolía era ella, no imaginaba la manera en la que pasaba sus días, sus tardes y sus noches, siempre sola.

¿Quién le felicitaba al obtener un diez en Geometría?

¿Quién iba a verla a los partidos de voleibol donde siempre se lucía?

¿Quién la cuidaba cuando estaba enferma?

¿Quién le robaba las hamburguesas a la hora de la cena, quién le pedía un consejo? ¿O ella, a quién se lo pedía?

Y sin embargo, ahí estaba. Arrepentida de sus palabras y creyéndose la criatura más despiadada de la Tierra por una vida que ella no había escogido. Es verdad, uno no elige de quién es hijo, hermano, o quién es su padre.

Mina se encogió en sí misma, cruzándose de brazos y dando un paso hacia atrás.

Alarmado porque quisiera marcharse, me apresuré a arreglar el desastre.

—Ven —le indiqué de nuevo, señalando la cama —. Habla conmigo, no estoy enfadado.

Sin pensarlo tanto, me puse de pie, la agarré de una muñeca y de un tirón la senté conmigo. Parpadeaba sin saber qué hacer o decir, pero yo quería que me escuchara.

Como un relámpago, la imagen de mis sueños me revolvió el estómago y me hizo bajar la guardia.

Enseguida me vi ahí, en medio de una fría sala de urgencias y yo apartado, sin tener los pantalones como un bebé de dos años para entrar a verla. A despedirme.

Nunca la volvería a ver y yo...

No pude.

—Tienes razón —le dije con una mano sobre su rostro, para que se le grabaran cada una de mis palabras —. Giselle está muerta. Y no puedo hacer nada para revertirlo. Pero la tuya no, todavía estás a tiempo. Todavía puedes preguntarle qué demonios pasa, por qué te tratan de esta forma. Es tu derecho y no pueden negártelo.

—¿Y si lo hacen? —su voz se volvió un murmullo lastimero —. ¿Y si nunca cambian de parecer? ¿Qué se supone que haré, Yaten?

Se me hizo un nudo en la garganta y me lo tragué, sintiéndolo como una esfera de plomo bajar sobre la tráquea.

—Sabrás que hiciste lo que tenías que hacer. Seguir, y un día tú tendrás a tu propia familia. Estar bien, pero en otro camino...

Con claridad escuché sus dientes rechinar.

—Los odio... —confesó, aunque no había ni una sola lágrima en sus ojos, sino un destello puro de resentimiento —. Como no tienes idea, los odio. ¿Por qué no vienen a saber como estoy? ¿Por qué se cubren? ¡LOS ODIO!

Mis pensamientos se hicieron una bola y yo tropecé con ella. Traté de aclarar la maldita idea central, no podía desviar esto.

—Hazlo —le indiqué tomando su móvil y entregándoselo en la palma de la mano —. Díselo. Diles lo que sientas. Que necesitas verlos, hablar. Que los odias o que los amas. Pero ya no te lo guardes, no aguanto verte así.

Se puso pálida como la cera. Tenía los ojos muy abiertos y asustados.

—No...

—¿Cuánto tiempo más, Mina?

Miró el pequeño aparato como si ahí estuvieran todas las respuestas del Universo. Y hablando objetivamente respecto al tema, en cierta forma así era. Ella, aturdida, se llevó una mano a la frente. Balbuceaba y me veía en tantos, y yo esperé. Cada minuto que pasaba a que ella tomara la iniciativa. A que se decidiera a cambiar. A vivir. Igual que yo lo había hecho. No quería tener un control enfermizo sobre Minako. Carajo, sólo quería verla feliz.

Impulsada por una repentina y renovada fuerza me miró, frágil y dudosa.

—¿Qué hago?

Le sonreí para darle un poco de confianza.

—Sólo pulsa la tecla verde.

De acuerdo, ésa fue la respuesta más idiota del libro de las respuestas más idiotas, pero fue lo que salió en ése momento.

—Lo demás saldrá solo. Yo estoy aquí —completé para arreglarlo.

Asintió y lo hizo. Con la mano temblorosa, presionó los botones correspondientes y se llevó el sofisticado teléfono al oído. Yo respiré con fuerza, aguardando. Las cosas saldrían bien. _Tenían_ que salir bien. Yo no concebía la posibilidad que existieran un par de padres que no quisieran a su hijo. Miré la foto de mamá como por inercia, y después seguí esperando, hasta que la voz de ella me sacó del pensamiento.

—Hola... soy Minako —saludó ella con voz imperceptible. Le habían contestado, eso ya era algo —. No... estoy bien. Esto...

Minako se detuvo. Escuché una voz femenina y delicada hablar desde mi posición. Ella parpadeó, como sin saber qué decir.

—Sí... sé que allá es tarde. Es que... yo...

La voz volvió a interrumpirla. Yo empecé a sentir un hormigueo en las manos y el corazón alterado, sin saber realmente la razón. No sabía qué le estaba diciendo su madre, pero ya estaba cabreado. Cabreado, decepcionado y...

—No, es que... sé que están ocupados —Minako habló más clara y nos miramos, yo le asentí para darle valor —. Necesito hablar con ustedes. Escúchame. Es importante...quiero que vengan a Japón o... o yo puedo ir allá.

Otra vez escuché la voz. Pero ahora hablaba aprisa y con cierto tono golpeado. Fruncí el entrecejo. ¿Qué estaba pasando?

—Sí... lo sé —dijo ella y sus ojos de pronto se posaron en la nada, en algún punto fijo de mi cuarto, su rostro perdió el color y su voz la seguridad que a mí tanto trabajo me había costado impulsarle —. No... no quise decir eso, no me entiendes.

Y entonces, el sonido del otro lado del auricular hizo su aparición. Podía oírla clara y perfectamente, y eso era quizá porque la mujer ahora estaba hablando en voz muy alta. No gritos. Era peor que eso.

—_Eres muy egoísta, Minako. ¿No tienes todo lo que querías? ¿No dijiste que querías estar sola? No entiendes todo lo que hacemos por ti, no soporto tu..._

En segundos, mi mente se volvió un torbellino de confusión. Instintivamente, sólo pude verla a ella. Ya no hablaba, ya no se quejaba. Ya no luchaba. Se había rendido ante la posibilidad que yo le di de intentar un acuerdo, una reconciliación. Una _lo que fuera,_ con tal de ya no estar apartada como un objeto inservible en la vida de su familia. Mantenía la mirada perdida mientras la voz seguía reclamando y dos gruesas lágrimas le cayeron por las mejillas cuando parpadeó.

La escena me apuñaló el pecho con una culpabilidad que creo que merecía. La lengua se me enredó, sin poder decirle lo mucho que me dolía ser culpable y testigo de su dolor.

_¡Haz algo!_

Con brusquedad, le arrebaté el móvil de las manos y pulsé la tecla roja con tanta furia que creí que la pantalla se quebraría. Mina mantenía la mano suspendida en el aire, ausente y sumida a la vez a todo. Tomé uno de sus hombros y la traje hacia mí, y ella bajó la cabeza a mi pecho sollozando. Abracé a lo que me parecía una muñeca de porcelana a punto de estallar en pedazos. No tenía ni la más remota idea de qué hacer, ni qué decirle. No quería prometerle que todo iba a estar bien, porque no lo sabía. No podía asegurarle que la forma en la que se movían las cosas con sus padres en su Mundo cambiarían, porque quizá tampoco eso pasaría. Sólo pude decirle una cosa, algo de lo que estaba seguro en este momento y que cumpliría hasta donde ella me lo permitiera:

—Yo estoy contigo.

Me rodeó con tanta fuerza que fue casi dolorosa, pero no me moví ni un centímetro. Con el desplome de todo lo que era Minako vinieron las lágrimas, y yo me concentré en consolarla, tratando de ignorar la impotencia que me causaba verla así.

¿Así se habían sentido las personas a las que les importaba, al verme reptar sobre el barro cada día que pasé?

No, yo no me movería de aquí.

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Estaba agotada. Agotada y vacía, pero no en un mal sentido. Es más, me sentía ligera. Sentí que había sacado años y años de miseria en aquel tiempo que fue incalculable para mí. Tratando de normalizar mi respiración me quedé quieta, esperando a que el Mundo volviera a girar en orden.

Yaten no me soltaba, y aunque yo me hubiera querido quedar así para siempre, sabía que tendría que hacerlo en algún momento. El prácticamente me había lanzado a una jauría de leones, hambrientos de excusas y rugiendo todos los reproches posibles. Yo sabía que esto ocurriría, y de ahí que vengo hablando sobre que la esperanza es realmente eso. Esperar a que algo resulte diferente de como pensamos que puede ser. Y lo fue, fue peor. Y sirvió para que yo me convenciera de cosas varias:

Primero, que yo no tenía la culpa de esto. Que me había tocado nacer en una familia privilegiada donde la madre fue una modelo que finalizó su carrera al quedar embarazada de una niña que en el fondo, en un recoveco de su corazón, no quería. Yo había matado probablemente sus sueños y ambiciones y eso era algo que ella nunca aceptaría, pero que inconscientemente lo expresaba de este modo. Pero cuando tuve suficientes años pude comprenderlo, al mismo tiempo que fui consciente de que papá, cegado por su belleza y ocupado hasta las narices, no podría más que consentirla en todo.

Segunda, que yo no era tan desafortunada después de todo. Me había colocado en un lugar sumamente cómodo toda la vida. Pidiendo las cosas que se me negaron por otras, y sacándoles el mayor provecho sin restringirme jamás. Que yo no tenía una madre amorosa y un padre protector, pero que nunca tuve que tragarme la vergüenza que varias veces vez pasó Serena en el Colegio por atrasarse con la colegiatura, negándole la asistencia a clases frente a todos los compañeros de curso. Que me quejaba mucho de mis amigas, pero que en algún tiempo yo sólo conocí las risas con ellas. Que Nori cada vez que iba a limpiar me deseaba un buen día y me enseñaba platillos nuevos para cocinar y aún cuando lidiaba con cinco hijos que apenas podía alimentar, y que aún así le quedaban fuerzas para sonreírme y alentarme cuando me quedaba dormida en cama por horas.

Y la tercera, que fuera lo que fuera que había pasado entre Yaten y yo, como una alineación de planetas o simple casualidad, parecía haberse enardecido tan intenso y tan pronto como surgió. O si no, no sería un sentimiento lo suficientemente poderoso como para querer mostrarlo delante de terceros. No podía describirlo con detalle y poesía, pero fue mágica la forma en la que él se había aparecido en mi camino, dejándome enamorada aún cuando yo no estaba preparada, pero dejando la aseveración de que todo lo malo que pasa no es en vano. Que tiene que haber una recompensa.

Yo no estaba sola.

Retirarme supuso un alivio porque tomé aire renovado. El me quitó el pelo de la cara, hablándome con cuidado.

—¿Cómo estás? —quiso saber.

Me toqué los pómulos y tanteé dentro de mi bolso para sacar mi espejo de bolsillo. Fruncí las cejas, molesta.

—Seguro me veo horrible, ¿Verdad? —y era cierto, traía una pinta espantosa. El me limpió la cara con una mano y me miró fijamente, hablando muy serio.

—No, estás muy bonita. Sólo... algo húmeda —medio sonrió. Toqué el pecho de su camisa, estaba empapada.

—Te he arruinado la camisa.

—Y era una _Dolce_ —dramatizó arqueando las cejas, imitándome.

Me reí débilmente, pero risa al fin y al cabo.

Asentí, dándole la razón. Es decir, no podía esperar que de pronto el Mundo se transformara en un lugar ideal lleno de amor y colores pastel que de pequeños nos hacen creer en los cuentos de hadas. Que a lo mejor Lita nunca sería ya mi amiga, que mis padres nunca me pondrían atención, pero yo ya no era la niña del vestido vaporoso que no debe llorar por ser grande. La vida real es menos considerada que los sueños, pero no por eso debía dejar de lado lo que tenía. Tenía mucho.

Miré eso que tenía y entrecerré los ojos tratando de leerlo. Tenía la sensación de que podía verme reflejada en los suyos: percibí algo relacionado con mi obsesión por ser buena en todo y para todos. Por mi lucha por llegar a tener un estricto control sobre mi vida. Ya no tenía importancia. Yo era yo. Y no sabía por qué, pero sentía en mis entrañas que aquello que hacía que _yo_ fuera _yo_, ahora resonaba en armonía con aquello que hacía que Yaten fuera _él._

Todo, _todo_ estaba en orden. Todo estaría bien en mi Universo.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Kay:**

Jeloooou pipol. :B Espero que no hayan moqueado demasiado. Yo digo que no está taaaan sensible, pero igual y sí. No sé. Creo que como pueden ver este capítulo no tiene tanta comedia como los anteriores, y la razón es que en algún momento quería dedicar un capitulo a indagar en los pasados de los protas, por ahora le tocó a Minako. No debería pero les diré que probablemente el siguiente le toque a Yaten, y sabremos que pasó con su vida y todo eso. Sé que algun quedaron varias dudas de ¿Por qué los papas les vale un comino la bella rubia? Bueno, eso es complicado para abordarlo en un capítulo. Prometo que se sabrá todo, no habrá lagunas. ¿Soy la única que ama como yaten divaga mientras escucha a su novia? xD, Espero que les haya gustado, que hayan disfrutado la lectura. A mi esta historia me gusta cada día más. Besos a todas las que leen, que me escriben y que me animan a continuar. ¿Qué es lo que Yaten hará para ayudar a Seiya? ¿Minako dirá ahora si la verdad? ¿Y los Jimmy, ya se olvidó de ellos? ¿Rei se quedará campante? O:

**Katabrecteri:** Amiga, fuiste la primera en comentar así que tu tienes la primicia. xD, Como verás, no te odié y muy por el contrario coincidí con varias cosillas del capitulo anterior. Para todo hay gustos, no sé que hayas pensado de este. Que tan interesante o quizá solo lo encontraste dramático, aunque pienso que no. Creo que era un tema que te interesaba, cuando me dijiste que la situación de Mina te dolía incluso más que la de Yaten. Que no podía ser que fuera tratada de esta forma, y así. No se como te hayas tomado ahora el alejamiento que Mina planea hacer con Serena y Seiya, y creo que la odiarás, pero la comprenderás igual. Mina tiene miedo que Seiya suelte la sopa de Yaten con Serena (Está loca, se supone que confía en la rubia, pero como es pésima para mentir no quiere que s ele salga frente a Rei, creo yo) Ahora hubo celos graciosos, pero llenos de apoyo, sobre todo de Yaten para Mina. Me muero por conocer tu opinión de esto, es algo que creo que me gustaría saber, sí que sí.

**Tatily:** Amiga, como ves… Mina sigue sin aprender. Quizá ya maduró bastante, al reconocer algunas cosas como que realmente quiere estar con Yaten, y como aceptar que no estará más encaprichada con que sus padres la quieran, martirizándose con eso. Pero luego toma decisiones idiotas como seguir conservando los zapatos, aun sabiendo de donde vinieron, o persuadiendo a Serena para que no salga con alguien a costa de su propio beneficio. Es gracioso que Pepe Grillo ya solo la regaña, mientras que a Yaten le ayuda xD ¿cargos de conciencia libres? Quizá sea eso. Gracias por leerme, y de veras que quiero saber que te pareció. No te desenganches, besote.

**PupeHz**: Linda, sé que me tienes abandonada por te perdono por escribirme. No te disculpes me conformo con que me leas y te guste, jajaja. Yo también pienso que arderá Troya cuando yaten se entere, aunque algunas son positivas y piensan que él lo tomará bien. Ya vimos que adora a Mina, que no puede estar sin ella, y me pareció muy dulce la forma en la que la defendió, quizá sin que lo sepan, de los padres de ella. Gracias por tus comentarios y espero que te guste la historia todavía. Chau, linda.

**yatenlove4:** Claro, ya viste que Yaten es un celosote! Jajaja, incluso de Seiya a que le vea la nalga. En fin… espero que te guste este guapa y que me digas que te pareció. Muchos saludos.

**gisela macede:** Giselita, te prometo y solo por ti (jajaja( habrá algo de fuego en el siguiente capítulo. Obviamente algo coherente y de acuerdo a la situación, no pueden protagonizar un porno cuando son unos adolescentes inexpertos. No lemon, pero algo interesante. Lo prometo. xD Ya esperaste bastante y creo que también ellos, así que cuenta con ella. Que bueno que te guste el fic amiga, gracias por tus halagos y te agradezco mucho que me leas.

**Demencia:** Por ahora Yaten está alejado de Rei gracias a Mina, pero debe cuidarlo porque ella ya sospecha sus cosas. Y ahora con Seiya sobre Serena, no creo que puedan mantener el secreto tanto tiempo! D: a ver qué pasa. Beso para tiiiii.

**Pame**: Amigaaaaaaa. De verdad me encantaría escribirte una respsuesta larguiiiisima, pero creo que a estas alturas no tienes tiempo de leer mis tonterías, a menos que sea estrictamente el capitulo. Espero que no hayas llorado mucho, que te haya gustado, y que hayas pasado un rato agradable porque sé que andas ocupadísima con los estudios. Nuevamente te felicito, estoy muy orgullosa de tu decisión. No desistas. Creo que en este capi también se ve una faceta muy importante de Mina, porque literalmente se derrumbó ante Yaten, se hizo un momento intimo muy personal y delicado, y creo que para que ella haya confiado en él, mostrándole su situación, habla de que lo quiere bastante. Ya viste, hubo más celitos, solo que esta vez con Seiya xD que es un coqueto de lo peoooor jajaja, y además lo va a ayudar con Serena. Como se que AMAS (como todas aquí) a Yaten, creo que lo amarás más porque aquí pienso que apoyó a Mina bastante, preocupándose por ella, e impulsándola a atreverse a reclamarle a sus papás su abandono. Las cosas no salieron como pensaban, pero lo intentó.

Amiga no sé si Mina le vaya a romper el corazón a Yaten, pero lo que si sé es que esta bastante enganchado con ella… eso creo. Asi que, pase lo que vaya a pasar, no creo que sea tan sencillo de resolver. Que bueno que te gustó la frase, y espero que te haya gustado alguna de este capitulo :B si es asi dimeloooo por favor. Te mando un abrazote, un beso, me fascinan tus reviews y espero el tuyo con verdaderas ganas. C:

**Nai SD:** Hola bonita. No te preocupes por el retraso yo entiendo perfeeeecto que todas tenemos cosas que hacer, mientras no lo dejes de hacer xD jajaja, y que este también te haya parecido genialosooo como dice Mina a mi tampoco me gusta que hable mal de Yaten. U.ú de hecho me molesta bastante, pero asi hice al personaje, ahora no sé que hacer. D: Pienso que, aunque lo haga con el afán de alejar a las víboras de su amorcito, no está bien que se exprese asi de él. ¡Y si se entera! :S daaaah te mando un abrazoteee! Xoxoxx

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba**: Patty preciosa… ya te extrañaba, me da gusto saber de ti. Desahogate lo que quieras cuando quieras y como quieras xD Mi fic es tu espacio ajajaja, Estoy 100% de acuerdo contigo, Yaten está cada vez más loco por ella… y ella pues también, pero aquí el asunto es que la engañadora oficial es ELLAAAA, y se que la detestas en cierta forma I_I Y la verdad, creo que a cada dia que pasa será mas difícil que Mina confiese. Como que uno se va haciendo parte de esa mentira, y creo que verdaderamente deberá pasar alguna cosa que detone que se sepa la verdad. D: A mi tampoco Rei nunca me ha caído muy bien, siento que es muy manipuladora con Serena. X.X… Bueno nena, te mando un abrazo. Mucha suerte en todo, y espero tu opinión. :B

**TsukihimePrincess **Ya viste que por ahora la metichota se hizo a un lado, jajaja. Pero no para siempre u.u Habrá que resolver esto. Habrá que poner las cartas sobre la mesa en algun momento, y es el instante que todas tememos en esta historia. Incluyéndome yo, que pienso que tendré que huir de mi casa porque ustedes querrán matarme viva si se me ocurre lastimar a Yaten. x.x Espero que no, y espero que este te haya gustado mucho, y que lo hayas disfrutado. Un abrazote linda.

_**Kay**_


	11. Lo que no sé de ti (Parte II)

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**XI**

**.**

**Lo que no sé de ti **

**.**

**(Parte II)**

**.**

**.**

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sentía el corazón desbocado, latiendo a una velocidad extrema cuando me desperté. La luz del sol estaba filtrándose por las cortinas como siempre, con el olor a café colombiano recién hecho, que se colaba desde la planta de abajo. Y mi techo habitual, blanco y simplón, sin nada extraño que debiera haberme perturbado. En apariencia, por lo menos.

Tranquilizándome, dejé escapar un largo suspiro cuando confirmé que había estado soñando, porque aunque aquello no aliviaba el temblor de mis manos, ni secar el sudor que empapaba mi espalda y la frente, peor habría sido que fuese real.

Me cubrí con la sábana, como si pudiera protegerme de alguna cosa, algo que había visto todo dentro de mi cabeza. Preferí creer con infantil estupidez que si cubría algo más, las imágenes no saldrían a la luz, y yo podría guardarlas en el último cajón de la aquella impertinente cosa que todos tenemos y que llaman memoria. Sentir esto, en _éste _momento no tenía razón de ser. Yo estaba _bien_, o lo había estado hasta ahora. Y no sé por qué algo o alguien parecía haberse colado clandestinamente en mi subconsciente, para revolver los pensamientos más extraños y mostrármelos en la pesadilla.

Sentía las rodillas hechas de un material inestable y gelatinoso. Cuando me puse de pie, tuve que agarrarme de la silla que estaba frente a mi escritorio, solo para respirar larga y profundamente varias veces. En un último intento me mordí los labios con fuerza, pero el dolor tampoco disolvió las imágenes.

Era tanto ilógico como injusto.

Seiya apareció de la nada, abriendo la puerta y buscando entre mis cajones algo que quería que le prestara, o algo que le había prestado y no se lo había regresado, no estoy seguro.

Me interrumpió el turbio pensamiento con su voz.

—Mierda... ¿Qué te pasa?

Maldiciendo por dentro, dibuje la mueca menos rara que pude, y me giré hacia donde vi a Seiya que me observaba desde la puerta del armario, con una expresión que parecía tener demasiadas preguntas, todas sin una sola respuesta, claro está.

—Seguro.

—Tienes pinta de querer vomitar hasta los riñones —se burló. Pero luego vi que su rostro cambió y no le correspondía a mi pretexto. A mí me costó tragar, pues de pronto me había quedado sin un resto de saliva en la boca. El se puso serio —. ¿No vienes con nosotros entonces?

—No tengo nada, ya deja de joder con eso —le corté.

El no me respondió al momento, y eso sólo aumentó mi nivel de paranoia. Sabía muy bien que yo era de esa clase de personas a las que le da por hablar en sueños, y la idea de que todo el muro que tanto me había costado levantar se derrumbara por algo tan estúpido como una pesadilla, me sacaba de mis casillas.

Al final, bajó los hombros sin tensión, apoyándose en el umbral de la puerta.

—Bueno, pero...

—Ya casi está lo que me pediste —interrumpí para cambiar el tema. Entre latido y latido, una luz divina debió llegar hasta él, porque olvidó seguir con sus dudas y sonrió con mucho entusiasmo.

—Pues qué esperas, vayámonos ya —me correteó él, por primera vez en mucho tiempo.

Masari, la señora en exceso amable y paciente que cada día nos lavaba la ropa, a veces confundía a los respectivos dueños de las prendas. Porque más o menos éramos la misma talla, dado que Seiya era apenas un año mayor que yo. Aunque emocionalmente estuviera a años luz de distancia mía. Él recuperó lo que sea que anduviera buscando y salió por donde había entrado casi tan pronto como llegó.

Al quitarme la camiseta húmeda me miré en el espejo del baño. Tenía razón. Yo traía la apariencia de alguien a quien acaban de darle una buena patada en el hígado, y eso siendo bastante condescendiente conmigo mismo.

Y cómo no iba a tenerla, después de haber vivido de forma virtual pero casi tan palpable como consistente para la mente, con aquel agujero negro y profundo. Con aquella aura oscura y fría, palabras sin sentido, sangre...

Y el vidrio...

Un montón de vidrios haciéndose añicos...

Respiré fuerte y cerré los ojos.

—Vamos, no seas marica.

Ordené a mi voz a parecer todo lo convincente posible. Me bañé con el agua lo más helada que mi piel lo soportó, como si la temperatura pudiera apagar la pequeña y esquizofrénica bestiecita que habitaba en mis entrañas. Salí de la ducha mucho más fresco y orientado.

Necesitaba un cambio. Algo que se viera diferente, y quizá así me sentiría diferente.

Revolví con ansiedad todo mi guardarropa, escogiendo intencionalmente una camisa de seda de un verde tenue. Vagamente, creía recordar que alguien me la había regalado en algún momento a nombre de que combinaba con mis ojos, pero yo jamás me la había puesto. Y eso lo sabía certeramente, porque lo mío eran sólo específicamente aquellos colores que pasaran altamente desapercibidos.

Pero hoy no. Hoy necesitaba un cambio brusco que me indicara lo contrario. Que yo había avanzado, que no había más grises y negros. Sólo luz. El verde puede serlo, sí.

_¿No recuerdas? Una vez te hablaron del color de tus ojos, y tú te sonrojaste como un ridículo tomate. Nunca has querido advertir el verde, pero sigue ahí aunque lo tiñas de negro..._

No lo teñiría. Ya había alguien que había tirado de mí. Con ésa nueva emoción que últimamente me impulsaba hacia el frente, hacia que lo que no entraba en mis planes ni por asomo, ni de lejos, me empujara más y más. Todo lo que Minako hacía, grande o pequeño y cómo le respondía yo también, eran cosas para mí ya significaban todo un Mundo.

No me pararía en ése otro pensamiento de ninguna forma.

Me aseguré del resultado que había logrado frente al mismo espejo. Todo yo era otro. Me cepillé los dientes y me fui de ahí, partiendo hacia el desayuno de negocios al que íbamos a acompañar Seiya y yo a papá como destino. Rápido y ansioso, como alma que lleva el diablo.

Literalmente.

**.**

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Sabía que estaba levantando sospechas cuando alguien tan despistado como la inocente Serena, ya me había reclamado mi ausencia en el Pop Shot. No quería que nadie me sometiera a un interrogatorio incómodo y en cierta forma, mi resentimiento con Rei había menguado lo suficiente, como para permitirme actuar en estado natural (a medias, como siempre) delante de ellas. Así pues, el sábado siguiente me reuní con mis amigas para desayunar en el centro comercial pese a que en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad, me esfumaría como por arte de magia, para poder ver a mi novio en la tarde-noche.

A mí me importaba un comino el dichoso proyecto de Arte que nos habían dejado; pero Yaten insistió que lo hiciéramos. Aunque yo le dejé bien en claro que la única cosa que sabía pintar bien, era una línea perfectamente definida alrededor de mis ojos, así como mini figuritas varias en mis uñas como decoración.

También me ocultó el lugar al que iríamos, y cuando lo hacía eso, me simulaba que me llevaría a uno por el cual yo empezaría a quejarme sin control. Y bah, de todos modos terminaría cediendo como siempre, víctima de su voz suave y por qué no, su increíble capacidad para ignorar mis épicos berrinches tamaño Titanic.

El clima era delicioso, porque ya estábamos en primavera.

Londres, el lugar donde vivían mis padres, era justo como los lugares cuyo clima no me pasaba. Con una neblina densa y permanente que cubría la ciudad, la humedad en el aire, la gente con sus abrigos y sus cafés humeantes. Eso de estar cubierto con capas de ropa como una cebolla para ocultar mi escultural cuerpo no era lo mío, y bastante me alegraba de no vivir ahí. O al menos, tenía que verle el lado bueno a algo que ya de por sí _nada_ tenía de bueno, e intentaba convencerme de ello.

Como decía, la primavera era una de esas cosas que me fascinaba en la vida. Ver como los cerezos florecían cubriendo las calles, los jardines y las aceras de ése hermoso color que a mi me encantaba y que era mi favorito. Ver el cielo azul, encapotado de nubes blancas y usar falditas y sandalias. No soportaba el invierno, ni el frío, ni tener que usar la calefacción y encerrarme en casa más tirada que de costumbre. Ni esa cosa falsa que la gente llama _Navidad._

La Navidad pasada, probablemente todas mis amigas y la mayoría de la gente -incluida aquella que esté leyendo esta historia- tuvieron una Navidad _común_. Con un pavo relleno común, vajilla común, con gente común y regalos comunes como bufandas hechas a mano y guantes de lana. Yo por mi parte, había estado todo el mes aprendiéndome la receta de un estofado griego que encontré en la Internet. Había reservado una botella de _Romané Conti_ por semanas de anticipación en una tienda de vinos importados, y había elegido los dos mejores regalos para mis padres. Un perfume que tardé en decidirme por horas y una corbata que sabía que le encantaría y ya visualizaba puesta en el pecho del famoso señor Aino. Con una envoltura especialmente elegida por mí, una tarjeta hecha a mano con la mejor caligrafía que logré y claro, mis mejores deseos navideños, familiares y todo eso.

Cancelaron la visita un día antes.

Y yo no me hubiera puesto más depresiva que Cenicienta cuando las hermanastras le sabotearon el baile, de no ser porque por la mañana llamó mamá, diciendo que hubo _un error por parte de la aerolínea y les habían dado errónea la fecha del boleto de avión_. Y por la tarde papá me llamó también, pero diciendo que _les había salido "un imprevisto" que los obligaría a cenar con un socio,_ ─seguro más importante que el rey de Arabia Saudita─ y no podían quedarle mal. Que lo sentían, que ya sería en otra ocasión, que patatín, que patatán.

Y créanme, yo lo hubiera entendido... de no ser porque sus versiones no coincidían.

Menudo problema es no ponerte de acuerdo para mentir, ¿no creen?

Tiré la cena, la vajilla y me cambié de ropa. Me quedé con una pizza que llegó casi fría por ser día festivo, y con una terapia de _The Little Princess_ en la televisión; que sólo sirvió para torturarme más con la idea de que por mucho hambre y dolor que la pequeña Sara pasó, al final su papá llegó a rescatarla.

Fue tanto mi rencor, que en vez de imaginarme el banquete de comida que despertó a la niña en aquel triste día, apenas pasó Navidad cambié el perfume y la corbata por un monedero electrónico con el que me compré un montón de cosas. La empleada estaba tan desconcertada como nerviosa. Desconozco si por mi cara de descuartizadora en potencia, o por el hecho de que no comprendía por qué había regresado los regalos que yo tanto me había esforzado en elegir con ella dos días antes, y creía que era bipolar.

Yo había deseado una cálida cena familiar y en su lugar, obtuve una fría tarjeta de plástico. Pero me obligaba a creer que al menos me quedaba con algo. Un _algo _que no quería, pero siempre _algo_ ha sido mejor que_ nada_ desde que el Mundo es Mundo.

¿O no?

Igual que Sara, que se contentó con imaginarse la cena, en vez de comérsela.

Pinché mi ensalada, sintiéndome con una expresión soñadora en el rostro. Porque con todo y la Navidad podrida, con la llamada que fracasó en el rechazo número 3287, y todo lo demás, yo también había sido rescatada por mi príncipe. Uno que quizá no había subido una torre sino a un alto edificio, no me había regalado una zapatilla sino un Chococat, y no había luchado a muerte con un dragón sino con mi abominable ego. Y tampoco se había transformado de bestia encantada en humano. Sólo de un chico arisco y asustado, a uno cariñoso y sincero.

Desde la terraza en donde estábamos almorzando, vi en una especie de cámara lenta cada uno de los árboles de cerezo que desprendían miles de florecillas, suspendiéndolas en el aire y finalmente cayendo desperdigadas a como quisiera el viento llevárselas. Recibiendo el aire cálido, respirando una tranquilidad abrumadora y deliciosa. Así, simple. Admirando el paisaje y a la vez pensando en él.

Tenía ganas de fingir que iba al baño y llamarlo, aunque fuera un momentito.

Tenía ganas de escaparme e ir a buscarlo, donde quiera que se encontrara.

Con un beso suyo me bastaría, e incluso correría para volver aquí, si se me permitía.

Son esos instantes, donde el tiempo cuenta con cada segundo avanzando de forma demasiado agónica, los que te hacen preguntarte una vez más qué demonios te ha traído hasta aquí, cuando podrías estar en _otra_ parte. Por qué las palabras simplemente no salen de tu boca, y por qué no dices que te encuentras mal y te vuelves a tu casa. O a la casa de otro. Esos instantes, los mismos que te hacen cuestionarte qué es _eso_ que te retiene cuando estás con ésa persona, que te atrapa y te hace querer huir de un silencio tan enfermizo que resulta doloroso.

¡Todavía me quedaban tres horas, cuarenta y cuatro minutos y veinticinco segundos para verlo!

Suspiré.

—¿Te regresas a la Tierra, Mina?

Me giré, con la mejor sonrisa que le hubiera dado a ninguna de ellas en una larga temporada. Amy era quien había formulado la pregunta, de forma sutil pero evidente para todas de que estaba me había dado un tour por toda la Vía Láctea, sin darme cuenta de ello.

—Es que el día está precioso —opiné inocente, llevándome la tacita a los labios, cuyo contenido era un rico té chai.

Y fuera que hubieran espolvoreado mi té con alguna droga y yo estuviera sufriendo delirios, sí. Yo andaba muy distraída, candorosa y feliz.

Muy poco Minako, viéndolo bien.

Nadie mejor que yo para entender lo infantil que sonaría intentar explicar mis delirios en voz alta, así que callaba, evitándoles el trámite de la sospecha a la vez que me ahorraba a mí el de la vergüenza. En parte igual que me reservaba esos lindos pensamientos de forma egoísta, como casi todo, sólo para mí.

Una mesera más o menos de nuestra edad, de pelo rojizo y corto nos tomó la segunda orden. Yo le adulé lo bonito que tenía el pelo, y nos atendió mucho más amable que antes.

¡Las pelirrojas son tan elegantes y simpáticas!

Me inmiscuí en la conversación tanto como pude, tratando de ocultar -muy difícilmente a este punto- mi versión enamorada e irreconocible de Minako, por mi propio bien.

—Vale, pero llevas un rato así, aún cuando Rei habló de la barata que hay en todas las tiendas hasta hoy en la noche —dijo Serena, hablando en un tono como si fuese muy atenta y madura, aunque sólo hablara de un cartel de _Nine West _que estaba a nuestras espaldas.

¿Baratas, yo?

—Yo no compro en baratas —respondí presuntuosa, rodando los ojos —. ¿Cuántas veces te lo he dicho, Serena? Si haces eso todas traerán lo mismo que tú. ¿Quieres ser igual a las _nerds_ del Cole?

Rei soltó una sola carcajada.

—Minako tiene razón —me apoyó. A pesar de que yo como recientemente, seguía desconfiada de sus _buenas_ intenciones, no le sonreí —. Aún así, pienso que sí te interesaría la nueva temporada de _Burberry_ que quería ver.

La miré con fervor.

—¡_Genialoso_, tú dices ranita y yo salto! —me entusiasmé, mientras daba unas palmaditas.

—Pero si tú odias las ranas...

—¡Es un decir, Serena! —me quejé otra vez ante su despiste. Todas las Pop rieron y recordé algo —. ¿Qué ha pasado con Seiya Kou?

Casi al mismo tiempo que terminé de formular la pregunta, la sonrisa de Serena se desvaneció. Miró la de pasta con camarones que había pedido, con el tenedor a medio camino, lo dejó sobre el plato como un peso muerto.

—Ya no me busca —soltó.

_Auch._

Sentí como si hubiera apagado todas las velas de un pastel de cumpleaños, antes que el festejado. O como si le hubiera robado un algodón de azúcar a un niño, que ahorró todas sus mesadas del mes para comprarlo, o como si hubiera empujado a una anciana con bastón para subir antes al autobús...

¡O como si me hubieran ganado el último _Salvatore Ferragamo _en un mundo con puros bolsos de paja!

¡Dios mío, qué horror!

Me miró, con esos dos grandes ojos azules, que ahora parecían dos lagos congelados. Sin su brillo dulce y habitual.

¿Qué quería que le dijera? Yo... yo...

—¿Por qué no lo llamas tú? —le preguntó Amy, en tono conciliador. Rei negó con la cabeza, para mi fortuna, quitándome el papel de Judas por un instante.

Yo suspiré. Y ésta vez no de amor, sino de puro alivio.

—Si se dio por vencido tan pronto, quizá no le intereses —le _aconsejó_ —. Si "quiere azul celeste, pues que le cueste".

Para mi sorpresa Lita asintió, estando de acuerdo con Rei.

—Yo tampoco me fío mucho de él —admitió.

Serena se quedó con la cabeza gacha, muy triste. Y a partir de ése momento, excesivamente callada.

Pues sí, crea fama y échate a dormir. Para mi buena suerte, y para la mala de la Conejita. Quizá Seiya era honesto en sus sentimientos. Quizá le había pasado lo que a mí con Yaten. Lo que a _todos_, -según el Karma, la Providencia y Disney- nos pasa una vez. O quizá, yo no estaba tan equivocada desde el principio. Quizá mi afirmación era acertada, el que Yaten y Seiya eran como agua y aceite, como el hermano bueno y el malo. Y ergo, yo no había sido posesionada por la tiránica y maquiavélica Úrsula, disfrazada de la bella sirena cantora.

Quizá, sí.

¡Detesto los quizás!

—Es cierto —habló Serena con una sonrisa rota —. Si me tomara en serio no habría renunciado tan fácil...

Sí. Sigue creyendo eso, síguelo diciendo. Y sólo así estaré tranquila.

Los tres pisos del centro comercial estaban abarrotados. Yo no sé si el mismo _modus operandi_ que yo tenía de ir a comprar cosas a diestra y siniestra le sirviera a mi amiga para apaciguar un poco la melancolía, pero tendría que intentarlo.

—Esta es la tienda más bonita que conozco —le dije a Serena cuando entramos.

La aludida pareció atragantarse en cuanto puso un pie en el lugar. Parecía que se había quedado ciega al admirar los escaparates y los vestidos.

—No sé cual sea tu concepto de "bonito", Mina. ¡Pero esto… esto es un palacio!

Dejó de disfrutar en cuanto se fue adentrando en los pasillos. Seguramente algo debió regresarla, luego, al recuerdo de su billetera probablemente vacía. Y vamos, ninguna de ellas era precisamente pobre. Los papás de Rei tenían muchos negocios restauranteros, y los de Lita eran un par de abogados que pertenecían a un famoso bufet. Sólo Serena y Amy estaban becadas, pero contar con una mensualidad mediana, o una cuenta de ahorros, era una cuestión muy distinta a pretender gastar cantidades desorbitadas de dinero, y más en un traje que se pondrían una vez en su vida. Sin contar seguramente con que, conociendo a Serena, terminaría manchándolo de cátsup en la primera oportunidad.

A pesar de eso, Serena parecía alucinada con todo. Con las lámparas, con la alfombra, con los sillones de terciopelo y sobre todo, con los vestidos.

—Nada de aquí tiene precio —indicó.

Sonreí por su ingenuidad. No iba a decirle que nada tenía precio porque necesitabas un margen ilimitado para pretender comprar en una tienda como ésta, y a esa gente nunca le interesa el costo de las cosas.

Me separé del grupo un rato para admirar artículos varios, que más bien eran de oficina y decoración. Había pensado en cambiar la lámpara de mi cuarto, por una de esas _vintage_ que estaban de moda.

No me gustó ninguna. Al final, terminé adquiriendo un prendedor en forma de orquídea que era realmente _genialoso_ y elegante. Lo usaría para una ocasión especial.

—Oh —dije mirando algo que me llamó la atención —. Señorita, ¿qué es eso, un cuadro?

—Una carpeta —me dijo bajándola de la repisa y la puso en mis manos —. Mire, puede abrirse y colocarle hojas. La portada está pintada a mano, un diseño abstracto Paul Gauguin entre otras cosas…

Mi corazón saltó. Fue como si me llamara, acordándome en él.

—Es un buen detalle para quien…

—Sí, me la llevo.

Después de una larga caminata, de probarnos media tienda, de opiniones y sentencias mías como de Rei, espero haber retrasado mi entrada con boleto dorado y sin escalas al Inframundo, al comprarle a Serena un vestido largo de bolados con flores estampadas. Que a decir verdad, se le veía precioso.

—¡Eres una visiónl! —me toqué las manos en el pecho, como una madre que está orgullosa de su hija de Kinder, en el primer día de escuela.

─¿En serio? —preguntó muy colorada —. Mina, esto es demasiado…

—_Demasiadas_ son las veces que te has puesto tu ropa, querida —le corregí —. Y los zapatos también —me dirigí a la vendedora, de cuyos ojos salieron chispazos de expectante ambición por las comisiones.

Sentí que alguien me puso una mano en el hombro.

—Eres muy buena, Minako —me dijo Amy secretamente, mientras le daba la tarjeta de crédito a la chica —. Notaste lo triste que estaba Serena, y tratas de animarla. Ella es afortunada de tenerte como amiga.

Pude decirle que sí. Que tenía mucha razón y que no había ninguna mejor amiga que se pudiera reemplazar por mí, pero la culpabilidad fue la única capaz de detenerme. Con aquel momento de lucidez y consciencia comprendí que, por muy noble que pudiera llegar a ser mi causa, me estaba tomando demasiadas atribuciones. Yo seguía sin redimirme en lo más mínimo. Siendo la misma clase de persona que iba pisoteando a los demás, arrastrándoles a donde me convenía.

—No, Amy —musité, con los ojos fijos en los aretes y colgantes en aquel mostrador con joyería fina —. Tú _sí_ eres su amiga. Yo sólo…

Mis ojos y los de ella se encontraron. Siempre con esa sabiduría, con esa capacidad de saber dónde y cuando poner los pies en su lugar. La sílfide que encarnaba a la prudencia y la consideración. Sabiéndose merecedora del lugar que ocupaba orgullosamente en su casa por sus altas notas, por su desempeño y su madurez. Su bondad, su pro actividad con la gente...

—¿Por qué dices eso, Mina?

Rumié sobre aquello de la identidad y la teoría de la supuesta misión que todos tenemos, justo al momento de caer en el tercer planeta. Suficientes minutos como para que me devolvieran la felicidad plastificada y llegamos casi para la salida, llenas de bolsas y cajas.

Pero Amy seguía esperando mi respuesta, porque no se me despegó.

—Porque… tú le ayudas con las tareas. Le explicas cosas, cosas que sí son importantes. Y yo…

Antes de que pudiera continuar, un comentario que llegó desde algún punto no muy lejano del lugar, me distrajo.

—¿Ya viste quiénes están ahí?

—¿Vendrán a comprarse un cerebro? —punzó.

—¡En cómodas mensualidades, ya que son cinco y hay oferta!

Y sus risas.

Sus risas mormadas y desagradables, atascándose como cerditos enlodados, felices en un corralón. Para mí, lo mismo que encontrarme con un grano enorme en medio de la frente, justo en la mañana de la mejor cita de tu vida.

Sí, desagradables e innecesarias.

Las busqué con tan poco disimulo que no tardamos en enfrentarnos. Confirmé que se trataba de la maldita _nerd_ de las trenzas, que hoy para perder la costumbre, traía una sola. Iba acompañada de su zoológico completo con bolsas de la librería. Obvio, aquí no hacen faldas a cuadros desteñidas ni mallas con lunares variopintos para _freaks._

Las muy descaradas ya habían eliminado su sutileza siempre que se dirigían a mí o a cualquiera de mis amigas, y eso quizá se debía a que no las había puesto en su lugar en un buen tiempo. Por estar… ya saben, ocupada en otra cosa.

Si no te odian un montón de mujeres, simple, no eres mujer.

_¿No querías cambiar?_

Le devolví el favor lanzándole una acuchillada con mis pupilas, pero no les importó. Otra de ellas, que traía una coleta de caballo relamida y llena de nudos, le siguió la corriente:

—¿Pues qué te esperabas? A duras penas pueden sumar con un ábaco. ¿Quieres que les dé un derrame cerebral leyendo Nietzsche?

Y se rieron, atragantándose con su… bueno, no lo quiero averiguar.

Pude sentir cómo mi estómago se iba convirtiendo en un nudo, al tiempo que la lengua se me hinchaba de veneno y yo preferí mordérmela antes que hablar. Sabía que cualquier cosa que pudiera comentar al respecto no haría más que arruinar lo que ya estaba perfecto con mi novio.

En cierto modo, hasta el límite de una reciente convivencia pacífica y tolerante con las amorfos seres. Sin contar con el hecho de que me había propuesto no volver a meterme con ellas así nada más. Me aferré con uñas y dientes a la idea de que Yaten no me merecía, esforzándose tanto por ser sincero, que era eso lo que debía valorar. En lugar de juzgar las triquiñuelas de otros, convenciéndome de que _debía_ ser buena.

Pero Rei se me adelantó.

—Su envidia por nosotras me tiene aburrida —coreó Rei. Caminando ni muy lento ni muy rápido, pero lo suficiente para que los adefesios se pusieran en guardia —. ¿Qué hacen aquí, babeando por cosas que nunca van a tener o peor, _lucir_? Oye, Akira. ¿Tanto te revienta que Minako te haya bajado a Kou?

Parpadeé, sorprendida.

La insultada se puso del color de una granada, dándole un aspecto muy gracioso. A mí ni tiempo me dio de burlarme, porque contestó de inmediato, desviando mi atención:

—Si Kou─san le hizo caso a _ésta,_ será nada más por sus artimañas promiscuas. Ya se dará cuenta de que su única neurona no es suficiente para él.

Rei levantó su ceja en un arco perfectamente definido.

—Sí, su neurona —la apoyó la otra, una mentecata que traía unos braquets más toscos que si el propietario hubiese sido el mismo Hombre de Hojalata —. Debe sentirse tan solita entre tanta idea idiota…

Al diablo con el buen deber.

—¡Ja! —me reí como si ella fuera algo muy cómico, y me dirigí a Akira — ¡Qué graciosa es tu amiga! ¿Qué raza es?

Escuché como unos chicos, que estaban en el local de helados, rieron estruendosamente.

—Nosotras no vendemos simple imagen, vendemos esto…

Y acto seguido, se dio con un dedo unos golpecitos en la cabeza.

—_Oh, my God!_ ¡Vendes grasa de pelo erizado! —se asombró Rei con falsedad, tapándose la boca con las manos —. Véndela bien, que no se da en todas partes.

—¿Tú por qué no donas tu cerebro a la ciencia, Hino? No pareces querer estrenarlo de todos modos.

—¡Suficiente! —se adelantó Lita. Y créanme que cualquiera en su sano juicio, inteligente, fea o bonita, no se pondría a discutir con una chica que mide un metro ochenta, y tiene el récord de fuerza en cualquier rama del atletismo.

La cara de desaprobación de Amy detrás me impacientó. Decidí darle punto final a la pelea en verbal, antes de que enterrara mis uñas nuevas en su yugular y la sangre me manchara el atuendo, sí.

—No seas mala perdedora, niña —le espeté —. Soy _yo_ quien le interesa a Yaten, y ya sé que no es tu culpa ser tan fea. Pero sí es tu responsabilidad quedarte en casa, para que los demás no suframos tanto —le recomendé sonriendo con crueldad —. _Capisci?_

Lita jaló del brazo a Rei, para que las cosas quedaran ya por la paz. Y Serena iba para conmigo, cuando la cochina _nerd_ se me acercó. Estaba respirando fuerte y parecía a punto de soltarse a moquear, pero habló muy bajo y claro:

—Pues serás así solo por fuera, porque por dentro tú tienes el alma podrida. Y él lo notará.

Decir que sentí que me echaron un balde de agua congelada, era quedarse extremadamente corta con el comentario. Traté de ignorarla, sólo distrayéndome con el piso que me reflejaba. Ése día había estado a punto de traerme los _Jimmy Choos_ puestos, pero no me atreví. Estaban muy bien guardados sin usarse. Creí que me sentiría demasiado cínica al ponérmelos y ver a Yaten este día.

Aunque tampoco lo suficientemente arrepentida, como para haberlos devuelto. O regalado, o donado, o tirarlos por la ventana.

¡Pero es que eran tan bonitooos!

Nos pasamos comentando lo fastidiosas que se había vuelto el club de Akira desde que Yaten y yo nos habíamos besado en la fiesta de San Valentín, y lo muy rencorosas que eran, siendo que él y yo _no éramos nada._

Para ser _nada,_ salí como un rayo al encuentro antes de que se hiciera más tarde. Cuando me envió un mensaje con la dirección, no terminé de entender en dónde era exactamente el lugar. Me estacioné cerca del parque que solíamos visitar, y el resto del camino lo hice a pie. Miré el mensaje y luego el mismo lugar, sin acabar de creérmelo. Estaba exactamente frente a una iglesia. Aislada, enorme y la verdad… bastante extraña.

No sé si era la poca luz que quedaba, o la mendiga, que estaba acurrucada fuera llena de cicatrices esperando un alma caritativa que se apiadase de ella, o los vitrales polvosos o qué, pero me intimidé. Obviamente ninguna característica de estas se opacaba ante la pregunta del millón:

¿Por qué Yaten me había citado aquí?

Exceptuando la idea de que quisiera casarse a escondidas con la loca que lo había acosado desde San Valentín, aquello sinceramente no tenía pies ni cabeza.

Pisé un agujerito entre piedra y piedra, clavándoseme un tacón en medio. Trastabillé y maldije, todo en el mismo segundo.

—Perdón —pedí un poco arrepentida, al darme cuenta que ya estaba en la entrada y prometiendo a la cualquier divinidad de su preferencia, que le daría varias monedas a la mendiga al salir de ahí.

Yo debería cargar un par de zapatos de repuesto, siempre que saliera con éste chico.

Mis ojos se acostumbraron de a poco a la oscuridad del lúgubre lugar, y en una de ésas ironías de la vida comencé a preguntarme por qué en éste lugar de tanta conexión espiritual con Dios, con el Cielo y demás, tendría que ser tan tétrico y frío como una tumba. Preferí ignorar el pensamiento de que a Yaten le podrían gustar las citas bizarras.

Recorrí las paredes repletas de santos, los bancos de madera y sólo un par de fieles que rezaban en silencio. Busqué por los alrededores, rehuyendo la mirada acusadora de los ángeles cercanos, testigos de mi malvado espíritu y acciones.

Pero por fortuna encontré a mi ángel en un banco cercano, muy concentrado, mirando una de las imágenes y luego un lienzo que ya no estaba en blanco.

Me acerqué a él casi corriendo, tapando sus ojos con las palmas de mis manos.

—Me quitas la poca luz que queda, Minako.

—¿Cómo sabes que soy yo?

—¿Quién más se atrevería a hacer escándalo en una iglesia al caminar, y además apesta a manzanas? —me molestó. Y sin verla, ya notaba su sonrisa ladeada.

Desde mi posición, alcancé a darle un beso en el pómulo. Y uno más en el mentón, pero él se apartó y se limpió el rostro con el hombro.

—¡No me beses con ésa… cosa pegajosa! —susurró incómodo. Yo gruñí y volví a besarlo, haciendo que se revolviera en su asiento.

—Se llama _gloss _—aclaré —. Y acabo de comprarlo.

—El nombre es lo de menos, no me lo embarres en la cara —me advirtió, y se volvió hasta su obra —. Es asqueroso, _Je__déteste…_

Flash informativo, Minako: El proyecto de Arte es para el lunes.

Hasta entonces reparé lo que estábamos haciendo ahí. Sus hábiles manos parecían darle vida al papel, ya muy avanzado en lo que planeaba dibujar. Frente a él estaba una pintura de María Magdalena de perfil, sosteniendo un cuenco con el vino que metafóricamente era la sangre de Cristo. Él estaba replicándolo en carboncillo, delineando perfectamente bien las sombras, marcando la luz, y los contornos de aquella mujer que tantos juzgaron por pecadora alguna vez.

Me quedé hipnotizada viendo cuanto se asemejaba al original, avergonzándome de cierto modo, de nunca haberle preguntado a Yaten qué tanto había hecho en París, cuando estudió Artes allá. Él parecía haber nacido para ser un artista profesional, y también me avergoncé dándole la razón, cuando se burló de mí por yo presumirle que lo mejor que hacía en la vida, era comprar accesorios.

Yaten me dijo que me mantuviera apartada, porque no lo dejaba concentrarse y que yo hablaba muy alto y blablablá. Yo sabía que sólo lo ponía nervioso, aunque nunca lo admitiría… lo otro también era un poco cierto, y yo nunca lo admitiría.

Sin embargo, estarme quieta no era algo en lo que fuera religiosamente buena. De hecho, era malísima, y el lugar estaba comenzando a ponerme la piel de gallina. Escuché a una mujer cuarentona arrodillarse frente a la capilla del confesionario, hablando de lo desviada que estaba en el camino del Señor. Que tenía un marido al que engañaba con un amante, pero que tampoco pensaba dejarlo, dada la acomodada vida llena de viajes y lujos que llevaba a su lado.

¡Qué gente, que vive de las mentiras!

Tosí involuntariamente, para silenciar la vocecita moral. Que por cierto, últimamente casi no me sermoneaba.

¿Habría renunciado?

¿Sería yo un caso perdido?

Saqué mi celular para tontear mientras mi novio terminaba, pero un viejo con un sombrero arrugado me fulminó con los ojos desde una esquina del templo. Lo guardé enseguida, tragando saliva ruidosamente. ¿Qué se supone que haría tanto tiempo muerto, aquí sola?

_No sé ¿Pedir perdón… por ejemplo?_

Ah, ahí estás. Ya decía yo que era demasiado bueno para ser verdad.

Habrá quién diga que esto es interesante y misterioso. Yo en cambio, comenzaba a sentirme protagonista de una película, de ésas que nunca veía más que con los ojos firmemente cerrados. Porque mis amigas me obligaban y porque yo era la reina de la cobardía del grupo. Sugestiva, infantil y asustadiza. Mucho más que Serena, y eso ya era demasiado decir.

Miré en todas direcciones, el lugar estaba desierto. La mujer adultera había desaparecido. Sólo estaba el sujeto del sombrero, mirándome como un psicópata.

Me daba la sensación de que saldrían unas cosas peludas con dientes afilados, debajo de los bancos en cualquier instante para jalarme del tobillo, o se asomaría una figura encapuchada al final del pasillo. O el tipo sacaría una motosierra y...

Es oficial:

¡Tengo miedo!

El ruido que hice con los tacones alertó a Yaten y me miró con acusación. Yo me le colgué del cuello y supliqué:

—Por favor, ya vámonos. Me da ñañaras este lugar.

El rodó los ojos.

—No seas ridícula, Minako. Nada te va a pasar.

—El tipo feo de la esquina no deja de verme —me empeñé.

—Pues no lo veas tú.

—¿No puedes al menos abrazarme?

—¡Estoy dibujando! Y además estamos en una iglesia —me regañó —. Ya casi termino… estate quieta unos minutos. ¿Puedes hacerlo o no?

Alguien nos calló con un chistido.

Hice un puchero, pero me puse de pie a las malas y comencé a recorrer los grabados que estaban a mi alcance. Sobre una de las altísimas paredes, mucha gente adolorida y arrepentida. Nada bonito, si se me permite opinar. Y si no, pues también, porque deben saber nunca me callo nada. Es decir, si yo quisiera que me pintaran, lo haría con una sonrisa y posando en mi mejor ángulo. ¿Qué es eso de andar mostrando una panza inflada y una cara desfigurada de sufrimiento?

Inclinándome un poco más, quise tocar la superficie, para saber cómo se sentía. Tanteé con la punta de mis dedos. El bolso se me estaba resbalando y me lo acomodé de un jalón.

Y luego…

Y luego, por qué no, con mi dichoso bolso tiré un candelabro que estaba alumbrando el altar, justo en el que me había recargado. Con una sonora caída, derribó el de enfrente, y el de enfrente a ése, y varias veladoras en el proceso también. Justo como fichas de dominó sobre el mantel.

Niños que no deben intentar esto en casa: ¿Saben que pasa cuando el fuego toca la tela, verdad?

¡?¡)/$!"%)=!

Aterrorizada, me quité la mascada que llevaba alrededor del cuello, y todavía medio lo pensé, porque también era nueva.

¡Por el amor a _Gucci_, Minako! ¿No puedes dejar de meter la pata ni una vez? ¿Ni frente al Señor?

Traté de apagar el fuego con el pañuelo, pero también se prendió en llamas al instante.

¡Me vendieron poliéster por seda! O de otra forma, no me explico por qué acababa de convertir la tranquila representación de la Última Cena, en una infernal barra para asar hamburguesas al carbón.

¿Qué hago? ¡¿Qué hagooo?!

_Lo que mejor sabes hacer._

Y grité lo más fuerte que me dieron los pulmones.

.

.

.

—Perdón —dije por veinteava vez.

Yaten sólo suspiró, completamente resignado a mi estupidez crónica e irreparable. Traía la camisa arremangada, las manos un poco manchadas de negro por pintar, junto una cara de pocos amigos que no me atrevía a ver.

Luego de mi "altercado" en la iglesia, el Padre nos había prácticamente echado del lugar, murmurando cosas sobre los jóvenes vándalos y herejes que evitan Palabra de Dios. Yo expliqué que en dado caso, el único culpable era el mismo Señor. Ya saben, por haberme creado perfecta, excepto por unas buenas manos de mantequilla. No llamó a la policía ni intentó exorcizarme, porque al parecer Yaten era un visitante frecuente en aquél lugar y me disculpó. Pero con la condición ─o más bien la advertencia─ de que no volviera a poner un pie en su templo, si podía evitarlo.

—Está bien… igual ya había terminado —dijo cansino, y me tomó de la mano. Comenzamos a caminar sobre la acera hacia donde dejé el auto y siguió—. Y además, qué sería de mi vida sin las ranas voladoras, las vergüenzas en las fiestas, las caídas en las pistas de patinaje y las iglesias incendiadas…

Solté una carcajada, él ya sonreía.

¿Y saben que era lo mejor?

Ya habían pasado las tres horas, cuarenta y cuatro minutos y veinticinco segundos.

.

**.**

**.**

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Alcanzó mis labios de una estocada, tirando de mi cuello hasta que su boca dio con la mía, abriéndola para darle la bienvenida a otro beso de esos que hacían que todo me diera vueltas. La envolví con toda la impaciencia que se me había juntado desde la mañana, entregándome al vaivén de su lengua y de sus labios mientras ella me lo devolvía con dulzura, y más tarde, con un movimiento cargado de fuerza, que me quitó todo el aire que tenía disponible en los pulmones.

La había extrañado bastante desde el tedioso desayuno, lleno de gente que se creía muy importante, tratando a la servidumbre como animales de carga y a los invitados como con falsas y exageradas atenciones. Todo para sacarles dinero, como un pavorreal que engordan antes de degollarle el pescuezo para Navidad.

Pero papá había querido cierto tipo de apoyo _pavorreal familiar,_ y lo habíamos acompañado. Seiya creo sólo por la comida, y yo, porque disfrutaba ahora verlo tan dispuesto a pasar tiempo con nosotros dos, desde mi cambio de actitud.

Aún así yo no me sentía precisamente en el mejor día de mi vida. A cada instante no había hecho más que darle vueltas a la pesadilla y a todo lo que conllevaba. Confieso que había estado a punto de cancelarle la cita a Minako, de no ser porque yo mismo no me consideraba lo suficientemente fuerte como para estar sin ella en este momento.

Y lo notó.

Se separó mirándome fijamente.

—¿Sucede algo malo?

Negué con la cabeza.

—Estás más frío y arisco que de costumbre —reclamó suave.

—Y tú más ansiosa que de costumbre —me defendí, frunciendo el entrecejo.

—¡Es la camisa! —exclamó sonrojada —. No es cosa mía. No te lo había dicho pero… ese color te queda muy bien.

La idea no era verme bien, sino sentirme bien. Pero qué más daba ya, si de todos modos no había funcionado.

—Es… sólo verde —dije escueto, mirándome las mangas arremangadas y arrugadas ahora, por traerla puesta todo el día.

—Es verde cálido veronés —corrigió acomodándome el cuello de la camisa.

_Cours_. Como el verde mar medio, el índigo, magenta, arlequín y todos esos colores que según Minako existían, y además eran_ claramente _diferenciables.

—Ya sé donde podemos ir a cenar —anunció maximizando su ánimo —. Al mirador. Tienen un lugar que creo que te gustará. ¿Quieres?

Siempre que le dieras la oportunidad, siempre que se te ocurriera preocuparte, Minako sonreiría como si la realidad no pudiera alcanzarla. Y si un día se le caía el mundo a los pies y no se esforzaba por convencerte de que estaba perfectamente bien, al día siguiente la encontrarías reconstruida desde los cimientos.

Era admirable, al menos para un tipo como yo, que mil veces había deseado ser como ella: alguien con la entereza suficiente como para sobreponerse a todo, pasara lo que le pasara, para quien alegrarse fuese tan fácil como respirar. Alguien en quien no puedas leer todas las desgracias de su vida con sólo pararte a mirarla un segundo.

Pero claro, fíate tú de lo que Mina _parezca_ estar pensando.

¡Puede morderte!

Me daba la escalofriante sensación de que podía morderme con la misma sonrisa que me reconfortaba.

Igual la seguí. Si su entusiasmo era suficiente para los dos, yo podría hacerlo retumbar en mi cabeza y usarlo como bálsamo para el resto del cuerpo. Mientras Minako me conducía cual perro con lazarillo y yo perdía el hilo de la conversación, en caso de que la hubiera. Pero jamás decidí llevarle la contraria. Porque verla haciéndome cariños y hablándome melosamente ya acaparaba toda mi capacidad mental, al menos hoy.

—A Serena se le veía tan divina —terminó su relato cuando ya estábamos comiendo—. ¿Y tú qué más hiciste, estuviste todo el tiempo con tu papá y Seiya?

—Fui a… caminar un rato.

—¿A dónde?

—A ninguna parte.

Minako ladeó la cabeza, probablemente sin hallarle un sentido. Y lo que digo tiene y no tiene sentido. Lo tiene porque verdaderamente yo no me dirigía a ningún sitio en particular. Y no lo tiene porque caminar sin rumbo no es algo que yo siempre hacía sin razón…

Y andar sin rumbo, sólo por el hecho de andar, me recordó la necesidad de escapar de algo que te persigue, sin escapar realmente.

—Ah, sí. Te gusta regresar caminando a tu casa —me dijo Minako muy contenta —. Pero ya sabes que te puedo llevar…

—No hace falta.

Y de verdad, _no hacía falta_. Era un esfuerzo tan inútil como lo era yo mismo para todo.

El lugar era tan agradable como ella lo había dicho. Las mesas eran pequeñas y redondas, dándole un aspecto privado y acogedor. La luz era tenue y todavía se sentía el ambiente cálido y oloroso a especies. Comí lo que pude, mientras Minako me empezaba a hablar de las parejas que se estaban formando en el Colegio, en los chismes y en las novedades de las cuales según ella yo me tenía que enterar.

—¿Y tú sabías que Shinji Kotemura se le acaba de declarar a Akane Zazaki? ¡Fue tan imprevisto! —me dijo, escandalizada como una auténtica paparazzi.

Trituré el filete hasta que lo deshice en mi boca. Tragué y luego dije simple:

—Kotemura es marica.

—¡Para ti todos son chicos guapos son maricas, Yaten! —replicó enfadada, señalándome con el tenedor.

—No, es cierto —reafirmé y me llevé como si nada un trozo de papa horneada a la boca —. Lo vi con un tipo de tercero… en los jardines del edificio D.

Ella frunció las cejas y se enderezó.

—¿Quién va a ésos jardines?

—Alguien como él, que quiere mariconear con libertad. Y alguien como yo, que huía de ti —le sonreí con sorna.

Minako le dio un sorbo a su copa de agua, y la colocó con elegancia sobre la mesa. Habló con toda la teatralidad que pudiera caberle en ése pequeño cuerpo:

—Al final Cupido me ayudó.

—Cupido siempre la caga. ¿O para qué crees que le sirve el pañal?

—Te estás ganando que no te dé el regalo que te traje —sacudió la cabeza, y comenzó a comer de nueva cuenta.

—Bueno, yo hablaba del caso de Kotemura y Zazaki, si es que entendiste otra cosa… —dije distraídamente. Minako me sacó la lengua.

Bostecé.

—¿Estás cansado? —me preguntó. Y era curioso que, esta vez, no me hubiera hecho un drama por no ponerle atención, o porque creyera que estaba aburriéndome. Debía traer unas grandes y oscuras ojeras, igual que un mapache —. ¿Mala noche?

Y qué lo digas…

Me crucé de brazos, intentando dar otro giro a mis elucubraciones. Un mesero destapó a un joven matrimonio una botella a nuestro lado, y el olor a vino tinto fresco en mi nariz hizo que recordara lo hermoso que era salir a los viñedos, aspirando los olivos. Escuchando su suave tarareo mientras caminaba al lado de… mamá.

_Giro equivocado, Yaten._

Un nudo en la garganta me impidió tragar, mientras buscaba con desesperación algo ajeno a lo que engancharme. Intenté distraerme con la imagen de dos niños que jugaban a un par de metros de mí, pero no fue suficiente. Noté que los ojos se me empañaban de forma molesta y tuve que hacer un esfuerzo titánico porque nada de eso se trasluciera en mi voz.

—No… me quedé leyendo un libro.

Los estudios siempre han sido, son y serán los grandes aliados de la mentira juvenil.

—Ah… —Minako alcanzó mi mano y yo me estremecí. Sentir su apoyo solo haría las cosas más complicadas para evadirlo, pero no podía rechazarla sin dar una explicación o lastimarla, y no quería hacer ninguna de las dos cosas —. Pues ya no lo hagas hasta tan tarde, puedes enfermarte. ¿Sí?

No tenía ganas de aguantar un interrogatorio sobre cualquier trauma que mi cabeza pudiera ocultar. Y tenía tantos, que ellos acabarían enterrándome a mí. No me parecía necesario que ella estuviera al tanto de las cosas extrañas que pensaba o soñaba, así que asentí mecánicamente.

—Oh, mira Yaten… ¡Quiero ver como se ve la ciudad desde ahí!

No supe exactamente a donde se dirigió Minako cuando pagué la cuenta. No la encontré en la mesa, ni en la entrada. Tan ajeno estaba a todo, que no la seguí cuando debía hacerlo, y ahora la había perdido de vista. Antes de llamarla por teléfono, preferí dar otra vuelta por el lugar.

Pero no esperaba verla donde la vi.

Estaba trepada en una plataforma que ya no era precisamente el mirador. Sino una escalinata que tenía un corto barandal. Y abajo… nada. A no ser que cuenten los sesenta metros de altura desde donde estaba colgada, inclinándose hacia abajo.

Sentí que la fuerza se me escapaba, mientras varias imágenes sacudidas me llenaban la cabeza de espasmos y en el pecho, golpeándome frenéticamente.

A zancadas, corrí hasta ella.

—Bájate de ahí —le ordené. Ella me miró ceñuda, y probablemente confundida por mi tono autoritario.

—No pasa nada… estoy…

—No es seguro y está resbaloso. Ven, baja.

De vez en cuando y sólo de vez en cuando, le prestaba atención a mi intuición. Y si lo pensaba con claridad, esas raras ocasiones se daban únicamente cuando se trataba de alguien que fuera importante para mí. Importante y que estuviera en peligro.

Y en ése sentido…

Estiré la mano con demasiada ansiedad.

—Pero…

—¡Baja de una puta vez!

Con mi grito, se sujetó lo mejor que pudo y enseguida la tuve entre mis brazos. Yo me pregunté si desde ahí podría oír el corazón que me latía al borde de un infarto, o si la voz en mi cabeza que me suplicaba gritar, gritaría lo suficiente como para impedirme saltar tras ella si fuera necesario.

—Lo siento —le dije al oído —. Es que… si algo te pasa, yo…

Me devolvió el gesto, pero no dijo nada ni hizo nada más. Sabía que la había asustado, pero ella no entendía. No me iba a entender nunca. A menos que dijera la verdad.

La verdad acerca de cómo habían sucedido las cosas. Las cosas que aparecían en mis sueños, en el cementerio, y ahora, en el ése pequeño y tambaleante balcón.

De cómo yo había tenido una discusión con mamá, por algo que no habría valido ni siquiera la pena. Ni ayer, ni hoy, ni nunca. De haberme quejado hasta el cansancio, todos esos días que tuve que acompañarla en la villa de Toulouse, porque quería regresarme a Japón cuanto antes se pudiera.

Del cristal…

De haber creído ver una ésa cuarteadura en el paso de aquel puente lleno de flores que ella regaba y cuidaba todos los días en el invernadero. Y no haberle dado importancia, hablándole desde abajo que odiaba estar ahí, que me iría a Tokio en el siguiente vuelo si era necesario. Ella sonriendo, bromista a pesar de todo, pidiendo que me quedara.

De salir hecho una fiera por la reja del viñedo.

Y de escuchar el vidrio romperse…

Pude ver la sonrisa de Giselle en todo su esplendor. Y luego, ella estaba durmiendo en un cajón de madera para siempre. Sin sonreír, con el maquillaje cubriendo cada una de las marcas.

La apreté más contra mí.

.

.

.

La noche no pudo terminar de un modo, a mi opinión, menos alentador. Maldita fuera mi suerte, y maldito fuera yo de paso. Pues venía de la mano con las cosas que hacía y los desastres que a su paso, acarreaba.

Hubiera sido mejor que me quedara en casa, embriagándome con películas y libros de antaño. Con documentales salvajes de países que nadie conocería en su vida y quizá si el humor me predisponía un poco más, alguna película de terror de Stephen King, para inspirar a mi cerebro a tener otra aterradora noche, por qué no, ya que eso no era lo mío para nada.

Minako apagó el coche. Empezó a juguetear con las llaves, que traían un llavero en forma de corazón. Miré mis manos, como si pudiera encontrar ahí las palabras correctas para explicarle mi comportamiento.

Sentí sus ojos sobre mí.

A estas alturas, un interrogatorio habría comenzado a molestarme seriamente si no estuviera resignado a su innata curiosidad. Confiar en que Minako no preguntara cosas era como pretender que el mar no intente tragarte cuando baja la marea. Puedes luchar un rato, nadar a la deriva, pero tu fortuna se acaba si nadie intercede a tiempo. Como en este caso dudaba que alguien fuera a aparecer, decidí terminar la faena lo antes posible y esperar que este tema no fuera algo que afectara lo que durase nuestra relación.

—Mamá, ella… se cayó de un lugar alto —hablé lo más neutral que pude —. Yo la vi caer. Sé que no tiene mucho o quizá nada que ver contigo. Sólo reaccioné, lo siento.

Luego de un silencio que a mí se me hizo una eternidad, vi como ella negó con la cabeza.

—Gracias por contármelo. Y por cuidarme.

Para mi monumental asombro, no preguntó nada más.

Pero sólo una vez, pensé, podía intentar dejar salir las ideas de forma controlada. Como la pesadilla que te despierta a mitad de la noche, quizá su poder residía en el silencio y el miedo que esto causaba, quizá contársela a alguien lograría hacerla desaparecer.

—La sueño a veces. En temporadas. No sé por qué ahora, pero pasa.

—¿De verdad tú la viste… ya sabes, morirse?

Fue cuidadosa, yo respiré fuerte y luego me giré hasta ella, tocando su barbilla con mi mano derecha.

—Sí.

—Nunca te lo he dicho pero… lo siento. Lamento que perdieras a tu mamá. La mía nunca ha estado conmigo, pero sé que sería igual algo horrible —admitió —. Pero después de todo pienso que no puedes perder algo que no tienes.

Asentí, demasiado agotado como para seguirle dando rienda la conversación. A pesar de eso, Minako no sabía lo mucho que le agradecía lo poco que llegamos a tocar el asunto. Para mí, supuestamente un tema superado, con constantes visitas al cementerio y todo eso, me resultaba todavía difícil soñarla y sentirla. Siendo próximo el aniversario de su segundo año de luto, quizá ésa fuera la razón.

Minako sacó una bolsa de asas y me la entregó.

—¿Qué es?

—No sé, ¿por qué no lo averiguas? —se encogió de hombros, haciéndose la enigmática.

La desenvolví con rapidez. Mis manos tocaron la superficie de una carpeta de tamaño mediano, con diseños que reconocí al instante. Abrí mucho los ojos.

—¿Es para mí?

—No, sólo quiero mostrártela. Ahora devuélvemela —me dijo en tono bobalicón.

—Es...

—_Genialosa_, lo sé.

—Me encanta —admití, y sentí como de los extremos de mi rostro tiraban un par de hilos invisibles, como siempre que estaba con ella — . Gracias.

Carraspeó.

—Tiene una condición —parpadeé —. Si pasas tus canciones a ésta, me las puedes mostrar...

—Los regalos no tienen condicionantes —alegué, poniéndome rígido como la cuerda de un arco —. Pero... podría hacer algo mejor que enseñártelas.

—¿Qué cosa? ¿Qué?

—Pero no ahora —me puse la carpeta debajo del brazo y abrí la puerta del auto.

— ¿Dormirás? —me hizo prometer Minako, cuando salí y tuve que regresar para asomarme por la ventana ante su llamado.

—Lo haré —aseguré.

.

.

.

Y como si hubiera sido un contrato firmado, logré dormir perfectamente ése día y el siguiente. Y no sólo eso, me levanté después de Seiya ése lunes. Logramos una A por el proyecto de Arte, aunque el orientador resultó dudoso de la entrega de aquél trabajo supuestamente hecho por los dos, pero al final no se puso roñoso para darnos la nota más alta a Minako y a mí.

—¡Rubios díaaaas! —la oí canturrearme por detrás cuando salí de la biblioteca, luego de que dejé _La_ n_aranja mecánica_ que había tenido desde hace dos semanas atrás.

No más libros de terror en un largo, largo tiempo.

—_Bonjour, belle_ —le dije mirándole el pelo instintivamente mientras salíamos por el corredor —. ¿Por qué estás tan contenta, para no variar?

—Te traje un pastelito en forma de oso panda —evadió la pregunta.

Lo puso sobre mi mano y yo lo miré con repulsión.

—Iiugh… no, gracias.

—Cómetelo —siseó, y yo seguí reticente —. Te hará bien.

—Detesto los osos —repliqué en un gemido.

—No tendrá forma de oso cuando te lo comas —discutió.

No podía tener ganas de matarla, porque sabía las razones por las cuales Minako hacía estas ñoñadas:

Con todo y a pesar de que mi ánimo estaba casi restablecido, aunque ya haya perdido la cuenta de cuántas veces le dije que todo marchaba de fábula, parecía querer animarme de la única forma que sabía, que era regalándome un montón de cosas.

Pero como yo no me dejaba vestir por ella, se dedicaba a traerme postres, o pasteles, o dulces, o cualquier otra cosa comestible que fuera empalagosa. Supongo inconscientemente, para que se me endulzara un poco más la existencia.

Sus ojos coquetos me doblegaron, y bajé la guardia.

—Oye, Mina… sé por qué haces esto pero… la última vez que consumí tantos dulces fue en un Halloween a los ocho años con Seiya. Y los dos terminamos intoxicados en urgencias. Y aunque no fuera así…

—Todos mis postres tienen sustituto de azúcar, no te enfermarás —me aclaró, muy jocosa.

No supe como rebatir.

—Ah.

—No quiero un novio gordo y diabético. ¿Pues qué creías? —alegó pasándose el pelo hacia atrás —. Lo que sí tenía ganas de hacer es _hot cakes._ Así que, ¿Vienes más tarde?

Me comí el panda antes de que comenzara a joderme de nuevo. Tenía un relleno esponjoso de crema pastelera. Le espeté con la boca medio llena:

—Igual me obligarás, ¿no?

—¡Qué _amorsh_ eres, ya vas entendiendo como deben ser las cosas! —celebró, con un tonito insoportable de maestra de jardín de niños.

Ahora sí quería matarla.

Ahorcarla ya, con ése mismo listón vaporoso que le sujetaba el pelo. Pero como las amenazas de homicidio en primer grado pareciera que son lluvia de pétalos de rosas para las féminas, le di donde sabía que le dolería, hasta el último recoveco de su descomunal vanidad:

Hablé con indiferencia.

—Bueno. Quería ir a ver a Julieta y ya sabes... me quedas de paso.

—¿Qué estás...?

—¡Hasta la tarde!

Jaque mate.

Sonreí mientras evadía su griterío y salí hacia la última clase del día, que era Física Elemental. Lo cierto es que yo tenía poca voluntad para rebelarme ante Minako, casi siempre víctima de sus chocantes como efectivos encantos. Pero de vez en cuando tenía que sacudirla, o en menos que canta un gallo acabaría balbuceando como imbécil y cargándole yo también todas las bolsas de las compras. Y haciendo gracias y piruetas, luego de que ella me diera una galleta. O en este caso, un estúpido pastelito-panda.

.

.

.

Empecé a barajear los CD's como si fueran cartas. No podía creer que esta niña no tuviera nada verdaderamente musical y decente, algo que pudiera ser digno de tocarse en ése aparato de sonido, que se asemejaba una futurista máquina del tiempo.

¿Lady Gaga? ¿Ke$ha? ¿Shakira?

¿Dónde estaban The Beatles, Pink Floyd, Johnny Cash?

Por lo menos, siendo pesimistas podría haberme encontrado a The Wallflowers o Audioslave.

—Basura, muy basura, mega basura... _ça craint __ —_los quité uno a uno de mi vista. Había otra pila de discos en el mueble de arriba. Tomé un montón y seguí. No los iba ni a revisar, con una ojeada rápida sabía a qué clase de gustos me enfrentaba.

Iba a dudar sobre pasar por alto uno de Snow Patrol que encontré, dejándolo a un lado. Y justo cuando iba a decidir hacerlo tocar, mi mano quedó suspendida en el aire, cuando mis ojos se toparon con otro...

Ahí, asomado entre Radiohead y un desconocido, estaba _ella._

La memoria es esa traidora que jura ser tan fiel como el primer día, al menos hasta que tropieces con una señal que indique claramente lo contrario. Entonces, como si no tuviera la culpa de nada, comenzará a desempolvar todo aquello que archivó sin tu permiso, tan sólo para descubrirte que el pasado es algo demasiado frágil, como para permitirte confiar en él.

Descubrir algo así me provocó un dolor casi físico, porque llevaba los últimos meses de mi vida, o eso creo, respaldándome en ese mismo pasado lleno de pensamientos y detalles que bien podrían o haber existido siquiera.

No recordaba haberme alejado de mis amigos, de papá y de Seiya. No me acordaba de exactamente lo que pensaba, lo que hacía o respondía. Sin embargo, podía leer aquella distancia definirse; formándose claramente en cada centímetro de ésa caja de acrílico rectangular, conmigo mismo siendo la mano ejecutora.

Así, en medio de todo aquel remolino de información, entendí que así como escribía el presente y el futuro, el pasado también había sido reescrito a merced de mi propia comodidad.

Me pregunté desde cuándo y por qué había empezado a pensar así. Yo no era así hace un par de años. Tan desconfiado con la gente a mi alrededor, pero algo me había cambiado. La muerte injusta de mi madre, supuse al momento. Luego, entendí que ese no era motivo suficiente como para llevar la vida en la que me había sumido meses atrás. Tampoco la ausencia de papá o la lejanía de Seiya, o cualquier persona que estuviera ahora frente mío.

Ahí estaba. El motivo de mi desconfianza y de cada cosa que yo hacía, o mejor dicho no hacía. Aquello que yo callaba en lugar de decir, desde hace bastante tiempo.

La persona que se había encargado de hacerme comprender que, por mucho que lo intentara, no podía fiarme de los demás, pero sobre todo de ella misma. De una persona que había intentado usarme en lugar de hacerme compañía, que había prometido quedarse conmigo y cuidar de mí sin ningún motivo aparente más que su propio afecto, y que no lo había querido hacer. Que en lugar de hablarme o de explicarme las cosas, había fingido poner un grito en el cielo por algo de lo cual yo no era responsable, y así poder hacer cosas varias. Como por ejemplo, verse a escondidas con otro.

_¿Otra vez las cuchillas?_

Solté el objeto del demonio como si me quemara las yemas de los dedos, y fue cuando sólo quedamos la recámara de Minako, el silencio y yo. Los primeros minutos me resultaron soportables, escuchaba el canturreo de ella en la cocina, los trastos chocando y sus gritos agudos de cuando seguramente se le caía algo o fallaba en alguna instrucción. Pero con el paso de ellos empecé a sentirme en una prisión más y más pequeña. Con menos y menos aire...

Tenía que largarme de aquí. _Ahora._

**.**

**.**

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

¡El delantal! ¡El delantaaal!

No quería arruinar mi vestido primaveral nuevo, y ya había vertido suficiente harina en toda la estufa como para convertir a una persona completa en un fantasmita. Eran sólo _hot cakes_, no un platillo cantonés. ¿Qué tanta ciencia podría tener? Al parecer la suficiente ciencia como para no pudiera ni abrir el condenado cartón sin hacer un batidillo. Me lavé las manos y ya no oía a Yaten reclamarme sobre la música. El apartamento estaba bastante callado y no me había dado cuenta.

Como no pude encontrar el delantal, fui a preguntarle qué había decidido tocar para cocinar la merienda.

—¿Encontraste algo de tu interés?

Pero me lo topé en el pasillo. Tenía ya cargando su chaqueta, y estaba más pálido que si yo lo hubiera espolvoreado a él con la masa de los panqueques.

—¿Qué? —le dije al momento, pero él no me veía directamente, sino que me esquivó dirigiéndose a la puerta.

—¿Sabes? No recordaba que... quedé de acompañar a... a Seiya a un lugar. Tengo que irme…

Un millón de signos de interrogación se quedaron suspendidos en mi cabeza. Afortunadamente reaccioné a tiempo. Eso que pasa cuando te da una sensación vaga pero certera, matizada y al mismo tiempo clara y directa. Eso que llaman comúnmente mal presentimiento.

Corrí hasta alcanzarlo y me puse enfrente suyo.

—¿Por qué? No dijiste nada sobre un compromiso.

—No lo recordaba —se excusó.

Sí, claro. Y yo soy el Hada de los Dientes, ¿No?

¡Ah, no!

—No te creo —hablé, más angustiada de lo que quise parecer.

Pero Yaten ya había conseguido abrir la puerta, dispuesto a marcharse como fuera. Luché con todas mis fuerzas y lo retuve con un jalón desesperado, y me puse de espaldas a la puerta, impidiéndole el paso. Permaneció así, inmóvil mientras yo peleaba contra mi corazón desbocado de preocupación, sin deducir si lo que estaba haciendo formaba parte de alguna cosa que yo hubiera hecho mal, si él sabía algo que yo no. Así, siempre viviendo al borde del abismo de que averiguara la verdad sobre la apuesta, y me abandonara para siempre.

Y si él me abandonaba, Dios, algo me iba a dar.

—Mina —le oí pedirme con una especie de voz muerta —. No me puedo... Permite que me vaya, por favor. No me... siento bien.

Habló en tres sentidos diferentes y de tres temas distintos. Yo no sabía cual creer, a cuál hacerle caso y por supuesto, a cuál de los tres atacar primero para solucionarlo.

Pero tenía tantas ideas rebuscadas y temerosas en la cabeza, que ellas habían acabado enterrándome a mí.

La expresión de Yaten fue algo que yo nunca había visto: una mezcla de confusión, vergüenza y odio profundo por alguna cosa que desconocía, e imaginé que le costaba bastante trabajo disimular lo que pensaba y sentía. Cualquier cosa que lo hubiera perturbado hace un momento, lo había trastocado lo suficiente como para mostrarse menos transparente de lo que lo había visto desde que lo conocí.

Y eso… eso no era nada, nada bueno. Por donde quiera que se le viera.

—No te irás —le advertí, aferrándome al juego de llaves como si fuera mi vida.

—¡No necesito tu permiso! —exclamó, más fuerte de lo que probablemente le había gustado. Porque lo siguiente que hizo fue bajar el tono, y ponerme una mano sobre el hombro —. No tienes de qué preocuparte... te llamo mañana.

No conocía a mucha gente como él, o lo que es lo mismo, tan similar a mí. Se desvivía buscando mostrar una fachada de tan prominente altura y desapego por la humanidad, que poco le creí cuando aseguró que no ocurría nada. Justo como una servidora, siendo el perfecto ejemplo de lo que era engañar constantemente a cualquier entorno en el que estuviera.

Algo anda mal, _muy_ mal...

—Si te sientes mal, razón mayor para quedarte —bajé mi voz hasta hacerla un susurro de viento, pero él seguía tan tenso, que por un segundo creí que no sería capaz de convencerlo. Aún cuando lo retuviera a la fuerza, encadenándolo a alguna silla de la casa —. Quédate, por favor. Sólo quédate —rogué patéticamente.

Abrí los ojos y lo encontré quizá buscando la mentira que seguro se ocultaba tras mis ojos. Porque siempre había una mentira, incluso mentiras invisibles para mí. Por más que hacía mi cabeza funcionar a mil revoluciones por minuto, no se me ocurría nada. Me echaría a llorar como la misma Magdalena que había pintado, si él me decía algo que tuviera que ver sobre la apuesta o la verdad sobre mí. Estaba segura de ello.

Pero Yaten no dijo nada más, me dio la espalda sin saber a dónde dirigirse o qué hacer. Andando de un lado a otro de la habitación, dando vueltas como una pantera enjaulada.

Yo me revolví las manos. Y cuando al fin me miró, sus ojos, siempre tan expresivos, eran un montón de emociones arrejuntadas e indescifrables.

Traté de ayudar, aunque no sabía si terminaría echándolo a perder.

—Estabas bien hace un momento —recapitulé—. Y estabas checando los CD's y... ¿Recibiste una mala noticia, una llamada tal vez?

¿Una llamada como de Rei Hino, para ser más específicos?

—No —respondió seco.

Sentí que volví a respirar.

¡Podría con lo que fuera!

Me acerqué hasta él y lo conduje a mi cuarto, donde supuse había sido el foco del conflicto, por llamarlo de alguna forma. Se sentó en mi cama, con las manos sobre las rodillas, y dirigiendo sus ojos hacia el mueble del equipo de sonido explicó:

—Es ella.

—_¿Ella?_

¿Ella?

De acuerdo. Yo solía dar respuestas crípticas varias veces, pero esto era un crucigrama que no sabía si lograría resolver. A no ser que diera por respuesta que la única mujer cuya ausencia había destruido a Yaten era su mamá, por haber desaparecido del mapa de la vida inesperadamente.

Me dirigí hacia donde estaban mis compactos revueltos y tomé el que estaba más a la vista, encima de todos los demás. Era un álbum que Amy me había regalado en mi cumpleaños, después de muchos intentos fallidos por obsequiarme libros que no salían de su envoltorio. Era una intérprete cuyas canciones siempre me habían parecido intensas y fabulosas, aunque no era demasiado conocida. Apenas un video o dos había visto de ella. Tenía el pelo largo y rojo, como una cascada de fuego y los ojos rasgados del mismo color. Era una belleza exótica y poco común, igual a esas mujeres a las que te enfrentas una vez, sintiéndote muy guapa, y tu nivel cae en picada varios puntos bajo cero ante la deprimente comparación.

Los latidos en mi pecho y mi cabeza se dispararon, presa del reconocimiento y cierto miedo, y sentí que la boca se me secaba hasta doler.

No, no era la única cuya desaparición lo había lastimado.

—¿Esto? —le pregunté a Yaten —. ¿De verdad, Kakyuu Sayama?

Me evitó con los ojos, y al hacer la mención de su nombre torció un poco el gesto. Yo dejé el disco donde estaba y me senté a su lado.

—No me dijiste... bueno, nunca habías mencionado que era una famosa.

—No lo era, pero parece que lo consiguió... después de todo —agregó con cierto malestar reflejado en su rostro.

Sin poder evitarlo, reviví en mi mente aquel par de confesiones que intercambiamos a la orilla del lago, poco antes de unirnos realmente como una pareja, de hacernos inseparables. Antes de escribir cualquier historia, de sacarme el corazón y dejarlo en sus manos. Su voz suave, que me golpeó como un puño cuando intentó explicarme que ya había existido otra antes que yo, una que le había engañado.

Sentí rabia en contra suya sin conocerla, sólo por haberlo hecho. Por atreverse a dejarlo atrás.

—Conocí a Kakyuu en un evento de la compañía de papá —empezó a contar él, sin que yo le pidiera una explicación, ni que me relatara la historia —. No era una invitada, era parte del equipo que servía el banquete. Derramó algo sobre el mantel, causando el desprecio de algunos, y la burla de otros más. Seiya la defendió de la humillación que la hija de una de las socias de la disquera le hizo, después de todo había sido un accidente... sí, eso creí. Ya no estoy tan seguro.

Haciendo una pausa, los ojos verdes de Yaten se desviaron como hacia la nada, intentando recordar, o intentando olvidar, también.

—Nadie aprobó algún tipo de amistad entre nosotros —siguió él, como si hubiera abierto de la nada una parte más de la narración —. Sólo mamá lo hizo. Nunca entendí las miradas que Seiya le dirigía, ni los comentarios acallados por Giselle sobre las... chicas interesadas. Pero era un poco tarde, por lo menos para mí, porque no podía dejar de verla... — Yaten pareció corregirse solo —. Es decir, la gente habla. Habla sin parar, sin medir las consecuencias, y luego resulta que alguien poco conveniente sabe lo mejor para ti.

Yo sabía exactamente a qué se refería. Extrañar es algo que quema por dentro. Una espera infinita y un dolor que te hace querer correr a donde sea. Implica algo que quieres conseguir y se te niega. Pero con la justa decisión en la punta de la lengua de que puedes pagar un precio muy alto para obtenerlo y que podrás soportar un doloroso trámite en su lugar. Pero no siempre es tan sencillo recordarlo. Hay momentos en los que tampoco te importa nada, y pides a gritos estar con ésa persona. Desconozco si es algo racional o irracional, pero es real, tal cual me encuentro yo ahora, tan enamorada de él.

—No la aceptaban por ser... bueno, por no tener dinero —adiviné yo. El examinó mi rostro, con una expresión que decía claramente que odiaba hablar acerca de la experiencia que me estaba relatando, pero parecía dispuesto a continuar hasta finalizarla.

—Basta decir que fue mi novia en poco tiempo. Y todo marchaba bien, hasta que un día llegué antes de lo previsto a casa. La escuché discutir con alguien. No con alguien —corrigió —. Con Seiya. Y él estaba reclamándole cosas, cosas sobre mí. Al verme, Kakyuu se echó a llorar y Seiya se enfadó más. Nunca lo había visto tan cabreado... y le creí a ella. Le creí cuando me explicó la _confusión _sobre lo que Seiya había supuestamente descubierto. Mi hermano y yo no nos hablamos en meses, y yo… pues yo de verdad le creía, ¿sabes? —habló con ironía —. Cada vez que me recomendaba hacer las paces con él, o darme un consejo. Me habló de sus sueños, de lo feliz que sería al cantar en un escenario y...

—Y la ayudaste —deduje al instante.

Yo sabía que Souta Kou era uno de los dueños de _Kou Music Records_, y enseguida me dieron escalofríos. Pero no como los que experimenté en la iglesia. Esto era peor. Esto era real. Sensaciones reales por las malas intenciones de la gente, de sus estrategias macabras. Justamente la perfecta representación de una loba cubierta de piel de cordero, sí.

—Me fui a Francia con mamá unas pocas semanas. Y... bueno, pasó lo del accidente —a medida que hablaba, me daba la impresión de que la mente de Yaten estaba más y más lejana. Quizá rememorando hechos, diálogos, y todo aquello de lo que se había querido deshacer con el paso del tiempo y que ahora yo, idiota, celosa y curiosa, estaba obligándolo a desenterrar —. Permaneció a mi lado en el funeral, sosteniendo mi mano. Pero poco tiempo después... terminó conmigo. Dijo que estaba confundida, que necesitaba _tiempo_...

Medio sonrió.

—Como si después de un mes fuera a venir diciendo "ya pasó el tiempo que necesitaba, volvamos" —recitó atropelladamente —. Y yo le pedí, le pedí un montón de veces y formas diferentes que no lo hiciera. No en _ése _momento. No...

Tuve que esforzarme terriblemente para aplacar el calor que se me extendió por el cuerpo, y por quedarme en mi sitio como si nada hubiese pasado, en lugar de correr hasta donde quiera que se escondiese Kakyuu Sayama y asesinarla de una vez por todas. Por su maldad, o su inconsciencia, en caso de que no entendiese la magnitud del daño que le había hecho a él.

Y sí, una buena razón por la que una persona se vuelve fría y pesada, es porque cuando fue buena y dio lo mejor de sí, lo decepcionaron.

¡Aborrezco a las pelirrojas!

¡Desde siempre, desde que los dinosaurios llegaron al continente! ¡Quizá antes de eso, ya las odiaba!

Es verdad que duele. Duele que nadie pueda contestar a tus preguntas, sobre todo cuando preguntas con el corazón. Cuando esa duda surge con tanta fuerza que hace chirriar los engranajes de tu mecanismo perfecto, las palabras se escapan de tu boca y sólo obtienes silencio. Duele que la gente que amas te vea tropezar y no se molesten en tenderte la mano. Para otras cosas sí, como depositar puntualmente en una tarjeta de crédito, o para sacarte un contrato para volverte famosa, pero no cuando eres débil y estás solo, roto…

—Fue lo de mamá y al poco tiempo... Kakyuu —dijo y su voz, igual que toda yo, se quebró —. Y yo sentí que había perdido tanto...

Y ése fue el preciso momento en que mi mundo de hielo se volvió fuego y sofocos. El preciso momento en que la pieza del rompecabezas que no encajaba apareció bajo la tapa de la caja, y todo, todo tuvo sentido. Las sospechas de Seiya habían sido ciertas.

—¿Quieres decir que...? —los labios me temblaban al formular la pregunta en cada una de las palabras que la conformaban — ¿Que ella terminó contigo en cuanto consiguió su...? ¿No le importó nada… y lo de tu mamá?

Su par de esmeraldas me inspeccionaron, como si no supiese cuál de todos los motivos que se le estarían ocurriendo sería el más adecuado para ponerme de excusa para terminar la charla. Pero finalmente se rindió y eligió el que parecería más razonable:

—Pero ya pasó —habló fuerte, programado y parpadeó mucho, demasiado —. Ahora puedes ir y hacer los _hot cakes_, porque de pronto sí que me dio apetito.

Me llevó alrededor de un minuto encontrar las palabras que buscaba, tiempo durante el cual mi novio podría haber desaparecido en medio de mi desconcierto y absoluto silencio. Cuando por fin lo conseguí, le extendí la mano y le toqué el rostro.

—Yaten…

—Me gusta la mermelada de arándano, sabes… y si puedes ponerle dulce de leche o…

—Yaten —le llamé, mucho más fuerte. Él se calló.

Lo miré, sin aguantar que se controlara más y pedí:

—¿Ya puedo abrazarte?

No esperé la autorización.

Ojalá que no le quebrara los huesos, porque lo único que deseaba era quebrar su dolor. Deshacerlo con ácido, con el ácido más fuerte y poderoso que existiera. Con amor, tal vez.

Y él, mi novio, o mi amigo, mi confidente o quien quiera que fuese, cesó de respirar en aquel momento, más inmóvil que nunca.

Y esperó.

_Ahora es cuando tienes que ser sincera_, aconsejó la voz en mi cabeza.

—Yo no seré como ella —juré sobre su hombro —. Yo …

_Pues lo serás sólo por fuera, porque por dentro tú tienes el alma podrida._

Yo no soy así...

—No lo eres — me interrumpió su aterciopelada voz —. Eres _mi _Minako.

Con cuidado de que no se cayera el único apoyo que tenía y que eran mis brazos en aquel momento, lo separé de mí lentamente.

—Lo soy.

.

**.**

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Parecía que el reloj había vuelto a avanzar con normalidad cuando otra vez me quedé solo en la recámara de Minako. Ya no cantaba ni se escuchaba alegre, pero es lo que digo, otra vez me había levantado. Desde la primera vez que la vi, me sacó del maldito pozo. Y nuevamente lo había logrado, me había sacado del cascarón.

Ahora, sin pensar, vi la imagen más realista de desilusión que vida me hubiera presentado: la actitud de Kakyuu cuando le exigí una explicación. Cuando le pedí que no me hiciera eso, _no ahora._ La forma en la que ni siquiera se dignaba a mirarme de frente, pero burlándose de mí como si yo fuera un chiste mal contado. Todo esto solo había significado cosa: que realmente nunca me había querido, quizá porque yo había ido demasiado lejos al entregarle todo, y ella se había cansado del juego, echándome por la borda, quitándomelo todo. Todo y l_o único_ lo que yo tenía, ella misma.

Y fue por eso que no pude más.

No hubiera podido decir con certeza si eso había sido justo, si había sido mi culpa o mi fracaso. Sólo pude preguntarme en aquél tiempo, como última vez: ¿Qué iba a ser de mí ahora?

Kakyuu había sido el motor que había empujado cada uno de mis días después de la reciente muerte de mi madre. Fuera de la cueva oscura, mi asilo, mi mundo secreto en el que estaba a salvo, aunque fuera en al lado de una novia de papel.

Y ella, en lugar de intentar solucionar las cosas, me había hecho sentir culpable e inferior, demasiado idiota como para poder entender qué pasaba por su mente.

Y yo, pues después de lo que presencié, sentía pánico ante la idea del abandono y eso me había llevado a aferrarme a Kakyuu pese a todas las cosas absurdas de nuestra relación que yo no quise ver.

Además, tengo que admitir que la historia que conté estaba dicha en convenientes y salteadas partes.

No me atreví, como el buen cobarde que soy, a contarle a Minako _detalles_ que yo pensaba que no creía que necesitara saber. Pero que en mi cabeza se habían salido debajo de la alfombra con el sacudón que le di al desempolvarla, al hablarle lo que pasó con Kakyuu.

_Detalles _que había pretendido no recordar hasta ahora tampoco. Como aquella semana de fiebre que parecía no bajar nunca, a papá quejándose de tener una preocupación y una angustia más, dentro de todo el trabajo y decenas de viajes pendientes que tenía. A Seiya, que buscó su propio refugio escapándose a sus interminables fiestas. Y cuando a veces no tenía fuerzas de echarlo, terminaba contándome una serie de chistes simplones que tenían -creo- la inútil intención de animarme. Y finalmente, aquel festín de Prozac que consiguió que mis músculos se levantaran y mi rostro comenzara a fingir con mucho trabajo, pero prometiendo que tendría una vida muy próspera y normal a partir de entonces.

Me levanté y seguí su voz, que ahora había vuelto a cantar en la cocina. Había puesto un CD que ahora sí conocía, que conocíamos los dos, al parecer.

Entre las estrofas de Elton John de _Your Song_, abrí la boca y luché por respirar. Buscando la valentía que se me había caído por el camino, convenciéndome de que nunca era tarde para recuperarla. Así, me obligué a dejar de lado el desconcierto, la impotencia y el miedo absurdo que el sueño sobre Giselle me había provocado para engancharme a una única idea: yo no era esto, no volvería a permitírmelo nunca más. Fuera cual fuera el motivo de Kakyuu para aparecerse, pretendiera recordarme algo o simplemente molestarme, no iba a conseguirlo. Me pregunté varias cosas sobre la persona que estaba a sólo un metro de mí:

¿Cómo he llegado a esto?

¿Por qué mi cuerpo la necesita ahora y no antes?

¿Por qué no puedo detenerme?

Sus tonterías, su pelo o hilera de dientes formando tu sonrisa demasiado amplia, todo.

Si nunca he sido bueno mintiéndole a todo el mundo, incluso a mí mismo ¿Por qué ahora tendría que tener la voluntad para negarme algo de la felicidad que no conozco? No creí que necesitara conocerla. No creí que necesitara conocerte.

Pero sí, te conocí y te necesito.

Capturé su estrecha cintura y la sentí respingar, como si una avispa la hubiese picado en la nuca. Besé su pelo, y enterré la cabeza hasta que dio con el cuello y su hombro, besándolo también. Una, dos… varias veces…

Ella se giró, a sabiendas de lo que iba y pretendía. Choqué mis labios con su frente y su pómulo derecho, para después recorrerlo hasta la comisura de los suyos. Marqué en la superficie de su piel una línea sobre su barbilla, y la percibí abrir la boca, como si quisiera decirme algo.

Y sí, algo murmuró sin que yo la entendiera, pero yo sabía lo que quería decirme:

Que la besara de una vez por todas.

—Ssshh… —la silencié, mientras una de mis manos se adentraba en su pelo y la otra bajaba por su espalda —. Tranquila, _ma chérie…_

Y cuando digo que Minako siempre me habían sabido a algo como una fresa, no miento. Cuando de improviso, sellé mis labios con los de ella la probé. Sellando el frío, el sueño, el tiempo. Su lengua tocando el Cielo con mi boca, encendiendo el infierno de mi alma. Un doble sentido que no me gustaba en absoluto, pero era el elevado costo por conseguir lo que me había propuesto.

La besé con la pasión más desbocada que había sentido jamás, abriéndole camino a la lengua con la que probé los restos de mermelada que la muy mañosa ya se había comido. Y que además le habían salpicado la clavícula ─y de la cual me encargaría en un momento, si me dejaba─ pero ahora mismo, ella tenía dos manos que comenzaban a hacerme la vida imposible. Una había abandonado de poco mi nuca para volver al hombro y enterrar sus dedos en él, mientras que la otra...

Comenzaba a tener demasiado calor, a estar demasiado mareado, y lo único que se me ocurrió fue pegarme a ella, reteniéndola tan a mí como pude, sin lograr y sin querer dejar de devorarla.

En mis venas palpitaba la idea de seguir y seguir, corría el calor de su cuerpo contra el mío, el deseo de matarlo a la vez que le entregaba otro trozo de mí mismo. Agridulce, como ella, como yo. Como el escalofrío atascado entre mi cuello y su espalda, que me obligaba a encogerme a la vez que cerraba los ojos y exigía un poco más de aquellas manos reptando por mi espalda, debajo de la ropa, invitándome a tantas cosas…

Y entendí lo que eso significaba. Lo que todos ustedes que ahora me señalan, lo que me dicen a gritos.

Lo que había estado intentando negar desde el mismo momento en que ésta loca me había perseguido por el Colegio y al darme un simple chocolate. Aquella chica me entregó una extraña llave a un mundo nuevo e increíble. De lo que estaba huyendo durante meses… a lo mejor hasta años.

_Un cambio._

Y era por eso que me encontraba ahora aquí, en su departamento. Un lugar del que no me había permitido ella salir, que yo no quería salir. Al lado de una rubia gritona y hermosa, y un montón de sentimientos que irían derecho al baúl de mis secretos.

Minako y yo quizá estábamos muy solos… pero estábamos juntos.

Abandonando su cuello, tuve que alzar la cabeza cuando sentí que me estaba desabotonando la camisa para poder colar mi mano debajo y detenerla. La besé profunda y largamente por última vez, antes de terminar por arrancarle el tentador vestidito de un tirón.

Tomé la pala que ella había dejado caer hace unos momentos y volteé el panqué, friéndose y liberando el clásico aroma de masa dulzona.

—Ya se estaba quemando esto… —le dije, aunque me salió medio entrecortado.

—Ya lo creo… —jadeó, mordiéndose los labios. Su pecho subía y bajaba, agitado.

—Hablaba del panqué —le sonreí a propósito. Me la devolvió con picardía.

—Yo también.

El destino, la suerte o sólo una decisión. Era todo lo que me había traído hasta aquí.

Y a Minako…

La necesitaba sólo a ella. Y la quería... _sólo a ella._

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Notas de Kay:**

¿Qué, ustedes nunca han tenido sus encontrones en la cocina? XD

Bueno, capítulo ni más largo, ni más corto. Lo necesario. Ya pueden sentirse libres y dispuestas a odiar a la linda Kakyuu con todo su corazón. Espero que todo haya quedado claro, aunque la idea no era precisamente contar santo y seña de TODO lo que pasó entre ellos. Al igual que con los padres de Mina, Yaten sólo quiso contarle ciertas cosas, y reservarse otras. Creo que eso también pasa en las parejas, nunca hay 100% de honestidad, y creo que él ya quiere dar ésa prueba por superada, y prefiere mandar al demonio a su ex novia, y concentrarse en la nueva, para fortuna de todas nosotras. :)

¿Como ven a las cabronas de las nerds? Eso de que son víctimas no es cierto. Dejaron a Minako con la boca cerrada, y eso es bien difícil, a no ser que sea Yaten dándole un besote.

Lo de Serena y Seiya paciencia, ya vendrá.

Lo de la apuesta, ya vendrá.

No me he olvidado del malentendido con Lita, ya llegará.

Aprovecho para quienes no saben y les interese. Hay otro fic, que pinta para ser genialoso aunque ahora solo lleve un capítulo, escrito **por Natu-Oh-Darling (amiga mía) y una servidora,** llamado **"Segunda Vuelta"**, quiero invitarlas a que se pasen por ahí, porque supongo que si están leyendo esto puede gustarles la pareja MinakoxYaten, y también tiene como protas a los simpáticos SerenaxSeiya. Considérenlo. ;)

Bendito sea Elton John y su maestría para la música, pero más para iluminarme en el último momento. Kata sabe lo atorada que estaba con la jodida escena final, pero espero que haya valido la pena. Muchas gracias por leerme, espero que tengan un genialoso fin de semana, que se vayan con sus amigas de shop, que incendien muchas iglesias y hagan muchos hot cakes pícaros.

**Y ahora, las respuestas a los reviews:**

**Demencia:** Como siempre, gustazo en verte de nuevo por acá. Mina tiene terror de decirle a Yaten algo, aunque quizá el empujoncito que le dio nuestra querida nerd Akira, sirva para que reaccione. Otro más en que no se atreve a abrir la boca, y tampoco ayudará a Serena con Seiya, llenándola de cosas de poca importancia, pero que es la única forma que sabe de ayudar. Comprando. ¿Quién no quiere una amiga como ella? ¡Yo sí! XD Espero que se reivindique, aunque parece reacia a hacerlo. Eso pinta para mal, pero quizá viendo lo lastimado que quedó Yaten con Kakyuu, pueda armarse de valor y sincerarse. Besote para ti.

**Tatily:** Amiga, espero que ya hayan bajado tus deberes en la U, yo también debería apurarme con la tesis, pero nomás no me animo por ahora. Contrariamente, invierto mi tiempo en cosa como ésta, pero al menos espero que salga buena. XD Me encanta que odien y amen a Mina, porque precisamente es lo que busco jojojo. No es que yo sea más mala que ella, es que quiero pintar un personaje perfecto-imperfecto. Y me joden las heroínas que siempre hacen el bien y la buena voluntad de Dios. Yo amo a Serena, pero personalmente la encuentro un poco sosa, como para explotarla en un fic. Mina siempre se me ha hecho una descaradota, al menos desde que lo vi corriendo de un lado para otro, tratando de conquistar dos chicos al mismo tiempo. Ese capítulo me inspiró y salió este monstruo. Medio Regina, medio Blair Waldrof, medio la original. Si crees que Yaten es príncipe pues, yo también lo creo, aunque es un príncipe imperfecto a mi forma de ver. Tiene un montón de defectos, pero eso no lo hace menos adorable. El bing bang llegará, aunque aún no sé si será una explosión o quizá un simple aclarado de malentendidos. Ya veré.

Ya viste que hubo fuego, pero no el suficiente para que me manden a la zona prohibida. Todo muy normalón, creo yo. Así me gustan. Besotes, guapa.

**TsukihimePrincess:** Amiga, saludarte de nuevo siempre me agrada. :) Aunque tengas deseos incontrolables de asesinarme a sangre fría, dudo mucho que me encuentres en el Google Maps. So... yo te sugiero que no me odies tanto, y que si el platinado favorito sufre pues, mejor lo consueles, porque te aseguro que aunque llegue a pasar algo, tengo planeado que esta historia tenga un buen final. Creo que tienes mucha razón al señalar que ambos tienen mucho en común, y ojalá que se apoyen mutuamente a partir de ahora, que ambos saben sus secretos. A mi tampoco me pasa el SxD, para ser sinceras. Esperemos que las cosas salgan bien para todo mundo. Gracias por leerme! Y por escribirme! Ojalá la hayas pasado bien con éste. MUACK.

**Yatenlove4 **: Linda, si moriste de risa con eso, no imagino la que te dio cuando la bella trató de incendiar la casa de Dios por sus atrabancados movimientos. XD Pareciera que la bruma del desastre siempre la persigue, y no puedo evitar pensar en que Minako es así. Basta verla el capítulo donde se le ocurre "cuidar" a sus amigas estando enfermas. El apocalipsis que siempre ocasiona. :P Ya veremos que hace la muchachita, y qué hace Yaten, por supuesto. Un abrazo para ti... cuidate mucho. :3

**gisela macede**: Giselitaaa! Personalmente me gusta bastante minimizar los nombres, aunque sé que hay gente a la que no le gusta. Igual que bueno que a ti sí, lo seguiré haciendo, jojojo. Y bueno, ya que morías por saber lo de Yaten, puedes ser parte del Club anti-Kakyuu que imagino debe estarse formando en estos momentos. Aclaro que no la detesto ni nada, pero... no sé, nomás no me pasa. Ver como Yaten se desvive por ella en el animé me pone los pelos de punta. Y considero que si hay alguna rival para Mina, sería ella. x.x Espero que este te haya gustado, te mando un abrazo enorme y muchos saluditos mexicanos. :)

**Katabrecteri:** Amiga, dada tu reciente sensibilidad, no sé como te haya caído este capítulo. No sé si fue mucho o poco llegador, el caso es que a mí si me gustó bastante. Creo que era necesario entender por qué pepinos los personajes son como son, y faltaba Yaten de contar su parte. Claro que tiene a su familia (a diferencia de Mina) aún así supongo que todos somos diferentes y a unos nos pegan más unas cosas que otras. Mina ha usado un montón a los chicos, y quizá en ese aspecto nunca se ha sentido herida, pero sí por el rechazo de sus padres. Espero haber dejado el mensaje de lo mismo que el anterior, que Mina aunque no sea muy buena consolando y apoyando, ahí está, quizá atiborrándolo de calorías o rompiéndole las costillas de un abrazo. Pero al final diciéndole sin decirle realmente "Yo te entiendo... sé lo que es no ser lo suficientemente buena para que te amen". Paso de lo que dices sobre el final terrible, porque ni yo sé en qué acabará. Ya sabes que habrá final happy ever after, o eso planeo, así que no te asustes si pretendo que arda Troya un ratito, de la misma forma que estuvo a punto de arder la iglesia.

Yo espero que cierto sacudón le haya dado lo que Yaten le contó, para que puedan llegar a un acuerdo. Mina es en cierta forma un tanto cobarde, igual que él para otras cosas, pero pienso que no tendría mucho caso darle vueltas a lo de la apuesta por mucho tiempo, porque sera el eje central del conflicto aqui. Ellos ya se entienden tan bien, que supongo que sólo eso podría mandar todo el demonio.

Gracias por tus palabras de aliento, por tu presión y por tu cariño por este fic. Sé que te gusta, y a mi me gusta que te guste. Si se entiende lo que quiero decir. :P

Espero no haber cometido tanta chunche ortográfica. Lo lei en voz alta... pero no sé si haya servido. XD

Igual yo estoy satisfecha con el resultado. Espero tus comentarios. Nos leemos por skype! Abrazo de oso.

**Patty Ramirez de Chiba:** Pues no lloraba precisamente pero si aclamaba tu presencia, jajaja. Patty, andabas medio ausente no sé en qué cosa, pero es genialoso tenerte de vuelta. ¡Y qué bueno que te haya gustado! La manera en la que Mina se ha críado es de la mierda, con todas sus letras. Muy contrariamente a Yaten, que estuvo siempre con una familia nuclear y una mamá super cariñosa. Creo que de ahí deriva que él es honesto con sus propios sentimientos y Mina no, porque nunca le enseñaron a hablar con el corazón. Sólo con el dinero, y es lo que hace al llenar a todo mundo de regalos y superficialidades.

Me queda claro que te jode que sea tan mentirosa, xD No sabes la gracia que me causa. Gracia en el buen sentido, de que me satisface que en cierta forma desaprueben lo que Mina hace, pero que nadie deja de tener la esperanza de un cambio.

Te aseguro que se quejará si las cosas le salen mal, pero quizá sea lo que necesite esta niña. Siendo sinceros, las cosas le han salido perfectamente desde el inicio. Enamoró a Yaten de una forma sorprendente, y ella misma lo hizo por él, pero. ¿Qué ha sacrificado por él Mina? Absolutamente nada, y creo que en algún momento deberá hacerlo. Tu intensidad me mata, y me da mucho gusto siempre leerte, Patty. Te mando un abrazo, y espero tu opinión. :) Lindo fin de semana.

**Andreastars95**: Holiii! Que bueno que te haya gustado. Pues ya sabes, èl parece ser así. Todo intensote. XD En este capi también se ve, que le cuesta trabajo entregarse para unas cosas, pero para otras está bien puesto. XDDD. Sobre lo que me preguntas... honestamente no lo sé. Pero se les ve ansiosos, a lo mejor sí. :P Un abrazo.

Hasta la próxima.

**K a y.**


	12. Entre canciones y confesiones

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**XII**

**Entre canciones y confesiones**

**.**

_**.**_

.

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Pocas cosas, pequeñas e inanimadas, le causan a una mujer tanta satisfacción. Como comerse una rosquilla de chocolate en medio de una dieta, conseguir un bolsito con muestras gratis cuando apenas esperabas comprar un perfume, o para irnos más hasta la cima de la dicha, los diamantes. O en mi caso, haberme deshecho del _éxito de la radio del momento,_ al tirarlo por la trituradora de basura de la cocina. O sea, el CD de Kakyuu Sayama.

Cada vez que tronaban las aspas en la máquina, una parte de mí sentía con bizarro placer que de verdad era la lengua deshonesta de Kakyuu. Trozos de su cabello rojo y deslumbrante desintegrándose, y su sonrisa tan fingida en ésa sesión de fotos que le sacaron para la portada.

Lo único que no podía aborrecer, y aunque estuvieran poseídas por su horripilante voz, eran las canciones que contenía. Y eso, aunque yo no lo había preguntado y él tampoco al parecer me lo iba a confesar, estaba casi segura de que todas habían sido escritas por Yaten.

Despedí moviendo con ritmo los dedos de la mano, al tiempo que sonreía a los restos del disco. Como una reconfortante terapia a corazón receloso, cuando vi el último trocito de acrílico desaparecer de mi vista e irse al infinito.

Luego de que Yaten confesara un par de cosas que me habían sorprendido bastante, debo decir que nuestra relación dio un giro inesperado:

Enterarme de la forma en que Kakyuu lo había tratado, me dejó con un mal sabor de boca. Con muchos pensamientos confusos y acciones idiotas. Cuando lo conocí, había dejado en claro que una chica se había aprovechado de él, y era más que obvio que eso le había afectado a niveles que yo no sería capaz de comprender. Por la sencilla razón, de que nunca a mí nadie me había roto el corazón. Muy por el contrario, creo que yo había roto bastantes, y no estaba orgullosa -al menos no ahora- de haberlo hecho con tan poco tacto, con tan poca consideración. El había perdido, en menos de un par de meses, a las dos personas que más quería en el Mundo, y lo único con lo que pudo resguardarse fue en el aislamiento y la desconfianza.

Y aquí es donde viene la parte que me tenía más inquieta. Un asunto es que te cuenten de un amorío pasado, cuando las cosas están la mar de bien. Y otra, es que te enteres que ya había una antes que tú. Una que podría haber sido su primer amor, ése que dicen te cuesta tanto superar, al que te aferras con uñas y dientes. Y bueno... yo no era esa persona.

¿Y si aún no la olvidaba?

Para mí era distinto.

Yaten era el primer chico con el que había tenido una relación, y el único que me había interesado conocer. De hecho, el único por el que he sido capaz de sentir algo más que simpatía, o interés. El único del que me había enamorado sin remedio.

Y la verdad, no estaba segura si pasaría siempre igual, si eso se debía a que era lo que llaman románticamente el «primer amor», o si en serio él era lo que en una ironía, o algo como lo que uno ve en las películas de Katherine Heigl y lo llama _el amor de tu vida._

Pero daba lo mismo.

A fin de cuentas, motivos, nombres o denominaciones no iban a cambiar lo que yo sentía. Tenía más que clara ya hasta éste momento, una idea: tener a Yaten conmigo se había vuelto algo vital para mí. Como respirar, como comer, o como comprarme el primer _Prada _de la temporada en turno. Así que, pensándolo en una forma desalentadora, inexistente pero posible, no se me ocurría como me las iba a arreglar para soportar su ausencia si esto se acababa. Si por consecuencia de algo, o de alguien, él ya no fuese para mí.

Pero intentar buscar culpables o algún consuelo, era algo tan inútil como dramático. Yo ya era bastante dramática, hacía drama siempre por todo. O por dos cosas específicamente: Porque sí, y ¿Por qué no?

Y siquiera la idea de verme con algún otro, se me hacía demasiado absurdo. Si yo lo quería _a él_ ¿Cómo iba a soportar estar con alguien más? Eso no me cabía en ninguna parte de mi rubia cabeza.

Pero debería ser madura, hacerle caso a la Conciencia aunque fuera una vez, y empezar a pensar en cómo desaparecer lo único que en éste momento, podría apartar a Yaten de mi lado.

Las mentiras.

¿Ustedes saben lo que significa que alguien te influya tanto, como para cambiarte, y cambiarte la vida de paso?

Y no estoy siendo romántica ni poética, como Katherine Heigl.

Ese día, el día que supe lo de Kakyuu y todo terminó en una sesión _genialosa-rara-pasional_ de panqués en la cocina, me di cuenta de que, si pasara algo más, no me importaría. Mi curiosidad y mi cuerpo despertó, y lo repetiría sin problema.

Me dejé caer sobre mi cama, hundiéndome más de la cuenta por la caída libre, sacando el aire profundamente, por millonésima vez.

No necesitaba un escenario con un cielo estrellado ni una playa solitaria, para ponerme a delirar de amor y pasión por él. La cocina parecía un lugar perfecto, porque él lo hacía todo perfecto.

Ese chico era tan entregado, al mismo tiempo que era misterioso, tranquilo, interesante...

Sonriendo como tonta, abracé el Chococat que me había regalado, mientras daba pataditas sobre el colchón.

Había sido tan cariñoso, tan apasionado... y me había besado de _ésa forma, _tan... ¡Tan...!

Con esto supe, que nadie me había pegado tan fuerte, y siendo honestos... quizá no me hubiera atrevido a proponerle «¿Y si vamos a mi cuarto?», aunque tampoco me opondría a lo contrario si él sencillamente me llevaba por ahí...

_¡Qué irresponsable!_

Pepe Grillo tenía razón. Habría sido una locura de las buenas hacer algo como éso, así, sin pensarlo... sin planearlo, sin estar segura.

Una sonrisa traidora se me colgó de los labios. ¡Total, no había pasado nada! No me mucho importaba eso ahora, todavía me quedaba un poco de masa, muchas mermeladas, y podría volver a invitarlo para terminárnosla. Me acordé otra vez del momento, suspendida en la nada, mirando el techo.

¡Y me había llamado _«Ma chérie»..._!

Me giré, apretando el rostro contra la almohada y grité de emoción, para desahogarme y liberar la eufórica felicidad que sentía. Esta tenía que ser sin duda, una de las mejores etapas de mi vida.

El teléfono sonó justo en ése momento. Yo corrí a alcanzarlo sin fijarme en quién era o llamaba, apenas había podido reaccionar ante mi sobresalto. Siempre era igual, asustadiza y susceptible, a pesar de que tenía muchos años viviendo sola ya.

—¿Diga?

—Hola, Minako.

...

Yo tenía un especie de sexto sentido para recordar las voces de las personas. Nunca era de las que preguntaba quién era. Se me grababan los tonos, los matices, las risas, los silencios incluso. No sabía exactamente cómo, pero creo, algo tenía que ver con el origen de mi existencia. O sea, que siempre esperaba que en fondo fueran mis padres quienes llamaban, y si un día caía una lluvia de estrellas fugaces y llegaban a hacerlo, yo no quería olvidarme de las de ellos, ofendiéndolos preguntando quiénes eran en realidad.

Lita tenía una voz muy particular. Siempre era educada, y en ella se escuchaba cierta calidez que les faltaba a las otras. A lo pensaba que a mi parecer, Lita era una chica muy madura. O porque tenía un perfil de chica adorable y centrada. O...

¿O por qué me llamaba? Quizá debería empezar por ahí.

Era la primera vez que lo hacía, desde el fracaso de nuestra amistad. Sólo se dirigía a mí para algo que era específicamente necesario e indispensable.

A lo mejor esto era necesario e indispensable.

—Oh, hola —hablé medio tarde, porque estaba estupefacta —. Esto... ¿Cómo estás?

—Bien —dijo ella, sin devolverme la típica pregunta en contrapartida, y supe que nada había cambiado. Torcí los labios con pesar —. Te llamo porque Serena se ha quedado sin teléfono, otra vez...

Oí el sonido de una licuadora en la lejanía, y como varios trastos chocaban unos con otros. Estaba preparando algo de comer. Cuando niñas, Lita y yo pasábamos horas en la cocina de su casa, jugando con moldes de juguete, con aparatos de entrenamiento, y más tarde, ella ya era capaz de cocinar las delicias que impresionarían a cualquier chef de la pastelería más fina. Siempre era tan mona y femenina, que sentía verdadera envidia de su talento. Ya quisiera yo poder hacerme una sopa instantánea, sin tener que llamar a los bomberos...

—¿Y qué ocurre con eso? —retomé el tema, al ver que Lita no seguía con más conversación.

—Bueno, ya sabes que el cumpleaños de Rei es el fin de semana. Yo haré la tarta, pero Serena quiere tu opinión sobre la... celebración, como siempre.

Lo último lo dijo arrastrando las palabras, y yo me quedé mirando el gran ventanal los altos edificios que eran mis vecinos. Y un montón de rascacielos que se alzaban muy arriba de mi cabeza, como si quisieran llegar hasta las nubes. Toqué el vidrio con las yemas de los dedos, tanteando la superficie lisa y pura, reflejándome en él.

Era lógico lo que Lita me pedía. Yo siempre imponía mi decisión sobre la de las demás, si algo no me parecía lo alegaba hasta que las otras, por cansancio o por falta de argumentos, cedían ante mis caprichos. Que si ése lugar era poco agradable, que la comida no era suficientemente buena, que patatín, que patatán.

Todo con tal de que se hiciera lo que yo quería.

Pero ya todo eso, me importaba lo mismo que me importaba la reproducción sexual de los cangrejos.

O sea, nada.

Primero, porque a Rei no la consideraba en éste momento una amiga particularmente con todas sus letras. Y a mí qué, si quería celebrar en el casino del Hilton o comprarse un helado del señor granoso de la esquina. No brincaba de gusto por celebrar un año más de vida a alguien que había pretendido sabotear la mía, pero pensé que no debía ser rencorosa. Y luego de mucho meditar sobre el asunto, llegué a la conclusión de que Rei únicamente se había guiado por lo que yo le había dado a entender, desde el principio. Y bueno, si quería que me vieran diferente, quizá primero debería empezar a actuar diferente.

Y en segundo, porque ése sábado pensaba ver a Yaten.

_Pensaba_, verbo conjugado del pretérito imperfecto.

Ush.

—Donde sea estará bien —contesté con aburrimiento —. No me... digo, no creo que a Rei le importe eso, sino que estemos con ella, ya sabes.

Tosí en seco a propósito, para que no se interpretara mi poco interés en el próximo cumpleaños de la segunda más _importante_ Pop Shot.

Lita guardó un extraño silencio, e incluso dejé de escuchar los aparatos electrodomésticos en ése mismo instante. Me daba la impresión de que quería decirme algo más, y además, creía tener la ligera -o no tan ligera- noción sobre qué:

Apenas hacía unos días, me quedé esperando a Serena en la esquina del Colegio arriba del coche por casi una hora de más. El profe de Español le hizo limpiar todo el condenado salón, luego de que entrara a clase -según ella- muy contenta con un helado de tres bolas, proveniente de la cafetería. El profesor, indignado por faltar a las reglas internas, le hizo tirar a Serena su helado, sin probarlo siquiera. Y ella se puso a chillar como una cría. Gimoteando cosas que nadie entendió, pero al final tuvo que cumplir su castigo.

El caso es que mientras me limaba las uñas para matar tiempo, vi como Lita salía muy apurada, llevando una bolsita en sus manos de la clase de cocina doméstica. Un muchacho alto y de pelo oscuro la estaba esperando, y se fueron juntos de la mano. El no traía uniforme, por lo que supuse, pertenecía a la facultad.

Había entrecerrado mi vista de halcón para verlo mejor, pero se alejaron con prisa. Ciertamente, no me había imaginado que Lita saliera con alguien, y menos que no se lo haya dicho a ninguna de nosotras. No lo parecía. Nunca andaba sonrojada ni soñadora como Serena, ni se avergonzaba como Amy cuando veía pasar al chico de la clase de Lógica. Ni como Rei, que no perdía la oportunidad de presumírselo hasta a su perro. Se parecía más bien a mí. A la Minako de hoy en día, ocultando la verdad, viéndose a escondidas con su novio y reservándose tantas cosas...

¿Por qué?

_Tú sabes por qué._

—Había pensado... en un karaoke del centro —sugirió, probablemente al ver que yo no decía nada más —. Ese al que fuimos, cuando iniciamos el Colegio, el primer San Valentín. ¿Recuerdas?

Claro que lo recordaba. Fue el primer San Valentín al que fuimos fuera. Aunque éramos entonces unas niñas resentidas, por no poder entrar al horario nocturno, conformándonos con malteadas y sin poder admirar chicos más grandes que nosotros. Antes de que se me ocurriera intervenir en su vida amorosa, y de meter a Rei en el grupo. Todo era más fácil, las dos éramos más felices.

—Sí, algo me acuerdo... —mascullé, fingiendo indiferencia —. ¿Quieres hacerlo ahí? Es todo un lío conseguir entradas y como ya se viene el día...

—No hay problema —anunció de pronto —. Mi...mi novio trabaja ahí —soltó al fin.

Yo me quedé con el teléfono en la mano algunos segundos, escuchando ahora únicamente su respiración. Lita me había confesado su secreto, aunque no sabía porqué razón exactamente. Si era buena, o mala, o ninguna de las anteriores. Si me estaba advirtiendo que aquél muchacho que nos toparíamos era sólo para ella, y una amenaza implícita en aquel diálogo para alejarme lo más posible, y evitarse la pena de arrancarme el cabello si me lo ligaba, _de nuevo. _

O, sencillamente, estaba siendo sincera conmigo. A lo mejor a ella le sucedía lo que a mí. Quería compartir su emoción y su vivencia con alguien. Para un consejo, o para cualquier cosa.

Cosas... como las que hacen las amigas. ¿Correcto?

Mi estómago se llenó de mariposas de todos colores.

—Oh —exclamé, sinceramente sorprendida —. Eso es... bueno, es genial. No lo sabía.

—Eres la primera que lo sabe —habló, tímida —. No tiene mucho, en realidad.

Respiré con fuerza y dije muy claro.

—Me da gusto.

Es realmente curiosa una capacidad que tienen las personas, para leer sonrisas en la voz de otra, incluso hablando por teléfono. Algo que todos sabemos, y qué nadie aprende en ninguna escuela. Como a través del tono del interlocutor, te alerta de gestos, de intenciones, en aquella curvatura de labios. Es algo sobrehumano, instintivo, especial...

Son coincidencias extrañas e inexplicables. Como levantar la vista al mismo tiempo que otro, o sentir miradas a lo lejos, de quedarte viendo el teléfono y que suene. Como los deja vú, o los presentimientos. Como recibir a un amigo cuando más lo necesitas. Vueltas de tuerca, hilos rojos, todo eso.

Eso fue lo que sentí. Sonreí yo también, y supe que la había sentido de igual forma, incluso a tantos metros de distancia.

—Gracias, Minako —respondió, más relajada.

—¿Y ya sabes que te vas a poner? —aventuré, con aquella burbuja optimista en el pecho, naciendo de pronto.

—No... E-esperaba que me ayudaras con eso, en realidad.

Cuando la llamada terminó, dejé el sonido de la línea cortada unos segundos más. No me creía que acababa de tener una conversación casual con Lita. Algo había pasado. Quizá me había perdonado sin que yo le ofreciera una disculpa, dándome una rama de olivo por medio de una confesión como la de su novio, o el consejo del vestuario. O le sucedía lo que a mí, que me extrañaba. O tendría que ver con aquel nuevo chico que estaba en su vida, que le había hecho ver las cosas distintas, dándole una perspectiva diferente.

Qué valiente era Lita al dar el primer paso. Siendo que yo, con todo y mis buenas intenciones, había sido la responsable de lo que pasó. Así era la vida, siempre uno tenía que tirar la cuerda o aflojarla, porque si no, es una tirante lucha que nunca se termina, hasta que la cuerda se rompe, y los dos involucrados terminan tirados en el suelo.

Eso me recordó, con nerviosismo, que tendría cuanto antes que hablar un par de _cositas_ con Yaten. Aprovechar la oportunidad que fuera, para que nada volviera a atormentarme más. Esperaba poder aclarar las cosas con él, y, fuera cual fuera la decisión que él tomara al respecto, la aceptaría.

Yo quería que él estuviera bien y hacerlo feliz, como él lo hacía conmigo. Respetaría el acuerdo al que ambos llegáramos. En la primera cuestión, ya sea teniendo que renunciar a tenerlo hasta que confiara en mí, o en la segunda, hasta que pudiera amarlo como algo más que un amigo muy querido. O dándole todo de mí durante el tiempo que fuera necesario para las dos, aún sí me pasaba un montón de noches en vela, esperando.

No dejaría que la cuerda se rompiera.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

.

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Luz de...

Luz de...

¿De qué mierda, iba la luz?

¡Eso no funciona!

No, no estaba alucinando. No me había fumado nada de la hierba que tenían los amigos de Seiya en sus casilleros y que te pone los ojos rojos, al tiempo que te ríes como imbécil. Trataba de darle el remate final a la tercera estrofa de la canción que estaba escribiendo, que era no precisamente para mí y que tenía únicamente dos días para dársela a Seiya. Maldito el momento en el que le puse fecha de _entrega_ a ésto. Y es que, esto de escribir, para quien sea que lo intente, no es como hacer palomitas de maíz. No es como si presionando un botón, las palabras fueran a explotar y resultar ricas y perfectas. No. Esto es más complicado, efímero, y por donde quiera que se le mire, inestable.

Ahora, yo necesitaba concentrarme para obtener la inspiración, si quería que el dichoso plan de conquista de Seiya funcionara. Necesitaba la mente clara, tiempo, y paz. Mucha paz. Y no tenía ninguna de las tres cosas en este momento.

Me había pasado varios días huyéndole a Minako. Pero no huyéndole como siempre, huyéndole de verdad porque si no lo hacía, nunca terminaría esto. Ninguno de los atributos que ya mencioné que necesitaba para completar la canción, eran poseedores de mi encantadora e incontrolable novia. No lograría que se quedara sentada, callada ni quieta. Nunca. Eso era como pedir que la Tierra se detuviera de pronto, y todos nos iríamos al demonio, disparados hacia el espacio exterior.

Antes, me salían las ideas muy fácilmente. Quizá por la cantidad de horas que tenía muertas, invirtiéndolas en este tipo de cosas o en libros. Me acostumbré a hacerlo. Me había acostumbrado a ir solo al cementerio y al lago a tirar piedras de colores que nunca volvería a ver. Me acostumbré a desvelarme viendo películas _gore_, sin tener nadie que me quisiera arrancar el brazo de miedo. Me acostumbré a quedarme dormido hasta más del medio día, porque no tenía otra cosa que hacer.

Me acostumbré, a pesar de todo.

Pero después recién comenzando el año, llegó Minako, arrasando todo como siempre hacía, como un huracán. Se llevó a su paso mi gusto por la soledad, y revivió mi necesidad de tener a alguien. Y pese a que esto era principalmente positivo, sintiéndome mejor que nunca, había resultado un arma de doble filo. Porque al derrumbar el muro que tanto me había costado levantar para que nada volviera a afectarme o lastimarme, me había dejado expuesto, feliz, pero expuesto.

Y yo la adoro, de verdad. Pero en estos momentos no puedo luchar con su presencia. No es que no quisiera verla, sencillamente no me favorecería. Porque si hay algo que Minako consigue, pronto o tarde pero seguro, es lograr por completo mi atención. Y eso no es algo que ahora me convenga, al menos hasta que cumpla mi cometido y todo vuelva a la normalidad. Y me pesa toneladas ignorar o cortar pronto sus llamadas, o no pensar en ella, pero sé que es lo mejor ahora. Ya se me había ido un poco la lengua al decirle que estaba ayudando a Seiya con _algo_, algo que no podía contarle, y era consciente de haber despertado el pequeño diablillo de la curiosidad, que siempre llevaba dentro de ella. Dándole a pensar en algo que no debía saber, porque era una sorpresa.

Y sólo faltaban un par de días, me dije, mirando otra vez el calendario de _Rolling Stones_ que tenía en la pared. Sólo dos días, y podría bajar las defensas y tener de nuevo la vida que quería. Invitar a Minako a la casa, o irme yo a la suya, y encargarnos de recuperar todo el tiempo perdido. Hasta entonces, tendría que mantenerla alejada, pese mi enfurruñamiento.

Aunque todo el tiempo renegara de él, aunque casi lo único que tuviéramos en común era el apellido y el grupo sanguíneo, Seiya era la persona que más me había apoyado desde siempre. Su pegajosa forma de ser era como imán para todo el Mundo, poniéndose solo el gafete de hijo, hermano, y amigo modelo. De lo único que siempre se mostró molesto era -según él- la preferencia que mamá tenía para conmigo, aunque yo nunca me di cuenta de nada de eso. Es cierto que mamá y yo pasábamos mucho, demasiado tiempo juntos, pero yo creí que eso se debía a que a mí casi no me gustaban salir y socializar, y a ella tampoco. Y él y papá parecían disfrutar los deportes y la música. Me parecía muy lógica la conformación de los "dos equipos".

Como sea y volviendo al tema, Seiya siempre había velado por mí. Aunque yo lo apartara a patadas, aunque le haya decepcionado y muchas cosas más, nunca dejó de hacerlo. Ni siquiera de lejos, cuando yo no era consciente del todo, como con lo que pasó con Kakyuu. Y aunque yo lo viera largándose a fiestas y llegar borracho, yo sabía que esa imagen no era sólo lo que mostraba.

No era sólo un tipo al que todos les caía bien, uno al que todos adoraban en la familia, y uno al que todas las chicas lo perseguían.

_Todas, excepto una._

Bufé. Pero me dediqué a tomar el bolígrafo de nuevo, recordando que tenía trabajo por hacer todavía.

Hay algo que describe a la luz, y eso puede ser lo blanco que...

—¿No vas a cenar?

Dejé caer la pluma sobre la hoja, harto.

—Seiya —me giré sobre la silla, para verlo de pie en la puerta —. ¿Por qué si mamá nos enseñó siempre, _siempre _a tocar, nunca, _nunca_ lo haces? ¿Por qué sigues interrumpiéndome y por qué no dejas de joder?

Él se sonrojó, y bajó un poco la cabeza.

—Es que papá ya preguntó dos veces por ti. Y ya sabes...

—Carajo, pues explícale que no pretendo arrojarme de un acantilado. Sólo que tengo un montón de deberes y ya. Y dile a Masari que me suba un sándwich. ¿Es muy complicado? —me quejé—. Además sé que sólo vienes para ver qué tal va, ¿no? —desconfié también.

No respondió la pregunta.

—¿Sándwich de qué? —evadió.

—¡De lo que se te ocurra! Ahora, _sùr, sùr _—hice un gesto como si espantara un insecto, cuando mi teléfono sonó. Apenas lo encontré, entre tanto desmadre en el escritorio y lo tomé con rapidez —¿Hola?

—_Me preguntaba si debería llamar a «Personas desaparecidas», ya sabes._

La voz de Minako me traspasó los oídos, estaba extrañamente baja y siseante. Tal cual advertencia de cuando las mujeres se preparan para atacar.

Sentí un escalofrío, y carraspeé.

—¡Ah! Hola, _belle_. No, no digas eso. Es que... sigo ocupado —expliqué mirando la hoja con un montón de tachones, anotaciones y varias bolas de papel esparcidas por el escritorio, que eran todos mis intentos fallidos —. Lo siento.

Ella gruñó.

—_Disculpa no aceptada_ —farfulló, y enseguida escuché unos maullidos al otro lado del auricular —. _Además no aguanto a ésa bola de pelos, que viene a maullar y rascar mi puerta, creyendo que estás aquí._

¡Julieta!

—Oh, vaya... —lamenté —. Eso está mal.

—_¡¿Te importa más el condenado gatucho que yo, verdad?! Apenas lo mencioné, tú..._

Tuve que apartar el teléfono de mí, pero juraría que estaba unas décimas más sordo que antes, luego de que mi oído tuviera que soportar semejante grito.

Dejé el teléfono a la distancia más prudente, porque acababa de lesionarme el tímpano, _de nuevo_. Volví a sostener el aparato algo más cerca, aunque con cierto temor. Un alarido más de esos y mi capacidad auditiva estaría perdida definitivamente.

—No, claro que no.

Escuché una risita, pero no precisamente al otro lado del teléfono. Cuando giré para reconocer su procedencia, vi como Seiya estaba todavía parado en el mismo sitio, tapándose la boca con la mano. Escuchando todo. Riéndose de todo.

O de mí, más bien.

Percibí como los colores se me subieron de todas partes, y sentí ganas de matarlo.

—¡Cállate, imbécil! —le grité, lanzándole el libro de Química Avanzada -creo- directo a su rostro.

El lo sostuvo con agilidad, como uno de esos balones de americano que solía atrapar todos los días en las canchas del Colegio.

—_¿QUÉ?_ —escuché al otro lado de la línea.

Cerré los ojos.

—Tú no, Minako —dije, agotado y arrepentido. Y fue un error, porque dicha acción hizo que Seiya estallara en carcajadas —. Le estoy diciendo al idiota de mi hermano.

—_¿Ves como nunca me pones atención? A Seiya si y tú..._

Algo debería yo haber hecho mal en mi otra vida. Algo feo y grande. Seguramente yo había reencarnado de algún militar nazi, o de algún noble aristócrata y sádico de ésos que torturaba doncellas, o algún sacerdote psicótico de la Inquisición. O no me lo explicaba. De veras que no.

O esto, este pago, esta condena o karma, era el resultado de no haber mandado ésas cadenas lelas que me llegaban a mi correo electrónico desde que existía la tecnología, sin que yo lo pidiera. Sí, no encuentro otra explicación.

—Te llamo en un rato —corté, aún sabiendo que tendría que soportar un extenso sermón de su parte —. Es que tengo algo que hacer. Tengo...

Le eché una mirada fulminante a Seiya, que se burlaba de mí sin piedad. Sonreí.

—Tengo que... sacar la basura —dije mordazmente, y esperando que se desintegrara en el aire. Minako me hizo prometerlo una y mil veces, pero no estuvo satisfecha hasta la millonésima primera. Y además, que pasaría a verla al día siguiente, luego de que terminaran las clases —. Sí, lo prometo.

—¡Sí, señor! —coreó Seiya, haciendo un gesto de saludo militar, con una mano sobre la frente, derecho como un soldado —. ¡No se repetirá, no señor!

Rechiné los dientes.

Mi nivel normal de tolerancia era más o menos, el mismo que la temperatura invernal de Siberia. Por lo que comprenderán que ahora, así y de ésta forma, acababa de llegar al límite.

Yo hablaba en serio cuando dije que no soportaba a las chicas. Porque me había costado mucho, el no mandar a volar el jodido teléfono al extremo opuesto del salón. Y eso que, definitivamente la única que podía escapar de mi círculo de indiferencia y fastidio era Minako, por aquello que pudiera llegar a sentir por ella, pero ya era bastante para un día.

Tenía ganas de llorar de frustración, en serio.

Seiya pareció darse cuenta, pero todavía le temblaba el labio de la risa. Se cruzó de brazos, como si eso pudiera detener sus ganas de seguir viéndome hacer el ridículo. A mí, al experto de la frialdad, ser atacado por los berrinches de una niña, y yo sin defenderme siquiera.

—Tú —le dije señalándolo muy quedo, y Seiya dejó de sonreír —. ¿Sabes qué será gracioso? Ver tu cara de perdedor cuando Serena Tsukino se ande paseando con otro.

Frunció las cejas, como un mocoso al que acabara de arrebatarle una paleta de cereza, por portarse mal.

—Bueno, es que verte así... yo...

Sin pedirlo, una idea se me cruzó por la cabeza.

—Luz de noche —declaré, mientras tomaba rápidamente el bolígrafo y lo anotaba como otra idea más —. Luz de noche y...

El chasqueó los labios, y supe que no estaba de acuerdo. Me giré.

—¿Qué? —solté, defensivo.

—¿Por qué trae el significado de tu nombre? ¿No pensará Serena algo equivocado? —se intrigó, de pronto preocupado.

No lo había pensado así. Pero en unos cuantos segundos rodé los ojos.

—Serena ni siquiera logra definir un polígono, ¿Y tú quieres que entienda metáforas profundas, y sus significados? —repliqué con crueldad.

¡Bueno, era la verdad!

Seiya logró cerrar la boca aunque sea un poco. Poco más que me permití no desaprovechar del todo, al recordar la llamada que acababa de recibir. Me dirigí a él.

—Llama a la floristería, y pide un arreglo, el más grande —le indiqué, mientras veía lo poco que llevaba de la canción, como repasándola. Seiya se quedó muy atento, como un cachorro cuando estás a punto de lanzarle un hueso —. Rosas... no, mejor tulipanes. Que sean rosados y... —seguí — que lleguen hoy. ¿Entendiste?

Asintió con más ganas.

—¿Hoy? ¿Y cómo averiguaste cuales son las flores favoritas de Serena? —preguntó inocente y estúpidamente.

Y como siempre es el turno de uno para todo, mi turno de reír llegó.

—¿Serena? —pregunté irónico —. No pequeño saltamontes, son para Minako. Porque es tu culpa que esté enfadada y _contribuirás_ a remediarlo...

—¡Pero no es justo! —protestó.

Ensanché mi sonrisa, al tiempo que me giraba para seguir escribiendo.

—Oh, claro que no lo es —dije en tono falsamente conciliador y luego sentencié—. Bienvenido al injusto mundo del buen Cupido, hermanito.

Lo oí resoplar, y cerró la puerta a las malas, mientras que yo sonreía complacido.

Extorsión, eso sí funciona.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

.

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Dios creó a los hombres para hacernos sufrir.

¡Como si los tacones y los cólicos no fuera suficiente!

Me había hecho papilla la cabeza, revolviendo al derecho y al revés, cada una de mis neuronas hasta dar con alguna explicación coherente. Algún tipo de ensayo o monólogo, que más o menos diera a entender lo que yo quería hacerle saber a Yaten, antes de que el destino o alguien más, se me adelantara.

Recuperar simbólicamente a Lita me había llenado de esperanzas, acerca de que la gente cambia, y saber perdonar. De que no todo está torcido, cuando uno intenta con todas sus fuerzas recuperar lo que se pierde, pegar ─o pagar─ lo roto, o cualquier analogía que pudiéramos elegir, para el caso al cual me enfrentaba.

La semana se me había hecho solitaria, larga y como _plus_, no podía dormir.

Miré el reloj de mi buró, que marcaba la una de la mañana.

Ni _Made of honor,_ ni _27 dresses_, ni siquiera _Grease_ me ayudó a darme una mediana idea de lo que quería conseguir. Todas ésas películas que había visto estaban hechas por productores. Productores _hombres_, pues. Y ahora que lo pensaba, ellos siempre eran los malosos en cualquiera de ésas historias.

En todas, la chica era la afligida, la decepcionada y la engañada. La _buena._..

En _la boda de mi mejor amigo _no_. _Era una de las excepciones. Podría, pero...

¡Julia Roberts no se había quedado con el chico!

De acuerdo, basta de pensar por ahora. Es tarde, es jueves y debo dormir. _Necesito_ dormir. No porque sea responsable o porque mañana tenga un examen de literatura clásica. No. Sino porque la vigilia deja dos marcas moradas y feas bajo los ojos que traen los adultos, los enfermos y los feos. Y yo ni soy adulta, ni estoy enferma, ni mucho menos soy fea. El maquillaje lo soluciona, pero por un tiempo, pero a la larga deja horribles rayitas, esas cosas abominables, llamadas arrugas.

Cerré los ojos apretándolos fuerte, suplicando que Morfeo se compadeciera de mí y me llevara a su lado.

Debería intentar para hacer sueño, leerme alguna de las novelas sugeridas que el profesor Takeda había pedido que repasáramos, como el _El conde de Montecristo, La divina comedia, Mujercitas._ Aunque lejos de entretenerme, leer libros me aburría. Prefería las películas. Hablar, comprarme zapatos, hablar, jugar voli...

Hablar también.

Aunque claro, dicen que es un pasatiempo que te cultiva, y también que hay mucha gente que le gusta leer.

Como a Yaten.

Involuntariamente pensé en él, y en la forma insonora y astuta de cómo caminaba con las manos en los bolsillos para todas partes con algún ejemplar. En cómo se enfadaría si se lo quitaba, o en el esplendor de sus ojos verdes y brillantes, cuando me miraba si lo tenía demasiado cerca...

Le lancé una sonrisa al techo, en medio de la habitación oscura y silenciosa.

¡Mis flores estaban tan lindas!

Me cubrí con la sábana y luego la aparté. Hacía calor, el ambiente estaba medio húmedo, luego de que una llovizna ligera de primavera callera sin soltarse del todo. Decidí enderezarme, prender la luz a las malas y tomé el libro que elegí para la evaluación: _Sentido y Sensibilidad._ Abrí en la página veintisiete, para sumirme en el mundo del romance de Austen.

Haría algo de provecho, porque profundizar precisamente en «cosas que quitan el sueño» definitivamente no ayudarían a recuperarlo.

Por la mañana, las calles parecían estar tapizadas de una cubierta de suave rosado, todo atestado de pétalos de cerezo. El ambiente, dulzón y tibio, me invadía los pulmones con su aroma y deliciosa composición.

Por haberme distraído tanto con las flores, llegué apenas corriendo. Choqué con un chico de primero que me miró muy colorado, luego con la mitad del club de natación y al final, casi con el mismo profesor Takeda.

Para mí, era impensable ser puntual, y esto lo digo con toda la seriedad que Minako Aino es capaz de transmitir. No me resultaba humanamente posible el llegar a tiempo a ninguna parte, por más entusiasmo que generara, por más temprano que me despertara. Y por más que me mantuviera deseado que llegara ése momento con cada poro de mi ser, era completamente inútil. Siempre terminaba cambiándome el peinado o las uñas, o me disgustaba como se veía de lejos – o de cerca- el uniforme, la ropa o los zapatos.

Sin embargo, cuando pasaba en el Cole, todos festejaban mi audacia para librarme de los castigos donde los maestros venían pisándome los talones. Unos me echaban miraditas asesinas, y otros, como el profesor Takeda decía jocoso "Te salvaste por un pelo de ranita calva", era su típica frase. Aunque odiaba a las ranas ─imagínense a las calvas─ yo dejaba caer mi cuerpo sobre el asiento muy sonriente. Aguantando sus bromas simplonas por mi impuntualidad innata, mientras que todos reían y festejaban que una vez más, había salido airosa.

El examen resultó ser un ensayo. Escribí mi nombre con calma hasta que quedó muy mono, y luego leí la única pregunta:

_Escribe tu opinión de la personalidad de uno de los protagonistas._

¡Esto es muy fácil! A mí me encantaba opinar de lo que fuera, más si era de personas. Doblemente más si se trataba de mujeres, y al infinito y más allá cuando eran chicas tan simpáticas, bellas y románticas como las hermanitas Dashwood.

Elinor era la típica madura, consciente y prudente señorita que nada tenía que deberle a la sociedad. Siempre era muy adecuada, reservada… aburrida. Perdió el amor del buen Edward por andar haciéndose la interesante ─a mi parecer─ y se lo robó la muy descarada Lucy, que aparte de que nada de bonita tenía ─por algo _no_ es la protagonista─ resultó ser una chica insípida y mentecata.

Marianne, en cambio, era de las mías. Siempre apasionada y feliz, abierta en sus sentimientos que quiso declararle su amor al guapísimo Willoughby así. De frente, sin tabús y sin apariencias. Aunque… el caballero parece que se asustó con "tanta entrega". Yéndose a visitar a la dama en turno más refinada que encontró.

Marianne cometió un error.

¿Quién hace eso, de gritar a los cuatro vientos te gusta alguien?

_¿Tú?_

Fruncí el ceño. Por alguna razón, esto ya no parecía un ensayo sino… más bien una biografía.

Elinor fue reservada, tranquila y capaz. Y no le sirvió.

Marianne fue honesta, amorosa y transparente. Y no le sirvió.

¡¿Qué se supone que haría yo?!

Rayoneé otras cuantas cosas con lápiz, para poder borrarlo después. Un pez, una tortuga sonriente entre ellos, el nombre en cursiva de uno que no era ni Edward ni Willoughby, y empecé a desvariar de nuevo.

Yaten Kou. De origen japonés y francés. Con familia japonesa aquí. Y con alguna otra relación con el otro país. Y esta consideración, comenzó a alertarme de que estaba pensando demasiado en su persona, preocupada por su nacionalidad y demás cosas referidas a su extraña, arisca, y por qué no, intimidatoria forma de ser. Aún sin hacerlo a propósito.

Hacía más calor que ayer y el ruido de los lápices chocando contra la madera parecía tan confortante. Me recargué sobre una mano, cuando quise volver al mundo exterior y pensar en las hermanas Dashwood, y cuál estrategia habrían empleado ellas, con todo su romance y buenas palabras, para convencer a sus novios de que no son malas. Que cometieron un error, pero que ellas… pues, ellas están…

Me sentí de pronto terriblemente cómoda.

Estaba soñando con gaviotas naranjas mutantes, cuando oí un gruido amedrentador que me hizo saltar como resorte. Perezosa y sin ganas de saber de nada ni de nadie, me acomodé sin darme cuenta sobre los brazos, todavía sin abrir los ojos. Gruñí y estiré uno de ellos con la intención de apagar ése condenado despertador, y dormir un poco más. Debería cambiarlo y suplirlo por alguno de esos novedosos que te despiertan con Mozart. ¡Qué es ese escándalo! Sin embargo y por mucho que tanteé en mi mesita de al lado, lo único que conseguí fue encontrarme con un despertador que no era el que sonaba.

Y no sonaba, porque _no _era un despertador.

—¡AHHHH! ¡Dios mío, creo que me has roto la nariz!

Tenía la vista borrosa, bostecé con descaro y parpadeé confusa.

Oh, oh. Los despertadores que yo recuerde, no hablan.

Todo el lugar explotó en carcajadas, porque yo tenía enfrente al profesor Takeda, con toda la cara roja, con un hilillo rojo de sangre escurriéndole por el mentón, y sobándose como si le acabaran de propinar un buen puñetazo. O como si le hubieran sopeteado la nariz.

Como si fuera un… reloj despertador.

Enrojecí como una granada, pidiendo auxilio a la Divina Providencia, a Tutankhamun o a cuanto a ser muerto contara con buena fama y cuanto ser divino existiera, incluyendo los que no estaban descubiertos aún.

¡¿Por qué soy tan desastrosa y torpe?!

—¡Oh, profesor! —chillé, tapándome la boca con las manos —. Lo siento tanto. Lo siento, lo siento…

Me acerqué para corroborar que estuviera bien, pero él se apartó, mirándome con recelo.

—No —me advirtió—. ¡Aino, parece usted un monstruo cuando duerme! ¿¡Cree que soy su almohada para golpearme de ése modo?! —me retó.

Estaba segura de que la cara me iba a estallar en cualquier momento, y que de las orejas, me saldría vapor al igual que una olla de presión.

¡Yo no era responsable de lo que hacía cuando estaba durmiendo, y menos consciente de ello, por muy raro que fuera! Y apostaría cualquier cosa a que él, con sus lentes de marca, libros sofisticados y todo, llenaría su almohadón todo de babas…

No sabía exactamente cuál sería mi récord en hacer ridículos, pero estaba segura de que era bastante alto. Y que ahora estaba oficialmente invicta, después de haber confundido la cara del profesor Takeda en un lindo saco para boxear. Mi marca quedaría muy lejos del alcance de cualquiera, incluso de Serena.

—Vaya a la dirección por su reporte. Antes de que… comience a aterrorizar a la ciudad —murmuró, secándose la sangre con la manga de la camisa. Todos rieron más fuerte que antes.

Bajé la mirada, y me disculpé.

—Lo siento, profesor.

La cara que de niña de coro de iglesia ─como decía Yaten─ que yo ponía en SPSC (Situaciones Pop Shot Críticas) tenía casi un noventa por ciento de efectividad. El profesor Takeda no fue la excepción, y pronto se vio afligido, contrariado y me atrevería a decir que bastante arrepentido por el comentario que soltó.

—Deme su examen, Aino. Y vaya... vaya a la dirección. O a su casa, a dormir. Como prefiera.

Asentí, muy sumisa. Tomé mis cosas y me largué al área de jardineras, al tiempo que en los corredores escuchaba los coritos del aula de música y los gritos de emoción de los chicos de tercero, que jugaban al fútbol. Me senté en una de las bancas empedradas y miré las nubes, que eran un montón de arremolinados blancos, hinchados como algodones.

Suspiré.

Tendría que apurar el paso. Tarde o temprano, Pepe Grillo se olvidaría de decirme por dónde debía caminar, y quizá terminaría eligiendo el camino que quizá no me llevaría al lugar más feliz…

Pero tenía dudas. Tenía temores sobre lo que Yaten pensara de mí, sobre la desconfianza y que siguiera sintiendo cosas por Kakyuu. Era normal, supongo. Las primeras ausencias, los primeros conflictos…

Las primeras ansias de evaporar a Kakyuu Sayama de la faz de la Tierra, sin que nadie me lo permitiese.

¿Eso era normal?

Bueno, pero él estaba conmigo. Y eso significaba que le importaba lo suficiente, para no irse de mi lado. O al lado de otra.

Aunque no lo suficiente como para saber que estaba en lo cierto.

Me tapé la cara con las manos, demasiado agotada como para seguir pensando.

No sé cuánto tiempo pasé exactamente en ésa posición. A pesar de eso, no quería moverme de mi sitio. Aún sabiendo que la hora destinada a Literatura Clásica se me estaba terminando, preferí ausentarme del Mundo un poco más. No es como si de todos modos alguien me necesitara, o me anduviera buscando.

—Te estaba buscando.

Mi sentido extrasensorial de las voces me alertó al máximo, inflándome el pecho y encogiéndome el estómago. Levanté los ojos. Yaten traía varios libros en las manos, y supuse que vendría de la biblioteca.

Su sonrisa me habría cautivado más tiempo, a no ser porque una niña curiosa y alegre de primero pasó, mirándolo y robándosela. Porque él nunca sonreía frente a ninguna otra persona, que no fuera yo.

—¿Por qué tantos? —me quejé, quizá involuntariamente, al acordarme de lo mucho que me había costado leerme unos cuantos capítulos de _Sentido y Sensibilidad._

—Oh —dijo, distraído, mirándolos —. No los leo, solo recolecto frases de ellos.

—¿Frases?

—Ajá. Es para… un trabajo que estoy haciendo —se encogió de hombros y los puso sobre la banca, a mi lado —. ¿Y… el profesor Takeda necesitará una operación o…?

Lancé una patada desde mi sitio, que Yaten esquivó dando un imprevisto salto hacia atrás.

—Hoy andas echa una fiera —picó —. Ya sabes… Colegio chico, infierno grande.

—Todo es tu culpa.

Sus ojos chispearon, lanzando destellos verdosos.

—¿Y yo qué tengo que ver?

—Todo.

—¿Entonces?

—Nada.

—¿Pues no que todo? —se extrañó él, frunciendo sus delgadas cejas al máximo. —. No puede ser todo y nada… es ilógico.

—¡Sí puede! —me quejé, estaba realmente frustrada y todavía avergonzada por el incidente en el salón. Y nadie me entendía. —. ¡Yo lo digo y tiene sentido!

Necesito un terapeuta, ya sé.

Saqué el aire. Mi novio no tenía la culpa de la gaviota que había intentado comerme en mi sueño, ni en haber casi desfigurado al profesor. Ni de mi cobardía por mis errores pasados ni mi inseguridad de ex novias, y por todo estaba tomándola con él.

—¿No quieres contarme? —tanteó, suave como siempre —. Tú no eres así. Bueno… no siempre —corrigió algo cómico.

Intenté calmarme, convenciéndome de que Yaten tenía razón. Porque en realidad sí la tenía, hacía cosas sin sentido, porque ni yo misma sabía darle un orden a lo que sentía y pensaba.

No sé cuantos segundos tardé en jugar mis dedos sobre mi regazo, sentía sus ojos clavados sobre mí, con una paciencia increíble, pero que a mí estaban comenzando a picotearme como una gota sobre una roca.

—No me mires así —espeté.

El en vez de enfadarse, se rió.

—_Excusez__moi,_ _mademoiselle_ Aino —dijo, arqueando una ceja, y luego habló natural —. Soy nuevo en esto. Debería usted dejarme ejercer mi destreza y emocionarme también. Gracias a esas mierdas de películas románticas e infantiles que me ha obligado a ver…

Hubiera querido creerle, pero no lo hice.

—Ya has tenido novias. ¿No?

Él no se lo tomó personal.

—Bueno, pero nunca alguien me inspiró lo suficiente, como para cambiar mis malos hábitos. ¿Puedo practicar contigo?

Fue una tontería, pero llámenle que estaba en mis «días difíciles», o que estoy loca, o todo junto, pero la palabra "practicar" me puso de muy mal humor. Yo no quería ser la práctica de nadie. Ni la segunda parte de nadie, ni el consuelo de nadie.

—No, no puedes.

—Si te molesta que te vea, no lo hago más. Pero es que tú me… —se detuvo un momento —, me fascinas, y a veces me pongo a averiguar por qué.

Sentí mis mejillas tibias, y consiguió lo que quería. Que los demonios de la ira y el dolor me abandonaran.

—Eso de fascinar es demasiado… fuerte —confesé, entrecortada —. Digo, a los astrónomos les fascinan las estrellas y a los escritores las letras —miré una catarina que se me posó en la falda y dije —. Y los insectos les fascinan a los… insectólogos. No sé si quiero que se me estudie de ésa forma.

Yaten negó con la cabeza, y lo escuché ahogar una risa. Sí, yo debería escribir mis estupideces en tarjetas de regalo.

Pero todo esto, _nada_ tenía de gracioso, créanme.

Me arrugué la falda con las manos, y tragué pesado. Cerré los ojos en un gesto lastimero, antes de susurrar:

—No sé si valgo ser estudiada por ti.

No pude ver su reacción, sólo habló muy serio:

—Pues yo creo que sí. Eres… muy hermosa —agregó —. Y no debes enfadarte por eso.

Me había esforzado por no dejar que mi expresión revelara mis verdaderos sentimientos, pero no pude. A pesar de eso, él estaba equivocado, yo no estaba enojada. Estaba desilusionada. No quería que alguien ─mucho menos él─ me observara con todos mis rasgos perfectos y mi figura despampanante. No quería que mi cara ni mi esencia le hiciera sentirse abrumado. Quería que simplemente me viera, que viera lo que hace que sea _yo_, Minako Aino… y entonces se fascinara.

Estaba asqueada de escuchar que personas, que nunca llegarían a conocerme ni de lejos, dijeran lo hermosa que era. Todo este tiempo, quise creer con el corazón que Yaten estaba siendo entregado por mi verdadero yo, no con el que yo estaba destinado a ser. Quizá una cara bonita en la portada de una revista internacional, y nada más.

—Eso es lo que ves. Una estúpida fachada —sentencié.

—Oye…

Me hizo girarme hacia él, moviendo mi hombro hasta quedar de frente. El viento se apuró, y un montón de pétalos de cerezo cayeron cerca de nosotros, incluso sobre la ropa y nuestras cabezas.

—No entiendes nada, como de costumbre —dijo, y subió los ojos hacia los árboles, como para tratar de buscar en ellos las palabras adecuadas para mí —. Lo que eres es lo que hace que seas bella. En todo. Yo no hablaba de tu rostro, pero no debes permitirte ser diferente. A mí me gusta tu empeño en demostrar ser buena. En que te esfuerces y no te dejes caer. Y es ésa pasión, tu gran pasión por la vida es lo que hace que me fascines, Minako.

Nos miramos, y le regalé una sonrisa auténtica y tímida.

—Oye, Yaten…

Mi voz se fue muriendo con lentitud, perdiéndose en la profundidad de pensamientos, mientras él seguía mirándome en silencio. La furia había sido nada sutilmente reemplazada por el remordimiento y la certeza de que todo era culpa mía… y aunque también, yo no iba a dejarme hundir por eso. Aunque pudiera estar sintiéndome la peor novia del universo, al pensar en todas las cosas que había hecho y seguía haciendo, y que no iba a cambiar a estas alturas.

Era un buen momento. Estábamos solos, en un momento de confianza y…

¿Para qué esperar?

De los males el menor, Minako.

—Tú… —empecé, mirándolo aprensiva —. ¿Todavía sigues pensando mucho en Kakyuu?

Mi novio abrió la boca, bastante sorprendido. Lo siguiente que hizo fue bajar la cabeza, dejándola en un ángulo lo suficientemente visible como para no me impidiera la vista hacia su rostro. El pelo plateado le caía en parte de la cara, y con la luz matutina acentuaba la palidez de su piel.

—Yo no… me di tiempo de pensar en realidad, Minako —confesó, con una sonrisa amarga en los labios —. Lo que hice fue enterrarlo todo, emparedarlo en alguna parte de… _mí,_ creo. Sabía que si lo sacaba dolería, y cuando te conocí tuve que sacarlo, de una u otra forma.

Sus ojos ya volvían a traslucir cierta tristeza, al igual que el tono manso de su voz. No había tomado en cuenta que al pensar en hablarle de Kakyuu era como abrir las heridas y echar un puñado de sal dentro de ellas.

Y eso no era buena señal, ¿verdad?

—Pienso en lo mucho que me permití sumirme en el lodo, sí —admitió, cruzándose de brazos —. Y en las consecuencias que ha acarreado eso. Pero ya es diferente. _Todo_ es diferente.

Confiaba en su criterio, y dudaba que él fuera insensato como para moverse por instintos masoquistas a éstas alturas, como algunos hacen con el amor.

No sólo Lita, Yaten era muy maduro también.

En momentos como estos, sabiendo la clase de persona extraordinaria que era él, era cuando me preguntaba qué podía haber visto Yaten en Kakyuu. Aparte de su inusual belleza y después su habilidad para el engaño, su insensibilidad...

Y la verdad, es que la respuesta era que el amor era a veces demasiado caprichoso y cruel con algunas personas, desafortunadamente.

Me aclaré la garganta, dando el primer paso.

—Sabes, cuando nos conocimos yo…

Lo miré a modo de prueba, estaba atento y callado.

—Yo… bueno, es que…

El corazón me latía en sacudidas, como un tambor de guerra, a punto de salir a luchar a terreno abierto.

—¡MINAKO─SAAAAAAAAAN!

Un montón de niñas del grado de secundaria ─porque el Colegio tenía secundaria y preparatoria ─atravesaron la verja que separaba los niveles, y corrieron hasta nosotros, o hasta mí, para ser más específicos. Llevaban peinados infantiles todavía, como dos coletas o una de lado, y no usaban nada de maquillaje.

Yaten las miró con pánico, igual que su una nave espacial hubiera aterrizado, y quisiera secuestrarlo para llevárselo a otro planeta.

En segundos las tuve rodeándome, a la vez que me miraban con adoración.

—¡Minako─san! —dijo la más alta y desinhibida, que suponía yo era como la líder del grupo —. Por favor… necesitamos hablar contigo.

—¡Tu cabello! —gimió otra, mirándome la cabellera —. ¿Siempre lo has tenido así de largo? ¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Dónde compras tu ropa…?

—¡Eres nuestro ídolo, Minako─san! Estamos pensando en abrir una web con…

¿Una web?

¡Guau, soy única!

—Esto… —Yaten se levantó, como si de pronto le hubiera dado una especie de alergia y quisiera sacudirse la ropa —. Te dejo con tus… _minions._ Adiós.

—¡Espera, Yaten!

Pero él tomó los libros con ansias, y se marchó.

—Minako─san —dijo solemne, una niña de pelo cortito y oscuro con las manos sobre el pecho —. ¿Es cierto que tu postre favorito es el flan napolitano? ¿O es otro invento de las de nuevo ingreso?

Pestañeé.

—Yo… no como azúcar —respondí.

—¡Te lo dije, Naoko!

Detrás de ellas, y entre los estudiantes, él ya se había adentrado en el edificio.

—¿Es tu novio, Minako─san?

—Claro que no —alegó otra, conmocionada —. Minako─san sale con un profesor de la facultad de Derecho, ¿verdad?

Rodé los ojos, exhausta.

¡Qué difícil es ser yo!

**.**

_**.**_

.

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Si como yo, eres de esa clase de personas que adoran deambular por las calles a cualquier hora del día o de la noche, posiblemente acabarás topándote de frente con una pequeña librería que sólo algunos inadaptados saben apreciar.

Y no es que esté tan oculta en un oscuro callejón, o haya que susurrar una contraseña a un misterioso sujeto en una puerta corroída. Es, simple y llanamente, uno de esos lugares que pasan desapercibidos en ésta dinámica y moderna ciudad, donde la mayoría de los transeúntes buscan centros comerciales, no estas excepciones.

Un edificio enano de pintura marrón será lo primero que veas, y posteriormente, prestando un poquito más de atención, descubrirás el milagro que es que la estructura siga en pie, y que la fachada no se haya caído a pedazos hace tiempo. Si para entonces, eres lo suficientemente excéntrico o idiota como yo, descubrirás que la puerta de oscura madera siempre está entreabierta. Y en caso de que seas lo bastante aventurero, darás el paso de valentía hacia el portal dimensional. Y sonará una campanilla, que te confirmará que acabas de pasar a otro plano de la existencia humana.

Entonces, olvidarás todo el camino que llevas hecho. Las pantallas espectaculares que anuncian refrescos y zapatos, los aparadores y las luces. El ruido. La gente. Los cerezos en flor. Y en resumen, el verdadero Japón.

También desaparecerán las personas que te encontraste, las cosas que pensaste o que dijiste. Y te limitarás a observar atónito y extasiado las altas estanterías de madera desgastada. que casi vomitan libros. Los puntos de luz tenue, y los silloncitos salpicados que te invitan a tomar asiento y beber café o un té mientras te lees algo, y te olvidas de la humanidad.

Algo que yo hice muchos meses, como habrán notado ya.

—¿En busca de algo, Yaten?

La voz me sobresaltó, haciendo que me girara algo paranoico. Me encontré con su extrema menuda y lánguida figura tras un mostrador un poco polvoso. Estaba seguro de haber pasado por ahí, y de no haberla visto, aunque siempre era casi así. Sonrió de forma malévola. Había aparecido de la nada igual que el Gato Cheshire, para asustarme y ayudarme a la vez.

Espero.

—Hotaru.

Ella se recargó sobre sus huesudos codos y me miró con falso interés.

—Tiene un montón de tiempo que no vienes. Me sentía sola.

Dubitativo, avancé el par de pasos que nos separaban para quedar enfrente suyo. Vi sus enormes ojos violáceos que me escaneaban con misterio y algo de mofa.

—Es cierto. He estado… ocupado.

Ella se dio por satisfecha, ampliando su sonrisa y poniendo delante de mí una taza de café humeante en una muda invitación. Yo la tomé, paladeando el recuerdo de lo único extravagante que servían ahí.

—¿Y… qué hay de nuevo? —preguntó, mientras se agachaba para desempacar de una caja polvosa, muchos ejemplares con las hojas amarillentas y rotas de las esquinas.

Hotaru Tomoe era la hija del Doctor Tomoe, un tipo que tenía mucho cerebro pero nula actitud de servicio como para crecer su _negocio._ Había sido un científico reconocido, y lo echaron de una trasnacional cuando inventó un curioso programita que después, haciendo trucos y malabares empresariales corruptos, conoceríamos más tarde como _Tokyo Electron._

Pero nada de eso parecía importarle al sujeto, porque se la vivía en el piso de arriba encerrado, trabajando en una investigación que no parecía tener fin ─según Hotaru─ y que le había valido el matrimonio, mucha graduación en los anteojos, y la burla de todo el que lo conociera incluso oídos.

La chica que siempre se vestía de negro y que era un año menor que yo, pasaba largos ratos en la tienda que les proveía el sustento. Era bastante extraña, huraña y enigmática, pero a mí me daba un poco igual. Conseguía lo que yo le pedía: libros y libros que me transportaban a lugares lejanos y fuera de mi realidad, y por un tiempo, eso fue lo que siempre quise.

Luego de que las pastillitas de la felicidad hicieran su buen efecto progresivo, yo llegué por error ─porque en realidad buscaba una tienda de discos─ a la pseudo librería de los Tomoe, y ya no salí.

El lugar me agradaba.

Me agradaba que no me toparía nunca a alguien conocido, me agradaba que Hotaru no hablara más de lo humanamente necesario y no preguntara cosas. Y me agradaba aún más la forma en la que el Doctor trataba a los pocos clientes que tenía. Me hacían sentir que no era el único demente del Mundo, y por eso siempre regresaba.

Pero tenía más de tres meses que no me aparecía, y era una evidente diferencia. De estar metido ahí todas las tardes, a no poner un pie ni por asomo, no era algo que no se pudiese notar.

Cuando decidí refugiarme aquí, supuse que en algún momento tendría que dar cuenta de dónde había estado mi paradero últimamente, que acabaría contándole que se habían acabado las pesadillas, que mi familia ya no era un enorme signo de interrogación y que además ahora tenía una novia. Ella me daría otro café y sonreiría como lunática, invitándome a contarle más y más. Y yo se lo debía, porque aunque Hotaru y yo nunca habíamos sido oficialmente amigos, ella parecía haber comprendido lo que me pasaba todo ése tiempo que estuve ahí, sin sentir lo que todos, lástima.

Fue sólo una vez, un momento de debilidad que me noqueó, harto de traspasar las páginas sin avanzar y sin encontrar respuestas. Creo que no pensé lo que hacía, porque acabé diciéndole de forma bruta y sin mirarla. Que me sentía terriblemente solo, porque la chica que yo amaba se había burlado de mí, porque mi padre sólo era un fantasma que se aparecía en casa de madrugada y porque mi madre llevaba meses muerta, pero que yo no conseguía olvidarla.

No respondió absolutamente nada, y se dedicó a pasar en ratos a ofrecerme té o café, y sentía su mirada cautelosa los días curiosamente peores, y eran esos justo cuando me recomendaba un nuevo libro.

A su manera, pienso que Hotaru me había ayudado.

Pero era demasiado temprano aún como para golpear con tanta fuerza, me dije, así que preferí una evasiva:

—¿Y a ti? Tu padre salió en el periódico, lo leí el otro día. Probablemente sea más interesante que la mía.

Ella puso los ojos en blanco, tomó asiento en una silla muy alta para ella, mientras el humeante café traspasaba mi garganta, dejando su sabor fuerte y reconfortante.

—Papá quiere irse a Sudáfrica. Probablemente esté enloqueciendo un poco más. Dice que ahí valorarán su trabajo —Hotaru desvió sus ojos y me echó una ojeada punzante. Tan punzante que sentí que me traspasó hasta la nuca —. Siento que has venido a preguntarme algo… ¿No es verdad?

—Verdad —me incomodé —. Pero…

En cierto modo, Hotaru en este momento me recordaba a Minako. En ocasiones en las que a esa niña se le metía algo entre ceja y ceja, era una absoluta pérdida de tiempo el intentar darle vueltas o andarte con cuentos. Supongo que porque todo el tiempo que no invertía en hablar sobre ella misma, prefería gastarlo en sonsacarle información al resto de la gente.

Igual, yo ya sabía en lo que me había metido. Y era bobo intentar hacerme el imbécil, de modo que me di por vencido. Apoyé un codo sobre el mostrador de vidrio y me decidí a hablar:

—Tú padre es un programador —hablé —. Y aunque nadie lo respete, sé que tiene las neuronas suficientes para hacer temblar las bases de datos hasta del gobierno.

Hotaru asintió con la cabeza, seguramente resignada y acostumbrada también. Yo me metí la mano en el bolsillo del pantalón, sacando un papel arrugado que traía desde hace varios días. Pesándome tanto, como si fuera una pelota de boliche.

Se lo entregué.

—Quiero localizar a ésta persona —escupí, y bajé los ojos al café evitando los suyos.

A través del vidrio opaco, la sonrisa bizarra que cargaba todo el tiempo se anchó de más. Quizá ella me preguntaría por qué no le pedía este favor a algún otro, pero creo que entendió el motivo.

Que yo confiaba en ella.

—Y bueno, a tu padre puedo pagar...

—Nada de eso —declaró. Y se guardó el papel en el bolsillo en los pantalones gastados, para luego decir muy seria —. Ya llegará el momento de cobrar.

Me mordí la boca. Me sentía en una película de crimen, de artimañas que involucran negocios sucios y venganzas.

—Vale —accedí, sin poder negarme a esa expresión que Hotaru hacía, y que me provocaba algo de miedo.

Pareció detectarlo, porque me guiñó un ojo.

—Comprando libros, por supuesto.

Sonreí con alivio.

—Ah, ya.

Ella ladeó la cabeza, extrañada, como si mi simple respuesta hubiera estado dicha en otro idioma. Y que yo recuerde, no había hablado en francés.

—Hey —señaló mi cara con su dedo delgadísimo desde su sitio —. Tienes dientes.

Di un respingo casi imperceptible, y miré a Hotaru como la rara que era. ¡Pues claro que tenía!

A no ser que...

A no ser que se refiriera a que yo nunca tenía ese gesto, ésa particularidad de quien está disfrutando la vida.

La campanilla sonó, indicándonos que había una nueva alma que quería adentrarse al Inframundo. Yo opté por despedirme, igual no había nada que decir entre nosotros, como siempre.

—Nos vemos.

Escuché su ligera risilla, y me sentí contagiado.

.

.

.

Aunque me moría por echarme a dormir un par de horas, resistí la tentación de la cama tibia y el cuarto a media luz, y cené con papá y Seiya esa vez. Antes de eso, me enjuagué con agua fría y puse mi mejor cara, cuidando que no se viera fingida. Estaba realmente exhausto, pero luego del patético historial que tenía sobre dormir mucho y hablar poco, era riesgoso que papá pensara algo equivocado de la situación. Aún cuando yo lo único que tenía era un montón de horas de sueño perdidas entre yo y Seiya toda la semana, por terminar el cometido que se revelaría dentro de muy poco.

La pasta estuvo muy buena, pero demasiado copiosa, y luego de andar de un lado para otro, me quedaría dormido en cualquier momento. Tenía demasiadas cosas en qué pensar. El encargo de Seiya, los deberes, Minako y lo que le había encargado a Hotaru. Muchos pendientes y nada de resoluciones empezaban a estresarme. Sobre todo eso, me preocupaba que Mina creyera _algo,_ que estaba evitándola, formando ideas, como lo que había preguntado por Kakyuu.

Resoplé, porque tenía la certera sensación de que algo seguía sin dejarla ser feliz. No algo, _alguien_ específicamente, y me jodía el no poder arreglarlo para cambiar su situación. No importaba lo mucho que sonriera, que se escondiera o que lo negara, no estaba bien.

Incluso el neurótico profesor Tomoe pasaba revolviéndole el pelo a Hotaru, con un gesto de evidente cariño.

Decidí que algo tendría que hacer, cuando apenas, en el festival de primavera todas las chicas de la clase de cocina se organizaron para poner un negocio de postres. Vi como Serena, Mizuno y Hino corrieron a pedirlos con envoltorio para llevarlos a casa, para que sus padres los probaran, y seguramente les dijeran que estaban muy orgullosos y satisfechos.

De no muy lejos, vi como Minako firmó su calificación y tiró el resto a la basura.

Y siempre evadía el tema. Decía que estaba acostumbrada, y que estar sola tenía muchas ventajas -aunque la mayoría de esas ventajas no las practicara- y que los valores familiares eran un cuento que sólo se veía en la televisión. Que me entendía, por tachar su estilo de vida solitario y quizá algo triste, pero que ella era una chica fuerte. Que su modo de vida no me entraría en la cabeza, del mismo modo que no me entraría a mí, si me dijeran que mi madre no había sido una mujer alegre y cariñosa, tratándome de forma completamente opuesta de como la habían tratado a ella.

¿Qué problema podría darles Minako? Ella no hacía más que sonreír, hacer sentir bien a los demás, iluminarme la existencia. ¿Cómo alguien, en su maldito sano juicio se había atrevido a hacerla a un lado? ¿Cómo?

Y por eso entendía su actitud. Su optimismo excesivo y apabullante. Minako peleaba con el aura de soledad que la rodeaba todo el tiempo. Nadie la había mirado así, de manera fraternal y con protección, y ella se había tenido que refugiar en un apartamento lleno de peluches y comodidades. Se había convencido de que era normal, y podría resolverlo del mismo modo que, con astucia, resolvía cada una de las dificultades que le pasaban todos los días.

Y en comparación a eso, me sentía cobarde. Después de una muerte, no imaginaría mi vida sin lo que quedaba de mi familia. Aunque viviendo aparte me sintiera más libre y con menos responsabilidades, o con más dinero, o la mierda que fuera. No debería ser agradable, y los ojos de Minako me lo decían, aunque ella no quisiera aceptarlo.

Dejé a un lado el libro de Historia, y tomé la foto de tamaño mediano que tenía en la mesa a un costado.

A mamá le habría caído bien Minako.

Y algo tendría que hacer, porque yo más que nadie, sabía que era insoportable ocultar rasguños, en vez de esforzarse por sanarlos.

Porque si uno no se enfrenta al problema, a cada paso que se da, siempre vuelven a abrirse los cortes, una y otra vez. O todo queda ahí, como una nube sobrevolando tu cabeza.

Mi Minako...

—Oye...

Gracias al amplio catálogo que mi cerebro había almacenado con contenido de libros y películas de terror, yo no me asustaba con facilidad. Y gracias al cielo yo no padecía arritmia o alguna enfermedad del corazón, porque ya me habría dado un jodido infarto a estas alturas, con las irrupciones del simpático de mi hermano.

Voy a ponerle alambrado eléctrico a esa puerta, lo juro.

—Oh —balbuceó, cuando miró la fotografía y dejó su guitarra sobre la cama —. Yo, bueno...

Más le valdría que no se le ocurriera empezar a...

—¿Todavía le das vueltas a eso? Ya sabes que... bueno, que aquí estoy.

Tarde.

—Hum, lo sé.

No estaba melancólico, carajo. Ni siquiera estaba pensando en eso, y no era mi culpa que él siempre se metiera en mi cuarto y en mis cosas, como una sanguijuela chupa sangre.

—Y no tienes porqué culparte más por eso, ya pasó.

—Lo sé.

—A mamá no le habría gustado...

—Lo sé...

—Ahora además de ser un fenómeno, ¿Eres un robot?

Fuera la cercanía o mi agotada paciencia, pero esta vez mi puntería acertó. Apenas levanté el brazo con fuerza, con satisfacción admiré como en cada uno de sus rasgos, a Seiya quedaba marcadas las líneas del encuadernado de Historia, en su entrometida jeta.

.

.

.

Cuando abrí los ojos, me sentía terriblemente cómodo y descansado. Parpadeé unas cuantas veces, y luego decidí que quería estirarme, aunque la posición y la tibieza en la que estaba sumido, me invitaban a echarme una siesta de al menos dos horas más.

No sé cuanto tiempo llevaría dormido, pero juro que había sido muy diferente a dormir como siempre.

Diferente y mucho, muy agradable. Y...

¡Vaya, ese no es mi techo!

No supe qué me había despertado, ni qué estaba soñando antes, porque un movimiento perezoso contra mí, seguido de alguna especie de abrazo alrededor de mi torso y sobre mi pecho, distrajo toda mi soñolienta atención. Bajé los ojos sólo para encontrarme con la larga -y espléndida- cabellera dorada que caía desparramada sobre sus hombros y espalda.

La criatura más deliciosa y cálida de la Creación se encontraba de repente encima de mí, manifestando la tortuosa contradicción que hubiera vuelto loco a cualquier mortal. Una cara y una expresión de muñeca de porcelana y de ángel, portando un cuerpo demencialmente pecaminoso.

Sentía como me sonrojaba, pero no me moví. Minako me tenia sujeto como si verdaderamente me fuera a escapar de ahí, aunque su respiración era serena y regular. Una de sus piernas se enredaba con las mías, y la condenada faldita se le había subido y desacomodado de tal forma, que no dejaba nada a la imaginación.

Antes de que yo pudiera decidir si me sentía agradado o invadido con aquella posición, Minako se removió un poco, y me abrazó de forma aún más cercana, con su nariz rosando mi cuello, haciéndome cosquillas y embriagándome con su olor a manzanas.

Tranquilo, tranquilo...

Hinché los pulmones hasta llenarlos de aire, y lo fui soltando poco a poco, tan disimuladamente como pude, hasta que mi corazón se normalizó.

Dejé que su calor me traspasara, como si realmente compartiéramos la misma piel. Aquel abrazo me hacía sentirme en una poderosa sintonía. Era como si yo estuviera cuidándola, y a la vez me sentía protegido de cualquier cosa negativa o dañina, de cualquiera que se le ocurriera arruinar mi momentánea felicidad.

No me di cuenta hasta ese momento, el cuánto la había echado de menos.

Unos golpecitos y una sombra rápida, que iban de aquí para allá sobre la alfombra me llamaron la atención. Levanté lo menos que pude el rostro, para no despertar a Minako, sin alcanzar a ver nada extraño.

Otra vez de regreso, y ahora sí no estaba imaginándome cosas. Al final pude descubrir al intruso, que era _intrusa_. Julieta corría de un lado para otro, arrastrando una especie de broche que yo le había visto a Mina en el pelo hace unas horas. Lo jalaba y deshilaba, bufando y sacudiendo la cabeza, muy entretenida.

Me mordí la boca. Ojalá que no fuera cosa importante para ella, porque ya estaba destruido.

Me entretuve viendo como seguía jugando, y mirando a Minako alternadamente. Ella no era exactamente una fanática de los animales, pero siempre que yo estaba aquí, Julieta terminaba metida en el departamento, y ella ya no parecía dramatizar demasiado porque se subiera en sus muebles o corriera hiperactiva por el lugar.

Pero de eso, a que acabara con sus preciados accesorios, no sé...

Un zumbido hizo que otra cosa dispersara mis pensamientos. Mi celular no dejaba de vibrar sobre la mesita que tenía a un costado, donde antes, habíamos comido un montón de botanas y sushi.

Estiré el brazo para tomarlo, pero no llegaba hasta ahí.

El teléfono no dejaba de sonar, o de vibrar, más bien. Avanzando de a centímetros, pero quedando cada vez más lejos de mi alcance.

Cuando menos me di cuenta, Julieta dio un saltito sobre la mesa, tirando envoltorios y una charola, y se puso a patalear el aparato.

—¡No, Julieta! —cuchicheé, espantándola. Aunque ella sólo me miró con las pupilas dilatadas, la típica mirada juguetona felina, y siguió intentando cazar a ese bicho que no estaba vivo —. ¡No, _chist_!

Pero la cabrona me ignoró, y consiguió tirar mi teléfono, para después patearlo y jugarlo sin control como quiso y cuanto quiso, sobre toda la lustrosa duela del _penthouse. _

—¡Ven acá, gata loca! —le llamé en un susurro. Se le erizó todo el pelo del espinazo y salió disparada cuando el teléfono volvió a vibrar, asustada, pasó por encima de mí y Minako, por qué no.

Ella se revolvió, y supe que lo que había querido evitar se había cumplido.

— ¡Ay! ¿Qué sucede? —murmuró, aturdida.

No respondí, dejé que ella se acomodara, y me sonrió. El lugar apenas contaba con una media luz, ahora que se había hecho un poco de noche. Y su boca entreabierta expelió una tibieza enloquecedora tan cerca de mi rostro, que me puso la piel de gallina.

—Lo siento —explicó, sacando la lengua en un gesto infantil —. Cuando te quedaste dormido viendo la película, tuve que imitarte. Estaba cansada también.

Asentí, luego de que el arreglo de tulipanes que Seiya envió tuviera el efecto deseado -o sea, que Minako me perdonara y no me diera la lata a la vez- decidí que debería pasar a verla aunque fuera un rato. Nos moríamos de hambre y yo había comido tanto, y la película era tan ñoña, aburrida y melosa, que no tardé pasar a otro plano astral en pocos minutos.

—¿Y por qué dices que lo sientes? —quise saber.

—Bueno, porque... vas a pensar que fui una encimosa —se abochornó.

—Qué va, ya estoy acostumbrado.

Pero aquella respuesta no pareció suficiente, porque enseguida tuve que enfrentar al par de ojos celestes que repentinamente me miraron con voracidad.

Minako se acomodó sobre mí, y una corriente eléctrica me recorrió desde los pies, hasta la columna. Y estaba seguro de que si la sentía un par de veces más, quedaría noqueado.

Su nariz me rozó el mentón, y cerré los ojos antes de acceder a su muda petición.

La besé mordiendo la tierna carne de su labio inferior, contagiándome de un escalofrío. Entre besos ligeros e imperceptibles, sólo para asegurarme de que como de costumbre, estaba tan dulce como la miel. Y bueno, ante semejante manjar yo terminé por sumergirme en su interior.

Nuestras lenguas se encontraron, y la escuché ahogar un suspiro cuando mis manos acariciaron la piel desnuda de sus muslos. Me retribuyó mi atrevimiento devorándome los labios con un beso famélico.

Giré de imprevisto y la aferré entre mis brazos. El cuerpo de Minako se arqueó bajo mi fuerza, y sus manos se prendieron a mi espalda, debajo de la camisa, como le gustaba hacer.

Repetimos el beso, mientras ella enterraba sus dedos en mi pelo, haciendo que me rozaran la nuca mimosamente.

Una de mis manos voló hasta su cadera, y la otra me sirvió para levantarle una pierna y hacer que se enredara a mí. Ella profundizó en mi boca lo que quiso, y yo me pegué más a ella, yo intentaba pensar con coherencia, resistiéndome a la posibilidad de que cada vez me costaba más trabajo dejarla escaparse viva, y no sé si hoy...

Minako no sentía gran cosa por mí, —al menos no de la misma forma que yo — y no estaba dispuesto a forzar nada, ni llegar a una situación de la que después se arrepintiera. No iba a secuestrarla a una cama y dejarme llevar, por mucho que me apeteciera, honestamente.

Me separé, abrí los ojos para admirarla, y nos sonreímos.

Ella tenía bastantes métodos de dulce tortura incendiaria, y así lo hizo, esparciendo un montón de besos suaves y largos por mi cuello. Yo dejé que mi mirada se perdiera en los muebles de su casa, sólo por sostener un pequeño vínculo con lo real.

Eran las siete y cuarenta.

Así, el éxtasis se quebró en pedazos, acabando con todo lo placentero que podría llegar a sentir. Desgarrando la conexión mística y obligándome a volver a la realidad, cuando vi esos malditos números verdes en el reloj, que no me decían nada bueno.

¡Mierda!

Mierda, mierda, mierda.

—Ya tengo que irme —jadeé. Y cuando mi rostro se encontró con el de Minako, ya no había rastro alguno de rubor en sus mejillas. Algo se encendió en sus ojos -y créanme, _no_ era deseo- arrugando el ceño con fuerza.

Con ambas manos me empujó del pecho y se levantó, dándome la espalda.

—Haz lo que quieras —farfulló, mientras buscaba sus zapatos en la alfombra.

Yo chasqueé los labios, mientras como una desagradable infección, me invadía la culpa.

—Mina, no es lo que crees...

Claro, yo era un idiota por mi poco tacto. Pero de verdad que tenía que marcharme. Hacía cuarenta minutos yo tendría que estar en otro lado, como se lo prometí a Seiya. Y si yo era bastante estúpido por haberme quedado dormido, Minako no tenía por qué pagar eso. Y yo había estado más que ausente en los últimos días y en resumen, ya saben lo que pensaba.

Se lo dije de frente, yo no era de los que se iba por las ramas.

—No estoy rechazándote...

—Sí, sí lo haces —espetó sin mirarme, en una mezcla de sarcasmo y amargura.

Tanteando figurada y literalmente el terreno, me incliné sobre ella llevando mi mano hasta su cintura. Ella siguió inmóvil, esperando que explicara mi comportamiento de patán, seguramente.

—Oye —le hablé sobre hombro—. Sabes que estoy loco por ti... Pero tengo algo qué hacer, se lo prometí a Seiya. Y no puedo fallarle. ¿Me entiendes?

Luego de unos segundos de silencio y sólo un leve gruñido por respuesta, Minako giró el rostro, desconfiada. Yo me mantuve firme, porque aunque ella fuera mi prioridad casi siempre, no lo era esta vez. Y aunque lo lamentara después, no me iba a echar para atrás.

Se acercó, pasando ambas manos sobre mi cuello, esbozando una sonrisita con malicia, travesura y picardía, y me preguntó:

—A ver, ¿Cómo es eso de que estás loco por mí?

Puse cara de pocos amigos.

—Sabía que era lo único que ibas a retener.

Levantó las cejas, como si me retara.

¡¿De verdad esperaba que _yo_, le contestara _eso_?!

Primero muerto. Primero me veía todo el catálogo de Disney, y me quedaba a acampar en la Hello Kitty Store. O incluso me haría amigo fiel del séquito de las Pocks, o como sea que se llamara el grupo al que pertenecía y lideraba.

Notando que iba en serio, me fastidié. Igual no me dejaría largarme si no le aclaraba el asunto, y los minutos seguían pasando, así que opté por ceder.

—Bueno —empecé haciéndome el desentendido, como si no me importara, aunque ya empezaba a sentir otra vez el calor sofocante —. Ya estaba loco, sólo que ahora puedo echarte a ti la culpa, ya sabes...

Minako negó con la cabeza, divertida, probablemente pensando en que había decidido juntarse con el ser más orgulloso del Universo, y que aquello no tenía remedio.

Busqué mis zapatos con apuro, y me fui a despedir, robándole un beso desprevenido.

—¿¡Eso que está tirado, es mi broche nuevo de orquídeas!? —escuché su grito histérico.

_Aborta la misión, Kou._

Excelente idea Conciencia, aunque no iba a esperar el consejo.

—¡Te llamo luego!

Iba a cerrar la puerta tras de mí, cuando Julieta salió como un rayo entre mis pies y casi hace que me tropiece con ella.

A eso llamo yo instinto de supervivencia.

.

.

.

**.**

_**.**_

.

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ni bien pude vengarme de la injusticia a la que acababa de ser sometida, porque Yaten había huido, cual cobarde salta al agua cuando el barco comienza a hundirse.

Recorrí la puerta que ocupaba toda la pared y encendí las luces interiores, abriéndome la ventana al Paraíso.

¡Ah, closet lleno, corazón contento!

¿No recuerdan?

Yo también tenía un compromiso, el cumpleaños de Rei. Y antes tenía que pasar a casa de Serena para asegurarme que se pusiera algo decente, para que se viera adecuada y no me quitara puntos al venir en el Pop Shot mal vestida, de paso.

Me tardé más de una hora en conseguir que Serena pudiera caminar con plataformas, media más en conseguirle una chaqueta, que no se le arrugara con lo patosa que es. Y otro cuarto y medio en ponerle un maquillaje que se viera natural. En resumen, era todo un trabajo de jornada pesada tener el cargo de Hada Madrina, pero valió la pena, porque quedó guapísima.

El ambiente seguía sintiéndose húmedo, y opté por ponerme unos pantalones entallados con una simple blusa lisa y blanca, que se abrochaba al cuello en un moño.

Y abajo... bueno...

Tragué pesado, mientras Serena a mi lado cantaba a todo pulmón una canción de Katy Perry. Sin atreverme a bajar demasiado la vista hacia los frenos, porque sabía lo que había allí.

Cuando terminé de arreglarme, el _outfit _me había parecido «demasiado simple» y tenía el tiempo contado -o eso intentaba repetirme- y bueno...

¡Todos esos zapatos ya estaban muy vistos!

¡Era una noche especial!

¡Yo no podía quedarme atrás y...!

Había abierto la caja de Pandora, o lo que es lo mismo, la flamante envoltura de los _Jimmy Choo_ que yo había jurado, por deber moral, _nunca_ usar.

Hinché los cachetes haciendo un puchero, al mirar cambiar de rojo a verde el semáforo. El _nunca_ al parecer me había durado bastante poco, porque los llevaba muy bien puestos y...

¡Es que se veían taaan divinos!

Bueno, nadie tendría por qué enterarse. ¿Verdad? Igual yo ya había decidido hablar con Yaten. Pronto, lo más pronto posible. Y no era mi culpa que todas ésas veces que lo había intentado, siempre algo o alguien me interrumpiera.

Primero, el martes, había sonado la maldita campana del Colegio, haciendo que todos los estudiantes se interpusieran entre nosotros.

Luego el jueves, el club de seguidoras no oficial de Minako Aino no me dejó.

Después, había sonado su celular. Y cuando iba a retomar el tema se marchó, porque tenía «muchas cosas que hacer».

Y hoy, que se había quedado dormido justo cuando yo iba a ponerle pausa al DVD, y enfrentar a mi destino.

—¡Estoy muy emocionada, Mina! —me dijo Serena, bajándome de la nube —. Tiene mucho que no celebramos un cumpleaños...

—Es cierto —admití, sonriendo mientras ubicaba el lugar y me estacionaba —. ¡Serena! ¿En qué momento te manchaste los dientes de labial? Límpiate, por lo que más quieras. ¿Lista?

—¡Muy lista! —gritó ella, igual que una scout.

Serena tenía razón. Debería divertirme, ver a la banda que tocara y olvidarme de la apuesta por hoy. Igual nada iba a ganar masacrándome, si había tenido los pantalones para usar los _Jimmy Choo_. Y también pensé que al final, las cosas tienen el valor que uno les da.

Y yo sé, que una vez aclarada ésta gran metida de pata, todo quedaría en el olvido, sí.

.

.

.

.

El lugar se veía muy distinto que hace dos años. Todo estaba lleno de mesitas con adornos luminosos y colgantes, y el escenario estaba tan próximo a nosotros, que supuse todo habría sido arreglo de Lita, porque habíamos llegado sin reservación, sin hacer fila y teníamos los mejores lugares del bar.

El novio de Lita resultó ser un muchacho más grande que ella, como supuse aquella vez. Tenía el pelo un poco largo y rubio, y era bastante amigable. Sus amigos eran distintos, no trataban de parecer conquistadores ni hacerse los graciosos, e imaginé que esa clase técnicas de ligue se terminan cuando acaba el Colegio, a saber.

Las demás ya nos esperaban, y le di el correspondiente feliz cumpleaños a Rei, -que vestía una blusa rojo sangre- con su abrazo y un juego de _Pupa_ que yo creía que le iba a gustar bastante.

¡Nada de resentimientos!

—Oh Mina, está increíble —dijo en cuanto lo abrió —. Es fabuloso, gracias...

—Yo también ya quiero que sea mi cumpleaños —aplaudió Serena cuando vio el kit —. Eres _genialosa_, amiga.

—Más bien «fascinante» —corregí, guiñándole un ojo y sintiendo una cosquilla en el estómago.

—¿_Genialoso_ ya no está de moda? —preguntó con ingenuidad.

—Lo que sí está de moda, son las bellezas que traes puestas —admiró Rei señalando el piso —. Ya me parecía sospechoso que no los hubieras usado.

Todas las cabezas se inclinaron hacia mi lugar, por debajo de la mesa.

—Esto...

—Se ven muy bien —incluso Amy, que nunca hablaba de moda ni de estas cosas, le gustaban.

¡Pues claro, son unos_ Jimmy Choo_! Sólo alguien que estuviera mal de la cabeza no lo admitiría.

Pero junto con un hormigueo que me recorrió las manos, las palabras no me salieron. Al contrario, a las que les salieron, fueron a ellas:

—Yo creo que hay que pensar en el nuevo reto —propuso Rei. Yo seguía inmóvil como una estatua, con las manos hechas un puño —. Te toca a ti, Lita.

—No es verdad, le toca a Serena —se zafó al instante.

—Lo que sea, no puede ser tan difícil como el reto de Mina —sacudió Amy la cabeza —. Debo decir que nos sorprendiste.

Me costó hablar, y las sílabas me herían la garganta al intentar cerrarla para mantener un tono sosegado:

—Fue cosa fácil —alardeé encogiendo un hombro, al tiempo que me sentía observada. Rei, particularmente, tenía una mirada suspicaz y burlona —. No es tan... rudo como aparenta. Pero estaba pensando... que podríamos ya no incluir chicos y conquistas en los retos. No sé...

—Minako se ha ablandado con la edad —sonrió Rei, haciendo que todas rieran, aunque no escuché la de Lita, que estaba a mi lado derecho —. ¿Alguien le cree eso?

—¡Yo no! —dijo Serena, que nunca se quería quedar atrás —. Perdón amiga —agregó un poco penosa.

—¿Por qué no? —me enfadé, con un repentino estallido de rabia en el pecho. Contrarrestando con el frío que sentía cada vez que recordaba la apuesta —. ¿Qué, por qué yo no podría enamorarme de Yaten o de cualquier otro?

Y si me obligaban, lo gritaría a los cuatro vientos. Si eso servía para mantener a Yaten a mi lado. Aunque tuviera que reconocer que me había vuelto vulnerable, susceptible y todo eso. No me importaba nada, más que guardar el secreto que me costaría su amor.

—Pues... porque tú no eres así, Mina —dijo Amy, muy seria y yo me giré hacia ella —. Nunca nos has hablado de que quieras a nadie, ni siquiera de tu familia. Reniegas cada que puedes de tus padres y se supone que lo más valioso para uno, siempre es la familia.

Como cada vez, Amy llevaba razón. ¿Cómo iban ellas a creerme, cuando había sido tan cínica y descarada con tantos en el pasado? ¿Cómo podían pensar que yo amara a un chico, al que a su consideración yo conocía poco y nada? Y si ellas pensaban que yo renegaba de mis padres, era únicamente porque no podía confesar mi triste realidad. Que yo les estorbaba igual que un chicle en el zapato, y que pasaban de mí cuanto podían.

—Chicas, en realidad yo...

Las luces se apagaron y todo mundo comenzó a gritar y aplaudir. Derrotada, tomé un poco más de mi bebida y me resigné a que ése no sería el día, después de todo. Era el cumpleaños de Rei como sea, y si ya había esperado bastante podía esperar un día más.

Pero me quedé atónita, cuando de la nada, no apareció el novio de Lita en el escenario. En lugar de él estaba otro, que yo conocía, o que todas conocíamos.

El estaba muy colorado, aunque sonrió con gran seguridad, como si fuera una verdadera figura pública ante la audiencia. Abrí mucho los ojos, y estuve a punto de frotármelos para cerciorarme que estaba ahí y no era un espejismo.

¡Era Seiya Kou!

Todas nos miramos, aunque sin duda la que estaba más confundida era Serena.

Y él se sentó en una alta silla, se acomodó una guitarra acústica entre el brazo y vi como sus ojos se dirigieron a mi amiga, y a través del micrófono dijo:

—Es para ti.

Decir que se puso del color de un pimiento, es quedarse a años luz de distancia. Hubo varios que emitieron sonidos de emoción y él, como hubiera nacido para eso, sólo se puso a cantar.

Boquiabierta, escuché cada una de las notas que salían de la boca de Seiya. Cada acorde y cada estrofa había sido pensado en ella, dedicado a ella. Había planeado todo esto para confesarle sus sentimientos, de la forma más sincera, romántica y _genialosa_ que ningún otro hubiera podido hacer.

Otra cosa que recibo como balazos, son las miradas. Y si son de ésas miradas profundas, atrayentes y verdes, imagínense la dimensión de lo que yo hablo. Así que, giré la cabeza para terminar de atar el último cabo suelto. Que era Yaten, quien estaba parado con los brazos cruzados en el fondo del bar, donde no había mesas ni nadie, y seguía la canción distraídamente sólo con sus labios.

Nadie notó cuando me levanté, porque todos estaban pendientes de la canción de Seiya Kou.

—¿Esto era lo que estabas ocultando? —pregunté, con las manos sobre la cintura.

—Si te lo decía mi secreto no estaría a salvo.

—Qué poca credibilidad me das —me quejé y miré a Serena. Estaba notablemente conmovida, con la mano sobre el pecho y los ojos iluminados de felicidad —. ¿Es en serio todo esto?

El se encogió de hombros.

—Mi hermano está idiotizado por tu amiga —explicó —. Y creo que a ella le gusta. ¿No crees que merecen una oportunidad?

—Es que... yo creí que no sería su tipo —me empeñé.

Yaten sonrió de lado, haciendo una mueca sarcástica.

—¿El tipo para qué o en función de qué, Mina? —preguntó —. Y si existiera tal cosa, yo tampoco creía que _tú_ fueras _mi _tipo.

Me sentía una mocosa regañada, así que le di la razón a las malas.

La voz de Seiya me removió tantas cosas por dentro, que tuve que cerrar los ojos, sosteniendo mi alma y esperando que él entendiera mi desesperada confesión también.

_**.**_

_**.**_

.

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Ya podía respirar tranquilo, porque Seiya ni había vomitado, ni se había desmayado y ni siquiera se había desafinado una sola vez. Realmente, me dije a mí mismo que su futuro estaba en esta cosa de la música, y la sonrisa radiante de Serena Tsukino valió cada uno de los desvelos que nos pusimos toda la semana.

Mi trabajo estaba hecho.

Mis cavilaciones fueron interrumpidas por Minako, que jaló mi mano un poco, para llamar mi atención.

—Yaten —me llamó, con una voz extraña, como si estuviera atragantándose con algo. Llevó la otra mano hasta mi rostro y la dejó ahí, a la vez que dibujaba una sonrisa rota —. No sé si lo imagines, o lo hayas pensado...

Empezó a mover mucho las piernas, y yo esperé, pero no terminaba de comprender por qué Minako le daba tantas vueltas al asunto.

—No sé como empezar... —murmuró. Yo apenas la escuché, con la música y el ruido del fondo.

—¿Qué tal por el principio? —le invité.

Yo y mis consejos tarados.

Minako giró hacia la mesa donde estaban sus amigas, como si quisiera asegurarse de que nadie nos mirara. A mi no me importaba del todo, pero la verdad es que prefería que estuvieran más entretenidas con el asuntito de Seiya, que con otra cosa.

Me dio la impresión de que no encontraba las palabras para explicarse, y eso me daba mala espina. Que Minako no tuviera _algo _que decir, era lo mismo que si yo quisiera subirme al mismo escenario, y participar gustoso en un concurso _striptease._

—Al diablo con eso —se enfadó ella sola, y tomó la decisión de besarme, yo apenas pude corresponderle por tomarme tan desprevenido, y luego lo hizo de nuevo casi sólo rozando sus labios. Me contempló, con una seriedad que nunca le había visto antes —. ¿Yaten?

—Eh... ¿Minako? —pregunté con una ceja arqueada.

¿Qué, no nos estábamos presentando otra vez?

—Te quiero.

Parpadeé.

Lo más probable, es que ya el cuerpo me hubiera cobrado factura de todo el sueño perdido. Que luego de haber estado como un _zombie_ por días y días, estuviera sufriendo alucinaciones. Eso era probable. Era probable que yo me hubiera vuelto a quedar dormido, en mi cama, o en el sofá de Minako y entonces, yo hubiera vivido esto.

Era muy probable, que esto no fuera cierto.

Era infantil y estúpido. Pero yo no conocía otra forma de convencerme que esto era un sueño más que esa.

Y lo hice: me pellizqué.

—¡Auch!

—¿Qué haces?

El dolor parecía bastante real, y fue cuando lo creí.

No hice nada raro. Ni salté, ni grité, ni me tiré por la ventana. Pero estaba de verdad loco por dentro, en un buen sentido. Era como dormir sobre una nube. Como estar en una película de Tim Burton. Como fumar cosas raras en jucas. Como pensar y sentir un montón de ñoñadas juntas, sin que te importe. Como que Minako Aino te diga que te quiere. O como...

La verdad, nunca esperé que ella me dijera algo como eso. Que me dijera que me quería —¡que me quería _a mí!_— y por eso, ahora no se me ocurría ni una sola manera de reaccionar, entre las miles de millones que podría haber.

Era increíble, era _genialoso. _

—¿En serio? —vacilé, entrecerrando los ojos.

—¡Pues claro! —exclamó ella, con las mejillas rojas.

—¿De verdad?

Asintió, muy solemne.

—¿De verdad de la buena?

Supe que por primera vez, era yo quien la estaba desesperando. Pero carajo, no podía evitarlo. Porque a pesar de que estaba feliz, no me lo acababa de creer.

—Te lo juro por _Versace._

Me mojé los labios. De pronto tenía toda la boca seca.

—Entonces, me quieres. Es decir, _a mí_.

—A no ser que no seas Yaten Kou y estés disfrazado de algún extraterrestre, sí.

Tenía unas ganas tremendas de comérmela a besos, enfrente de todo Mundo sin que me importase, pero me interrumpió.

—Tú me quieres también, ¿verdad? —habló, esta vez sin ningún tipo de gracia.

Parecía más tranquila que segundos atrás, como si de nuevo se sintiera familiarizada con la situación.

¿Qué si la quería?

¿Que si _yo _la quería?

Vaya, creo que Minako no tenía ni una ínfima idea de lo que representaba, de lo que significaba para mí. No sabía que desde hacía un tiempo, yo no ocupaba la mente en otra cosa que no fueran sus ojos, su rostro o su voz. Y que cuando lo lograba, deseaba regresar el tiempo para volver a verla. Que pedía por las noches soñarla, y me volvería un guiñapo de humanidad si ella, por alguna razón o simple mala suerte, me dejaba de contagiar sus risas, sus cuidados.

Minako me había regresado a la vida, y ¿qué si la quería?

Era más que eso.

Suspiré.

—Más de lo que debería, sí.

Apretó un poco más mi mano.

—¿Igual que quisiste a Kakyuu?

Por la forma en que me miró, supe que la última pregunta no le había caído del todo bien formularla. O, más claro aún: que le había preocupaba y todo.

—¿Por qué te comparas con alguien más?

—Ella fue tu primera novia —insistió.

A mí se me arremolinaron un montón de ideas, un millar de razones por las cuales yo podría decirle a Mina qué nada tenía que ver ella con Kakyuu, que aquello no había sido más que una pantomima y una necesidad de sostenerme de algo en un punto muerto para mí.

Y eso, eso _nada _tiene que ver con amor.

—¿Quieres saber lo que pienso de eso? —le encaré. Minako asintió, nerviosa —. La primera novia no es otra cosa, más que la que está antes de la segunda.

Y creo que debió entenderlo, porque me mostró todos sus dientes, brindándome la sonrisa que siempre me hacía sentir las piernas de gelatina.

—Hay algo más, que debes saber.

—¿No puede esperar a mañana? —pedí, con la misma sensación de verdadero gozo —. Hoy sólo quiero estar contigo.

Ella asintió, comprensiva.

—Mañana.

Mi cabeza no procesó muy bien sus palabras. Porque en éste momento, poco me importaba otra cosa que Minako pudiera decirme, después de lo que sabía.

Ella me quería...

Lo demás era poca cosa. No podría ser algo que cambiara ésto. No sería algo tan malo.

¿Verdad?

¿Han tenido la sensación de que sólo están en el lugar correcto, en el instante correcto y de la forma correcta? ¿Que no cambiarían eso por nada, y que de ser posible, nunca se moverían de donde están, porque saben que están en su sitio? ¿Que todo está bien, que todas las cosas que ignoraste un día al fin tienen sentido? ¿Que desearían de verdad, parar ése reloj universal para que nunca se terminara?

Yo sí. Ahora.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Kay:**

**UUUUPSI. Bueno, ahora si les debo una pequeña disculpa porque tardé demasiado en actualizar. Les contaré la razón, -porque quiero, porque es mi espacio y en las notas de Kay se escribe lo que Kay quiere,- me puse a actualizar "El Amor es", y luego quedé atorada con la historia. Y bueno, yo había dejado Agridulce San Valentín pendiente porque la otra estaba "excesivamente pendiente" pero al final salió esta primero. Espero que les haya entretenido al menos, que hayan pasado un bonito rato en este fin de semana juliesco. Me da mucho gusto que haya más seguidores de esta historia que poco pintaba para tener tres o cuatro episodios y qué tal, ya vamos en el 12. **

**Y bueno, ya vieron que la parejita sigue enredándose de más. El asunto de Serena y Seiya ha quedado al parecer saldado. ¿Alguien se atrevería a decirle que no, después de lo que hizo? Hubiera querido postear la canción, pero sabemos que es cosa ilegal y bueno, para qué meterme en broncas. Puedo decirles que la canción que me imagino el buen Seiya canta es algo como "Luz de día" de un grupo argentino llamado Los enanitos verdes, que cualquiera puede escuchar en la internet. De ahí que Yaten divague con lo de la luz. XD Creo.**

**Ahora bien, me quedó re largo el capítulo. A saber por qué, pero creo que es más conveniente, al menos en esta ocasión, responderles sus reviews de forma MP, porque acabaría siendo cuatro o cinco hojas de puras contestaciones. :) La unica que no me envió review desde una cuenta es Giselita, así que te contesto aquí:**

**Yo me doy cuenta que la buena Minako te ha ganado. Porque al principio renegabas de ella más que nadie, y ahora ya le echas la buena vibra para que Yaten sepa entenderla. Yo creo que aqui queda más un asunto de confianza, y bueno, que realmente la confesión se de, antes de que... bueno, de que pase cualquier cosa. No digo nada. Deberán leer el próximo capítulo. Nuevamente se controla para no sacarle la ropa, y es que bueno, él no estaba seguro de muchas cosas, y ya quiséramos un novio así... me lleva el demonio. x.x**

**Un abrazo preciosa, cuídate mucho. Y opina. xD**

**Y bueno, me deben un tomatazo, ¿qué no? Los espero con ansias.**


	13. Antes de la tormenta

**"Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XIII**

**.**

**.**

**Antes de la tormenta**

**.**

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

La voz monótona y amaestrada de la conductora en la televisión no me alentó de nada a tomar la decisión más difícil para cualquier chica de mi edad: querer salir de casa al Colegio, en un típico lunes por la mañana.

Miré mi plato con los tres waffles bañados en miel, estaban casi completos. Apenas había conseguido mordisquear alguno. Había dormido muy mal, sin saber realmente por qué, pues estaba tan cansada, como si hubiese corrido un maratón en el fin de semana.

Supuse que tendría que ver con las múltiples veces que mi ánimo iba y venía, enganchado a las expectativas de los hechos y de lo que hubiera podido ocurrir el pasado fin de semana. Al final, todo salió bastante bien, como creo que merecía, a medias, con algunos eventos agradables y otros no tanto.

Cuando Seiya terminó de cantar y todo el bar se llenó de aplausos, Serena se quedó en un estado catatónico, parecido al que siempre tenía, pero derrochando una felicidad inhumana.a encima. Se había levantado de su silla, y a pasos agigantados como si nada le importase, le había echado a él los brazos al cuello. Quedado en evidencia con toda la audiencia desconocida y nosotras, las conocidas, que efectivamente, siempre había gustado de él.

Y no me sorprendió verlos luego, tomados de la mano, cuando se despidieron al terminar la velada de cumpleaños.

Gracias al apoyo y la intervención de Yaten, yo no pude hacer nada para remediar dicha decisión que seguía sin gustarme. No confiaba del todo en él, y Serena... no sé. Seiya parecía estar muy seguro de lo que quería, y Serena nunca estaba segura de nada, pero se había dejado llevar por el cuento rosado que toda mujer guarda recelosamente en su subconsciente.

Igual mi papel de amiga era otro. A mí me correspondía escucharle sus peroratas de confusiones, compartir su alegría, y limpiarle las lágrimas cuando Seiya Kou le rompiese el corazón con la primera porrista con gran delantera que se le atravesara en el camino.

¡Que luego no me culpen, si algo salía mal!

Bueno, podría equivocarme...

Aunque casi nunca me equivoco, que conste ¿eh?

—_Tenemos una baja de presión en el oeste de Hokkaido, y lo que se espera es una ola de humedad que cubrirá toda la ciudad..._

Le eché un vistazo al mapa que señalaba la chica, que aunque manoteaba y ubicaba puntos con iconos de nubes pequeñas y soles, no tenía pinta de saber nada sobre clima. Pero era guapa, claro, y eso era requerimiento suficiente, para que estuviera estelarizando ese canal que nunca nadie ve ni a nadie le importa.

A mí sí me importaba.

No llamaron mi atención las temperaturas, o la posibilidad de que se descompusieran semáforos. Contrario, lo que lo hizo relevante fue la información que nos daba, deprimiéndome de a poco, a cada recomendación que nos proporcionaba con su sonrisa estudiada.

Aunque cualquier ciudadano confiara más en una predicción de la gitana de una feria, que en los pronósticos del tiempo, a través de la ventana podía ver con claridad, que estaba por cumplirse inequívocamente.

Nadie lo sabía, pero yo odiaba la lluvia con todo mi corazón.

Tenía quince años cumplidos ése jueves de julio, cuando la lluvia había comenzado a garuar. Yo me había escapado de aquella recepción donde no hacía más que aburrirme y desear estar en cualquier parte, menos ahí. Y no lo hubiera estado nunca, por supuesto, a no ser porque el gobernador estaría presente, y qué mala imagen podrían dar los Aino, sabiéndose que tenían una hija, sin estar presente para la correspondiente foto familiar del evento.

Ya saben, familia feliz, clientes felices. Números felices.

¿Se entiende, verdad?

Asqueada de verlos repartir sonrisas y abrazos que nunca serían para mí, corrí por un pasillo que se me hizo interminable, encontrándome en el jardín con la gente del servicio. Todos rápidamente buscaban refugio ante el chubasco que se presagiaba en las nubes negras sobre aquel cielo diurno, que se cerraba para una noche de auténtica _tormenta perfecta._

Cerré los ojos, recordando como el sonido de las gotas daba sobre mi cabello antes muy bien peinado, pegándolo contra mi rostro y golpeando las palmas de mis manos, y en mi elegante vestido color carmín, mojándolo y volviéndolo más oscuro.

¡Cómo se me había antojado quitármelo y arrojarlo lejos! Al tiempo que rogaba al agua que se desprendía del cielo, removiera de mi ser toda la desilusión y la soledad, y la reemplazara con algo distinto.

Los zapatos lustrosos ahora llenos de barro, no importaban. Ni el maquillaje, mínimo, pero corrido. Lo mismo el pelo embarrado a mi piel, helado y pesado que me zarandeaba el viento, igual que las olas en medio de un tifón. Murmuré, con los labios temblorosos de frío, la única melodía que mi madre me había tarareado hace muchos años atrás en Londres. Cuando fuera había una diabólica tempestad y yo me refugiaba en sus brazos. Asustada por los estruendos de las ventanas, al tiempo que papá encendía la chimenea para calentarnos y nos acercaba un par de tazas humeantes de té inglés.

Y yo había salido a cantársela a la lluvia, por alguna clase de masoquismo que solo yo podía entender. Dejando que las frases y las palabras atravesaran mi mente, mientras removía mis pies entre el pasto y la tierra blandos mientras caminaba por el prado. A cada paso, sellaba una especie de pacto secreto, sobre aguantar y solamente aguantar.

Pronto me vi goteando en medio del salón.

_Qué caras tan largas tienen,_ pensé satisfecha, cuando me vieron aparecerme así, echa un manojo de barro y agua. Así, en medio de una cena de caviar y champán francés, de cubiertos de plata y de porcelana fina, y del clásico cuarteto de cuerdas, que entonces, se había detenido.

De un montón de de gente cuchicheando ponzoñosamente a mis espaldas...

_¡Ya estoy lista para la foto!_ anuncié sardónica, con la cara bañada en llanto.

Y enseguida, el sonido seco de un bofetón de mi madre, que me volteó toda la cara.

—_Si pueden evitar salir háganlo, ya que el tráfico estará muy pesado, a menos que sea necesario..._

Asesiné uno de los waffles, atravesándolo con el tenedor.

_¡No necesito de ustedes, no necesito de nadie! _

Mis ojos parpadearon. La conductora mostraba un paraguas al público y bromeaba con su compañero de show, sobre lo romántico que era compartir un beso de amantes debajo de algún puente en una tarde lluviosa.

_¡Quiero vivir sola!_

Parecía que a todo le había puesto una especie de llave a alguna puerta, la cual me negaba a abrir. Porque me parecía un sueño, el haberme visto expuesta frente a todos, por una vez, expresando un poco del grito ahogado que nunca se me permitía soltar. Uno que nadie escucharía nunca, aún cuando al día siguiente tuve en la mano un juego de llaves y un hogar nuevo. Menos cálido, más silencioso, pero donde al menos podía gritar si quería.

Fuera, el ambiente estaba tan húmedo, que era sofocante.

Me detuve un segundo antes de entrar por la reja alta del Instituto, mirándome en las ventanas del coche. Ajusté las mangas de la camisa y el corbatín del uniforme, para que se viera perfecto. Y me acaricié el pelo, liso y suelto, adornado con una diadema brillante.

Apreté los labios por última vez, ante el sabor amargo de mis recuerdos. Y antes de pisar un pie en el edificio, obligué a mi rictus a convertirse en lo que todos conocían y conocerían siempre de mí:

Una sonrisa, eterna y deslumbrante.

.

.

.

.

Yo estaba casi convencida que como nota más alta me sacaría un cero en el examen de Literatura. Cuál fue mi sorpresa al recibir la hoja, y encontrar un mediocre pero aliviador seis. Aún cuando apenas había respondido unos cuantos renglones al ensayo, antes de quedarme instalada en el Limbo y hacerle un _knock out_ al profesor Takeda, en mi violenta somnolencia.

El sólo había suspirado y me echó una mirada de resignación, para después seguir repartiendo las pruebas. Me prometí que para el día del maestro, recibiría un bonito regalo de mi parte.

Como una corbata, o un portafolio.

O... un aparato para poder respirar mejor.

Negué con la cabeza, mirando el examen lleno de incoherencias sobre los personajes del libro. Al final, no necesité ni de Marianne, ni de Elinor, ni de la Conciencia. Sólo se me arremolinaron las palabras en la boca, consiguiendo sólo expulsar dos. Mismas que fueron correspondidas de la misma manera, llenándome de una felicidad que nunca antes había sentido genuinamente.

—¡Waaa, Minako, sí aprobaste! —oí el llanto ahogado de Serena cuando la clase terminó, y yo seguía viendo mi patético examen —. Me van a castigar en casa... —lamentó.

Como esperé, Serena había reprobado. Y es que nunca se le había dado bien la Literatura. Ni la Física, ni la Geografía ni la Historia, ni...

—Qué suerte tienes de que nadie te reprenda.

Supongo que era una de las ventajas, sí.

Lancé un exagerado y trágico suspiro.

—De hecho —dije mientras tomaba a la hoja y le echaba un vistazo evaluativo y malintencionado —. Ese tres puede convertirse en un ocho, si...

Saqué uno de mis plumines, elegí el más parecido. A mi alrededor, Rei, Lita y Serena me miraban expectantes. Recorrí la tinta hasta que dio con el número en cuestión.

Amy, desde su banca, ya empezaba a discernir.

—¿Y si revisan el contenido? —preguntó con una ceja arqueada.

Amy era muy inteligente. Siempre respondía a la preguntas cual enciclopedia electrónica, sabía los significados de las cosas cual diccionario humano, y tenía un IQ que pondría en ridículo al participante de cualquier programa de concursos. Era una ñoña innata pero natural, sin esa desagradable adicción a los cómics y a las papas fritas. Contrario, era muy bonita y amable. Y por eso estaba en mi círculo.

Muy distinto a los entes que sabrá Dios por qué admitían aquí, si eran tan feas.

¿De qué sirve podar los arbustos y plantar rosas, si esas cosas estropean la estética del Cole?

Y aclaro: No las odio.

Sólo...

¡Sólo no me agrada del todo la idea de que respiren!

—Oh, tiene razón Mizuno-sensei —coreé, mientras le daba retoques a mi calificación modificada —. Pero como siempre, no está un paso de Minako Aino.

Luego, con mi borrador, me deshice de los disparates que Serena había escrito. Le entregué todo el papel en blanco.

—El profesor Takeda nunca tacha o palomea las respuestas —me expliqué —. Y como era un ensayo, ahora puedes escribir uno que si tenga algo de sentido, uno que vaya con tu ocho.

Amy me miró, boquiabierta. Rei y Lita sonrieron.

—No me voy a prestar a eso —sacudió Amy la cabeza —. No es justo que los que sí estudiamos...

Rodé los ojos, aburrida del sermón.

—La calificación ya está puesta, Gandhi. Lo que queremos evitar es que castiguen a la coneja —Serena tomó su no-examen muy contenta, y lo guardó en su mochila —. Ya estudiará para el extraordinario y pasará. Pero no debe estropearnos las vacaciones.

—¡Eres la mejor amiga del Mundo Mundial, Mina! —vitoreó Serena.

—¿Verdad?

Ya sólo quedábamos nosotras, y en la siguiente clase nos tocaba deportes. A través de las ventanas, el cielo comenzaba a deformarse a cada hora que pasaba. Esperaba que no cancelaran el partido de voli por la lluvia, o la tormenta, o el huracán o lo que fuera que quisiera salir de esas nubes enfurruñadas y que me ponían como un erizo.

Traté de seguir a las chicas, pero se me adelantaron demasiado. Andaba despistada, porque no me di ni pizca de cuenta cuando una fuerza ajena tiró de mi brazo, haciéndome saltar de espanto. Al tiempo que dejaba de ver el pasillo, y avanzaba a un costado, quedando atrapada entre una pared y...

—Buenos días.

Luego mis labios fueron apresados con los suyos, y tiré mi bolso con gusto, al oler su colonia, escuchar su voz y en resumen: al verme felizmente entre sus brazos nuevamente.

Riendo, rocé parte de su rostro con mi nariz y sentí su pequeño estremecimiento. Su beso, corto pero intenso, me hizo ver un montón de luces de colores aún con los ojos cerrados, acelerando mi pulso con frenesí.

Lo abracé.

Era tan simplemente perfecto tenerlo cerca…

No duró mucho mi burbuja, porque empezaron a aparecer algunos estudiantes caminando por el corredor y ruidos de entre clases que nos interrumpieron y nos obligaron a separarnos. Salimos del estrecho corredor clandestino, para ir por mi maleta de Educación Física y luego irme a regañadientes hasta las canchas de la parte de atrás.

Todo estaba tan apretado en aquel mundo paralelo, o sea, en mi casillero, que apenas entraron mis carpetas y mis estuches. Cuando me giré, había una hoja color azul claro, doblada en tres partes iguales, y que Yaten extendía con su mano hacia mí.

—¿Qué es eso? —pregunté, tomándola. Pensando que podría ser cualquier cosa, como un panfleto o una tarea.

Iba a desdoblarla cuando él me detuvo con su mano fría. Lo miré. Tenía el entrecejo fruncido y estaba bastante ruborizado.

—Aquí no —atajó. Y miró en varias direcciones, como si estuvieran vigilándolo desde cualquier sitio.

—Pero, ¿qué es? —insistí, muerta de curiosidad.

Se encogió de hombros, aunque el color de su rostro no disminuyó ni un poquito.

—Una tontería.

Para ser «una tontería», estaba bastante nervioso. Y aunque me picaban los deditos por saber, lo obedecí dejando la hojita al alcance de mi vista, para llevármela después con el resto de mis cosas y mis tareas pendientes.

Y hablando de «cosas pendientes»...

—Creí que vendrías ayer, como quedamos —recordé. Apenas se había marchado del karaoke, yo le había hecho prometer que iría a verme el domingo, por muy tarde que fuera. Yo no podía esperar un día más a contarle la verdad, aunque supiera del riesgo que corría, debería cumplir la mi palabra conmigo misma, por lo menos en esto, que era lo más importante para mí.

Pero Yaten me había dejado en el departamento esperando. Asemejado a un bosque tenebroso lleno de espinos y de trampas mortales. La televisión, hablando sola con una película como siempre, no consiguió relajar un poco mis tensos nervios y mis sentidos alerta. Y duró hasta que recibí ése mensaje de disculpa, y luego una llamada, que logró aplazar mi estrategia un día más.

Un desesperante día más.

—Lo siento, teníamos bastante de no recibir familia —explicó fastidiado —. Pero como tenían literalmente años sin saber si seguía con vida, tuve que quedarme.

Se recargó en la fila de casilleros con los brazos cruzados, haciendo un sonido metálico y hueco. Estaba tranquilo y desenfadado. Obviamente, él no entendía la magnitud de lo que yo le quería hablar. Quizá hasta pensaba que era una bobada, de ésas que solía decir de forma natural y que lo hacían reír siempre.

Pf, ojalá.

—¿Y qué tal hoy? —seguí el hilo de la bola de estambre, mientras me acompañaba a la salida, antes de que otra cosa indeseable nos interrumpiera.

El no contestó de inmediato. Y odié de repente, sentirme insegura de su respuesta.

Miré hacia arriba. Estaba muy nublado y eso sólo aumentó mi ansiedad.

Una ansiedad que avanzaba al ritmo que aire se hacía más y más denso...

Yaten se cruzó la mochila al pecho, y me vio de frente. La luz de fuera, que se colaba de repente entre nube y nube, le arrancaba brillos ocres y amarillentos a sus ojos, sin que él lo notara siquiera. Aunque yo si lo notaba.

Eso, y muchas otras cosas...

—De hecho, tengo que arreglar un... asunto.

—¿Con quién?

Otra vez demoró en contestar. Y a mí me dio la impresión de que quería toser, para encubrir la respuesta.

—Con una amiga.

En milésimas de segundo, la sangre me bulló en cada una de mis extremidades como lava. Respingué, ofendida.

¿Pero ésto de qué iba?

—¿Cuál _amiga_?

Pronuncié la palabra de forma suficientemente venenosa y delatora, para que él rodara los ojos, y se pusiera enseguida a la defensiva, pero con la voz sutil y calmada de siempre.

—_Relâcher_, Minako. Es un trato formal y… se podría hasta decir que de trabajo —me dijo mientras se detenía justo a la entrada de la reja que nos separaba de las áreas de fútbol y bascket —. Igual no tardaré mucho.

Un estruendo, semejante a un cañonazo se escuchó sobre nuestras cabezas.

Yo salté, sintiendo como se me erizaban todos los vellos del brazo.

¡Qué relámpago!

Un calor delicioso me estaba rodeando, y avergonzada, comprendí que había saltado a mi refugio de siempre, sin darme cuenta siquiera de lo que hacía.

—¿Qué ocurre? Sólo será una tormenta —le oí decir desde su sitio, restándole importancia, aunque no me soltó.

—No me gustan las tormentas —gemí, todavía hundiendo la cara en su pecho.

Percatándome de que precisamente ese día no había escuchado los pájaros cantar en los cerezos ni en los tejados, era porque seguramente ahora estaban muy protegidos de la amenaza que no tardaría en llegar.

Sin duda el cielo debía de tener planeado algo espantoso.

Me separé a la mala, porque estábamos muy cerca de la Dirección.

—Piénsalo, ¿Qué es lo peor que podría pasar? —me sonrió lacónico. Seguro pensaba que yo era una cría miedosa. Y lo era, pero no entendía por qué me afectaba hasta este punto, al punto que empezaba a hiperventilar de pánico ante este paisaje siniestro.

Eso es lo que me asusta. No saber qué puede pasar.

—No sé, se va la luz, hay accidentes… las calles se inundan —conté con mis dedos cada una de las desventajas del clima.

Olvidé decir que la gente te abandona.

—No puedes salir ni jugar fuera, el pelo se me esponja y…

El tomó mi mano y la besó fugazmente, electrizándome todo el brazo en el proceso.

—Te diré algo —propuso, alzando la cara —. Lo peor que puede pasar es que sí, tendremos que usar una sombrilla hasta llegar al coche. Y luego, hacernos un montón de chocolate y dulces para ver todas las películas que mi cerebro y tus ojos permitan. Si la luz se va, tenemos velas, y tu conversación infinita bastará para los dos.

Lo miré, alucinada de felicidad.

—¿Hablas en serio? —luego dudé, sabiendo que como todo, la felicidad tampoco dura para siempre —. Pero luego tendrás que marcharte y…

La idea de quedarme tapada en una cueva de mantas, sintiendo como todo se cimbraba y la habitación se iluminaba a cada momento con sombras extrañas y paranormales, tampoco me entusiasmaba de nada.

¿Y si se me aparecía algo?

¿Y si escuchaba el llanto de una viuda perversa?

¿Y si se movía algo solo y...?

Pero Yaten debía casi tener un lector de pensamientos de chicas idiotas, porque siguió.

—Bueno, no tengo que marcharme si no quieres —dijo casual. Yo abrí los ojos como platos.

—¿Te quedarás? —pregunté, obviamente roja un pimiento, pero emocionada por el orden de mis palabras y el significado de ellas —. ¿Tú… es decir, en mi casa?

—Eso mismo.

Aquella última oración terminó por colapsar mi sistema. Realmente la idea me sentaba de maravilla: el chocolate, hablar con Yaten sobre el asunto pendiente… acosarlo las veces que se me diera la gana y si afuera había un vendaval, él no podría irse así nada más.

En emergencia, siempre podía otra vez esconderle las llaves.

Bueno, no es para tanto...

—Pues qué remedio —endureció sus facciones. Mirándome altivo, como si fuera un ser supremo —. Tampoco soy tan cruel como para dejarte ahí, lloriqueando. Es como… echar a un gatito en una caja de cartón a la calle, no es cómodo tenerlo dentro, pero es el deber…

Le di un manotazo en el hombro. Sonrió con todos sus dientes.

—¿No tendrás problemas en casa? —pregunté.

—Qué va, Seiya me debe una por lo de la canción. Me cubrirá.

Creo que las tormentas no son tan malas, después de todo.

Es decir, el clima es el clima, ¿no? Nadie puede controlarlo.

No tenía por qué pensar en nimiedades, ni en el pasado, el presente, el futuro y todas esas cosas que uno se plantea únicamente cuando no sabe a qué más aferrarse...

Lo que sí, hay algo que…

—Te acompaño, a ver a tu _amiga_ —lo último lo arrastré demasiado. Yaten me miró ofuscado, obviamente no creyendo en mi supuesta indiferencia, y la idea de pillarlo en alguna cosilla malosa me hizo sonreír por dentro —. ¿Qué tal que empieza a llover cuando te vayas? —sentencié, en un chillido actuado.

—De acuerdo —me dijo, e hizo una expresión como si fuera a soltarme la noticia de la peor catástrofe mundial —, sólo… mantén la mente abierta y la boca cerrada. ¡Y no me metas en problemas!

Grosero.

¿Cuándo lo he metido _yo _en problemas?

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Giselle siempre decía que el olor a lluvia, es un bálsamo para los corazones rotos.

También decía otras, como que si te quedabas mirando las estrellas podías encontrar figuras, y como que las cosas perdidas te las escondía un elfo travieso. Eso entre muchas tonteras que nadie le creía, pero que todos en la familia escuchábamos extasiados, sólo por tener el privilegio de hablar con aquella sílfide de dulzura y candidez.

Mi padre, en cambio, era reconocido por su frivolidad a la hora de cerrar un trato o un negocio. Así había logrado forjar lo que actualmente poseía sin que nadie le moviera las fichas del ajedrez que él mismo manejaba a su antojo. Pero con nosotros era un hombre distinto. No hablaba de más, pero miraba con cautela. Nunca se olvidaba de un cumpleaños, ni de un evento importante. Y siempre escuchaba, apagaba el móvil, cerraba la puerta y escuchaba. Aunque conmigo un tiempo se cansó, supongo, de luchar contra corriente. Lo que había detrás de lo que todos sabían, lo que había ocurrido en nuestra familia era algo que no lo dejaba ser, sin que se le saltara un poco la térmica.

—¡Trae tu paraguas, Kako! —recomendó una madre a su hija, mientras salían apuradas del alto edificio, frente al cual, yo me encontraba parado.

Debí haber traído una gabardina, o algo...

Se me había olvidado. Y supongo que es porque esa clase de recordatorios, sobre llevar suéter o guantes, de cargar paraguas y no olvidarse de los almuerzos, los dan las madres.

Pocos días después del entierro y de enterarme de que mi único propósito de pertenecer a la vida de Kakyuu era meramente utilitaria, salí a caminar bajo la lluvia.

Olí la tierra mojada, sentí las gotas, me hundí en los charcos. Y a pesar de eso, no llegó nada.

No encontré el confort que se me prometió debajo de los árboles ni en el agua. Sólo veía una ciudad empapada de resentimiento, con un suelo recubierto de lágrimas, las mismas que yo tuve que tragarme cuando le dije adiós a mamá, mientras arrojaban tierra sobre su ataúd.

Vacío.

Entonces, fue lo que sentí. Lo que terminé de descubrir. Un vacío que ardía, en la piel, en cada hueso y en cada fibra de mi cuerpo. Ya no habría más días de lecturas ni de risas, no habría buenos días siquiera. Mi sistema se había reiniciado justo al punto donde lo había dejado, en mitad del sentimiento de confusión más grande. Seguido de algo parecido al temor de no saber ni dónde mierda estaba parado. Era como estar frente a un camino de nieve, con todas las pisadas marcadas delante de mí, y yo teniendo que seguir alguna, la que fuera, para llegar a un destino.

Eso había pensado, pero pronto comprobé que era mentira. Vinieron muchos meses, con muchos días de lluvias, y no cesó. Nadie podía. Detener el dolor para dar paso a, paso a…

¿A qué?

Y qué curioso es que el tiempo te mueva de nuevo, colocándote con los mismos pies y en el mismo espacio donde había estado parado. Con los colores percibiéndose completamente diferentes, con el aire, fresco y revitalizante. Con las mismas personas y con otras nuevas. Con lo conocido y con lo nuevo.

Con el nunca y con el siempre.

Ahora, ─igual que cuando me envolví en el vacío─, no me fijaba en los días transcurridos, pero por una forma diametralmente opuesta a la otra. Una buena. Una que intentaba que el presente me llenara al máximo, no olvidando el pasado que sí valía la pena ─como mamá─ sin dificultarle la llegada al futuro.

El tiempo, es quien pone todo donde debe estar.

Un par de gotas golpearon el asfalto, y otra más la punta de mis zapatos.

Cuando la tarde cayó y el ocaso se hizo presente, no tardé en sentir una mayor humedad en donde quiera que fuera, y se sentía más frío. Yo comencé a frotar mis manos compulsivamente, para terminar por protegerlas en los bolsillos de la chaqueta.

Minako se tardaba _horas_ en salir.

Y cuando digo horas, _no_ estoy siendo exagerado.

Alistarme para salir de casa, para mí, era darme una ducha rapidísima y cambiarme de ropa con unos vaqueros y algo más, sin fijarme en qué era. Siempre y cuando fuese un color oscuro. Muchas veces reñíamos porque Minako quería obligarme a regresar a cambiarme, alegando lo poco apropiado que iba vestido, o que si el color no sé qué, o qué si la gente iba a decir quién sabe qué cosa...

Igual nunca le hacía caso, así que luego de varias oportunidades desperdiciadas, cedió a no hacerlo más.

Se me figuraba que para ella, alistarse era entrar a un quirófano para una cirugía plástica muy complicada:

Primero, encendía un espejo que tenía la suficiente luz como para iluminar una pequeña casa, y se acomodaba frente a él. Usaba un montón de aparatos raros en las pestañas y en el pelo, que me daban escalofríos porque parecían aparatos de tortura china. Y no me equivoqué, porque una vez me machuqué un dedo con uno asemejado a las tenazas de una langosta, y otra vez me quemé con otro, que parecía una engrapadora. Además, hacía las caras más extrañas que le he visto, mientras usaba un montón de lápices de colores en los ojos. Usaba polvos que se untaba con esponjas, brochas grandes, chicas, largas, medianas y diminutas para cada rincón de su rostro.

Y después venía la ropa...

Escogía al menos tres atuendos con sus respectivas piezas, y los combinaba e intercambiaba entre sí. Luego, cambiaba de parecer y volvía a hurgar en la tienda -digo, en el armario- y todo era otra vez distinto. Se colgaba porquerías en el cuello y en las orejas que iban o no iban según ella con la ropa, y luego elegía un bolso. Pasaba toda la basura inservible que cargaba al susodicho, y justo cuando creía que no podía más...

_Oui_, faltaban los zapatos.

Mismo proceso anterior.

Luego, se rociaba el usual perfume a manzanas cuya marca no recuerdo ni me importa recordarla, y cuando ya agradecía a Kami─sama por haber finalizado mi tormento, se regresaba otras tres veces como mínimo, aunque no sé para qué.

Y cuando restaban poco menos de dos minutos para que me tirara del balcón de la desesperación, salía haciendo el clásico _clac, clac, clac _y anunciado un «¡Ya estoy lista!»

Por eso, prefería esperarla afuera. Al menos aquí podía husmear a la gente que pasaba, comprarme un café en la esquina -o dos, por qué no- y distraerme acariciando un perro callejero, o leyendo, o con cualquier cosa sin convertirme en su asistente, sin pelearme con ella y en resumen, sin no querer hacer explotar una bomba atómica por la radioactividad que irradiábamos los dos.

Ya iba a sacar mi teléfono para comenzar a hacer la presión de siempre, cuando levanté los ojos.

No tardó en cruzar el umbral de las puertas automáticas del edifico, contoneándose como si nada, con su carita de niña buena, ignorando la mía, que estoy seguro se asemejaba a la de un puerco espín que no ha comido en días.

La miré de arriba a abajo.

Como esperé, parecía que iba a desfilar en alguna pasarela. Y creo que no era mera coincidencia.

Minako era bastante predecible a veces. Y si sabía tan bien como yo, que era mejor no meterse en los recovecos de nuestra personalidad propiamente definida -la de ella de diva y la mía de inadaptado- si queríamos mantener las cosas "en paz", no lo sacaría a relucir.

Por ejemplo, las cenas con ella se habían vuelto un especie de patrón muy contrastante, como casi todo en nosotros. Mesa para dos, agua para dos. Té para uno. Refresco para uno. Un montón de carbohidratos y carne para uno, y un montón de vegetales y pescado para otro. Postre, sólo para uno. No había variado y quizá sería una ocasión magnífica y oportuna cuando se invirtieran los papeles.

Si se entiende mi sarcasmo...

—¿Como me veo? —me preguntó, obviamente restregándome de forma _femenina_ lo poco que le adulaba siempre el atuendo en cada cita.

Me encogí de hombros, desafiante.

—Viva —respondí filoso, y agregué para calmar las aguas —. De veras que a donde vamos no vale la...

Puso una mano frente a mí, como un policía de tránsito que detiene un coche.

Y por supuesto que la multa, no tardó en aparecer.

—Mira Yaten, no sé cuántas veces más te lo tenga que explicar —me miró con auténtica lástima —. Pero más vale llegar tarde, que llegar fea.

Y se puso a rebuscar sus llaves en ese especie de saco mágico, de donde sacaba todo tipo de cosas. O sea, de su gigantesco y pesado bolso.

Suspiré. Igual era como intentar que los cangrejos caminen hacia adelante.

Aunque claro, estaba mucho más guapa y _sexy_ que un maldito cangrejo.

Una mariposa más en el estómago y empezaré a sustituir el café por insecticida, he dicho.

_¡Eres tan débil!_

_Quelle hontè. _

Conciencia, te odio más que nunca cuando tienes razón.

Y hablando de debilidad, recordé porqué estaba de tan mal humor, al rugirme de pronto el estómago como a un león en jauría.

—¡Me muero de hambre! ¡Tardaste siglos! —le espeté —. ¡Y además te ves igual que siempre!

Bueno, yo soy paciente, pero soy hombre. Y el hambre, al hombre, nunca le deja pensar con claridad.

El rubor le pobló los pómulos y su mirada se tornó en una de aquellas cargadas de lucecitas de ira y sobre todo de enfermedad. Había echado abajo su máscara de Doña Perfecta, en uno de esos arrebatos bipolares que de vez en cuando le daban y probablemente evitaría con algo de medicación.

Ay, no…

_¿Eres imbécil?_

_¿Ya olvidaste los tres pasos para nunca tener problemas con Minako?_

No sé, ¿Salir corriendo?

_1. ¡Dale_

_2. la..._

_3. maldita razón!_

—Yo sólo quería verme bonita para ti... —susurró.

Su rostro se descompuso, para atacarme con un par de ojos celestes suplicantes, y un puchero que me hizo sentir como mierda inmediatamente.

¿Cómo lograba que yo me afligiera, y quisiera pedir disculpas, cuando ella era la que tenía la culpa?

_¿Y ella por qué?_

La tenía, por dejarme aquí, esperando horas como idiota. La tenía por hacerme morir de inanición. Y la tenía, encima, por ser hermosa y tener el ego del tamaño de la Torre de Tokio. Y para colmo, querer exhibirse con un montón de perros rabiosos que sólo querían verle las nalgas en cualquier parte, si apenas me descuidaba un poco.

¡¿Y encima _yo_ debería sentirme culpable?!

Vale, yo también era un poco dramático.

¿Qué, no saben que todas las malas mañas se pegan?

Guardé obstinado silencio, cuando algo dentro de mi mente me dio una pequeña insinuación de lo que podía estar pasando. Se había puesto de malas porque yo iba a ver a Hotaru, que al parecer era una amiga. Debía suponer que yo no quería llevarla. Quizá, me dije, lo único que pretendía era adquirir esa seguridad que ella siempre lograba ante todo y todos. Y lo reflejaba muy bien en su imagen.

Aún así, las telas y adornitos que se echaba encima, no era lo que me gustaban. No me fijaba mucho en eso. A mí lo que me dejaba enviciado y loco, eran los hoyuelos que se le formaban en las comisuras de sus labios al esbozar una sonrisa sincera, en la forma en la que sus ojos brillaban con coquetería cuando planeaba una maldad, sus manos sobre mi espalda, sus labios rosados y el simple olor de su champú cuando la tenía pegada contra mí.

Intenté salvaguardar un poco de mi honor y de no discutir con Minako a la vez.

Hice una pausa. Durante ella, repetí las palabras en mi fuero interno varias veces. Tamizándolas sin revelar mi preciada verdad oculta detrás de ellas. Ya lo leería en lo que le escribí, y definitivamente no estaría presente cuando lo hiciera.

—Minako —le dije, con cuidado y poniendo mis manos sobre sus hombros —. Dejemos de fingir. Sabes que las chicas se arreglan para otras chicas. Y además, suponiendo que tuvieras razón… el lugar al que vamos, sólo... no creo que te guste.

—Si estoy contigo, qué pepinos me importa dónde estemos —replicó orgullosa.

Eché el aire y bajé los hombros, derrotado.

Sí, los cangrejos nunca caminarán hacia adelante.

—A menos que no quieras que vaya, porque me ocultas algo o...

Basta.

Suficiente drama por hoy.

Le callé la boca con un beso de campeonato. Ya me había dado cuenta que eso servía con efectividad, mataba dos pájaros de un tiro. La callaba y bueno, lo otro era más que obvio. Tres pájaros de hecho, porque el puñetas que tanto me jodía cuidado la entrada de su edificio, nos miraba desde hace rato con el cuello estirado, como perro que no le alcanzaba la correa. Volteó la cara hacia otro lado y me pareció, por su bien, muy buena decisión.

Mi boca estaba embadurnada de ésa cosa pegajosa que odiaba, pero tenía un agradable sabor a vainilla, o eso me pareció cuando me relamí.

Antes de entrar al coche me sonrió. Aunque sobre nosotros, la atmósfera parecía preparar un Apocalipsis, todo estaba muy calmado. Tan en armonía, que lo único que me parecía que existía en el Mundo éramos ella y yo. Y me gustaba tanto la sensación de que fuéramos los dos, solos, en medio de la nada o de todo, que le devolví la sonrisa con auténtica honestidad.

Sí, el tiempo siempre pone todo en su lugar.

.

.

.

.

Luego de ir a cenar, indiqué a Minako se estacionara justo en la esquina de aquellos negocios olvidados. Sentía el estómago medio encogido, porque seguramente tendría que informarle a Hotaru quien era mi elocuente "acompañante", y eso me producía vergüenza e incomodidad.

Antes de entrar, tomé aire, viré hacia Minako y le recomendé:

—Mantén la mente abierta, ¿vale?

Ella rodó los ojos con desagrado, y me hizo una seña con la mano para que abriera la puerta, y me dejara de rodeos.

Así pues, apenas sonó la campanilla a mí me llegó el olor a alfombra vieja, a libros usados y a humedad. Dentro, la sensación de bochorno era mayor que fuera. Ojalá que no nos tomara desprevenidos la lluvia dentro, porque quería marcharme lo antes posible.

No recordaba exactamente cuántas veces me había metido aquí, pero estaba segurísimo de que nunca me cansaría de leer los lomos gastados, adentrándome en aventuras conocidas y nuevas, la mayoría muy interesantes. No todos, desde luego, pero a ninguno le negaba la oportunidad. Cada uno de esos esperaba años, para que alguien se fijara en sus portadas descosidas y llenas de pelusa, y yo me había prometido que quizá todos tendrían su momento de lucirse. Abrirían uno a uno, sus páginas para mí, regalándome las historias que tan celosamente resguardaban.

Mi metafórico recuerdo fue derribado por el grito asustado de Minako, y comprobé lo que ya sabía: nunca se le acabaría el drama.

—¿Qué? —le dije brusco, todavía parado en el vestíbulo, cuando apenas pusimos un pie dentro.

—Esto es horrible —se quejó, arrugando la nariz, como si hubiese metido la cabeza en un inodoro de carretera —. No conocen las reglas mínimas de salubridad, ¿o qué?

Bufé.

—_S__avait què cela arriverait__ ..._

—No me hables así, Kou.

—¡No estaba diciendo una palabrota! —me defendí exasperado—. Además, _princesa_, la culpa es tuya por querer venir así. Te dije que el lugar era poco formal.

El olor a café tostado me calmó. Pero parece que a ella no. Soltó una risotada de despiadado desdén:

—¿Poco formal? —coreó —. Poco formal es la heladería de la señorita Yaki. Poco formal es la la tienda de manualidades. Pero ¿ésto?

Me importó un comino su opinión. Para mí, este lugar albergaba un montón de tesoros de valor incalculable.

—Es algo descuidado, pero...

—¡Es un antro! —se horrorizó.

Es cierto, la escena de Minako parada en medio de la librería de los Tomoe era algo semejante a ver a un dríada inmaculada, en medio de un pantano putrefacto.

Me agarré de la oportunidad en cuanto pude.

—Vale, pues espérame afuera —repuse con fingido desinterés, aunque por dentro era lo que quería — ¡Para que descubras lo que se siente esperar, una vez en tu vida!

Ella me despreció con un lanzamiento de mentón, al tiempo que daba una pataleta con el zapato en la vieja duela, haciéndola crujir.

—¿Yaten, eres tú? —se escuchó de arriba la vocecilla de Hotaru. Minako reaccionó de inmediato y se dio vuelta nuevamente.

—No, iré contigo. Dije que vendría y así será.

Me encogí de hombros y esperé a que la dueña hiciera su singular aparición. Como siempre, flacucha, en fachas negras y con el pelo en una coleta mal peinada. Traía un montón de papeles, y los dejó sobre el mostrador pesadamente. Cuando levantó la cara no posó los ojos en mí, sino en Minako.

—Tenemos visita —anunció para ella misma, con los ojos muy abiertos.

—Sí —afirmé, haciéndome lo más desentendido que pude —. Esto... ella es Hotaru Tomoe. Y ésta es Minako Aino...

—Su novia —agregó innecesariamente, mientras me rodeaba el brazo. Yo me mordí la lengua, arrepintiéndome de no haberla dejado fuera, aunque el cielo se cayera a pedazos.

Hotaru sólo emitió un ¡Oh!, mientras su pequeña boca se abría en una perfecta "O" de asombro. Casi con la misma rapidez, volvió a su usual gesto ausente, luego de escanearla un segundo. Muy distinto a Minako, que no le quitaba los ojos de encima, mientras hacía todo tipo de gestos críticos.

—Te pareces a una Barbie que tuve —relató, con un dedo sobre los labios, mirando al techo —. La decapitó uno de mis perros. Por supuesto que lo lamenté mucho, le pasó lo mismo al perro...

Oí como Minako tragó saliva ruidosamente.

—Quiero decir, que también él lo lamentó —explicó mostrando desmesuradamente las pupilas violetas, haciéndola ver como una auténtica maniática —. ¡No que lo haya decapitado, no! No soy tan vengativa... —agregó distraídamente.

Minako me miró, pidiéndome auxilio a gritos con los ojos.

Carraspeé.

—Esto... Mina, ¿por qué no conoces el lugar? —invité, haciendo una seña hacia el laberinto de estantes —. Debo ver con Hotaru el encargo que le hice a su papá.

Antes de ceder, se dirigió a la pequeña duende:

—No tienes una _Cosmo_, supongo... —exigió sutilmente.

Hotaru me miró, como si quisiera que yo le tradujera el idioma. Yo no atiné más que a desviar la mirada hacia la pared y el tapiz roído, para que no viera mi maldita cara roja.

—No los conozco. ¿Son buenos? Me gusta Nirvana pero...

Oí un bufido y el taconeo molesto de Minako, y se perdió entre los altos libreros. La hija del Doctor Tomoe le siguió con la mirada. Ella escaneaba todo el lugar con miedo y repulsión, a la vez de con cierta fascinación y curiosidad.

—Es como Alicia, cuando se cae por el túnel del conejo —opinó, sin quitarle los ojos de encima.

Traté de no perder más tiempo, antes de que _Alicia_ regresara y se enterara de cualquier cosa.

—¿Lo consiguió? —quise saber. Hotaru me dirigió una sonrisita burlona, como afirmación.

—¿Puedo saber porqué tanto interés en ésta persona?

Me extendió un sobre pequeño, y lo tomé guardándomelo muy bien en el bolsillo de la chaqueta.

Antes de responder, di un vistazo alrededor, asegurándome de que Minako no estaba husmeando.

—Todos merecen y necesitan una segunda oportunidad —expliqué.

Hotaru frunció sus negras cejas, para luego asentir. Cuando habló, lo hizo de una forma muy tranquila y sabia:

—Asegúrate de recordarlo.

Parpadeé.

—¿Qué quieres...?

—¡AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sentí como el suelo debajo de mis pies tembló, al tiempo que un ruido ensordecedor hizo incluso que el vidrio del mostrador tintineara. Yo abrí los ojos, tragándome una nube de polvo. Hotaru tosió, y cuando pude ver algo, sólo me encontré con que uno de los estantes se había volcado sobre otro. Y Minako estaba tirada, debajo de una gran montaña de libros.

Seguramente se había trepado para bajar alguno. Con esas cosas odiosas, peligrosas y detestables que traía en los pies. Acto seguido, resbalón.

Tacones más gravedad, más Minako, igual a...

Me sonrojé, y Hotaru soltó una carcajada sonora y desquiciada.

—¡Tu novia mola! ¡Debes traerla más seguido!

.

.

.

.

—¡Me duele!

¿Por qué tiene que ser tan patosa?

¿Por qué nunca podemos tener un día tranquilo?

—¡Me dueleeeee!

¡¿Por qué tiene que ser tan chilletas?!

—¡Claro que duele, son golpes, no mimos! —la regañé.

Apenas concluí la labor de rescate─ o sea, quitarle los tomos de Marx, a Maquiavelo y un montón de novelas góticas de encima─, Minako y yo nos marchamos de la librería y fuimos a dar a mi casa. Ella no se veía en condiciones de manejar, y no protestó cuando le exigí el llavero de corazón rosado, pero sí de lo mal que la trataba la vida, por casi _morir_ sepultada en ése montón de obras usadas.

Sentía entumecida la mano por la bolsa de hielo, porque Minako se resistía a que la curara. Respiré profundamente para no perder los estribos.

—Aguanta —le pedí —. Va a arder, pero a la larga te ayudará.

Cerró los ojos por impulso y yo apoyé el hielo contra su frente.

—Siempre te hago pasar vergüenzas…

Gruñí, e hice un poco más de presión.

—¡Ay!

—Creí que habías dicho que eras una chica fuerte… —le recordé en un reproche, haciendo referencia a su actitud reticente a que la trajera a casa para descansara un poco, apenas la levanté del suelo.

—Las guapas también sufrimos.

¡Qué manera de contestar!

—¿Qué estabas pensando? —pregunté, mientras dejaba caer nuevamente el hielo sobre el horrible chichón y el pequeño corte que tenía en la frente, justo arriba de su ceja derecha —¿Pretendías ponerle una bandera a la cima del estante?

—Quería tomar un libro —obvió —. ¿Está muy grande? ¡Dímelo, Yaten! —Levantó los ojos y gimió —. ¡Dios mío, juro que puedo verlo!

—Hotaru pudo haberlo bajado con la escalerilla.

—Estaban muy ocupados, no quise interrumpir —me dijo con voz afectada. Yo sonreí un poco — . ¡Voy a quedar deforme! ¡Como el hombre elefante! ¡Como la bestia de la torre! ¡Como Cuasimodo!

Sus ojos empezaron a empañarse. Sabía que si le daba carrete a la pataleta del chichón sería peor soportarla, así que opté por distraerla.

—Y a todo esto, ¿Qué libro era el que buscabas?

Se puso colorada, y rehuyó mi mirada. Luego de un breve silencio contestó:

—_Romeo y Julieta._

Detuve mi labor y la miré, extrañado.

—Es uno de mis libros favoritos. ¿Por qué elegiste ese?

—Por _eso _mismo —dijo y luego echó el aire, haciendo una mueca adolorida. Llevándose después una mano a la frente, tanteando el chipote. Luego me miró —. Quería saber por qué te gusta tanto. Quería… _quiero_ saber más cosas de ti.

Su mirada se volvió mucho más cálida, y yo suspiré.

—Ya habrá tiempo para eso. Sólo no intentes suicidarte como Julieta en la primera oportunidad, _belle._

Me sacó la lengua.

Después de un par de golpecitos, la puerta de mi cuarto se abrió y Masari entró con una taza humeante de té, y un par de analgésicos en una pequeña charola.

—Le caerá bien, señorita —le dijo Masari a Minako, entregándole la tila —. Y estos también.

Minako le hizo una leve reverencia, y Masari me echó una última mirada escrutadora para salir por donde había entrado. Minako le dio un sorbo a la infusión, haciendo una expresión de confort.

—Se ve que esa mujer los aprecia mucho —comentó interesada. Yo volví a la faena del hielo, porque aunque no quise decírselo, estaba hinchándose más y más a cada minuto que pasaba.

—Sí, es una especie de ángel guardián —confesé, mientras trataba de no apoyar demasiado, para no causarle dolor a Minako con mi mano —. Ella ayudaba a mamá con todo. Y cuando se fue, logró varias cosas increíbles, creo que en su nombre. Como que Seiya se levantase al Colegio y cumpliera los deberes, y que papá no se olvidara de cenar, aunque estuviera evadiéndose detrás de una pila de papeles…

—¿Y qué logró contigo?

Mi mano se detuvo, acordándome de aquella nebulosa densa y borrosa que me había rodeado todo ése tiempo. Y como cada cosa que tenía a mi alcance y a mi alrededor, se perdía. El eco del mundo llegándome desde una lejanía impensable, apenas rozándome.

Aún apartado de cualquier cosa, descubrí que el silencio era incluso más doloroso que las palabras de verdad que me habían dado tan fuerte. Porque sabía que si alguien había sido más cruel que Kakyuu conmigo, ese había sido yo mismo. Y que las palabras que no se había atrevido a pronunciar ella, yo me había encargado de pronunciarlas mentalmente, una a una.

Que yo no valía la pena.

Y yo, a cada día que pasaba, me prometía intentarlo al día siguiente, convencerme de lo contrario, pero nunca encontraba las fuerzas. No sabía cómo hacerlo, como enfrentarme al exterior, y aceptar lo que con llevaba.

Volví a apoyar contra su frente, más mecánico que otra cosa.

—Nada.

—Oh…

Recobré mi atención a la bella chica que parecía no darse por vencida. Era bueno que lo supiera, porque era verdad, porque quería dispersarla de la jaqueca monumental que padecía y que se estaba aguantando por orgullo, y porque tampoco le veía el caso ocultarlo.

—Sólo hubo una persona que lo logró —dije, como poniendo mucha concentración en su rostro herido —. _Tú._

Sus ojos eran dos mares embravecidos, azules y brillantes.

Puse la bandita y le di un beso suave en el área afectada, para sellar la tarea.

—Listo.

—Vaya —dijo, sorprendida, mientras se cubría con el flequillo —. Tienes madera de enfermero.

Hice un movimiento vago con la mano.

—Tienes que dormir, te llevaré a casa. Debes estar contenta, porque no llovió —anuncié mirando por la ventana, ahora ya entrada la noche —. Quizá después de todo, sí nos libraremos de esa tormenta.

Tal vez.

.

.

.

.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Toda la noche había tenido una migraña de espanto, haciéndome despertar más amargada y mal encarada que la vecina de los gatos. Me tomé dos analgésicos más antes de hacer el maldito examen de Química, del cual apenas me había molestado en hojear un poco antes de presentar la prueba. No me causaba mucha preocupación, porque la profesora era nueva, luego del que el antiguo docente se jubilara. Y no estaba en condiciones de exigirnos mucho, así que me mentalicé y recé obtener por otro seis.

Pero había algo que, fuera del dolorcillo de cabeza que me cargaba aún, era el maldito clima. Era extraño, veía el cielo, y sentía un montón de pensamientos revueltos acechándome en la mente, dando mil vueltas sobre mi cabeza. Como si fueran fantasmas prisioneros e histéricos.

—¡Date prisa, Seikoooo!

Sentí que las sienes me retumbaba a martillazos, cuando dos chicas pasaron haciendo más ruido que un tren.

¡Gente escandalosa!

El cielo se cerraba más y más, del mismo modo que se cerraba algo pesado y voluminoso, en torno a mi garganta. Incluso las calles parecían medio solitarias, aunque dentro del Colegio la mañana transcurría como cualquier otro día, sin nada de lo cual inquietarse.

Excepto yo.

No me sentía aliviada. Al contrario, me daba la sensación de que podía ocurrir algo peor.

¿Pero qué era?

Me encontré con Yaten afuera del salón de materiales, luego de que me exprimiera el cerebro recordando los componentes solubles de la materia orgánica y los principios de la termodinámica a medias. El llevaba una pequeña maqueta de Física, que tiró graciosamente en el bote de basura una vez que obtuvo su calificación, practicando su puntería desde cierta distancia.

—¿Cómo va eso? —me preguntó, señalándose la cabeza.

—Mucho mejor —admití —. Y lo _genialoso_ es que no se ve con el fleco. El se fijó desde su sitio, estudiando el panorama.

—Se ve mejor que ayer, sí —coincidió.

Vi como un chico se ponía un impermeable, antes de marcharse casi temeroso por la lluvia. Y las rodillas me temblaron de manera rara.

Otra vez ésa sensación.

—Quiero irme a casa —declaré, y esta vez, aunque la cabeza se me estuviese partiendo en dos, nada iba a cesar mi intento de éste día, por concluir el asunto —. ¿Tienes que quedarte mucho tiempo extra?

Negó con la cabeza.

—Quizá un par de horas. ¿Me esperas?

—Sí, te iré a buscar en un rato.

Me dedicó una mueca torcida, antes de decidirse a avanzar hacia el corredor principal. Yo me adelanté, movida por una especie de fuerza impaciente y dañina.

—¡Eh, Yaten!

Se giró, sostenido por mi mano.

Abrí la boca, para luego cerrarla. Cuando volví a hablar, tenía un sabor agrio en toda ella. Algo extraño, algo que sabía que iba mal, pero no lograba entender ni descifrarlo del todo. O del nada, más bien.

—No olvides el paraguas.

Y lo solté.

El asintió sólo una vez, y se fue.

Iba a decirle que lo quería, pero no sé porqué no lo hice. No era necesario, ¿verdad? Y sin embargo, supe que las palabras hubieran tenido algún significado distinto, para o por algún motivo… pero sólo pude quedarme ahí, mirando fijamente la pared de concreto, llena de carteles promocionales, desconcertada.

Vamos, Minako.

¿Desde cuando tenían importancia los significados?

.

.

.

.

Apenas pude probar bocado. Toda la charla con mis amigas estuvo dedicada al cumpleaños de Rei, y en lo bien que se la habían pasado, en reclamarme mi ausencia por bastante tiempo ─tiempo que estuve yo con Yaten fuera del karaoke─ y los regalos, la canción de Seiya y de la nueva parejita que era la sensación del momento en el Pop Shot, y en todo el Cole claro está.

—¿Y les dije que quiere que nos veamos éste fin de semana? —habló Serena, casi con estrellas en los ojos, al tiempo que devoraba lo que quedaba de su pudín, antes de dejar el envoltorio vacío sobre su plato.

—Sí, tres veces —dijo Rei con aburrimiento —. No derroches felicidad, Tsukino. Que la siguiente en el reto eres tú. ¡Voy a planear algo sorprendente, algo que…!

—No —intervine —. No habrá nada de eso.

El silencio se apoderó de nuestra mesa, y hasta entonces, levanté la vista.

Jaqueca, cansancio o simples ganas de pelear, salté.

—Estoy harta de esos estúpidos retos —repliqué —. He decidido que no los haremos más.

Rei sonrió engreída.

—Discúlpenos, _Su Alteza_. Pero tú no mandas sólo aquí —decretó, arrastrando sus palabras —. Esto es un grupo, no una sublevación a Minako Aino.

Vi como el resto de las chicas intercambiaba miradas tensas. Todas habían dejado de comer, y estaban mortalmente calladas. Yo enfrenté a Rei con los ojos. Estaba segura de que yo tenía la misma apariencia de una niña poseída por Satanás, pero no me importaba. Había un _algo_ que desde ayer no me dejaba estar tranquila, y Rei estaba acabando conmigo. Por supuesto, yo no podía mostrar mis emociones como tal frente a ellas. No podía ser yo. Y si lo pensaba con detenimiento, no podía salir de la muñeca de trapo en la que me había convertido.

Pero ya era suficiente.

—Chicas, ¿Nos dan unos minutos?

Cada sílaba me traspasaba duro en la garganta, pero lo hice lo más calma que pude. La última en irse fue Lita, que casi tuvo que arrastrar a Serena, que no quería perderse la discusión o la plática o lo fuéramos a tener.

—¿Qué mosca te ha picado, Minako? —me preguntó Rei, cruzando los brazos con suficiencia, y alzándose como un pavo real —. Todas estas cosas fueron idea tuya.

—Lo sé, pero no está bien —dije. Lo que Rei decía me parecía muy lejano. Por una extraña ironía, claro, que yo había creado por el miedo a descubrirme como era. Un simple títere manejado por hilos invisibles, o la misma chica que ahora, en este momento sólo deseaba cambiar, cambiar ésa gran mentira que tenía llamada vida —. Lo que pasó con Yaten, y…

Abrió la boca bastante, pero sin llegar a reírse del todo.

—¡Con que es eso! Pero si obtuviste lo que querías, y nos lo luciste —agregó punzante, yo sentí un dolor desconocido en el pecho —. Y ahora quieres ponernos como las malvadas —. Me miró con acusación para luego decir abiertamente —. Hipócrita.

Negué con la cabeza. No me importaba que algún profesor nos viera o nos castigara, el pasillo estaba desierto y yo no podía continuar más con esto.

—¡No lo soy! ¡No entiendes! Yo… ¡Yo lo quiero! —revelé, por fin. Cerrando los ojos y sintiendo la cara caliente. Nunca se lo había dicho a nadie más que a él, porque estaba segura que sólo él conseguiría apreciarlo y entenderlo. Pero no debía dejar que la bola de nieve se hiciese más grande y me aplastara. Y que las chicas se creyeran la falacia de que yo había ganado esa apuesta por diversión, que me la había pasado de lo lindo a su costa, y que seguiría fingiendo para siempre —. ¡Entérate, Rei! ¡Sí, estoy enamorada de Yaten!

Pero Rei no se sorprendió. Tampoco se enfadó. Tampoco me felicitó. Sólo movió una de sus cejas en un arco perfecto, y luego la devolvió a su lugar. Descruzó los brazos, y me dijo con una seriedad y una dureza, que sentí que un rayo de afuera se había desviado de su curso, atravesándome a mí:

—Tú no quieres a nadie. No nos quieres a nosotras, que somos tus amigas. Nunca hablas de tus padres, imagino que los odias —siguió hablando lentamente, como si sus palabras fueran a surtir mayor efecto —. Has sido una manipuladora y una creída todo este tiempo. ¿Y crees que no se dan cuenta? ¿Qué Amy sabe, que sólo le hablas para pedirle tareas y usarla? ¿Qué Lita no te soporta, y le tratas únicamente porque no quieres asumir la responsabilidad, con lo que pasó con Andrew? ¿Qué a Serena la tratas como a una mascota, y a mí, que creí que me tenías un poco de respeto, me desprecias?

—No es verdad… —toda mi fortaleza se había venido abajo, como si hubiese estado hecha de jengibre, y se hubiera demolido con una ola, con una ola de pura y cruda verdad —. Y te repito, con él es distinto… cambié, yo…

—¿En qué es distinto? —preguntó con tono impersonal, como si de pronto, Rei y yo fuéramos unas auténticas desconocidas —. No pretendas ser nuestra amiga, Minako. Y entonces podremos empezar a verte como tal. Y quizá, sólo quizá, te crea algo de tu buena voluntad con Yaten Kou o el pobre idiota que traigas en turno —me guió un ojo, con falsa complicidad —. Ya sabes, consejo Pop Shot.

No atiné a responder. Porque supe, igual que las mismas palabras ─matizadas, quizá─ de Amy el sábado, que tenían razón. Porque de todas las cosas horribles y estúpidas que había dicho y hecho en el pasado, nada era mentira a sus ojos, y yo era plenamente consciente de ello.

El veneno se me acumuló en la punta de la lengua. Yo también tenía un par de verdades que decirle desde siempre. Y lo escupí:

—Siempre has querido ser como yo. Pero te falta mucha clase para lograrlo, Rei —le ofendí abiertamente.

De ojos una especie de lumbre emanó, pero yo no perdí posición.

Ni ella tampoco.

—Minako Aino, siempre creyendo que el Universo gira a su alrededor —recitó con sorna —. Y si alguna semejanza encuentras en cualquiera de nosotras es porque tú nos lo enseñaste. Y créeme, aprendimos muy bien.

Antes de que se marchara, me puse frente a ella. Y le dije, como última vez, con una voz rasposa que no sentí que se asemejara a la mía:

—No te metas conmigo, ni con Yaten. Hablo en serio… ya sabes, «consejo Pop Shot» —imité en un siseo.

Me fui a pasos furiosos sin escucharle su respuesta. No necesitaba oírla. Sabía que le había quedado claro cada uno de mis puntos. Quizá tuviera razón con lo de las chicas, con mi actitud insoportable y todo eso. Ya lo arreglaría, todo a su momento. Tenía tiempo de sobra para hacerlo, pero Rei ya no figuraba en la lista de personas que quería como parte de mi vida, y estaba decidido.

Por otro lado, había otras que quería recuperar.

Así que fui tras ello.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—Parece que el Colegio está de luto por ti —le dije a Seiya, cuando lo alcancé después de su práctica de fútbol, porque me había pedido que lo esperara enviándome un mensaje de texto, que tenía algo que decirme.

Sudoroso y confundido, se rascó la cabeza. Señalé con los ojos a las porristas, que hablaban entre ellas como un montón de halcones, dispuestos a sacarle los ojos a la carroña en cuanto tuvieran la oportunidad. O sea, a Serena Tsukino.

El se encogió de hombros.

—Qué puedo decir, me les fui —alardeó, mientras se pasaba una toalla por la cara.

Ignoré su humildad de siempre y fui al grano:

—¿Qué ocurre? Debo irme a la de ya.

Seiya se enjuagó la cara en los lavatorios y luego se dirigió a mí:

—No llegaré a casa, tengo una fiesta improvisada con Yamashi y los demás chicos, y llevaré a Serena —agregó muy contento —. Quiero que la conozcan.

¿Fiestas entre semana? Se notaba a leguas que las vacaciones estaban cerca.

—¿Y yo qué tengo qué ver? —apuré tronando un par de dedos en su rostro, porque se había idiotizado sin darse cuenta.

—Esperaba que me cubrieras —reaccionó.

—Yo esperaba que tú me cubrieras —dije con mala cara.

Seiya miró hacia arriba, mientras jugueteaba con una botella de agua vacía.

—Lo único que podemos hacer, es decirle a papá que estaremos juntos. Ah, y me dijo ayer que quería ver con nosotros el partido de los _Lakers_ del sábado, así que no hagas planes. Aunque ya sé que nunca tienes —agregó, queriendo parecer hiriente.

Fruncí el entrecejo.

—Sí tengo —me defendí —. Entonces, así quedamos.

—Genial.

_Genialoso_, corrigió mi cerebro.

Me despedí definitivamente. Precisamente era ésa chica _genialosa_ quien debía estar esperándome en la salida del Colegio, y tampoco quería que le dieran una de sus crisis de impaciencia por los relámpagos.

Estaba pensando en que ahora podría ser mi turno de cocinarle algo. Ya que se había portado tan bien conmigo siempre, cada vez que yo estaba en su apartamento, que creo que me correspondía. Yo no era un experto, pero seguro algo simple me saldría, o si no, siempre podía pedir una pizza y listo.

_J´ai oublié_, ¡El libro!

Cuando iba a casi medio camino hacia la salida, me di la vuelta presurosamente y regresé hasta mi casillero.

La noté tan interesada en la historia de los Montesco y los Capuleto, que me traje el ejemplar que mi madre me había regalado hacía unos tres años, para prestárselo a Minako. Le leería un rato, y luego se lo dejaría para que lo repitiera cuanto quisiera. Claro, no pretendía que nos entretuviéramos todo el rato en esto. Siempre podríamos repartir adecuadamente el tiempo, como en ver una película o…

O...

Creo que este es el momento en el que debería carraspear, y hacer como que no dije nada.

Empecé a dejar las cosas que no me servirían, echando otras que tenía que terminar mañana, como la guía de biología y la traducción de inglés.

—¡Qué suerte tienes, Serena! —escuché una voz femenina a pocos metros de mí —. Yo no sé qué hacer para quitarme a Shinji de encima. ¡Seiya está hecho un bombón!

—¡REI!

En contra esquina de la fila de casilleros, reconocí que eran las amigas de Minako, que seguramente se disponían a marcharse antes de que sonara la campana. Giré el rostro y a través del vidrio de la biblioteca me di cuenta que Minako no venía con ellas, ni tampoco Lita Kino. La chica de pelo corto y azul, Mizuno, creo se llama, no parecía llegar al fin de guardar un montón de cosas.

Me encogí de hombros y seguí guardando las mías con cierta prisa.

—Bueno, su hermano tampoco está nada mal, ¿no? —escuché de nuevo la voz de Tsukino. Sentí como me sonrojaba, y preferí dar paso ultra veloz a esto, antes de que dieran vuelta sobre el corredor y me encontraran escuchando una plática sobre algo que yo no tendría porque enterarme, supuestamente.

¿Dónde quedó el maldito libro?

—Y pensar que Minako no quería ni acercársele al principio —comentó una voz más suave, la de Mizuno, creo —. Menos mal le insististe, Rei. Yo estoy segura que te agradece haberle escogido tan bien.

Mi mano, que iba a estirarse por un bolígrafo, quedó suspendida en el aire. Uno a uno, cada sentido mío quedó enfocado a la conversación. Y es que este último agregado me desconcertó, al menos lo suficiente como para no irme de inmediato.

¿Ahora resultaba que yo le debía algo a Rei Hino? ¿Era por ella, que Mina estaba conmigo?

Confundido, miré hacia el reflejo del vitral. Sería un gran descubrimiento enterarme de que quizá yo estaba equivocado, y no era tan frívola y calculadora como me la imaginaba. Aunque de eso, a que fuera una hermanita de la caridad y anduviera haciendo buenas obras por el Mundo…

—Bueno, era una prueba difícil —se acomodó el pelo, mirando sus puntas con normalidad —. Y también Kou nunca ha tratado bien a nadie, así que no es como si le haya importado mucho. Aunque yo creo que le fue difícil mentir al principio.

—¡Qué bateada le dio la primera vez que le soltó su falso filtreo! —exclamó Tsukino, señalando a Rei con una paleta y luego se la llevó a la boca antes de seguir—. Aunque para ser Mina, ¿No fue muy poco original? Digo, no esperaba que él se lo creyera ¿O sí?

Llegados a este punto, mi mente era un verdadero caos. Desde mi sitio, podía retener las frases y las palabras, pero no acababa de entenderlas.

No todavía.

—Le quedó la cara roja durante veinte minutos —apuntó Mizuno—. Creo que nunca la había visto tan furiosa como entonces.

—Pues claro, no pudo salirse con la suya. Por primera vez…

Rei se rió con fluidez.

—Ya te digo. Minako dirá lo que sea, pero sí sabe decir mentiras. Y bueno, se esforzó mucho.

¿Mentiras?

¿Mentirle a quién, y sobre qué?

Mizuno negó con la cabeza, y su voz se escuchó mucho más baja:

—Me da un poco de pena Yaten, no sé. Decirle a alguien que te interesa, y que no sea cierto es...

—Verdad, verdad —coincidió Serena acaloradamente, interrumpiéndole.

—Pero él no habría dado su brazo a torcer, si Minako no le hubiera inventado tantas cosas —volvió a hablar Hino, de la misma forma despectiva y osada.

El zumbido en mis oídos y las palpitaciones desbocadas de mi corazón hicieron especialmente dificultosa la tarea de escucharla. Eso…

Eso, y quizá también el sonido de las pesadas piezas de un puzzle uniéndose lentamente, con cada golpe. Con cada golpe lógico y destructor:

—Y que venga Minako en mi cara y me niegue, con cualquier faceta suya de chica honesta en defensa del amor —prosiguió, sonando repentinamente enfadada, casi masticando las palabras—, que no merecía la pena engañarlo con todo este cuento. Si después iba a venir estrenando los zapatos que le prometimos por ligárselo, riéndose de él como si nada.

Mis dedos dejaron de hacer presión contra el libro, en ese preciso instante.

¿Inventarse todo éste cuento?

Inventarse «todo éste cuento»…

¿Como decirme que me entendía, por lo que me hizo Kakyuu?

¿Cómo los regalos, o decir que le gustaba frente a toda la escuela?

¿Y que me quería, ésa vez...?

Cerré los ojos, pero no tardé mucho en abrirlos de nuevo. La comprensión fluía, de a poco, como ácido por mis venas.

Todo para…

_Para poder estrenar unos zapatos y reírse de mí… como si nada._

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Kay:**

**¡MUAJAJAJAJA! **

**Vale, vale... ya sé que no debería reírme de esto. u.u Pero es que, imagino sus caras y... A ver, de verdad alguien de aquí pensó, ¿Que Yaten se iba a enterar de la apuesta por Minako? Really? Bueno, si pensaron eso es por dos motivos. 1)Son demasiado ingenuas y rosas, creen en un Mundo mejor, el arcoiris y ositos pastelosos. Y obviamente supusieron algo así. Está bien! No pasa nada. Y 2)No me conocen de otras historias más que ésta, y no saben lo verdaderamente maquiavélica y sádica que puedo ser a veces con los personajes. Sobre todo con éstos. So... cualquier de las dos, se entiende. **

**Pareciera que no, pero créanme, que uno termina enterándose de las cosas de la forma más absurda, típica como es una simple charla detrás de un muro. **

**Pero justo ahora temo por mi vida. Me da la sensación de que algo me va a saltar a la yugular justo ahora. Así que, creo que me voy a retirar a paso presuroso, antes de que suceda. Piensen que, si me asesinan, nunca sabrán el final. **

**Un saludo especial a mis amigas chilenas, que sé que tienen su propia tormenta por allá. (Aquí también).**

**RESPUESTAS A REVIEWS:**

**Pam: ¡Amiga preciosa! Siempre que veo que hay review tuyo me pongo como una niñata con dulce. Me hace muy feliz que compartas conmigo cosas, que me des tu sincera opinión y que, a pesar de que andas carrereada con tus babys encuentras el tiempo de leerme, y que te entretenga entre tanto estrés. Como puedes ver, la siguiente vez que estén "solitos" no creo que sea lo que imaginas, dadas las... recientes circunstancias. Pinta para que no será fácil, aunque no sé todavía ni puedo decirles que seguirá. Sere y Seiya andan en su nube rosa, como ves, no es un SxS, sólo ciertos complementos que apoyan la historia. Para que no sea tan cansador tanto MinakoxYaten. Qué loco que te guste la canción! Ya es super viejita, pero yo la escucho y floto... 3 Jajaja! Ya viste, no tardé tanto en actualizar, como te prometí. Un beso.**

**Demencia: Linda, gracias por el premio. Lo dejaré en la repisa de mi cuarto (?), nunca me habian dado un premio Kou pero te agradezco muchísimo! XD, Qué bueno que te haya gustado el capi en particular... imagino este... quién sabe. Mejor no especulo, y prefiero que tú misma me digas qué te ha parecido. Sí, Mina lo quiere muchísimo, y él también, aunque le cueste decirlo. Ya veremos como resultan las cosas. La forma en la que se enteró no es... muy agradable, ¿verdad? Un abrazote. :)**

**Giselita: Estás al final, pero no olvidada! Claro que no. Creo que eres una de las que desde el principio (junto con Patty) presagiaba algo como esto. Creo que he sido doblemente mala por dejar el capi aquí, pero así lo quería... no comas ansias, que no creo tardar tanto en actualizar, espero. Mientras no pase nada raro aquí tendrás la continuación en tiempo y forma. :) Y no es ninguna molestia responderte, sino un verdadero placer, ya que ustedes me leen y eso me pone suuuuper feliz. Un saludote, preciosa, y qué bonito pais de donde vienes. ;)**

***El resto ya fueron contestados por MP.**

**Cambio y huyo... digo, fuera.**


	14. La verdad y sus consecuencias

"**Agridulce San Valentín"**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**XIV**

**.**

**.**

**La verdad y sus consecuencias**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Todavía traía el enojo por la discusión con Rei encima, y las manos me temblaban, al tiempo que me sentía como si me hubiera sacado una astilla de un dedo. Fue incómodo, pero era necesario. Un poco de avance, pero bueno, Roma no se hizo en un día.

Era consciente, también, que tenía mucho trabajo por hacer. Que debería hablar con Serena y las demás. Pero por ahora me sentía bastante satisfecha por haber apartado de mi vida a alguien como ella, que nada bueno me iba a traer.

Los miembros del club de cocina eran los que salían siempre más tarde, y pronto sentí el aroma delicioso a chocolate y nueces, invadiéndome la nariz y los pulmones. Si no fuera porque obviamente estábamos en la escuela, cerrando los ojos, claramente parecía una cocinita casera y acogedora.

Apenas quedaban un par de chicas guardando cucharones y recipientes. No veía a Lita por ninguna parte.

—¿Lita ya se retiró? —pregunté a una niña de pelo largo y cobrizo, que me miró como si yo fuera un aparador —¡Eh! ¿Estás despierta?

Chasqueé los dedos frente a su rostro, y ella reaccionó en un parpadeo, aún con el bol embadurnado de la masa chocolatosa. Digo, yo era despampanante, pero tampoco era para tanto. Ese día ni me había arreglado, tipo.

La amiga, una morocha rechoncha, en contrario, me miró de forma antipática.

—Ya se fue a su casa —respondió por la otra. Me eché el pelo hacia atrás, fastidiada. Otra más que tenía algún tipo de resentimiento de mal de amores, de seguro. Algún cuatro ojos debería estar enamorado de mí y no de ella. Y claro, me odiaba con todo su redondo ser.

—¿Minako? ¿Qué haces aquí?

Me encontré con el rostro cansado de Lita, con el delantal manchado de harina de galleta y el pelo un poco despeinado. Sentía la mirada de la descorazonada encima, seguramente pensando en la forma más eficiente de hacerme una brujería o algo así.

¿Qué me ve la gorda ésta? ¿Tengo donas en la cara o qué?

Para mi fortuna, se fueron en poco tiempo. Yo me acerqué a ver la delicia que ese día se le había ocurrido a Lita cocinar, que eran una charola con pastas cubiertas con chispas, todas humeantes. Las olfateé con curiosidad.

—Hoy me toca limpiar la cocina —dijo Lita mientras apilaba todos los trastos sobre el gran fregadero —. ¿Se te ofrece algo? —agregó dudosa.

Yo negué con la cabeza, y me arremangué los puños de la camisa.

—¿Puedo ayudarte? Prometo no romper nada.

Lita me dedicó una mirada dubitativa, pero luego expresó una sonrisa gastada.

—¿Cuántas veces he escuchado eso?

Pasamos el rato lavando y charlando sobre cosas banales como el cielo gris y las notas de Química. Al final empaquetamos el postre con papel lumínico y nos sentamos, ella agotada sobre una de las sillas y yo muy entretenida, sobre la barra principal, con mis pies colgando y mis piernas bamboleándose.

—Presiento que la lluvia nos atrapará si no nos vamos pronto —anunció Lita, levantándose con pesadez —. ¿Has terminado ya las preguntas de Biología?

Negué con culpabilidad. Biología era el último examen que nos faltaba presentar ésa semana. Y yo nunca había tenido disposición ni ganas de pasar esa materia. Todo el año me la había pasado escapando de las malas intenciones y los castigos de la señorita Allen, así como de los experimentos muertos y vivos. Y luego, cuando nada de eso ocurría, me pasaba los ciento veinte minutos semanales comiéndome a Yaten con los ojos, creando castillos en el aire. Y eso tampoco servía para aprobar.

—Si quieres puedo pasarte las respuestas —se ofreció Lita un poco ruborizada —. Por haberme ayudado aquí, ya sabes.

Le sonreí, pero rechacé su oferta.

—Ya tengo quien me oriente, pero gracias —dije. Ella asintió y yo, detrás de su coleta de caballo, vi como Yaten pasaba hecho una ráfaga por el corredor. Iba en sentido contrario a donde nos habíamos quedado de ver, la salida trasera donde estaría el estacionamiento. Apenas pude despedirme de Lita y echarme a correr, para alcanzarlo lo antes posible.

Me estorbó un montón de gente en el camino, pero si corría algún prefecto podía retarme y lo perdería de vista, así que hice el efectivo atajo que me sabía para todos los días llegar temprano: Me escabullí por las escaleras del aula de actos y lo atravesé en unos segundos, para salir por la puerta de éste, di vuelta por la enfermería y unas escalerillas e incorporarme al corredor principal, que me llevaría hasta la salida.

¡Sí que era rápido!

Di un último brinco hasta que mis manos le taparon por detrás.

—¡Eh, guapo! ¿A que no sabes quién soy?

Mi tonito infantil, mis ganas de revolotearle como una abeja al azúcar, y mi emoción se fueron al demonio en el mismo instante en que se zafó de mi agarre, sujetándome sólo de la muñeca, y me dio la cara.

El estremecimiento que sentí, no tenía nada que ver con el frío del viento. Mi respiración se agitó, lijando cada una de las paredes de mi garganta, sabiendo, a ciencia cierta que algo extraño ocurría.

Pero automáticamente pregunté lo lógico:

—¿Qué te pasa?

—¿Me mentiste siempre?

Sentí como si me hubiera dado un balazo, aunque mi mente no quería reconocerlo, había algo dentro, algo susurrándome la respuesta, hasta después gritármela, sin yo poder descifrarla del todo. La sangre huyó de mi cabeza, sintiéndome como si estuviera parada a la orilla de un lugar muy, muy alto.

—¿De qué estás…?

Me interrumpió.

—Si sólo querías unos zapatos yo te los hubiera regalado —me habló, sin soltarme la muñeca, y con una voz muerta y monocorde. No se parecía nada al sutil aterciopelado de siempre —. ¿Para qué hacer todo esto?

Las palabras no cobraron sentido hasta que de pronto encajaron. El mareo se intensificó, al tiempo que mis latidos se detenían, de poco a poco. Inmovilizada y estúpida, no sabía qué decir o hacer. Un sobresalto me sacudió el cuerpo, cuando un trueno se dejó venir afuera, partiendo el cielo.

Y a mí también.

—Así que… ya lo sabes —solté, sin saber absolutamente más que decir.

Su mirada fue un estallido verde de dolor, que me dejó absolutamente helada. Con la misma velocidad el remordimiento me invadió, y cuando iba a echarme a llorar y a decir cuanta cosa se me ocurriera, idiota o inteligente, él volvió a mirarme. Esta vez completamente distinto, parecía que iba a sonreír, pero sólo me dijo entre dientes:

—Espero entonces, que te hayas divertido mucho conmigo. Y que te haya gustado tu… _premio_ o lo que sea. Porque te prometo, que eso es lo último que obtendrás de mí.

Y me soltó.

Y se fue.

Y…

¡Y yo…!

Mis pies parecían adheridos con goma al suelo, toda yo. Estaba noqueada, sin poder iniciar o intentar cualquier intento de persecución, cualquier intento de comportarme al menos como si estuviese viva y cuerda.

—¡MINA!

Conseguí darme vuelta, y advertí a Amy y Serena, que venían corriendo hasta mí, tocándose el pecho para recuperar el aliento. Murmuraban algo sobre que alguien se había ido, y que no habían podido alcanzarle. Con toda mi expresión de angustia, de confusión y de desesperación, iba entendiéndolo todo.

Rei venía siguiéndoles, chocando con un alumno que no se detuvo a mirar siquiera. Estaba lívida y presurosa.

—Lo siento, Mina —fue lo que dijo —. Lo que le dije fue…

Esa era la primera vez que la escuchaba pedirme disculpas por algo. Necesité aún así, unos segundos para concentrarme.

El hielo que casi me causa una hipotermia psicológica, pronto se fue moviendo. Con burbujas concentradas de comprensión y molestia. Luego, con oleadas de enojo e ira. Hasta que finalmente toda la sangre me hirvió, con mi cerebro habiendo atado los cabos con lógica.

Rei había abierto su bocota.

Rei era la culpable de que los ojos de Yaten me miraran así.

Y yo, la dejaría sin cabello en este mismo instante.

—Víbora...

No le grité, fue un susurro de advertencia, al tiempo que avanzaba hacia ella, esquivando a Serena y Amy, y me lancé como una fiera enloquecida para matarla si era preciso.

Mi objetivo, que continuaba inmóvil y sorprendida, no se esperó que yo me le abalanzara como lo hice. Me tambaleé, con varios pasos mal dados, y comencé a jalonearla, al tiempo que me mostró su hipócrita cara, y le di una cachetada que hizo que me ardiera toda la mano.

Ella se llevó la suya al rostro, anonadada, pero no me detuve. No le di tiempo de recuperarse ni de devolverme el golpe. Sólo quería dañarla, dañarla tanto como ella me había dañado a mí.

Volví a golpearla, con saña y con furia desgarradora. Con todo mi odio, cumpliendo la promesa que le había hecho un rato atrás, si algún día, hacía lo que había hecho sin importarle hoy.

Una y otra vez, me empeñé en lastimarla, los brazos me dolían, no veía bien porque tenía el pelo sobre el rostro. Pero veía lo suficiente para seguir y seguir.

Iba a soltarle uno bueno, cuando sentí que me apresaban unos brazos a la derecha y por detrás. Escuché las voces suplicantes de Serena y de Amy, al tiempo que yo intentaba deshacerme de ellas y terminar lo que había empezado. Quería verla tirada en el suelo, derrotada, como me sentía yo ahora.

—¿Qué hacen? ¡Suéltenme! —grité.

—¡Basta, Mina! —reconocí la voz de Amy, y supe que era ella quien estaba de mi lado derecho, sujetándome el hombro y el brazo —. ¡Vas a hacerle daño si sigues…!

—¡Eso es justo lo que quiero, no te metas! —la interrumpí, haciendo fuerza para librarme. Serena hizo cierta presión también por su lado, y poniéndose frente a mí para impedirme el paso, yo alcé la cara —. ¡Te lo advertí, Rei! ¡Pero no quisiste hacerme caso!

Mi bramido fue interceptado, cuando, otros brazos me apresaron por detrás, sin que yo no pudiera hacer nada. Era una fuerza mayoritaria y notable, además de tener una especie de técnica efectiva. Yo gruñí de dolor.

—¡Ya basta, Minako! —escuché su advertencia, y fue cuando identifiqué a Lita. Sus atributos de fuerza física y deportiva eran tan poco oportunos ahora, que supe que Rei había quedado fuera de mi alcance. Serena y Amy se apartaron, jadeantes —. Te has vuelto loca, ¿O qué pasa contigo?

Y yo, me dije a mí misma que no lo sabía. Que sólo sabía que quería vengarme, pegarle, insultarla y hacer lo que estuviera en mi poder hasta estar satisfecha. Hasta que sacara aquello, porque nunca me había enfurecido tanto, ni nunca nada me había dolido tanto.

Entre el ruido, el caos y el cansancio, mi ánimo se transformó demasiado pronto. Ahora sentía miedo, debilidad, desconcierto.

Mi cuerpo, atrapado entre los brazos de Lita, comenzó a deslizarse sin un gramo de fuerza. Ella siguió sujetándome, pero ya no oponía resistencia.

Quedé de rodillas en el suelo, sintiéndome culpable y arañando el piso.

—Tranquila, Mina… —me dijo Lita. Y reconocí, como años atrás, que su tono era de auténtico entendimiento y compasión. Seguramente porque también tenía un novio. Seguramente porque le quería. Seguramente, porque sabía, al igual que yo, lo que acababa de perder, lo que se me había ido como agua entre los dedos.

—Amiga… —oí la voz de Serena. Yo levanté la cara, por mera inercia. Estaba en cuclillas, asustada —. ¿No estarás sobre actuando un poco?

—No seas tonta —le retó Lita, respondiendo por mí —. ¿No te das cuenta tú, que está enamorada de él?

Abrió mucho sus ojos y mirando a Amy con temor, concluyó:

—Oh, no… entonces… ¡Sí que lo hemos arruinado!

.

.

.

.

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

Es realmente irónico cómo, en sólo unos cuantos minutos de conversación, en lo mismo que tarda alguien en retrasarte o apurarte, irte o aparecer en un lugar en el momento menos preciso, o menos indicado, todo puede cambiar con una facilidad asombrosa.

Cómo descubres que, aquello en lo que creías con tanta convicción, en las palabras y en las personas que te rodean, no son mas que mentiras. Es irónico lo poco que puedes tardar en sentirte un idiota. En sentirte traicionado.

O en mi caso, ambos.

Claro que, analizándolo objetivamente y con los pies puestos bien sobre la Tierra, para mí esto no era tan extraño. Quiero decir, ya me había pasado una vez. De igual forma con una imagen y una conversación, sintiendo y convenciéndome de que todo era distinto. Completa y absolutamente distinto a como yo lo veía, de como era en realidad.

O sea, coloquialmente hablando: _Que las cosas nunca, nunca son lo que parecen._

El libro por el cual yo me había molestado en volver sobre mis pasos, golpeó el suelo al escuchar aquello, y fue seguramente el ruido que las alertó de que no estaban teniendo precisamente una conversación privada. Que había un oyente clandestino. Sus rostros habían perdido todo el color al descubrirme ahí, mientras que yo las miraba ahí, inmóvil.

Quebrado por dentro.

—Lo que dijiste... —empecé, dirigiéndome a Rei, mientras Serena se tapaba la boca con las manos, atónita —. ¿Es cierto…? ¿Era verdad?

Aunque claro, yo sabía que sólo estaba aferrándome a un salvavidas invisible en medio de la deriva. Que las posibilidades de que toda aquella coincidencia hubiese sido una broma de mal gusto, o fuese falso, eran tan bajas, como la misma que yo había tenido de salvarme.

Entre Hino y yo hubo una mirada intensa. Una que jamás me habría imaginado, en algún momento, compartirla con ella. No había nadie más, aparte de ella, que entendiera que de su respuesta, dependían muchas, demasiadas cosas. Y creo que ni ella misma le daba la importancia como tal, a pesar de estar pálida como una vela.

Pero pronto se repuso, enderezándose, haciendo una mueca asemejada a una sonrisa.

—Sí —fue su segura respuesta —. Lo es.

Enseguida, Amy Mizuno la miró, alarmada.

—¡Rei!

—Sí —corroboró Mizuno, cautelosa — pero escucha...

La detuve con un gesto, que ella obedeció con su silencio.

En serio, ¿Para qué quería oír más?

Giré sobre mis talones, con la única certeza de que sólo necesitaba escapar de todo lo que me rodeaba, pero sin una idea clara de dónde dirigirme ni qué hacer. Con mis pies conduciéndome sin que yo fuera realmente consciente de ello, pronto me percaté de que me dirigía hacia alguna de las salidas del Instituto, para luego largarme al lugar más alejado y solitario que encontrara.

Sin embargo y como vengo diciendo una y otra vez, yo nunca he tenido buena suerte.

Y sucedió lo que más temía.

A lo que menos quería enfrentarme. A quien menos quería ver, y lo que menos quería escuchar, pronto se materializó. Detrás de mis pasos rápidos y desesperados, alguien me había tapado los ojos, dejándome ciego e imposibilitado para moverme de mi lugar.

—¡Eh, guapo! ¿A que no sabes quién soy?

Su tono de voz, melodioso y juguetón hizo que todo me diera vueltas sin parar. Me zafé de modo en extremo brusco, y ella sonreía, aunque dejó de hacerlo en poco tiempo.

Luego de que las mismas palabras apenas escuchadas se repitieran en mi cabeza, como una cinta perfectamente grabada y sin lograr pausarla, pareciera que esperaba cualquier cosa de Minako. Como si el hecho de que yo supiera ahora la verdad, acerca de sus intenciones y todo eso, la debería obligar a comportarse como la cínica que yo creía. Quizá de un minuto a otro, mofándose de mi estupidez, o recriminarme cosas como que la culpa era mía, por ser tan idiota. O que lamentaba sinceramente el que yo hubiera averiguado todo esto, porque ahora tendría que buscar otro entretenimiento para obtener un bolso que hiciera juego con sus zapatos.

Y algo así, por muy dramático que fuera, hubiera sido aliviador. Porque al fin hubiera podido ver la realidad, en medio de tantas suposiciones y ficciones.

Pero no fue así, porque para el peor de mis males, lo único que vi en ella era su manera de ser habitual. Sin cambiar nada de como yo la había notado apenas un par de horas atrás. Su actitud era alegre y coqueta, y creo que hasta su preocupación casi habría pasado por verdadera.

_Casi._

En cuanto le informé que era lo que me ocurría, después de su obvia pregunta, su rostro se transformó. Sus cejas arqueadas, la boca entre abierta y la misma palidez del resto de las chicas, dio paso abierto a lo que más temía.

—Así que… ya lo sabes —confirmó, desencadenando el torbellino de sensaciones en mi interior.

Para mí, aquello había sido el colmo, y pude sentir como un filoso puñal me atravesó el pecho, tambaleándome con una fuerza aniquiladora. Lo siguiente que hice, ayudando por el poco orgullo que creo que aún me quedaba, fue acotar algunas cosas que ni siquiera recuerdo con claridad ahora. Pero sé, muy bien, que contendría el significado de que me había enterado de todo el teatro, y que lo nuestro ─o lo mío para con ella, más bien─ se había terminado definitivamente.

E hice lo que yo sabía hacer tan bien, huir.

Asumo que pasé la avenida principal, el servicio de correos, la tienda de muebles antiguos y recorrí otras varias manzanas, sin saber cómo ni por qué. Llegué, así, al punto donde todavía me encontraba ahora sentado. En una parada desconocida de autobús, rodeado de un ambiente tan helado como helado me sentía yo mismo por dentro, pensando y pensando sin lograr detenerme.

Me había apurado bastante, creo, o es que el transcurrir de los minutos acababa de pasar desapercibido para mí. El único pensamiento seguro que mantuve al avanzar a zancadas, es que debía estar lo suficientemente lejos y por supuesto, solo, cuando todo ésto se me viniese encima.

Solo... sí.

Clavé los ojos en un colorido anuncio de gomas de mascar, permitiéndome una pequeña distracción que, como esperaba, no duró demasiado.

Por segunda vez, me enfrentaba a un engaño, no tan consecutivo al otro, pero bastante sustancioso como para reponerme con facilidad. Como para permitirme de buenas a primeras, confiar en alguien más.

Por supuesto, que sarcásticamente hablando sobre todo «este cuento», esta no era una historia tan compleja como la otra. Hablando de que no era lo mismo descubrir que tu novia, la chica que creías que te amaba y todo eso, consiguiera su contrato al estrellato y luego te dejara tirado, para después enterarte que sólo te había usado para conseguirlo. Lo otro era algo quizá algo infantil y muy común. Considerando que en el mundo adolescente eso de las apuestas y los ligues, la falta de consideración de unos, y la disponibilidad enorme que tienen algunos para jugar con los sentimientos de otros, no es nada de qué sorprenderse.

Lo mío era, en sí, la clásica historia de toda la vida de mi padre:

Se aparecía de la nada una chica lista, pero que finge ser tonta. Adicta a subirse el ego, que conoce a un chico idiota. El chico idiota se interesa en la chica lista en poco tiempo. La chica lista se divierte, pero termina aburriéndose. El chico idiota se desengaña de algún modo, al tiempo que la chica lista desaparece con cualquier excusa. La chica lista lo reemplaza por el chico idiota dos. El chico idiota uno queda como yo, porque para cerrar con broche de oro, podría haberle gustado realmente la chica lista.

Todo tan previsible y obvio para el resto, salvo para el implicado, _cours_. Porque, vamos, que alguien de ustedes se atreva a decirme que no se imaginaban que esto acabaría pasando. De verdad, me habría gustado saberlo a mí también, pero he llegado a la conclusión de que nunca he servido para estas cosas, en base a la primera y la segunda vez.

Y ahora, con todo el tiempo del Mundo y haciendo paso a paso, un especie de recuento mental, Minako podría haber llevado colgado al cuello un letrero con letras grandes y llamativas lo que pretendía en realidad. Lo lógico, lo que los hechos dicen por si solos, lo que había hecho con prácticamente todo el Colegio antes de mí.

Porque, siendo honestos:

Había pasado un año sin hablarme o mirarme siquiera, y de pronto: ¿Ya me seguía para todas partes?

_Estoy de acuerdo. Porque yo tampoco quiero ser __sólo__ tu amiga. Quiero ser __más__ que eso. _

¿No había yo mismo dudado de esa repentina y rara confesión?

_Sólo que no creo que ella sea adecuada para ti. Aino tiene un historial, y todos los de__l_ e_quipo quieren tirársela, pero ha bateado a más sujetos que yo pelotas de béisbol._

¿Y por qué hubiera sido diferente conmigo?

_La preparatoria es diferente. ¡No las conoces! Son… bueno, no tienen buena reputación. _

Y yo lo sabía... yo la había visto con el mismo tipo meses atrás coqueteando, que después le había reclamado su rechazo seguramente por haber sido igualmente usado.

¿O por qué otra razón no se embriagaría, si no era por despecho?

_¡Si Minako no se toma todo tan en serio! _

_Sólo quería decirte, que las cosas no son como parecen._

Como esa vez, que yo me había cabreado tanto con Rei Hino, y ella me había hecho prometer que no debería creer en nada de lo que ella o nadie pudiera decirme. Claro, probablemente porque temía precisamente que fuese Rei quien acabara soltando lo mismo que hoy había hablado frente a sus amigas. En el preciso instante en el que yo prometí hacer caso omiso de cualquier cosa en su contra, o cualquier artimaña que pudiera venir a decirme...

_Odiarías a una chica así, ¿verdad?_

Pero hay una diferencia abismal entre que alguien, con cizaña y mala intención venga a llenarme de mierda la cabeza. Y otra... otra muy distinta es que la hayas escuchado accidentalmente. Cuando existe la seguridad de que cada una de esas palabras estaban llenas de sinceridad, ¿O por qué ilógica razón mentirían entre ellas, todas juntas y al mismo tiempo, cuando nadie las veía y escuchaba?

Sin contar que la misma Minako lo había aceptado frente a mí.

Y créanme cuando digo que yo nunca, jamás he roto una promesa. Pero tampoco era como si ella no me hubiese mentido deliberadamente, todo ese tiempo, como para que yo hiciera oídos sordos de todo esto, de lo que era una verdad tan grande como Japón.

Que Minako me hubiera hecho algo así. Que me hubiera dicho, o me hubiera inventado «todo un cuento» desde que la conocí. Como que le gustaba, o que le importaba conocerme en verdad, sólo para pasar el rato y estrenarse unos zapatos nuevos.

Que todo cuanto yo hubiera podido creer que sintiera por mí, no fueran más que eso, un montón de mentiras. No quería creerlo, _necesitaba_ no creerlo...

Y sin embargo...

Sí...todo parecía apuntar a que sí.

_Son ciento noventa y nueve. Y pronto serán doscientos._

Aún cuando Seiya me lo advirtió, no lo escuché. Aún cuando lo había visto yo, con mis propios ojos hacérselo a todos los tipos del Colegio, no me detuve. Aún cuando lo había visto en mi padre una y otra vez...

_Te quiero._

Yo sabía que esto iba a pasar.

Carajo, ¿Por qué lo permití?

.

.

.

Los rugidos del cielo hicieron su imponente aparición. Uno a uno, cayendo como bombas, con el transcurso del tiempo, que no estaba seguro de exactamente cuanto era, ni cuanto llevaba ahí.

Ahora, por fin, la tormenta se liberó, cayendo con un impacto titánico sobre los cientos de paraguas que podía ver abrirse y multiplicarse, avanzando y huyendo en todas direcciones. El fortísimo estruendo de las gotas sobre los tejados, los coches y el asfalto en sí, era lo único que acallaba mis pensamientos, aunque no conseguía llevárselos con la corriente por el drenaje, como tanto me hubiera gustado.

Nunca había visto una lluvia semejante.

Miré mis manos nada más por mirar algo, estaban azules, temblorosas y entumidas. Sabía que desde mi posición, por mucho que estuviera debajo de un pequeño tejado en aquella estación que llevaba a alguna ruta que no me interesaba recorrer, ni a un destino al cual quisiera llegar, terminaría empapado en pocos minutos. No le reparaba la importancia a ésto, no porque fuera negligente, sino porque sencillamente no podía dejar de pensar y pensar. Evadiendo el camino que me llevaría a casa, sin tener otra opción a donde ir, y sin considerarla siquiera.

Los charcos se hacían cada vez más profundos, y yo me limité a ver como el agua avanzaba y se movía, salpicando con los pies de los transeúntes, de forma inexpresiva.

No quería volver tan pronto, y dar explicaciones a quien me encontrara en casa sobre absolutamente nada. Sabía lo que mi rostro debía traslucir, y cualquiera hubiera podido notar que mi cerebro era una maraña de horribles ideas, y que no funcionaba más que para dar lástima y problemas.

Tiré el cable de los audífonos del Ipod, haciendo movimientos sin sentido, como si quisiera estrangular mis dedos, por hacer algo, porque sí.

Me sentía enfermo. Enfermo, débil y sobre todo ya lo he dicho: muy estúpido.

En verdad la persona más estúpida que habitaba la Tierra. Me había dejado engañar, así, sin poner ninguna resistencia ni ninguna barrera. Porque cualquier otro habría sabido advertir cualquier sospecha, cualquier duda. Y porque no había sido suficiente, ni había aprendido la lección con Kakyuu. Parecía que era de verdad idiota, o porque no estaba preparado para aprenderla todavía. Porque tenía una falta de supervivencia tan ínfima, incapaz de alejar a quieres podrían atacarme. Aún cuando me esforcé bastante, aún cuando alejé a todos. Aún sabiendo lo que podría ocurrir.

No pude.

Odiar a quien sea.

A cualquiera. A la primera persona que se me cruzara en el camino, o a la última.

A Minako Aino, buen ejemplo.

En el primer caso, había un objetivo claro, manteniendo una mentira estratégicamente elaborada por meses. Sacando un buen provecho, como un pase al estrellato para hacerte famosa y de paso millonaria, al yo haberla ayudado. Claro, ilusionándome en el proceso de la relación y permitirme quererla sin límites y sin corresponderme jamás. Hasta que sí, me topé con lo evidente, con un golpe que debió costarme bastante sensatez. Quizá al menos para estar más alerta, o ser más precavido….

Pero no.

En el segundo…

Intenté tragarme el nudo de plomo que estaba trabado en mi garganta, mientras sentía como se me abría el pecho en jirones.

El segundo, porque habían hecho un juego, o una apuesta, o algún entretenimiento de poca importancia para ellas, pero a un costo incalculable para mí. Claro, con su correspondiente incentivo, para no quitarle la pimienta al asunto. Yo lo había visto, lo había escuchado de otros.

Y ahora, pensando con claridad, yo sabía porque me habían elegido. Porque yo no había cedido ante ella, porque no era su sirviente ni su admirador. Porque la había humillado y había herido su ego de princesa insufrible al rechazarla, y seguro no lo soportó.

Ergo, se puso a trabajar.

Sí me había armado toda esa historia, por un simple par de zapatos, si me había usado para después correr a decírselo a sus amigas tan despreocupada, era obvio que yo no debía importarle en lo más mínimo.

Y lo peor de todo, es que yo, a pesar de cualquier cosa anterior; a pesar de que debería haber sido suficiente con lo de Kakyuu, o incluso con oír sobre el asunto con Seiya y haberla visto comportarse como una déspota interesada con todo Mundo, le creí. Cada una de sus palabras, de sus actitudes.

Sin contar, claro, con el insignificante hecho de que, si me sentía tal como ahora, era porque yo me había enamorado de ella.

Yo no aprendía.

Yo era un tremendo imbécil.

—Y Minako… —me hablé a mí mismo, mirando como el agua se caía a cascadas sin cesar, con las voluminosas gotas golpeando el suelo inundado —. Y Minako, ella...

Ella tan sólo se había aprovechado de la estupidez que yo le brindé, sí.

Dejé que la ira me consumiera en un arrebato que, en lugar de llenarme los ojos de lágrimas, hizo que me temblara todo el cuerpo y me preguntara una y mil veces cómo había podido llegar a esto... _de nuevo._

.

.

.

.

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

—¡Esto es de verdad, intolerable! ¡Intolerable!

Escuchaba, al igual que otro par de voces, los reclamos del director Kukiane en alguna parte de la oficina. A través de las ventanas, el agua se deslizaba por los vitrales a borbotones, con todo borroso fuera, sin poder distinguirse las figuras de los estudiantes, ni los edificios vecinos.

Bajé los ojos hasta un pisapapeles, que era un recuerdo en miniatura de la Muralla China. Las plumas en el botecito, los reconocimientos...

Pero en realidad, no lo escuchaba.

—Dos de las mejores alumnas de su generación —siguió, replicando con voz atronadora —. Peleándose así, como dos salvajes...

En buen momento se le había ocurrido a la señorita Mizuki, la profesora de Español, pasearse por el corredor casi a nada de que tocara el timbre. Igual era algo que resultaría bastante obvio de correr la voz, dado el espectáculo que yo había protagonizado. Uno bastante violento, aunque podría ser también solamente muy patético.

Igual que yo.

—No estábamos peleado —intervine por primera vez, hablando al tiempo que alzaba la vista hacia él.

Se le notaba realmente furioso. Se le saltaba una de las venas en la sien, y estaba rojo como una ciruela. A su derecha vi a la profesora Mizuki, que era nuestra coordinadora, negando la cabeza con desaprobación moral.

—No estaban peleando —recitó él, recargándose con ambas manos sobre la mesa. Podía ver el reflejo dorado del pelo de Serena, poco detrás de mí. Y la figura agachada de Rei, que como buena cobarde, tenía su posición de mártir, mientras una empleada de la enfermería le curaba las heridas que yo le había dejado en la cara —. Ilústreme señorita Aino, ¿Qué estaba pa...?

No lo dejé terminar.

—Era _yo _—enfaticé —, quien le estaba pegando _a ella._

Vanidad, orgullo, o simplemente la mera verdad, no sé por qué quise aclarar ése punto. Sentí las miradas de Amy y Serena, inmediatamente.

—¡No seas estúpida, Minako! —saltó Serena, con la voz lacrimosa —. ¿Quieres que te pongan el castigo a ti sola? ¿O algo peor?

—Señorita Tsukino —le interrumpió el director, alzándose las gafas y mirándola con ojos de pistola —. Le agradecería que no le haga al papel de heroína, y de paso, que evitara esas malas palabras en éste recinto. En cuanto a usted, Aino...

Supe, al verlo a los ojos, que su buena opinión respecto a mí había pasado a la historia. Yo ni me inmuté. No me importó, porque al igual que el castigo, lo que pensaran de mí y el Mundo en general, ya no importaba.

—Llamaré a sus padres —amenazó, levantando el auricular y dispuesto a lanzarle indicaciones a su secretaria —. Esto no se va a quedar así.

—Hágalo —le invité, y se me formó una sonrisa amarga en los labios —. Pero le aseguro que no atenderá nadie.

Supongo que lo tomó como un reto, porque tecleó con tanta fuerza que yo creí que rompería los botones.

Yo veía de reojo como Serena se mordía las uñas, mientras Amy parecía silenciosa y muy pensativa. Me causaba, en la lejanía de mi consciente, cierta pena por ellas dos. Porque estaban becadas y cualquier estupidez académica que las involucrara podría atentar contra sus estudios. La primera por ser limitada en recursos, y la segunda porque el Colegio y los planes de una futura carrera, era su vida.

Y Rei... bueno, ella seguía sin mirarme. Guardando su prudente distancia, con la cortina de pelo renegrido tapándole el rostro. Yo también tenía varias marcas en los brazos, aunque nunca como ella, que si Lita no hubiera intervenido, en mí hubiera quedado arrancarle toda la piel a tiras.

—Bien, no contestan —dijo el director, quizá algo extrañado. Incluso corroborando que los números en el expediente, proporcionados por mis padres dos años atrás, eran correctos. Suspiró —. Quizá podríamos llegar a un acuerdo. ¿Hay una buena razón para haber hecho lo que hizo?

Claro que la había. Y no sólo una, varias. Aunque ahora, por salud mental, prefería no pensar en el hecho de que acababa de perder la cosa más importante para mí precisamente a causa de Rei, y su afán de hacer daño sólo porque sí.

—No, profesor.

Mi voz sonó extrañamente rasposa y actuada. Ya no me salían los gestos, las palabras y los sonidos. Ya no podía fingir.

Ya estaba harta de todo.

El director Kukiane miró a la señorita Mizuki, que hizo un ademán como si le diera la razón a Rei, señalándola con misericordia. Yo perdí la vista en el diluvio que se sacudía en el patio, con expresión indiferente.

—Bueno —concluyó él —. No la expulso sólo porque es la primera vez que ocurre algo así.

Y porque mis padres le dan suculentos bonos al Colegio, desde el día de mi inscripción. Pero estoy segura que ese detalle se le olvidó mencionarlo, ¿a qué sí?

—Le haré saber su castigo, señorita Aino. Mi recomendación es que controle su temperamento. Las cosas no se arreglan con la violencia.

La vida es bella. El prójimo es tu igual.

¡Hagamos un abrazo grupal!

Sí campeón, claro que sí.

—Eh, profesor —intervino la señorita Mizuki, mirando a Rei —. Creo que ella debería irse a descansar un poco.

—Que así sea —sentenció el Gran Zeus —. Y usted, la próxima vez no seré tan benevolente, así que piense en lo que hizo ¿Me ha entendido?

Me sentí por aludida, así que dije que sí con la cabeza.

La próxima vez me aseguraré de que no haya testigos. _Lo prometo._

No hubo amenazas, sermones ni derivados para Amy ni Serena, así que entendí que las había excluido de todo esto. Yo tenía la mente en blanco cuando pasé el umbral de la oficina del director, atravesando las coordinaciones, quedándome frente al ventanal, admirando el terrorífico escenario que se mostraba ante mí. El mal presagio no había sido coincidencia, y yo, en vez de hacer caso a mis corazonadas...

No me di cuenta que Serena y Amy seguían detrás de mí. Probablemente siguiendo mis pasos, en el mismo camino. Fue Amy quien tomó la palabra.

—Mina, ¿No quieres... hablar de lo que pasó? —tanteó, cerrándose el suéter del uniforme, quizá con frío.

No sabía que decir. Ella continuó ante mi mutismo.

—No fue nuestra intención —insistió, y mirando a Serena, como si quisiera que la apoyara o dijera algo útil—. Fue algo accidental. Estábamos hablando de lo de Serena y Seiya, y salieron tú y Yaten en la conversación. Y bueno, lo del reto de San Valentín...

Miré hacia abajo, mi ropa estaba echa un desastre. Nada sorprendente, igual yo estaba hecha un desastre por dentro también.

—No sabíamos que nos escuchaba. Ni tampoco, bueno, lo que sentías. Creemos que es genial, no tenemos nada en contra de él, y tú eres nuestra amiga.

Genial no se había convertido en _genialoso. _Amiga, no se había convertido en _Pop Shot._

Seguí callada como si fuera una estatua.

—Pero si no quieres volver a hablarnos —dijo Serena, con lágrimas en los ojos —. Lo entendemos perfectamente.

Y agachó la cabeza, como si esperara que yo le diera un latigazo.

Suspiré largamente.

—No hay nada que entender, chicas —respondí desganadamente —. No estoy enfadada con ustedes.

Hice un movimiento con las mejillas, tratando de dibujar una sonrisa. Ésa que parecía siempre que tenía tatuada con plumón, ahora no salía ni aunque me esforzara al máximo.

.

.

.

.

Quisieron que las acompañara, pero me negué. Ellas no opusieron contradicción alguna, pero antes de marcharme, Amy me extendió un pequeño libro. Al advertir lo que era, todo lo que había postergado hasta ahora dio impacto, al igual que yo, al dejarme caer como un bulto en el último cubículo de los baños del segundo piso de mujeres.

Aquello había sido tan duro, que no dudé en esconderme donde fuera, y qué mejor que el sitio donde siempre me había escondido de todo.

Rodeé mis rodillas con los brazos, advirtiendo pequeñas mordiditas de dolor en cada uno de los rincones de mi cuerpo, carcomiéndome de a poco, de a poco, pero con saña. En aquella posición, creo que ingenuamente esperaba protegerme de alguna forma, porque no podía llorar. No sabía por qué. Tampoco me constaba si quería hacerlo o no.

Ahogué un gemido, enterrándome las uñas en los brazos y deseando sólo quedarme ahí hasta el Fin del Mundo. Acurrucada y desfalleciente hasta que me muriera de verdad, con la frustración de no poder desprender la costra seca que rodeaba mis ojos, y llorar de una maldita vez.

—¿Mina, estás aquí?

Mi corazón se agitó con arrebato, con la primera idea que llegó a traspasarme de pronto la cabeza. El anhelo, iluso pero esperanzador de que era él quien me llamaba, de pie tras la puerta. Casi pude imaginarlo entrar sin importarle, avanzar e hincarse frente a mí. Me envolvía en sus brazos y yo lloraba desconsoladamente por fin, dándole una explicación tremendamente convincente, le pedía perdón y él me creía, y todo volvía a ser como antes.

Claro que, todo era tan perfecto como irreal. La racionalidad salió a flote, espantado las ideas ilógicas y soñadoras, cuando vi quien era la persona que me buscaba.

—¡Mina! —exclamó Lita, ahora, abriendo la puerta sin problemas y acercándose hasta mí, sobre el frío piso del baño —. Dios, te he buscado por todas partes... ¿Qué ha pasado? ¿Te encuentras mal? ¿Dónde están las demás? ¡Contéstame Minako, me estás haciendo pensar cualquier cosa rara!

Su tono de evidente preocupación, tan familiar y sincero, desgarró algo dentro de mis entrañas. Una brecha con sus recuerdos, con los míos y al fin, aflorando el malestar que quería sacar a como diera lugar por mis ojos.

Le abracé, tomándola desprevenida y casi haciendo que se fuera de espaldas, pero pronto me retuvo sin problemas. Su perfume a jazmín era el mismo de siempre, su altura, mayor que la mía, me invitaba a pensar que era una madre o una especie de hada madrina. O eso era lo que mi cerebro quería creer, en este momento tan difícil.

Mis ojos cedieron al empuje de mi tristeza, al tiempo que me vi llorando desgarradoramente contra su pecho. Con todas las lágrimas que me había impedido soltar, hasta entonces.

—¡No es justo! —gimoteé, aunque apenas conseguía hablar por el llanto —. ¿Por qué. Lita? ¿Por qué todos me abandonan? Yo iba a decírselo, iba a hacerlo hoy...

Sentí que me acariciaba el pelo en modo conciliador, multiplicando un millón de veces más mis ganas de sacarlo todo.

—Yo lo quiero —me atraganté, una y otra vez —. Pero la culpa es mía, por...

No continué hablando, tan sólo seguí llorando a mares. Hasta que luego de un rato que resultó incalculable para mí me cansé de hacerlo, dejando solo algunos hipidos finales. Hasta ese momento escuché la voz de Lita, que no había hecho más que hacer algunos sonidos comprensivos y acunarme de vez en cuando.

—Iremos a mi casa —me indicó, de forma autoritaria, pero dulce —. No termino de entender todo, y me estás preocupando demasiado. Ven, arriba.

.

.

.

.

—Ya llegué, mamá.

Pronto me vi en medio de una estancia alfombrada, sin zapatos, y recibiendo un abrazo firme y caluroso.

Había sido la madre de Lita, quien me había dado la bienvenida de forma poco convencional a lo que yo estaba acostumbrada. Me costaba un poco respirar, pero le devolví el gesto enseguida, porque sentía que necesitaba la comprensión y el cariño hasta del vendedor de periódicos.

—¡Minako! No me creo que hayas crecido tantos centímetros —me evaluó, poniendo la mano sobre el aire —. La última vez que te vi estabas así. Qué guapa que te has puesto, eres idéntica a Saori. ¡Has de romper un montón de corazones en el Colegio!

Y qué lo diga.

Y se echó a reír, tapándose la boca con extrema gracia.

—Gracias —dije por mera cortesía —. ¿Cómo han estado?

—Lita, me hubieras dicho que venía Minako-chan y me hubiera quedado a cocinarles algo —se excusó, lamentando que ya tenía un portafolios en la mano, e iba de traje de dos piezas para alguna reunión. Los padres de Lita eran abogados, y estaban bastante ocupados la mayor parte del tiempo. Aunque claro, había diferencia kilométrica entre estar ocupado entre semana, y desaparecer misteriosamente del planeta.

—Mamá —dijo Lita tomándome del hombro y dirigiéndose a la señora Kino —. Mina no se siente muy bien, y la traje a casa. Vamos a subir a mi cuarto ¿De acuerdo?

De pronto, parecía que Lita era la autoridad ahí. Porque la mujer de pelo castaño, largo y ondulado me miró entonces, como buscando alguna señal de padecimiento o acongoja. Yo traté de disimularlo, aunque seguro mi apariencia estaba muy lejos de verme por lo menos normal.

Me daba la sensación de que todo había sucedido tan rápido, que yo no acababa de entender ni la mitad de los sucesos de hoy. Y esa misma incertidumbre se convertía, a su vez, en una lastimosa teoría que iba saliendo del subconsciente, asomándose para atormentarme. Ése _algo_ que no identificaba del todo, pero me apabullaba cada vez más.

De acuerdo a los hechos, y a lo que Amy y Serena me habían contado, Yaten se había enterado de la apuesta de una manera bastante despiadada, que no quedaba lugar a dudas sobre su reacción. Por boca de cualquiera, de alguien que no había tenido la decencia de explicarle las cosas, o de quedarse callado si el asunto no era de su incumbencia, sabiendo lo que yo acababa de confesarle un rato atrás. Con suficiente intención como para lograr lo que acabaría con nosotros dos y lo que compartíamos.

Él me había dicho que sólo había estado mintiéndole. Y que, dadas las lamentables circunstancias en las que se había involucrado, no quería verme más.

Yaten debía estar muy confundido, decepcionado…

Yaten debía odiarme.

Contraje el líquido salado que ya comenzaba a salirse de mis ojos, esta vez sin permiso. Lo había controlado todo el tiempo en el camino hacia acá, mirando ausente el tráfico tras la ventanilla del coche, pero eso se acabó. Y la verdad, era un llanto que me sorprendía -y del que me percataba cuando ya estaba escurriéndome por la barbilla- cuando sentí que, tras unos cuantos pasos y subir escalones prácticamente a ciegas, ya estaba sentada sobre la colcha de la cama de Lita.

—Toma —me extendió una taza que alivió mis manos, mientras se sentaba a mi lado —. ¿Quieres hablar? Te veo muy mal, Mina. Quizá antes deberías comer algo...

Negué frenéticamente la cabeza. Si algo me entraba al estómago, seguro iba a vomitarlo.

—¿Tú lo sabías? —desperté a medias de mi letargo, aunque veía las cosas que Lita tenía colgadas en su cuarto color lavanda, cosas que reconocía de hace años —. Me pareció escucharte decírselo a Serena.

—Sí —respondió natural.

—¿Nos viste en el karaoke? —pregunté de nuevo, con la misma voz amorfa, que no parecía la mía.

—No, me di cuenta como lo mirabas cuando nos lo encontrábamos a veces. Y... en tu comportamiento —explicó, para luego ella misma beber algo de su té, yo no había tocado el mío, pero mantenía mis manos cálidas —. Porque aunque lo dudes, creo que te conozco bien. Y no eres la misma, desde que empezó esta tontería del juego por ganar los _Jimmy Choo._

Hice una pausa para ordenar el revoltijo de mi mente. Cada cosa antaña a ese tiempo me parecía tan absurda. Mi empeño en demostrar ser buena, en ser la mejor, la más bonita, la más astuta. En dejar atrás a todos, a los que veía como simples mortales reverenciando mis sagrados pies.

Pero por ahora tenía un montón de dudas, que aplacaban mis deprimentes pensamientos sobre el futuro que me esperaba seguramente, nuevamente sola.

—Apenas te fuiste del salón de cocina te seguí, porque quería que te llevaras unas galletas, pero te perdí en poco. Lo vi pasar casi corriendo a mi lado y luego oí el alboroto. Supuse que Rei le había dicho algo a él —explicó, y la alfombra se volvió una mancha difuminada y acuosa —. Quizá más de lo que debería. Siempre te ha tenido cierta envidia. Sin mencionar que le gusta Kou, o eso creo. Aún así, estoy segura que lamenta lo que pasó.

Lita murmuró algo sobre que estaban tocando el timbre, y que debía apiadarse de la pobre alma perdida que seguramente estaba hecha un trapo empapado fuera, esperando. Me quedé contemplando el té de canela, sin ganas de probarlo, pero al menos se sentía bien sostenerlo ahí.

Afuera estaba medio oscuro, pero por la tormenta desencadenada no tenía ni idea de cuánto tiempo hubiese pasado ya, desde que nos fuimos del baño, esperamos que el coche de su casa la recogiera y ahora, aquí.

¿Qué hora sería?

Revolví las cosas desordenadas de mi bolso, miré la hora de mi celular. Las seis y veinte. Al ver tantas notificaciones pendientes me inquieté. Tenía un montón de llamadas perdidas de Lita, seguramente del rato que estuvo buscándome sin éxito, pero nada más.

_Nada más._

Iba a devolverlo a su lugar, cuando el reconocimiento llegó tan pronto como el desencanto. La hojita azul que había yo guardado tan bien en la mañana, entre el diccionario de inglés y mi carpeta de matemáticas, se asomaba por una esquina.

Era como si las agujas del reloj se hubieran detenido, cuando visualicé la misma imagen de apenas ayer, cuando me la entregó.

Tenía tanta curiosidad como acobardamiento, pero al final el primer sentimiento venció al segundo.

Reconocí su fina caligrafía de siempre, y ni bien había comenzado a leer, ya tenía la vista imposibilitada.

_Tú, coleccionista de canciones_

_Dame razones para vivir_

_Tú, la dueña mis sueños, quédate en ellos_

_Y hazme sentir que así, en tu misterio poder descubrir_

_El sentimiento eterno._

_Tú, con la luna en la cabeza_

_El lugar en donde empieza, el motivo y la ilusión de mi existir_

_Tan sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Mi locura, mi tranquilidad y mi delirio, mi compás y mi camino_

_Tan sólo tú, solamente quiero que seas tú_

_Pongo en tus manos mi destino, porque vivo_

_Para estar siempre, siempre contigo…_

_Tú, coleccionista de canciones, mil emociones son para ti_

_Tú, lo que soñé mi vida entera, quédate en ella_

No pude seguir.

Por segunda vez en el día, me descubrí llorando sin ningún reparo. Ya era bastante tarde como para detenerme, porque la cantidad de lágrimas que se me acumulaban en los ojos no me dejaban ver, y tan sólo con parpadear un poco y de vez en cuando, todas las letras se perdieron al instante. Acabé cerrándolos con la mayor fuerza que pude, tratar de refrenar aquel caudal, pero era claro que no serviría de nada.

Me rodeé con un brazo la cintura, encorvándome, pero la pena terminó tumbándome sobre el edredón.

En algún momento, mi llanto cesó, supongo que por auto protección al dolor, quedando solo los sollozos y la misma mano de Lita, acariciándome el pelo.

Ni siquiera supe en qué momento regresó.

Me enderecé, y volvimos a quedar como al principio.

Lita era una buena amiga.

La miré, luego de que me quitara los restos de humedad de las mejillas. Respiré fuerte, tenía que dejar mi pesar para después. Que increíble que yo haya depositado mi confianza en alguien como Rei, y haya desterrado a gente tan valiosa como ella. Por mi inmadurez, por ser soberbia, por no saber pedir perdón.

Pero sólo hay una manera de aprender, ¿no?

—Perdóname, Lita.

Ella pestañeó, admirada y confundida a la vez.

—¿Por qué?

—Tú sabes por qué —dije, arrugándome la falda sucia con las manos —. Por lo de Andrew. Y por alejarme. Por hacerte sentir mal, y a la vez culparte de todo. Por ser mala amiga, por ser idiota y...

—Mina, eso no es...

—Los oí hablar —revelé, mientras mis neuronas se esforzaban por acordarse de aquella charla de dos años atrás, cuando me quedé dormida recargada en un fresno, tentada por el calor de aquel verano —. Hablaban de chicas, y del regalo que le habías dado en secreto. Se los mostró a todos, cuando ellos le preguntaron por ti, dijo que...

Lita esperó.

—Sólo quería acostarse contigo —hablé, casi en un susurro —. No lo aguanté, no pude. Me prometí que lo alejaría de ti, a como fuera. Y no podía decirte nada, estabas tan entusiasmada... no quería lastimarte.

—Pero sí me lastimaste —dijo con una sonrisa triste.

Me arrojé a sus brazos, arrepentida.

—Lo sé, lo sé. No pensé que te enterarías. ¡Sólo quería ayudarte, no quise...!

Las buenas intenciones no borran malas acciones. La vida está llena de buenas intenciones. Piensa mal y acertarás. No hagas cosas buenas que parezcan malas, y cualquier otro dicho o refrán que me quedara ahora, no dejaba lugar a dudas, de que yo había cometido un grave error y no me había hecho cargo de ello.

Yo y mi infinito Mundo de mentiras. No había traído más que líos, sufrimiento y más mentiras.

—Yo sé que lo lamentas, no te disculpes —me dijo al oído —. Nunca lo has dicho, pero lo sé. Eso ya quedó en el pasado. Yo estoy bien, ahora lo que importa eres tú, y que arregles el asunto con Yaten.

¿Arreglo?

¿De verdad se podía?

Mi mente emitió un veredicto en el que trabajé a la velocidad de la luz.

—Tengo que hablar con él —me alteré, mientras dejaba el té en el suelo y me disponía para levantarme. Lita jaló mi brazo con suavidad, indicándome que regresara a mi sitio.

—No creo que sea buen momento —explicó, suave —. El cielo se cae a pedazos, y él debe estar molesto y dolido.

Saqué un sollozo de protesta involuntario. La sola idea de que sufriera me causaba un acceso de náuseas de la preocupación.

—P-Pero...

Lita dio dos golpecitos en la cama con la palma de la mano, invitándome a sentarme otra vez. Me sentía eufórica y atormentada, no conseguiría obtener paz, al menos hasta que ése par de ojos verdes volvieran a mirarme como antes, como ayer.

Me rendí, porque fuera, el mal agüero predestinado por la tormenta no me ayudaría con mucho.

—¿Recuerdas cuando nos perdimos en el bosque del Templo? —cuestionó cambiando el tema abruptamente, yo fruncí el entrecejo, no dándole el sentido a aquello, en medio de tanta confusión —. Ese día también llovía, teníamos nueve años.

—Sí, ya.

—Manchaste tu vestido rosa con encajes blancos, ése que era tu favorito. Lloraste porque tu mamá te reprendería —me recordó, asentí autómata ¿Qué tenía eso que ver ahora conmigo? —. Y mi mamá dijo que esperáramos a que las manchas de lodo se secaran, porque por muy sucio todo se viera...

—Iban a salir más fácil secas —completé la frase. Me acordaba como si fuera ayer.

Ella asintió una sola vez, muy seria, y me regresó el té.

—Dejemos que la mancha se seque.

.

.

.

.

_**(Yaten)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El sonido de las llaves dando vuelta, así como el de las bisagras me pareció más insoportable de lo que creí. No porque fuese algo realmente malo en sí, sino porque era la confirmación de que ya había llegado a mi destino, como tendría que ser en algún momento de la vida, sin haberme aclarado nada. Sin haber aterrizado y en resumen, continuaba de la misma forma poco humana que en las pasadas horas, y eso no era nada bueno.

—¿¡Dónde demonios te metiste?!

Levanté la cabeza, encontrándome con un reclamo de alguien que no tenía cara de enfado, sino de auténtica ansiedad. Imaginé que podría topármelo en el pasillo o en el vestíbulo, pero ni por asomo esperé que aguardara ahí, tras la puerta.

Pasé el umbral, rápido como una flecha, escapando de la alegata de Seiya sobre la hora, y sobre que había tenido que mentir para encubrirme y cosas que no me interesaban por obvias razones.

Me deslicé a trompicones por las escaleras, sintiendo pesados mis pasos por lo mojadas que estaban mis ropas.

Todo estaba exactamente como lo había dejado por la mañana. El escritorio, mis notas del Colegio, la caja vacía del CD de Led Zappelin que había puesto ayer en el estéreo.

Aunque, ciertamente, ahora veía todo muy distinto.

Tiré en alguna parte de mi cuarto la mochila, y comencé a sacarme la camisa, cuando algo me hizo devolverme de un tirón.

—¿Qué ocurrió? —me preguntó Seiya desafiante.

Y como siempre, como con todo, él ya sabía cada cosa que yo no era capaz de decir en voz alta, y eso me cabreó.

—¿No puedes por una maldita vez en tu vida, dejarme en paz? —lo agredí, zafándome y dándole la espalda.

—¿Y tú no puedes por una maldita vez en tu vida, confiar en mí? —instó detrás de mi nuca.

Su dardo dio en el centro. Así que tragué saliva, y aunque tardé un poco en recuperar la compostura, lo intenté.

—Me atrapó la tormenta —dije, y en parte había que decir que era verdad. Como quiera que se le viera, figurada o literalmente hablando.

—Eso ya lo sé —replicó con voz rasposa —. Me refería al Colegio, y con Minako.

Incluso fuera de mi cabeza, el sonido de su nombre rasgaba profundo, como un arma de filo dentado.

Física y psíquicamente agotado, me dejé caer sobre la cama, sintiendo como me flanqueaban las piernas.

—Yaten.

Seiya decía que así me llamaba. Mientras yo…

¿Qué iba a hacer?

Me sacó otra vez de mi sopor, preguntándome por segunda ocasión la misma cosa, cuyo contenido, y su debida respuesta, yo ya había olvidado. Cerré los ojos para luego intentar enfocar la vista hacia él.

—Me enteré de... de unas cosas —expliqué torpe, tratando de enterrar el verdadero significado de esas palabras —. Escuché hablar a Serena, y las demás...

—¿Sobre qué? —me presionó.

—No mucho, no mucho...

Me esforcé por hacer memoria, aunque apenas hubieran pasado unas cuantas horas desde que terminaron las clases. Seiya estaba a mi lado, paciente, pero yo me sentía desorientado y cualquier objeto, cualquier cavilación irrelevante se resistía a dominarme otra vez, para no soltar la verdad. Aún así, me prometí que lo haría. Al menos, a Seiya, se lo debía. Y me lo debía yo también, porque por muy poco que sirviera para sentirme un poco mejor o desahogarme, me sentiría humano.

Y eso, ya era algo.

—Hablaban de cosas... cosas sin importancia —musité, cuando sentí otra vez congelada la espalda y el cuello, dándome escalofríos —. Hasta que empezaron a hablar de mí. Y de... Minako, de como a ella le resultaba muy fácil decir mentiras...

Los ojos de Seiya me atravesaron sin piedad. Continué con la vista fija en la pared, en el calendario y los muebles, esquivando cualquier idea tóxica.

—Pero… algo sobre que conmigo le había costado mucho trabajo —repetí, sin acordarme bien del todo —. Porque yo era un brazo muy difícil de torcer...

_Ni tan difícil._

Quería quitarme la ropa, o cambiarme, pero no lograba moverme. Sentía los músculos hechos nudos, y las piernas y los brazos lánguidos e inestables. No sabía cómo me las iba a arreglar para ponerme de pie. Además de que tenía la mente medio bloqueada, aunque estaba contando la historia creo, como si no me preocupase.

—Y algo... sobre una apuesta —seguí.

Lo escuché sacar algo semejante a un gruñido. Quise omitir el resto. Igual de nada servía, hablar de algo que era un hecho y que además no podía ya cambiar. Preferí centrarme en otra cuestión, algo que me perseguía y me avergonzaba, algo que me hacía querer romper todo lo que tuviera a la mano.

—¿Por qué no podré entenderlo? —me pregunté a mí mismo, aunque seguramente mi hermano se tomó la pregunta referida a él —. ¿Por qué no puedo simplemente evitarlo? ¿Y por qué tengo que fiarme de cualquiera como imbécil, si... si siempre pasan estas cosas?

Parecía que, de pronto, Seiya se había quedado sin palabras. Toda su curiosidad fue asesinada por la realidad, por mí realidad. Su faceta de hermano protector se había ido a la mierda.

Suspiró.

—¿No será un malentendido? —dijo, yo ni me inmuté —. Es que... yo juraría por cualquiera que Minako… bueno, que era sincera.

Créeme, no eres el único.

—Qué bueno que no juraste por nadie importante —mofé sin humor.

—¿Estás seguro? —preguntó con el entrecejo fruncido. Lo miré extrañado. ¿No era él mismo quien me había puesto al tanto, de qué clase de chica era Minako Aino y su grupito?

—Ella lo aceptó también —corté, porque Seiya quería parecer empezar con otro monólogo.

—Oh.

No dijo nada más.

El reloj avanzó lo suficiente para que me diera la sensación de que mi ropa ya estaba sólo algo húmeda, cuando yo escupí otra idea rebuscada, una que no me constaba, pero que la dignidad no me permitía callar.

—Si odiara como se debe, esto no habría pasado.

—¿Y por qué ibas a querer hacerlo? Tú no eres alguien que odie, Yaten —repuso él, cansino y acalorado —. Con odiar no ganas nada. Y te aseguro que no todo el Mundo quiere hacerte daño.

¿Entonces?

Buena pregunta. Cero respuestas.

Y eso que, apenas habían pasado algunos meses…

Exhalé el aire de forma apesadumbrada, y luego me dirigí a Seiya, recuperando la compostura.

—Quiero irme a la cama —anuncié.

Agradecí mentalmente que él sencillamente se levantara, murmurara cosas que no entendí ni me molesté por averiguar, y cerré la puerta tras sus pies. Sólo quería dormir, encontrar algún punto de concepción con la irrealidad, que me alejara de todo esto. Y qué mejor manera, que perdiendo la conciencia.

.

.

.

.

.

¿Qué está pasando ahí afuera?

¿Por qué tiene que llover tanto?

Y el puente, ¿Por qué se ha roto?

¡Eso no!

Algo insoportable indescifrable para mí, sin forma y sin nombre me jalaba en direcciones opuestas hacia donde yo quería dirigirme. Todo estaba oscuro, y partes de mí sufrían una fuerte agonía, quemándose, retorciéndose.

Más oscuridad.

Y era aplastante, me aplastaba todo el cuerpo, cada vez más…

Y no podía despertar. Hacia donde me deslizaba no había de donde agarrarme.

Los rugidos del cielo interceptaban mis desvaríos, sin darme la oportunidad de refrescarme siquiera.

Fue cuando abrí los ojos.

Sentía la habitación dar vueltas sin parar, incluso en medio de la oscuridad de mi mente, y la cabeza latirme a martillazos. Me había despertado el sofoco de las mantas, así que me las quité con molestia, suplicando un poco de alivio a quien fuera.

Pero enseguida empecé a congelarme, titiritando sin control.

Cuando conseguí abrir los ojos nuevamente, descubrí que ahora la lámpara de mi buró estaba encendida, modificando la atmósfera negra como horas o días atrás, no tenía idea. Aún así, el aire que recibían mis pulmones era viciado, y parecía como si faltara el oxígeno. Aunque quizá eso se debía, más bien, a que yo mismo no era capaz de respirar con normalidad.

Una presencia y un peso ajeno al mío también se sentía sobre mi cama, y giré la cara hacia ésa dirección.

—¿Cómo te sientes? —escuché la voz de mi padre, y luego la compresión de una mano de estructura tosca, que se acomodó sobre mi frente.

Vagamente, recordaba que tras haber cerrado la puerta de mi habitación, mi sueño fue pesado y tumultuoso. Había caído en él como una hoja en un remolino de agua, y había salido igual que un mal nadador, que hubiese recorrido una gran distancia.

Me habían hecho una pregunta ¿O me lo imaginé?

Cerré los ojos, tratando de orientarme pese a todo.

¿Qué cómo me sentía?

Me sentía enfermo. Enfermo, exhausto, deshecho y cuantas cosas negativas pudiera padecer una persona.

Pero claro, ninguna de esas respuestas era conveniente, ni acertada a elegir.

Traté de enderezarme, pero él me indicó con un ademán que me recostara otra vez.

El cuerpo me pesaba una tonelada.

—Mejor —mentí.

—Masari dice que tuviste fiebre toda la noche, y parte del día de hoy —informó, mirándome con sus ojos azules y oscuros, idénticos a los de Seiya. Traía la camisa un poco abierta y la corbata desanudada, y supuse que ya habría llegado de trabajar —. Y que te quejaste de cosas, cosas que creí ya habías olvidado.

_¿Cosas?_

¿Fiebre?

¿Pesadillas?

Esto no podía ser una macabra casualidad, ¿verdad? Pero no podía creerme como llegarían a perjudicarme las idioteces que pude haber dicho, dormido o delirando, incapaz de poder inventarme una excusa o un buen pretexto.

—No lo recuerdo —hablé, tratando de no sofocarme.

Silencio.

Silencio y recuerdos.

Mi padre tomó un paño fresco, y lo pasó por mi cara, aunque el ardor volvió a mi rostro tan pronto como lo apartó.

Otro silencio más. Pesado, incómodo. Y anticipaba esa mirada zafirina conocida, como de ultratumba, averiguando cosas. Aunque no estaba del todo seguro, de si el que parecía un muerto sería yo.

—Bueno, pienso que podríamos aprovechar ésta recaída, para visitar al doctor Lynn.

¿Esta... recaída?

Negué con la cabeza, aunque eso sólo hizo que el malestar se intensificara. Claro, nada comparado con el miedo que me invadió como una ponzoña letal, en cada una de las extremidades del cuerpo.

—¿Para qué? —pregunté por mero instinto, aunque ya sabía la respuesta. En cada rasgo maduro y cansado suyo, lo sabía.

—Es obvio que sigue afectándote —explicó —. Y como nunca terminaste el tratamiento...en fin, no debí dejar que pasara. Ya hemos perdido mucho, pero esta vez será diferente.

¿Ésta vez?

Su comentario infectó la herida más de lo que yo lo habría hecho, acompañado de un mensaje demasiado importante como para ignorarlo.

—¡No! —me resistí, con las manos de pronto, empapadas en sudor frío —. Estoy muy bien. De veras que sí. Sólo es un estúpido resfriado, no tienes que llevarme...

Porque estar en esta misma casa, con todo el peso de una rebelión fracasada por Seiya, las sonrisas forzadas de mi padre y los recuerdos de mamá, parecía que no era suficiente.

El negó con la cabeza.

—No es sólo la fiebre, es tu actitud en general. Hay que atender éstas señales, para evitar algo peor. ¿Recuerdas lo mucho que todo mejoró con la medicación?

¿Qué?

Aflojé un poco las riendas, cerré los ojos y ahora... ¿Necesito medicación?

Esto no está pasando...

Sentí la impotencia tirar de mi garganta, pero contuve cualquier expresión de dolor. No podía desmoronarme delante de él, y humillarme más. Y como tampoco podía defenderme del ser superior de la honorable residencia Kou, sólo me quedaba una cosa: mentir otra vez. Mentir y ocultar cualquier daño que pudiera percibirse, debajo de las mantas. De la ropa y de mi rostro.

Claro que lo recordaba: Consultas blancas y frías. Un sujeto de pelo gris que no inspiraba nada de confianza. Que me indicaba que tomara asiento frente a él mientras con sus ojos me analizaba, y tomaba un montón de notas en una hoja amarilla y cuadriculada. Agujas, muchas. Preguntas obvias, preguntas idiotas. Otras… difíciles. Me saturaba de palabras de aliento, mientras que dejaba a la luz de a mi progenitor en vergonzosa evidencia, despiezando con sus huesudos dedos mi psique, como una maldita rata de laboratorio.

A todos les ocurre. No estás loco, no. Son cosas poco afortunadas, circunstancias que te llevan a ser como eres y las tonterías que haces. Pero pasa, sí. Pero si te pasa otra vez, está bien. ¡No importa! No debes preocuparte porque ahí están para ayudarte. Nunca volverá a suceder. Tú puedes, sí.

Según el doctor Frankenstein, el Prozac lo iba a arreglar todo. Pero como no funcionó, hay otras opciones. Unas mejores, ésas eran malas. Estas son tan buenas, que ya vería el milagroso resultado.

Y ¿Qué importaba, que me quedara dormido en todas las clases, o tuviera siempre el estómago revuelto, o me comportara como un perfecto lerdo, si con eso dejaría de molestar?

¿Qué importaba más, sino era asfixiarme con esos cuidados y recibir su cuantioso cheque cada fin de mes?

¿Qué importaba yo, al fin y al cabo?

—Si no me crees a mí, pregúntaselo a Seiya —luché una vez más, pese al cúmulo de terrores que eran mi cabeza, tenía que ponerle una solución —. Él me conoce, y sabe como son las cosas. Que han cambiado...

_¿Han cambiado?_

Y la verdad es que, si me hubieran hecho esa misma pregunta dos días atrás, yo habría respondido que sí, sin dudarlo ni un solo segundo. No hubiera flaqueado, ni habría sido tan cobarde. Porque lo haría pensando en Minako, y en todo lo que para mí había ido cambiando al conocerla. En toda la confianza que nos habíamos tomado, con el paso de las semanas, de los meses. Y que yo, en su compañía, me había vuelto mucho más fuerte.

Pero claro, si todo eso había sido mentira, ¿Qué iba a saber yo?

La realidad me golpeó con tanta fuerza, que no pude ocultar la propia verdad. Todo era bastante obvio como para seguirme engañando, y de paso a él. Que ante sus ojos, yo me había dedicado a fingir que estaba bien, con la única finalidad de evitar preocupaciones y poder seguir fingiendo. Y que no me importaba nada, que yo sólo era un espectador de la película de mi vida, que se había dormido a la mitad de la función.

Desde hace un año y meses, yo no había encontrado algo que por lo menos llamara un poco de mi atención. Nada aparte de sepultar mis pensamientos y sentimientos. Siendo una clase de paquete que habían arrojado a una tumba ajena. Arrastrándome de un lado a otro sin un propósito, a no ser que contara el convertirme en una molestia para aquellos que sentían la obligación de cuidar de mí, confiando en que algún día volviera a ser el de antes. Y yo, limitándome a obedecer y quedándome en casa, con la utópica idea de superar eso que ni siquiera yo sabía bien que era.

Dejé caer la mano de su brazo, haciendo un peso muerto sobre el colchón.

—Por favor, papá... te juro que no es necesario. Mira, mañana mismo me levanto y me voy al Colegio. Y...

El negó otra vez con la cabeza, sus ojos eran comprensivos. Pero yo no quería que me comprendiera, quería que me creyera.

—Si no quieres hacerlo por mí, deberías hacerlo por tu madre.

Entrecerré los ojos.

¿Hacerlo por mamá?

Qué sencillo lo ponía. Como si él tuviese todas las respuestas, como si yo fuera un niñato que no tenía la capacidad de pensar correctamente, que no se me había ocurrido avanzar y dejar el pasado atrás. Levantarme en un pedestal como fuera y salir adelante. Qué sencillo era para él, ordenarme ser diferente.

Él no se había quedado arrodillado durante hora y media, solo, mirando el cadáver ensangrentado e inerte de la persona que más quería en el Mundo, en lo que llegaba alguna ambulancia. Él no había reñido con ella, no le había dicho las últimas palabras que saldrían de su boca de manera golpeada y feroz, reclamos ni gritos. Él no la había cambiado por una oportunista que recién obtuvo la pertinente ocasión, la aprovechó en escasos días para largarse con otro, cuando apenas podía mantenerse en pie por el dolor de la pérdida. Él no se sentía culpable, porque claro, me culpaba a mí. Quizá por negación, quizá sin decírmelo de frente, pero yo lo sabía.

Tragué pesado, la situación era tan similar que hace año y medio, como rebobinar una película. Otra vez, Souta Kou correría a encerrarse en su lujoso despacho, porque nunca fue capaz de enfrentar la situación conmigo, ni con Seiya. De modo que le tocaba a cada quien arreglárselas como pudiera, si querían. Y todos los trámites que tuvieran que ver con abastecerme de pastillitas o terapias, era lo único con lo que podía contar.

Chantaje emocional, hay de sobra.

En lo que a mí respectaba, el doctor Lynn podía irse a la mierda. Y si quería, él también.

—Nunca te pido nada —empecé con lentitud, pese a los temblores que me recorrían el cuerpo una y otra vez —. _Por favor_ —pedí por última vez —. No me lleves, no lo hagas.

Sacó un sonoro suspiro, y me estrechó el brazo con firmeza antes de ponerse de pie.

—Ya veremos, ahora sólo descansa.

La puerta se cerró y sentí en mis ojos arder fuego, en medio del propio sofoco. No era justo nada de esto, pero la única forma de librarme era levantándome, pese a que tuviera que resanar las abolladuras de la forma que fuera.

Di un giro sobre la cama, quizá muy rápido, haciendo que la cabeza me diera una insoportable punzada. Ahogué una maldición cuando, por si no fuera suficiente con eso, identifiqué en mi mano la pulsera de cuero café, que me había dado aquella niña de primer grado desde San Valentín.

Me la arranqué después de varios tirones, rompiendo cualquier eslabón sin importarme en lo más mínimo. Me llenaba de tanta rabia no poder verla siquiera, sin recordar a Minako. Aún cuando no fuese algo que viniera de su parte, era un recordatorio claro de que, mientras yo atesoraba cada una de las cosas que me unían a ella, Minako sólo estaba montándome un teatro.

¡¿Cómo había podido?!

La habitación se iluminó con otro relámpago. La lluvia parecía no querer detenerse, comenzaba a arreciar de nuevo. Cerré los ojos y enterré el rostro en la almohada, esperando al menos poder dormirme sin un sueño martirizante.

Y pese a todo, quise soñar que era ella, quien me abrazaba todo el tiempo.

**.**

**.**

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**(Minako)**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

El ritual matutino que hice fue muy diferente a lo de siempre. Me había dado una ducha más larga de lo normal, no había desayunado, y el resto de mi alistar apenas fue recogerme el pelo con alguna goma que encontré por ahí, todo con una lentitud asombrosa. El camino al estacionamiento, al salón de biología y el resto de las cosas que había en el Colegio se presentaban ante mí con una apariencia lejana y sombría.

Los corredores y escaleras estaban repletos de gente, porque estaba casi a punto de tocar el timbre para que iniciaran las clases. No me esforcé por ubicar la cara de nadie, ni las cosas que hacían. Tampoco correspondí a ningún saludo, y lo primero que hice al llegar al aula, fue en suspirar porque la banca estaba vacía. Aquella que sabía teníamos asignada a los dos.

Intenté tranquilizarme con el pensamiento de que Yaten no estaba ahí porque podría habérsele hecho algo tarde, y que en poco tiempo lo vería cruzar la puerta, haciendo una carrera contrarreloj parecida a las habituales mías.

Me desplomé en el banco, traspasando el peso de mi cuerpo de mis piernas a mis pies, sacando el aire. Todos los sonidos de las sillas y mesas se movieron, indicándome que cada vez llegaba más gente. Serena fue de las últimas en aparecerse, e inmediatamente fijó sus azules ojos en mí. Yo le sonreí, aunque no sabía bien qué me impulsaba a estas alturas a mantener las apariencias. Igual me enderecé, observando con distracción como todos repasaban sus apuntes en las libretas.

Cuando la señorita Allen cerró la puerta tras de sí y habló del examen y dio instrucciones, supe que no se aparecería. Yo oculté el rostro entre mis brazos hasta que la hoja se pusiera en la superficie de madera, y me dejé estar durante lo que me pareció una eternidad completa.

Luego de la noche anterior en que me quedé en casa de Lita, ayer había regresado a mi cajita de cristal, que estaba más fría que un congelador. Me había dormido llorando, para variar, mientras escuchaba todavía el golpeteo de la lluvia sobre la ventana, pero con la firme decisión de que hoy le vería, por lo menos sin que él pudiese evitarlo en esta clase. Como últimamente, las cosas no ocurrieron como quería, y mi mente formulaba teorías y teorías inútiles y descabelladas sobre el paradero de Yaten. Me moría por saber si estaba bien, si necesitaba algo, lo que fuera.

—Quedan diez minutos.

La voz de la señorita Allen me distrajo. Mi hoja estaba prácticamente en blanco, pero me importaba un comino reprobar su materia, así que casi no me esforcé en acordarme de las teorías de la evolución y sus efectos en la ciencia actual.

Me levanté de mi asiento y le entregué mi prueba. La profesora me miró de arriba abajo, y casi me la arrebató en el mismo proceso.

—¿Ha terminado, Aino?

—Sí.

Torció sus labios mal pintados y la dejó a un lado. Quedaban pocos estudiantes en el aula, entre ellos Serena, quien seguramente como siempre, se quedaba licuándose el cerebro a ver si alguna respuesta venía en forma de señal divina.

—¿Me está oyendo?

No.

—Sí —repetí.

—Bueno, ya que no tiene inconveniente con lo que le dicho —dijo entre dientes la profesora —. Vaya a cumplir su castigo. Apúrese, confío en que ésas bonitas manos sirven para algo más productivo, que destrozarle la cara a una estudiante.

Apenas me percaté de que acababan de dictarme sentencia por echármele encima a Rei dos días atrás, y claro, que tenía que haber sido ella precisamente la comisionada para establecerlo. Asentí sin ganas, sin querer discutir ni nada parecido.

Consistía en limpiar a fondo todo el laboratorio de pruebas avanzadas, que usaban los estudiantes de tercero. Toda la cristalería polvosa, los instrumentos pulidos, los libros mallugados y en resumen, a menos que Merlín se apareciese dándole vida a las esponjas y al jabón, aquello sin duda me llevaría toda la tarde.

El olor a pino y desinfectante no se llevó mis culpas, pero me entretuve lo suficiente hasta que mis nudillos quedaron arrugados, y el horario dio el número que me condecía la libertad provisional.

El Colegio estaba ya casi desierto, y me encaminé a sacar mis cosas del casillero y marcharme a casa, cuando me encontré a algunos de los miembros del equipo de fútbol, que se quedaban practicando hasta tarde todos los días.

Tardé en reaccionar a lo que aquello significaba, cuando vi a Seiya conversando con otros.

Me dio una sacudida el estómago, pero no me detuve.

—Seiya, espera.

Me miró bastante sorprendido, escrutando mi rostro, como si no me reconociera.

—Minako…

—Esto…

¿Cómo empezar?

—¿Es cierto eso, de que le viste la cara a mi hermano? —preguntó. Yo levanté el rostro hacia él. Estaba tranquilo, no parecía enfadado ni con ganas de matarme. Más bien, se le veía escéptico. Aquello me pareció bastante extraño, increíble.

Pero ya no me quedaba timidez ni cobardía, ni tampoco más llanto por arrepentimiento. Ni siquiera el odio a terceros. Más bien, quedaba la verdad, cruda y evidente.

—Así es —acepté.

—¿Cuánto tiempo?

Mis ojos se abrieron desmesuradamente. ¿Dónde estaban los reproches, los insultos?

—Hasta que fue conmigo a la fiesta de San Valentín —contesté automáticamente. Su rictus se suavizó demasiado, dejándome desconcertada de momento.

—Lo sabía —dijo casi mostrando una pequeña sonrisa —. Pero quien debería saberlo es él. Yo creo que con Kakyuu ya tuvo suficiente, de modo que asume los cargos y aclara las cosas, que me jode verlo sufrir.

Asentí, con los ojos fijos en el gran número 14 con letras rojas, que estaba estampado en su pecho musculoso.

—¿Por qué no ha venido?

Seguramente Seiya notó mi cambio de tema, pero no me lo evidenció. Quizá comprendió que nada había que agregar sobre el asunto anterior, y que quedaba claro que era lo que se debía hacer, así que se limitó a contestarme.

—Está enfermo. Ha tenido fiebre, por eso se ha quedado en casa.

Observé mis uñas rotas, como si fueran verdaderamente trascendentales, mientras el corazón se me estrujaba un poquito más.

—¿Mucha fiebre? —murmuré.

Me quedé tiesa cuando su mano se amoldó a mi hombro, apoyándome. Aquel gesto de consuelo me quitó otro peso de encima, parecía que de verdad Seiya no crispaba duda alguna sobre mis intenciones, sobre mis ganas de disculparme y todo lo demás, aún con lo airadas que resultaban sus facciones.

Serena no se había equivocado en elegir.

—¿Tú… crees que él me crea?

Espiró pesadamente, para al final decir con frustración:

—No lo sé, Minako.

Sólo había una forma de averiguarlo. Una forma de hacerle saber a Yaten que él tampoco se había equivocado en elegirme a mí. Como con todas las cosas, no era una garantía, como para nada, pero algo tendría que hacer. Como ése día de lluvia, sobre terminar con aquello que tanto me lastimaba. Como cuando rompí con la dependencia hacia alguien, y cuando decidí que era tiempo de darle vuelta a la página. Como yo misma me había prometido que si la verdad salía a la luz de forma poco esperanzadora, me sobrepondría a esto. No era la primera vez que me pasaba, no era la primera vez que esquivaba un disparo, y no sería ahora cuando me dejara derribar por nadie. Ni siquiera por él, a quien yo amaba más que a nada.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Notas de Kay:**

**COF, COF… Ejem, ¿Siguen llorando? xD Espero que no, y si sí, pues qué puedo decir, el capi es algo triste. Ya se veía venir, ¿no? Dicen que las desgracias nunca vienen solas, y ya vimos que tanto a Mina como a Yaten les está pasando cosas malas, fuera de la ruptura que, por lo pronto, es inevitable. Hubo algunas resoluciones, como el que al fin Yaten confiara en Seiya para contarle las cosas que le pasan, y Minako, que al fin ha recuperado la amistad de Lita! Ya saben cómo y por qué actuó como lo hizo. Qué dulzura es Lita al perdonarla y apoyarla. ¿No creen? No sé ustedes, creo que los dos se están comportando un poco cabeza****dura, a mi parecer. Tanto Minako, quedándose como boba si explicarle nada y dejarlo marchar, dejando que hiciera ideas él solo, deduciendo posibilidades y dejarlo que la odiase. Tanto él, huyendo como siempre sin encontrar una solución práctica, dejando el orgullo aunque fuera para escucharla. Independientemente de que esta vez hice "una excepción" cuyo nombre empieza con K, tenía pensado actualizar pronto, porque acepto que lo dejé en un suspenso que valía la pena seguirle el rollo lo antes posible, y para que no se aburrieran demasiado.**

**Qué más les digo, que el fic dio giros inesperados, y me gusta más a cada día. Ya vimos que no todo es amor y chistosadas, drama, sí hay. Gracias por leerme, por comentarme, y por favoritearme y todo lo que ya saben. Les mando un abrazo muy fuerte, un beso, y espero hayan tenido un gran fin de semana. **

**Respuestas a Reviews de invitado:**

**Pam: Amigaaa! Ya sabes, yo siempre teniéndote con sorpresas, con tonterías y con drmaaaa que casi no me gusta. Hubiera querido actualizar antes del fin de semana, para que todas leyeran con calma, pero la verdad es que hasta hoy quedó bien. Además, tuve un par de cosillas que hacer. No creo que imaginaras que fuera a subir tan pronto (con eso de que luego tardo meses xD) pero espero que no te hayas decepcionado, que te haya gustado aun con lo malo que se ve todo. Qué puedo decir, creo que las cosas se complicaron en un punto donde no hay cabida a la resolución, pero como dice la bella Lita, las cosas deben enfriarse, es mejor así. Con la cabeza puesta en su lugar, y Mina ya viste que está decidida a hacerlo volver, le cueste lo que le cueste. Sabe que se equivocó, pero creo que Yaten también, al poner en duda todas las cosas que Minako le ha prometido, pero bueee… hay que ser sinceros, son adolescentes, arrebatados, Yaten la ha pasado mal en el pasado… es lógico que reaccione así. Esperemos se arregle todo entre ellos, claro sé que de pende de mi… xD Amiga, ni que más decirte que eres una chica super especial, que me llena de satisfacción escribir para gente como tu, que valora lo que hago y me ayuda cuando la necesito. Un beso te mando, muchos! Y que disfrutes la lectura. **

**Giselita: Amiga! Un gusto en saber de ti. Espero que no hayas sufrido demasiado en este episodio, yo si sufrí un poquito, pero nada que no pueda manejar. :B Lo que dices sobre las segundas oportunidades es realmente cierto. Me da tanta ternura que detestabas a Mina en los primeros episodios, y ahora, aceptas que te ha ganado, que te ha robado el corazón. 3. Creo que todos sabemos que Mina es así por una razón, y Yaten también. Y aquí no hay malos ni buenos, simplemente errores y aciertos. Un enorme abrazo desde tierras mexicanas. :3**

**Gabby: Bienvenida al mundo de mis incoherencias! xD No creí capaz de convencerte de que leyeras este, porque estabas tan enganchada con EAE, que creí que no le darías una oportunidad a este fic. Ya viste, que no es tan malo xD, es solo algo diferente a lo que estás acostumbrada a leer conmigo. También salen tus queridos SxS, y algo más, y como has avanzado! Espero que no te hayas desvelado mucho, y que me sigas leyendo conforme se actualice esto. Disfruté mucho platicando contigo el otro día, espero que se repita muy pronto. Gracias por todo, te mando un gran abacho. **

**El resto de los reviews serán respondidos por MP el día de mañana. (sueñooo x.x)**

**XOXO;**

**Kay.**


End file.
